All For The Wrong Reason
by Shyrie
Summary: The Awesome Threesome. Charlie, Hugo and Joey are the best of friends as youngsters. As Adult- Hugo and Joey are together. Charlie's the one that cannot commit. Charlie and Joey don't get along. Then why is Charlie and Joey getting married?
1. Beginning

Yey!!! A new story without Angelo! Lolz. Crappy start, I think. But just let me know if you want me to continue or not… Happy reading!!! "I dare you to love me", "send my love to heaven" and "immortality of true love" will be updated soon. Promise. Just need to type faster! Lolz (poor fingers of mine) hehehe

* * *

Charlie and Hugo have been best friends since the day they were born. Their mothers were best of friends since primary school and coincidentally got pregnant with their respectful husbands and gave birth to Hugo and Charlie.

Hugo's mother Gina was in the delivery room and Charlie's mother Lorie was outside the room with her husband Ross and Gina's husband Patrick, waiting. Suddenly while waiting, Lorie's water broke and so within hours of Hugo's birth, Charlie also came and greeted the world.

Both Charlie and Hugo grew up fond of each other. As toddlers, they would always play around and around in either Charlie's or Hugo's place. Both actually thought that they were brother and sister and it wasn't until they were 6 years old that they learnt that they weren't siblings. But nevertheless, it didn't change their relationship or their way towards each other. For Hugo, Charlie was the sister he never had and Hugo was the brother for Charlie.

It was Charlie and Hugo's last term in year 1, when a new student came along. Her name was Joey Collins. Joey was put on Charlie's class and both hit it off straight away, like they were instant best friends. Later, on that same day, Joey was also introduced to Hugo, by Charlie of course.

Hugo then for the first time was stunned and speechless for like 2 minutes when his eyes laid on Joey. Even at such young age, Hugo can actually appreciate the looks of the opposite sex and right there and then, he concluded that Joey was the cutest girl he had ever seen; although of course, at that time, he doesn't have a word for it or even aware of the word cute, for that matter. Hugo finds Charlie pretty too, but he grew up with her and so, doesn't see Charlie in any other way other than his unofficial sister.

In the spun time of 2 minutes however, Hugo actually managed to differentiate Charlie and Joey. While Charlie owns an evenly tan skin tone (which was envied by many), wavy brunette hair and an amazing blue eyes, Joey on the other hand was a lot lighter in skin colour, has a shiny black hair and owns a pair of brown eyes that turns golden brown when under the light, and Hugo noticed even that. Unfortunately for him though, another pair of eyes also did notice and like him, the owner of those eyes was also mesmerized by the new girl, Joey. And Joey… Joey also has her eyes fixed on someone too.

But being as young as they were, no one paid much attention to what they felt. They remained the normal kids that they were and ever since Joey's arrival, the _Dynamic Duo_ of Charlie and Hugo became the _Awesome Threesome_ of them with Joey.


	2. Meet Charlie

"Senior Constable…" a blonde guy approached Charlie.

"Yes, Constable Jeffries?" Charlie turned, smiling.

"What's with all the formalities?" he asked as he entered Charlie's office and sat himself on Charlie's chair behind her office desk.

"Aden, get up there. You know we're both going to be in trouble if Sergeant Matthews sees you." Charlie said, now coaxing and pulling her friend off her chair.

Aden and Charlie has been friends since the start of their police training. They met each other on the welcoming party held on their dorm. Aden hitted on Charlie and Charlie flirted with him, but by morning, finding themselves sleeping next to each other, but fully dressed, Charlie and Aden somehow in their own way concluded that they were meant to be friends and nothing more.

"And since when did you start caring about getting in trouble?" Aden asked, now placing his feet on top of Charlie's desk, making himself more comfortable.

"Since they put my Dad in charge of this station!"

"Oh yeah… that… Daddy's the boss," Aden said, still not moving a muscle and still has his mocking tone in used, "which is why you don't have to fuss." Aden said grinning.

Aden knew Charlie very well or at least better than anyone. Being friends with the brunette for 5 years gave him the opportunity to get to know Charlie a little bit deeper compared to their other friends. Aden knew that Charlie doesn't really care much about what other people thinks of her or their opinion about her or doesn't really care about anything, really. She isn't the woman that just follows orders, unless she thinks its right. And that attitude of her made her respectable and gave her the position to be the senior constable at such young age; she follows her instinct and does what is right, even if it means going or doing the exact opposite of what she was told to be done. But also, that attitude of hers was the reason why she always gets herself in trouble with the higher officers. And it's not because Charlie was unprofessional, Charlie was actually very serious about her job and getting the job done, but it's because Charlie was '_that'_ good that she's giving their older and higher rank officers a ran for their money and most of the people working on their station knew that.

But of course, Aden knew it would be a whole different story when Ross's in the picture. Charlie might not care about what the Sergeant might say but she does care about Ross's words. Aden knew how much Charlie loves and looks up to her Dad and that's why Charlie was doing her best to change her ways a bit, so to not disappoint Ross in any way possible.

"Fine. Whatever. But if I get in trouble with my dad, I'm warning you… I will not help you pick up girls!"

As soon as Charlie finished her sentence, Aden was already on his feet, smiling innocently at his friend. Charlie smirked at him and sat on her chair that was just recently vacated.

"What do you want anyway?" she asked chuckling.

"Fancy going to a club after work?" Aden asked.

"Yeah, su---"

"Senior Constable, may I have a word?" Ross interrupted the Charlie and walks in, in Charlie's office.

"Yes Sir." Charlie replied.

"Uh-oh" Aden muttered to himself.

"I'll talk to you later Constable Jeffries."

Aden nods his head and then acknowledges Ross before heading out of Charlie's office. Ross then move and sat himself on one of the chairs across Charlie's desk and then turned to make sure that the door was shut.

"Going out tonight, Charlie?" Ross asked his daughter casually, winking at his daughter.

"Maybe…" Charlie answered cheekily and Ross smiled.

Ross and Charlie have a very good father-daughter relationship. They are both very professional in front of their colleagues and when doing work, but when it was just them in the room, it's a different story. Ross is a pretty 'cool' dad as Charlie describes him. He is very professional at work, a very loving husband to his wife, a great father to his daughters and a good confidante and friend to Charlie when she needs him to be.

"Don't stay up too late though."

"Dad… I'm an adult." Charlie complains like a kid.

Ross chuckled at his daughter's childishness, reason why no matter how old Charlie gets; she will always be Ross's first baby girl.

"I know. I'm just saying. Besides, you need to be up early tomorrow."

"Dad, tomorrow's my day off." Charlie reminded her old man.

"Charles tomorrow is Hugo and Joey's arrival." Ross this time, reminded his eldest daughter.

Suddenly, Charlie's face fell and let out a soft groan. She had totally forgotten about that or, she just didn't want to remember. There was a time in her life that she wouldn't want, not even dreamt of being away from Joey and Hugo. But now, she would just about willing to do anything to avoid seeing them, especially them together. Of course, this isn't a perfect world and you wont always gave that you want and Charlie had to live with that.

Ross noticed his daughter's sudden change of mood and again wondered not for the fist time, what went wrong with them. He remembered them being the 'Awesome Threesome' as what they call themselves and then somewhere along the lines, something got messed up and now Charlie and Joey could not stand each other.

"Charlie…" Ross started, "I know I… well, we've asked you about these loads of times but, what really happened?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened." Charlie answered rather defensively and looking anywhere but Ross's eyes.

Ross eyed his daughter curiously. He has been a detective for years and to not notice Charlie's defensiveness would be an insult. Besides, he can tell it easily that there's something that Charlie isn't telling him, and though he wouldn't press it, he swore to himself that he will get into the bottom of it, even if it was the last thing he will ever have to do for his beloved daughter.

"So… one morning you guys decided to not get along?" Ross asked a little sarcasm in his voice.

"It's not that… it's just…" Charlie paused and then shrugged, "maybe we just out grown each other." She said.

Again Ross noticed Charlie's voice saddened and he smiled to himself. Not because Charlie was sad, but because it showed him that the old and true Charlie is still somewhere beneath the new Charlie; that even though it's becoming really rare to see the old Charlie nowadays, at least now he knew that it is still there.

Charlie sighed. He hates it that Hugo and Joey still affects her, that just a mention of their names and she feels like she's back to square one.

"Why can't they stay with you and Mum?" she asked meekly and frustrated.

It has been a month since she last talked to Hugo, asking her if he and Joey can stay with her in the city. Charlie tried very hard to say no, giving Hugo a lot of alibis, but eventually she gave in and said yes, not really had enough strength to turn down her unofficial brother. Reason why Charlie always go out nowadays, whenever she has a spare time, drinking her sorrow and the up coming arrival of the reason why she didn't want to come back to Summer Bay after her course. And now as if the universe was playing at her, her reasons, the people, the two people that she has been desperately avoiding will now come to her and live with her for an indefinite period of time.

"Because they didn't ask us. Hugo came to you, not to us."

"Maybe I should suggest it to them, ei?" Charlie thought out loud.

"Charlz… you know that is not very nice. They asked you, because they want and more comfortable to live with you than live with us, oldies." Ross reasoned and joked.

"OK. First, you guys aren't that old yet." Charlie stated, "Second, how can it be comfy for them or for us, when we all know that Joey and I would not last a minute together in the same room without chewing each other's head off?"

Ross shrugged. It's true, not only did Charlie and Joey stop being friends, but they also made a hobby of arguing with each other and annoy each other relentlessly.

"You're problem, not mine." He said, standing up and preparing to leave his eldest daughter's office.

"Thanks dad. Very helpful." Charlie said sarcastically.

Ross just smiled and gave her daughter a wink. And before steeping out of Charlie's office he said;

"Oh and If ever you happen to meet someone tonight, whether a guy or a girl, please write their name down so you wont forget." Ross teased and with that he left Charlie's office.

Charlie chuckled at her father's sense of humour and again thanked the heavens above for giving her the most accepting and understanding parents anyone could ever ask for.

Charlie has a reputation of being a player. Someone who can not commit to a relationship or has a commitment to not being committed. Her relationship doesn't go longer than 3 weeks and it wouldn't even take her a day to replace the previous one, whether it to be a man or a woman; Charlie was also known for her sexuality. Many people would label her bisexual, but Charlie herself isn't the one for labels. But really, she doesn't care. For her, if she finds someone attractive and is also interested in her as well, then that's good enough reason for her to go out with them, regardless of their gender. But because of her inability to commit, it usually doesn't last very long, which Charlie has no problem with. So far, the best relationship Charlie has were her relationship with her family and her job and that is because they were the only two things that she actually loves.

Charlie took a deep breath after massaging her temple. She then picked her mobile and typed in a message for Aden.

'_Ade, I'll see you later after work. Same time, same place as the usual. –C'_

And with that, she took her jacket and keys and officially ended her shift.

* * *

**Ok I know I said I'll update the other story but I wasn't able to type the other and this was already set and typed and ready be post so I thought I'll just post this one instead. Thank you for the review… and please let me know what you think. Happy reading!!! Sorry for the type errors!**


	3. Moving to City

**Ok so I said that the next update would be for the "I dare you to love me" but the thing is, it's hard to type, especially when it'll be on a different 'rate' next time. I'm not quite sure how the rated k-t etc so yeah… I hope you guys are beginning to enjoy this story as it might replace one of me story that would be ending soon… well soon if that is what you guys decide. We'll see what happens when I updated it again. Ok? For now here is the next chapter for this one. And I probably must say that in this story there would be a lot of flashbacks as we go along. hehehe Cheers! Still I will appreciate if you guys will let me know what you think, so I know what to improve and keep going. Sorry for the errors!**

* * *

Hugo has been driving for 2 hours and a half now and was full aware that the person seating in the passenger seat hasn't spoken a word since they left Summer Bay.

"Hei…" Hugo glanced at his passenger and took hold of her hand with his left hand. "Everything ok?"

"No." Joey replied. "You know that nothing is ok."

"Oh, c'mon. This move couldn't be that bad. Besides, we need this. And you agreed to that too."

"Yeah I did, but I didn't agree to be living with her!"

"Jo…" Hugo then gave Joey's hand a light squeeze. "Practicality reason. And besides, we haven't seen her since we graduated year 12! And that was what? 6 years ago!" Hugo pointed out and explained.

"So? Why does it bother you? It obviously didn't bother her. If she wanted to see us, she could always come back and she didn't. She chose to live in the City and forget about us in the Bay. She didn't even bother communicating with us!" Joey replied, trying to sound angry when truth be told, she was just very hurt.

Hugo sighed. He didn't want to agree with Joey but what she said was true. Still, he misses her unofficial sister very much and wants to build and reconstruct Joey and Charlie's friendship; the one that they had before whatever it was that happened.

"We survived without her." Joey continued bitterly.

"Joey… don't you think it's time for you two, to put whatever it was that happened in the past behind? I mean, whatever it was, it was a long time ago and we're all adults and matured now."

'_Yeah it was a long time ago. All those were a long time ago. But it still hurts the same way, like it just happened yesterday.'_ Joey thought.

Before Joey and Charlie finishes year 10, both agreed to what subjects they were going to take in their year 11, so to make sure that they will be in the same class. But then, on their first day back to school, Joey found Charlie to not be in the same class as hers, except in her physical education class. At lunch, Joey tried to confront Charlie, but all her questions were answered by silence. Charlie ignored her and she got hurt and fed up and just left. Later then she found out that Charlie replaced their supposedly visual arts class for biology. Up until now, when she thought of it, she still couldn't understand why Charlie replaced arts for biology when she really didn't need that subject as she already chose to take chemistry; and she still wonders why Charlie never mentioned about it or when did she decided to replace it. Joey thought if Charlie really wants to take biology, she could've ask and she will easily give up her arts class for Biology so they can be in the same class. Anyway, it was the start. Charlie changed bit by bit and avoided them, mostly her, until they couldn't agree on anything any longer… until Joey couldn't find the Charlie that she so adored ever since they were young and it hurts her. And it still does now, after so many years ago. And all that is because, after all those many years ago and though things have changed and Charlie has changed, somehow… Joey's adoration for the blue-eyed-brunette remained the same.

Joey remained quiet and just leaned her head on the window, looking outside and just watches the scenery as they passed by.

Hugo glances at Joey again and just shook his head thoughtfully as he continued to drive. He really didn't know nor has an idea of what really happened, like the many of them. Once upon a time, Joey and Charlie were that inseparable that they were like attached in the hip. You wouldn't see one without the other. He even remembered the time, when Charlie and Joey locked themselves in Joey's room, when they heard that Joey's parents were planning to send Joey to boarding school for high school. Hugo, himself didn't like the idea as he didn't want to be away from Joey too, but Charlie took it really bad and so did Joey.

-Flashback-

_Hugo was seating outside Joey's room, leaning against her door. He had run after Charlie and Joey but was shut outside and remained there for hours now, as Joey and Charlie wouldn't let him in. Joey's parents tried to open the door but Hugo stopped them, telling them that he will try to talk to them himself and try to explain it to the two girls, once both have calmed down, fortunately Joey's parents listened and let the children be. But Hugo has been seating outside for hours and still could hear the sobbing of his two best friends._

"_I don't want to go away, Charlie…" Hugo could hear Joey telling Charlie, pain was obvious in the brown-eyed-girl's voice._

"_I don't want you to go either. I want you here. I want us to go to high school together. Walk to school, eat lunch and do our home works together. I don't want us to part." Charlie replied in the same tone as Joey's/_

"_I know. I can't believe my parents would think of sending me away. Why would they want me away? Why would they send me away from Summer Bay? Away from home and friend? Away from you, Charlie?" Joey asked Charlie in between her sobs. "I don't want to be away from you, Charlie. I don't think I can and I believe I can't."_

-End of Flashback-

Hugo took a deep breath and frowned again.

'_Why did happen?'_ he thought and asked himself, remembering how Joey and Charlie were with each other before. Again, he couldn't help asking himself, not for the first time.

Oblivious to Hugo, Joey was also thinking about that time, when she and Charlie locked themselves in her room, thinking that in that way they could prevent anyone from separating them.

-Flashback-

"_I don't want to be away from you, Charlie. I don't think I can and I believe I can't."_ _Joey said, snuggling closer to Charlie, burying her face in the crook of Charlie's neck._

"_Me too, Jo. Me too." Charlie whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around Joey._

"_Charlie…"_

"_Uhm…"_

_Joey then reluctantly puller her face away from the comfort of Charlie's neck to look at her in the eyes, but still remained in Charlie's arms. Charlie looks down at Joey too, mirroring Joey's expression of sadness._

"_Promise me…" Joey whispered._

"_What?"_

"_Promise me, you won't let them send me away. Promise me we will never be apart. Please." Joey pleaded, tears running down from her eyes._

"_I promise. I won't let them. We will never be apart. If they send you, I'll follow you. I will be wherever you will be." Charlie promised._

_Joey remained gazing at Charlie's blue pools. Even at their young age, Joey knew that she can't survive or won't without Charlie. She knew she needed Charlie just as much as Charlie needed her. And although they're just 12 years old and Charlie's promise would probably sound nothing to anyone, she knew it wasn't nothing for her and she believes that Charlie will be willing to do whatever it takes to her promise._

"_I love you Charlie…" Joey said, wrapping her arms around Charlie tighter. "You're my bestest best friend." She added._

"_And you are mind. I love you too." Charlie whispered back._

-End of Flashback-

'_Why didn't you keep your promise Charlie?'_ Joey thought, as she continued to look outside the window; thankful that she was, as she could easily wipe the tear that escaped her eye without getting Hugo's attention.

-Flashback-

"_We're sorry for what you heard Joey…" Joey's mother Beth said, seating in front of Joey and Charlie, beside her husband Frank, Joey's father._

_Hugo finally was able to talk the two girls out of Joey's room and convinced them to give Joey's parents a chance._

"_Why do you want to send me away?" Joey asked her parents meekly, with her hand entwined with Charlie's and Hugo seating on her other side._

"_We don't want you away, but the think is… Jo, our business is expanding and we wouldn't be home all the time. We can't bring you with us, because it'll affect your education and we don't want that. And while we're gone, no one will look after you. At least at boarding school, we're assured that you have someone." Frank explained to his daughter._

"_And we don't want you to feel neglected by us, when we promised to be there to any of your school programme and end up not showing." Beth added._

"_I wont be neglected here. Charlie will be here with me." Joey said, "and Hugo too."_

"_But no one's gonna look after you---"_

"_I'll look after her." Charlie interrupts, "I will look after Joey. She can stay with my at my place, while you guys are away." She suggested._

"_You're too young yourself, Charlie. We're grateful that at such young age, you are willing to look out for our Joey, but---"_

"_Please Aunt Beth, Uncle Frank. Trust me. I can take care of Joey. Mum and Dad will be there to help me. Please, don't send Joey away from home." Charlie pleaded, holding on to Joey's hand, squeezing it gently._

"_And if you send Joey away, she will be sad and will feel more lonely and neglected. Because you guys are not with her, and she's in wherever boarding school away from home and her friends. It'll be more difficult." Charlie reasoned, determined to convince Joey's parents. "But if she is to stay here… then she wont be that lonely. In school play or any other activities, you can be rest assured that there is someone there to watch her, cheer for her and take pictures of her, for you guys to look at once you guys are back. And I promise, I will look after her and take care of her."_

_Frank and Beth were speechless. They looked at each other and back to the kids. And then smiled._

"_My…My… Charlie, when did you become so grown up?" Frank asked the girl that gave them a better option for their daughter._

_Joey looked at Charlie, who was turning crimson red. There Joey saw the Charlie that adored by many, including her. There she saw the girl, the friend, the beautiful Charlie that she knew she couldn't/ wouldn't want to live without._

"_Thank you, Charlie. And, we will think about what you said and will probably speak with you parents soon." Beth said, smiling at Charlie, then to Joey then to Hugo._

-End of Flashback-

"Joey… babe…"

Joey was brought back from her musings at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She turned and looks at him, expecting him to say something about Charlie again. But instead she saw him smiling at her and there she realised that they were now actually parked outside someone's drive way.

"We're here, Joey." Hugo announced.


	4. Living with Charlie

Hugo tried to ring Charlie's door bell for the last 5 minutes and still was answered by silence. Joey had told him to maybe just come back later, since Charlie seemed to be not home or have forgotten that they were coming, but Hugo knew better. Charlie's car was on the drive way, which means one thing… Charlie is home.

"C'mon Hugo, let's come back later." Joey said, whining impatiently.

Hugo ignored his girlfriend and took Charlie's spare keys out of Charlie's hiding place. Charlie told Hugo earlier in the week where her spare keys was, in case and Hugo decided that this is one of the 'in case' situation.

"Hugo, what are you doing?"

"Letting us in." Hugo said, while unlocking the door and opening it for Joey to get in. "Charlie told me where she put her spare keys and said that we can use it if we needed to and I think now is a much needed time." Hugo explained smiling as he entered the premises, closing the door behind him.

Hugo walked further inside, and Joey followed him; her eyes instantly scanned the place. The house was very plain and simple. Not much decoration, not even a photograph. It was neat and tidy enough though, to say that someone is actually living there. But other than that, it looks very… plain.

Hugo kept walking and successfully located the part of the house that he was really looking for; the kitchen. Soon, Joey found her way towards that kitchen too and found her boyfriend making a coffee for them and himself at home. Joey sat on one of the chair and observed the place more. The kitchen was quite big, but looks like it wasn't use a lot and just like the lounge area, it looks plain.

"What do you think?" Hugo asked, as he handed Joey a cup of coffee and let his eyes wonder around his friend's kitchen.

"Big. But, empty." Joey answered.

"Well, what do you expect? She probably didn't have time. She seemed to be always busy." Hugo reasoned.

******

Charlie stirred awake at the inviting aroma of a morning coffee. She turned her body and found another naked body next to her. She looks at her bed companion closely as if trying to remember the face or who it was.

'_HOT!'_ Charlie thought to herself, grinning as she recognised the woman to be someone she met from the bar last night. Shrugging, Charlie stood and put on her robe, ready to make her way to the kitchen, not bothering to think who invaded hr house. all she care about right now, is the coffee and as long as whoever it was that trespassed to her place, can make a great coffee, then she doesn't mind them coming to her house.

Once downstairs, went straight to her kitchen but was stopped when she heard familiar voices.

"Well, what do you expect? She probably didn't have enough time. She seemed to be always busy."

Charlie took a deep breath as she remembered that Hugo and Joey are coming today. Well in her case, already came. Deciding to let the two people in the kitchen know of her presence, she continued to walk and enter the kitchen.

"Yup. That's me. Busy. Busy. Busy." Charlie said with a grin on her face.

"Charlie! Morning!" Hugo turned and greeted his long lost best friend with a bear hug.

Charlie hugged her unofficial brother back, now recognising how much she misses him.

"For someone who seemed to be busy, you wake up a bit late." Joey commented.

Charlie stepped away from Hugo and turned to look at Joey.

"Oh, you're there. I though I was just having a nightmare." Charlie said casually, and Joey glared at her.

"Anyway, hello to you too." She greeted sarcastically before walking to the kitchen counter and pours herself a coffee. "So, what time did you guys get here?"

"Just now. I tried ringing you door bell for at least 5 minutes but, you sleep like a log. So, I hope you don't mind that I used your spare keys and just entered---" Hugo was interrupted by his fiend holding up a hand.

"No. No. It's fine." Charlie butted in, "besides, you'll be staying here so, really it's no problem."

"Thanks." Hugo replied appreciatively. "So, you had a late night?"

Charlie grinned cheekily.

"You can say that." She said.

"Work?" Hugo asked casually.

Charlie was about to answer when suddenly, a pair of slender arms wrapped itself on Charlie's narrow waist and behind her shoulder, appeared a very attractive blonde woman, dressed as less as Charlie.

"Morning." The woman said, planting a small kiss on Charlie's shoulder.

"Morning." Charlie replied, sipping her coffee. "I didn't know you were awake." She said, trying to avoid the unexplainable awkwardness in the room.

"Morning!" Hugo greeted the beautiful woman, smirking secretly at Charlie.

The blonde smiled at Hugo innocently, still has her arms around Charlie. Joey remained quiet, starting at the arms on Charlie's waist and giving her cup and death grip.

"So, who's your friend, Charlie?" Hugo asked, thinking that nothing has change.

Back in year 11 and 12, Charlie had begun dating numerous amounts of guys; and then shocked them. He and Joey and their other friends, when they found out that Charlie actually slept with an older girl, not only because she slept with a girl but also because, they all thought Charlie only goes for guys, but when they learnt that she goes both ways. Not long and they all agreed to give her the title 'the untamed one' and that was not only because of her, dating lots of people but also because it wasn't a secret to them all, that Charlie most often than not, made those unlucky ones cry, regardless of the gender, because she couldn't commit. And now, watching Charlie and the blonde, Hugo concluded that Charlie still holds the crown of being the 'untamed'.

Charlie immediately frowned and froze after hearing Hugo's question. _'Damn! I should've listened to Dad's advice!'_ she thought as she searches her brain for the girl's name. She totally can't remember.

Joey noticed Charlie's frown and knew right there and then, what's on Charlie's mind and what was happening. She grinned at the opportunity.

"Yeah, Charlie. Why don't you introduce us to your friend here?" quip Joey.

Charlie extracted herself from the woman's arms, again sipped her coffee and glared at Joey behind her cup, who's grinning knowingly at her.

"Uhm… right. Babe, this is Hugo my best friend and that over there, is Joey. Hugo's girlfriend." Charlie said.

Joey ignored the pain that grazed her heart at Charlie's introduction of her. '_She didn't even introduce her as a friend and rather just Hugo's girlfriend_.' Joey thought.

"Nice to meed you, Hugo. Joey." The blonde said.

Hug opened his mouth to reply but Joey beat him to it.

"Nice to meet you too… uhm… BABE?" Joey said, emphasising on the word 'babe'. "Sorry, what was her name again, Charlie?" she again turned to the quiet Charlie.

Charlie glared at Joey even more. Like, if looks could kill, Joey would be 6ft under.

"Uhm… here name is…" Charlie paused;

'_Think Charlie! Think! What's her freakin name!?'_ Charlie thought to herself.

"Yes, Charlie? What was her name?" Joey asked again.

Charlie looks at the blonde woman.

"Her name was…" Charlie swallowed hard, "Jade?" She said, which sounded more like a question, than a statement.

-SLAP!!!-

Hugo's eyes grew wide. Joey's hand covered her mouth. The blonde glaring at Charlie, looking really hurt and Charlie… Charlie's hand was on her stinging cheek.

"MY NAME IS JANINE! BITCH!" yelled Janine and then stormed out of the kitchen.

Soon enough, Charlie, Joey and Hugo, heard Janine's heavy footstep going downstairs and then the door banged close and roaring of a car's engine.

The 3 remained quiet for a while and then Charlie turned to Joey, her hand still on her now red cheek.

"Now, you know her name was Janine." Charlie said casually, walking towards the fridge, getting herself a cold bottle of water and putting it against her cheek. "Happy now?" she asked.

"I'm ecstatic!" replied Joey, who somehow wondered, why Charlie didn't seemed to be upset about anything that just happened.

Hugo felt the tension between the two and before it turned to a full blown argument, Hugo butted in.

"In your defence Charlie, you were close." Hugo said, teasingly, "You know, Jade and Janine? Your guess has 'j' and 'a' in it." He said.

Charlie laughed and shrugged as if everything was nothing.

"Good point. Now, if you guys will excuse me, I need to get change into more appropriate clothing." She said, leaving Joey and Hugo in the kitchen.

After Charlie left, Huge made sure that his friend was out of ear shot and then turned to Joey.

"Jo, seriously. What was that about?"

"What?" Joey asked innocently, "It's not my fault that she couldn't remember that woman's name!" she added defensively.

"Yeah. But we both saw the look on Charlie's face. We both knew she couldn't remember and you still insist."

Joey just shrugged as if she didn't care. But deep down, even thought she's trying hard to not know it, she knew she does care. She always does.

"JO, this is her house and she was nice enough to let us stay. So please, try to get along with her again. Please." Hugo pleaded, stepping closer to her girlfriend.

Hugo hated the fact that Charlie and Joey aren't friends anymore. But, it saddened him more that they are that different to each other that they couldn't even be in the same room without arguing.

Joey saw the look on Hugo's face. She doesn't like it when she sees him sad and knowing that he's right, she knew she had no choice. Sighing, she reluctantly gave in.

"Fine. I'll apologise and try not to argue with her." She said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen's door.

Hugo meets her half way and gave Joey a hug and a kiss in the forehead.

"Good girl." He said, and then let Joey go to find Charlie.

******

Joey made her way upstairs, walking down the hallway, she saw 3 doors. She tried the first one and found the room empty. Then she walked more and tried the room just a little across it, and found out it was the bathroom. She then walked further more, turning a little on the left; she found a slightly opened door.

Standing in front of the slightly opened door, Joey suddenly couldn't move a muscle. She stood frozen in her place, her heart beating so fast and she's sure if it was because she's nervous of apologising or because of the sight before her.

In the small distance of the open room, Joey could see Charlie, standing in front of her mirror, leaning a bit forward to it, examining her cheek; only in her matching pair of bra and underwear. Joey unconsciously bit her lower lip as her eyes scanned the whole of Charlie's body, thankful that Charlie has her side on her and focused on looking at the mirror, that she wouldn't see Joey ogling her.

Joey at that moment could feel her body heats up and beads of sweat were forming in her forehead. Unconsciously again, Joey swallowed a big lump in her throat as it felt suddenly dry and as her eyes continued to take liberties on looking at Charlie's perfect form.

As if feeling that someone was watching her, Charlie then turns towards the door and there she saw Joey. She was about to ask her what she wants, when she noticed Joey's eyes going through the lengths of her legs. Smirking, Charlie thought of better words to say.

"Enjoying what you see, Joey?"

* * *

**Sorry for the type errors and thank you for reading. I don't know if I will be able to update for a while for my stories… I'll try though. I will also try to continue all of them to the end. *fingers cross* life is just getting in the way and maybe I just want you guys to miss me. Whahaha jokes… it's just that the new work and the old work are making me really busy to write. But like I said, I will try my best. Maybe buying myself a laptop will help me with typing huh? Instead of using a desktop which I'm sharing with my sister. Oh well, again thank you for reading and for the time. 'Till next update!!! I have written a few chapters for this one and I'll just type it, but after that, I will be just a silent reader for the mean time. Thank You!**


	5. The Untamed

**Ok here is the next chapter. And this for Kim, begging me to post soon and reading that she actually said 'I love you' the last time she reviewed well I guess this is my way of saying thank you! Hehehehe I never had anyone saying I love you because they enjoyed the story so much! lolz it kinda boost an ego. Lolz jokes. Anyways, also this is also a bid for lil20 to post the next chapter of her story. She bloody left such a cliff-hanger, it wasn't fair! Did they kiss? Did they? Did they? Hehehe **

**I'll stop now and let you guys go on with the reading and hopefully reviewing. Hehehe also I want to thank those who made this story one of their fav or in story alert I appreciate!!! Enjoy reading and sorry for the type errors!**

* * *

Joey was brought back from her trance at the sound of Charlie's voice. She immediately brought her gaze back up and saw the beautiful brunette smirking at her.

"Yeah. You wish." Joey managed to say, trying to hide her nerves of getting caught staring; and let herself walk inside Charlie's messy room.

"Hei, I wasn't the one looking." Charlie said, "What to you want, anyway?" she asked while still grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm here to apologise." Joey answered.

"Really? What for?" Charlie asked frowning.

She never expect Joey to apologize even if she did something wrong and now it made her wonder because she really have no idea what Joey did that she needs to apologise for.

"For what happened."

Charlie raised an eyebrow still clueless, but shrugged and turned her back to look at the mirror; still checking her now not-so-red cheek. Looking at Joey's reflection in the mirror, looking at her, she then took a guess of what Joey is apologising for.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm used to people looking at me like that." Charlie said dismissively.

"What?" Joey asked confused.

"What? What?" Charlie asked too.

"Looking at you like what?" Joey asked a little bit irritated.

Charlie turned to look at Joey.

"Like that? I mean, you were totally checking me out earlier. And all I'm saying is don't worry about it, 'cause I'm used to getting those looks." Charlie explained turning to the mirror again.

"I WAS APOLOGISING FOR WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER AT THE KITCHEN! Geezzz!!!" Joey snapped. _'Can she be any more up herself!?' _ Joey asked herself. _'But she was right, though. You were checking her out. Ok, I did not just agree with her. Ok, stop musing! Focus on the argument!'_

"Ohh… that… Yeah, well don't worry about too." Charlie said, "look, it's not even that red anymore." She then turned and walked closer to Joey, showing her cheek to the woman.

Joey looks at Charlie's cheek and instantly felt guilty for it; seeing Charlie's pristine cheek with a red finger marks on it, which indicated how hard the slap was and it was because of her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. You got hurt because of me." Joey said, feeling really bad. She never wanted Charlie to get hurt. Because when she does, she as well feels the pain; maybe not literally or physically but she swears she feels it too.

'_It wouldn't be the first time.'_ Charlie thought to herself. "Don't' worry about it." she said, instead.

Shrugging again like it didn't matter, she was about to turn, when Joey suddenly cupped her cheek with her hand.

"Does it hurt much?" Joey asked in her small voice; her palm caressing Charlie's cheek as if trying and hoping that it would soothe the hurt.

Charlie was taken a back by Joey's action. She stopped herself, but couldn't help relishing the feeling of Joey's warm touch. After so many years without having any physical contact with each other, just that simple touch was able to bring back so many memories and warm feelings that both Charlie and Joey thought they've successfully forgotten; which now proved them wrong.

"I'm sorry." Joey whispered again, looking at Charlie's cheek and then up to Charlie's blue eyes and there she lost herself.

Charlie automatically leaned in into Joey's palm, letting the woman's hand caress her cheek; now looking back in Joey's brown eyes and realised how much she had missed looking into those brown orbs, where she always found herself lost in a good way that sometimes she wished that she won't be found.

But then again, unfortunately for Charlie, she again found herself and was now aware of everything. Not wanting to feel what she knew she would feel if she let the moment go on, she reluctantly pulled and turned away from Joey.

"Yeah, it's fine. I think I deserve it for not remembering her name." Charlie said, letting herself let out a little laugh to cover up the nervousness she's feeling, thankful that she now has her back on Joey.

Joey was brought back to earth and to the present and realised what just happened. Her face fell when it downed to her that it was over. The moment was over. She secretly wished for it to last a bit longer, but then, she was reminded that she's not in a perfect world and Charlie isn't the same Charlie from the past.

"Yeah. I just wish that… I don't know." Joey said, "She shouldn't have hurt you." She said meekly.

"Uhm… it's bound to happen, I think." Charlie replied casually, as if everything was just normal.

Joey just watches Charlie walk around her room, putting some clothes on, before saying another word.

"What do you mean bound to happen?" she asked.

"Well, she was giving me the impression that she wanted more from me. And I know I can't be more for her, so I know, sooner or later I would receive that slap anyway."

"More meaning relationship?" Joey clarified

"Yup."

Joey gritted her teeth secretly.

"What's wrong with relationship?"

Charlie snorted while fixing up her clothes. She can't believe Joey would even ask her that, as if she didn't know what she is like now.

"Joey, in case you haven't notice… I don't do relationships." She said as if stating the obvious, "relationship is not for me."

Joey stood there for a while, digesting what Charlie said as if she didn't already know that. She shook her head and just left Charlie's room without much of a word. Charlie watched Joey go with a confuse look on her face. But then, not wanting to think much about it, she just carried on, on what she was doing, which is putting away her discarded clothes on the floor.

Joey kept walking until she reached the bathroom door. She let herself in and there she let herself deflates. Breathing heavily, she let her tears roll down her cheeks. She hates what she and Charlie had become. Once a upon a time, if someone told her that she and Charlie will be poles apart and will never ever get along, she would laugh at them and tell them that it's as impossible as guys having monthly periods, but now, seeing how she and Charlie now; completely different personalities, with totally different perspective and views, she as well now believe in everything. She hated that Charlie isn't the Charlie that she once was. She hated the fact that she will be living with someone she can't get along anymore and above all, she hates it that everything has changed, except her feelings that she didn't want to feel anymore.

******

"Hei Charlie…" Hugo greeted his friend, expecting to see Joey as well, but frowned when he didn't. "Where's Joey?"

"I don't know. I thought she already went down here."

"I'm here!" Joey interrupted the two as she descended downstairs and threw herself in Hugo's arms. "Miss me?" she asked sweetly, wrapping her arm around Hugo's neck.

Hugo beamed at Joey and wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly.

"Always." He said, kissing the tip of Joey's nose.

Charlie smirked and rolled her eyes. "Get a room." She said teasingly.

"Just because you have no one!" Joey snapped, glaring at Charlie, a look that she constantly giving the brunette.

Hugo looks at his girlfriend, surprised. Charlie also turned to face Joey, wondering what did wrong now.

"Sorry?" she asked as if making sure she heard Joey correct.

Hugo sighed, thinking _'here we go again.'_

"I said, you're just jealous because you don't have anyone!" Joey stated.

Hugo held his breath, expecting a full blown argument. Charlie however looks at Joey closely, not saying a word, and then burst out laughing and sat herself comfortably in the sofa. Hugo frowned and watched his friend, now looking though magazines.

"What is so funny?" Joey asked annoyed, that Charlie just laughed at her.

Charlie kept quiet, not really in the mood to explain. She never was. Nowadays for the last 6 years or so, she was never the one to that explains herself. She just let people think whatever they want to think about her. She never really cared and she thought she will not start now.

"Did you hear me?" Joey asked again as she charged over to Charlie, now looking down at the woman who has her eyes on the magazine.

Sighing and thinking that she won't have peaceful reading unless she answers her, Charlie decided to put Joey out of her misery and just answer question.

"Nothing." she simple replied.

"Then why did you laughed at me?!" Joey demanded.

Sighing again, Charlie said, "because it's funny how you don't know me."

Joey took a while to reply, swallowing the yet another painful fact that she really doesn't know Charlie anymore._ 'Yeah. I so don't know you anymore… I hope I still do. I wish I do.'_ Joey thought.

"And I'm not interested to know!" Joey lied as she walks towards Hugo.

Charlie smiled casually and then turned to Hugo, who is now seating on one of the seats across from her.

"She seemed to be a handful." Charlie commented, referring to Joey.

"She is." Hugo answered, "But I love her. and I wouldn't want her any other way." he said, kissing Joey's shoulder, who located herself in Hugo's lap.

Joey's face fell a bit, but managed to smile to cover up what she really feels. She even reached for Hugo's cheek and caressed it a little, without turning to look into her boyfriend's face.

Charlie watched the interaction between the couple.

'_I didn't sign up for this. Do they really have to show me how besotted they are with each other? Didn't I run away from these ages ago? And now they followed me! Damn!'_ Charlie thought to herself. _'This is what you get for being such a softy when it comes to Hugo.'_ Sighing deeply, Charlie shook her head and just let the couple to their thing, while she busied herself reading a mindless magazine.

After a while, fortunately for Charlie, her door bell rang.

******

Charlie returned from the kitchen with 4 beers in her hands. She handed Hugo and Joey theirs and then gave on to Aden and sat next to him.

"Ade, this is Hugo, the brother I never had. And the woman seating on his lap is Joey, his one and only girlfriend." Charlie introduced and teased at the same time.

Joey again noticed how Charlie introduced her. She's always just Hugo's girlfriend. Furious,, Joey bit the inside of her cheek, hoping that it would hurt more than the pain she's feeling at that moment.

"Hugo, Joey, this is Aden. My colleague and partner in crime."

Hugo and Aden nodded at each other, while Joey smiled at him.

The foursome talked about anything but mostly about the their common ground. Charlie. Hugo and Joey found out that Charlie hardly speaks of them or anything about Summer Bay, about home; when Aden had mentioned of not having to hear bout them before. Hugo was just ok with it. He understands that Charlie might be the person that doesn't look back much in the past. He knew Charlie since they were born and could swear that he knew her inside and out, but he was also aware that Charlie have change and thought he might not know her like the way he does before, he still thinks of her as the sister he never had and he knew that the bond they made won't be easily ruined just because of change. He knew that their bond is much stronger than that.

Joey on the other hand, was cut deep by the knowledge. She got used to Charlie not showing her face in Summer Bay since she left for training after year 12, but she isn't used to knowing to be totally forgotten by Charlie. Even thought things have change between, Joey still talks about Charlie to her colleagues and to know that Charlie never once mentioned them to Aden, was like an added salt to a still fresh wound; a wound that she doesn't know if it will ever heal. She can't understand why Charlie seemed to be so keen in erasing her past as much as she could. _'What is so wrong about the past?'_ Joey asked herself, not realising that out of all of them 4, her beer has now had the least amount.

******

"Why don't you 'do' relationship?" Joey asked blatantly. She was on her 3rd bottle of beer and couldn't careless of what she's saying.

Charlie and Aden turned to look at Joey who just dropped a question out of nowhere. Hugo, who's now seating next to Joey, took the bottle out of Joey's hand carefully, deciding that Joey probably had enough to drink.

"I just don't." Charlie simple replied.

"Why?" Joey probed.

"No reason." Charlie lied.

"So, what? You're just playing with people's feelings for no reason? You lure them in your bed and that's it? Used them without even bothering to remember their names? You're that low?!" Joey spat the words with venom, surprising not only Charlie, Aden and Hugo but also herself. She never realised how much bitterness she have for the blue-eyed-brunette.

"Why do you care?" Charlie asked, offended by Joey but wasn't angry. If anything, she sounded more like intrigued.

Joey was again surprised by Charlie's calmness. While Aden just smiled knowingly, that as offending Joey's words was, it still wouldn't matter, 'cause Charlie never really cared. And he doesn't think that she will start now.

"I don't. I just feel sorry for those people."

"You shouldn't." Charlie replied smugly yet teasingly, "I can assure you that they all enjoyed themselves." She said.

Hugo almost choked on his drink while Aden laughed his arse off while saying "Good one Charlz. Good one."

Joey on the other hand glared at Charlie more.

"Don't you get scared that maybe because of you playing around so much, that one day no one will want you or risk wanting to have you in their lived for fear of just getting hurt by you?"

Charlie looks at Joey and then at Aden. Charlie and Aden looks at each other for a while and then bother begun to burst out laughing. Joey frowned, annoyed and looks at Hugo as if asking him to explain. Hugo just smiled.

"What so funny?!" Joey asked very really annoyed.

"Mind if I explain?" Aden asked Charlie who just gave him the 'Go ahead' look.

"Ok, Jo. Here's the thing…" Aden started, "Look at Charlie. Both genders would say she's hot. We're friends and I think she's hot." Aden gave Charlie a wink and Charlie flew him a kiss. "We all know that almost everyone wants a hottie. And Charlie is not only hot on the outside, but in somewhat, somehow in her own way, she has a good soul." Aden added.

Charlie continued to drink not really listening.

"Anyway that's why Charlie has no problem and will never have a problem getting someone. Second, Charlie holds the title of 'the untamed one'; so there goes the challenge for those who are interested to tame her. So, basically sometimes it's hardly Charlie's fault. Because they knew what she's like and they still go for her."

Aden finished explaining.

"But then, it means they would only want Charlie because if they do 'tame' her, then it'll be more like just a trophy and title thingie and not because they really do care about her." Joey argued, trying hard not to sound to be more worried for Charlie's behalf, although in truth, she really is just worried about Charlie's being and didn't really care about the others.

"Jo…" Now it was Hugo's turn to explain.

Joey turned to Hugo, hoping that Hugo didn't hint on what she really feels and at the same time wondering what did she missed as she seemed to be the only one that didn't get the concept, whatever the concept was.

"Think about it… for those who are interested, they knew first hand what Charlie is like and if they decided to pursue her anyway, then that means they care. Because they are willing to try and maybe go to extreme just to have a chance to prove themselves to Charlie, hoping they could have her and Charlie would have them and just only them. If someone is willing to go through that, then that means Charlie is more than just a trophy thing and that they do care, because they spent time to do those things."

"Exactly!" Aden agreed, "I could never explain it any better. And I mean, I wouldn't go through all the hardships if I'm not that serious about someone 'cause then it'll be just a waste of time. 

"So that's why you're so sure of yourself." Joey turned and accused the quiet Charlie who was entertaining herself watching the bubble on her beer.

"Honestly," Charlie said finally looking back up and face her friends. "I didn't even realise that. I never put much thought into it. I just thought that they're interested because I'm hot." Charlie said smirking, still wearing her cockiness.

Joey continued to glare at the tipsy Charlie, wanting so bad to look pissed at Charlie's cockiness, even though deep down inside, she found the statement quite true. Looking at Charlie, she could never disagree with the fact that Charlie is indeed 'hot', but Joey wouldn't put that word or use that word to describe Charlie. For her, Charlie is stunningly 'beautiful'.

Charlie looks at Joey who was glaring at her in some what weird way, like she was faking a glare and trying hard not to laugh. But nevertheless she just smiled at her old friend. She didn't know if it was just the alcohol or she was just tired that she didn't feel like having a glaring match, so she just smiled. And even though she will never admit it, the smile she gave Joey was actually a real one. But, feeling that she was starting to feel something she shouldn't, she then wink and grin her famous grin while she took a swig of her beer.

Hugo and Aden just shook their heads. Both had a weird feeling about the two women, but couldn't put a finger on it. However, they both let it go, thinking it was nothing and they were just being too caught up with the way Charlie and Joey interacts with each other.


	6. Breakfast Ala Joey

**Hello guys!!! Here is an update again for this one. I was going to post this together with the 'I dare you to love me" the last time but my computer played up and I almost lost my data. Tsk tsk. Luckily I didn't. Thank you to:**

**Jsco- for always reviewing**

**Lil20- 'cause you post the chapter. And also I'm flattered that you like all my stories.**

**Kim- Thank you for always reviewing and for sparing some time reading my stories. And thank you for the love. It really made me go 'awww' reading your comment and I appreciate it a lot. I may not always mention anything on my updates but keep in mind that the updates are for all of yous that are enjoying my stories. Especially you who never failed leaving a review I guess every update will be me saying love you too.**

**OK… enough cheesy-ness and lets get going with the reading hei? Enjoy the update guys!!! Cheers!!! Oh and by the way, I will update the other two stories soon as soon as I finished writing it and typing it!!!**

* * *

The next morning, the sweet aroma of coffee again waked Charlie up. She glanced at her clock and realised that for the first time, she actually woke up with enough time to go to work without rushing. She got out off her bed and then headed downstairs, following the sweet scent of coffee in the morning; of course her feet led her to the kitchen where she found Joey cooking and Hugo seating with newspaper in hands and a coffee on the table in front of him.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and smirked as she watched the picture perfect couple, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling she is feeling in the depth of her. She truly is happy for both of her friends having found each other and fallen in love with one another. She already accepted the fact long time ago that they made a good couple, even all their parents think so; but even then, she never really felt comfortable with them as a couple and now that she needs to live with them prove to be a challenge for Charlie.

'_You know it was really not the best idea to let them stay with you? You've been avoiding them for years and now you're willing to live with them? But, it was not like I have a choice. It was Hugo who asked the favour! Hugo! My unofficial brother and best friend since birth! How can I say no? But you knew Hugo won't be anywhere without Joey! So? It's only Joey. Who cares about her? You do! OK! That's it! Brain! Stop! You're making me crazy! No. Joey and Hugo are making you crazy. Ok. Stop. Focus. Shut up brain!'_

"Oh, Hi there Charlie!" Hugo greeted his friend.

Charlie nodded, thankful that no one was lucky to read minds or else Hugo might've caught her with all her crazy thinking and debating with her brain. Joey turns around and saw Charlie walking toward the table. Joey's eyes as much as she didn't want to, instantly noted Charlie's clothing or lack of clothing. Charlie was just wearing her girl boxer and a white sports bra. Joey's eyes as if have a mind of their own immediately wonder Charlie's body. Joey's eyes were giving Charlie an all over look, when Joey's eyes suddenly stop on Charlie's breast.

-Flashback-

"JOEY!!!"

Joey abruptly turned at the sound of Charlie's voice that 'causes her to fell off the bed. Nevertheless, she ran to Charlie who was in the bathroom.

"What?!" Joey asked alarmed.

Charlie turned to Joey, showing her naked upper body.

"Look!" Charlie said.

"What?" Joey asked confused.

"Look at this!" Charlie said again, pointing at her chest that shows a little bump but noticeable enough.

Joey did as she was told and look.

"What about it, Charlie?" she asked seeing that there was nothing wrong with it.

"What are these?"

Joey chuckled and walked towards Charlie, thinking she fell off the bed because Charlie is panicking about her growing breast.

"I think we both learned it in health class." Joey started as if stating the obvious, "THAT are what we call breast, Charlie." Joey said using her teasing tone.

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I know what they are! I mean, why do I have it?"

"If you haven't notice, you're actually a girl." Joey continued to tease her friend, finding it very amusing.

Charlie pout, upset that Joey was not taking her dilemma seriously and on top of that was making a joke out of it; without saying a word, Charlie turned her back on Joey and faced the mirror again, trying to figure out what to do with her growing breasts.

Joey immediately felt bad as she saw the look Charlie gave her. Charlie's pout was Joey's weakness and it instantly melted Joey's heart and now felt like giving herself a smack in the head for being insensitive.

"I'm sorry." She said, stepping closer, behind Charlie; looking at her friend through the mirror.

Charlie nodded still looking sad. Joey then wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist from the back and placed her chin on Charlie's shoulder.

"Ms. Moore said they're meant to grow for us girls." Joey said softly, consoling her friend.

"I know. But why do I have it already? I'm only 12!"

"Turning 12 in 3 months time." Joey reminded her, looking excited.

Charlie smiled this time, finding Joey's expression cute, thinking that her friend might've been more excited about her birthday than she was.

"I know. But still, how come you don't have yours growing yet?"

"Ms. Moore said that some girls' body tend to develop earlier than the other. Maybe you're one of the early developers." Joey explained, tightening her arms around Charlie's waist.

"What if I don't want them?"

"Well, we don't really have a choice on that part. We're meant to have them. Besides, you might not want them now, but in the future you might be thankful for them." Joey said innocently.

"You think so?"

Joey shrugged and kisses Charlie's cheek lightly. Charlie smiled at her friend's sweet gesture.

"Will you show me yours when they start growing?" she asked.

"Of course!" Joey replied. "But for now, put your top on. You might catch a cold and, let's go to sleep. Don't want to be late tomorrow." Joey suggested, smiling at Charlie, happy that she was able to make up for her insensitiveness earlier and seemed to have cheered her friend up.

-End of Flashback-

"You ok there, Joey?" Charlie asked, noticing Joey's sate on her breast. She wanted to comment, but decided not to. Of course it was all out of respect for Hugo who was obliviously reading the newspaper.

Joey immediately turned, hoping to hide her embarrassment of getting caught again.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said, "Take your seat, Charlie. I'll bring you you're coffee."

Charlie frowned at Joey's nice offer, shrugging her shoulder; she sat herself on the chair.

"Still want them with two sugars?" Joey asked, while placing the coffee in front of Charlie.

Charlie had to bite the inside of her cheek, to prevent a smile from forming her lips. She nodded to Joey, instead.

"Thanks." She added.

Joey turned to her cooking again. Oblivious that Charlie retained her look on Joey. Now, smiling freely, pleased that after all those years, Joey still remembers how she likes her coffee.

'_Charlie, you're staring. Stop staring!' _Charlie's brain again, interrupting the old feelings from resurfacing.

Sighing, Charlie bowed her head, staring at the table in front of her. Suddenly, a plate of 2 sunny-sides up eggs cooked the way she likes it and toasted bread came to view; she looks up and saw Joey smiling at her.

"Eat up Senior Constable." Joey said, before turning back to attend to her cooking again.

Charlie turned to look at the food in front of her, fighting back the can of worms that is threatening to open.

-Flashback-

"What are you doing up so early?" Charlie asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Auntie and Uncle Ross left early and won't be back until tomorrow night. No one's going to cooking you breakfast so, here I am." Joey explained, beaming at Charlie.

"Oh. Ok." Charlie said, watching Joey work her way around the Buckton's kitchen. "But, you didn't have to cook us breakfast. We could just go to the diner and get some."

"I know," replied the busy Joey. "But I wanted to cook for you. Besides I'm working on getting better in cooking." She then handed Charlie her coffee. "Now, seat there and relax. The food should be ready in 5."

Charlie smiled and obeyed her friend's instruction.

"You know…" Charlie started after sipping her coffee, "You'll be making someone very lucky to have you as wife." Charlie commented.

"Hah! Charlz, I'm just 15, same as you."

"Yeah. I'm just saying."

"Getting married is not something I'm thinking about now." Joey said, "But fine. Thank you I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good." Charlie said, "Where is Ruby by the way?"

"Auntie and Uncle took Ruby with herm."

"Ok. So, it's just us and Hugo this weekend then."

"Nope. Hugo went to a fishing trip with Uncle Patrick, so… it'll just us." Joey said, finishing up her cooking, turning the stove off.

"Uhm… ok." Charlie said, nodding her head. "So, what do you want to do this weekend?" she asked, looking through the newspaper that Joey probably got for her.

"Anything with you is fine." Joey replied, placing the plate in front of Charlie.

Charlie put the paper aside and turned to her food, salivating on 2 sunny-sides up eggs cooked the way she liked it and a toast; looking up, she beamed at Joey.

"Eat up, future Constable!" said Joey, smiling.

-End of Flashback-

"I'm going!" Charlie said, standing up abruptly almost tripping her chair over. "I'll be late for work."

"Ok." Hugo said, putting the newspaper down, now noticing that Joey prepared Charlie's breakfast already; even before his and Joey's.

Joey turned and saw that Charlie didn't even move the food. Frowning, she wondered if Charlie also changed her favourite breakfast.

Charlie ran upstairs to her room. She took her shower, all the time wondering why Joey is suddenly being nice to her, then got dressed and was now heading downstairs to get out of her house in no time.

"Guys, I'm going!" she called out ready to step out of the house.

"Charlie, wait!" Joey called, rushing her way to the police officer.

'_What now?!'_ Charlie thought. Taking a deep breath, she turned and faces Joey.

"What's up?" she asked casually.

"Here, I made this for you." Joey said, handing Charlie a thumbler.

"What's this?" asked Charlie looking puzzled.

"Coffee." Joey said, "Just in care you crave for it while driving… uhm, so you gave some already prepared." Joey explained, trying hard not to blush, but failed.

Charlie's heart melted at the sight of a blushing Joey. She suddenly felt the urge to hug her, but she quickly ignored the feeling.

"Thanks." She said simply and head out to her car to go to work.

******

Joey was left standing by the door, watching Charlie's car pulled off the drive way and left. She then closed the front door sighing.

Oblivious to Joey, Hugo has been watching her actions. The way she prepared Charlie's food, the fact that she even made Charlie a coffee to bring to work and the way that Joey actually waited for Charlie to be out of sight before retreating back inside the house. Again, not for the first time today, Hugo asked himself, trying to remember if Joey had done that to him. Hugo couldn't remember, because he was painfully aware that the answer was never. And yet, he thought that maybe Joey was just actually doing her promise to try and get along with Charlie again.

"Is she gone?" Hugo asked quietly, once Joey closed the door.

"Yes."

"Was that coffee in that thumbler that you gave her?" Hugo asked politely.

Joey nodded, walking towards her boyfriend.

"Have you eater your breakfast yet?" Joey asked, linking her arm on Hugo's as they walked back their way back to the kitchen.

"Actually I haven't." Hugo said, "I haven't gotten my breakfast yet."

Joey stopped walking, looking around the kitchen, she now noticed that there was only one plate of food on the table and that was the abandoned plate of Charlie. Now, Joey realised that when Charlie left the table saying she's going, she instinctively turned the kettle on and prepared Charlie's coffee again, totally forgetting about her and Hugo's breakfast.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Hugo." Joey said, turning and opening her arms to Hugo, asking for her boyfriend for a hug, as she felt guilty and hoping Hugo won't ask questions. Hugo then stepped in Joey's arms, hugging his girlfriend and kissing the top of her head.

"It's fine." He said.

"Sorry." Joey whispered again, placing her head against Hugo's chest.

"It's fine. C'mon let's eat." Hugo said. He so wanted to ask why Joey never once did what she had done for Charlie today. But he decided not to, not really wanting to know the truth behind Joey's eyes.


	7. Clubbing

Charlie was parked outside the station; she's 30 minutes early to work. In her hand was the thumbler of coffee that Joey prepared for her.

"Why is she suddenly being nice?" Charlie asked herself.

'_Why bother thinking 'why'? Just drink the damn coffee. You haven't had a coffee since you woke up and you know you want to. You never had a coffee that was made just right for your taste buds in ages! Now, Drink!'_ Charlie thought.

Opening the thumbler's lid, the sweet aroma of coffee invaded her nostrils.

'_See… smells nice, huh? God, how I missed her coffee…_' Charlie's eyes shut opened at the thought that just invaded her brain. _'Ok, brain… shut up! You're not helping me!' _ Charlie told herself.

'_Jeezz, Joey's just been here for a day and I'm already going crazy!'_ Charlie thought, sighing and not realising that she now is taking a sip of the coffee Joey prepared for her.

As soon as the coffee hits Charlie's tastebuds, her eyes automatically closed as she voluntarily welcomed the soothing feeling that the drink provided.

-Flashback-

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Charlie asked, seating on her bed, where the sick Joey is still tucked in.

"Stop fussing about me, Charlie. It's just a little fever. I'll survive."

"I can ditch school, you know? I'll ask Mum if I can stay so I can look after you." Charlie suggested as she really didn't like the idea of going to school, knowing that Joey is alone and sick.

"Charles, I'll be fine," Joey reassured her friend. "Now, go get ready for school. You'll be late."

Charlie reluctantly left her room to shower, making a mental note to get Joey's breakfast ready before she goes to school. It really bugs her that this was supposed to be their first day in year 8 and she won't be coming back to school with Joey walking with her as Joey managed to get sick 2 days before their day back.

After her show, Charlie head straight downstairs to prepare Joey breakfast and was surprised to see Joey actually there in the kitchen.

"Joey?! What are you doing?" Charlie exclaimed as she run towards her friend and coaxed her to seat down.

"Aunt Lorie came to the room to give me some medicine and then panicked when she realised she bought a wrong one yesterday, so she rushed to the chemist. I don't think she realised that she haven't made breakfast for you yet, so---"

"So you thought you'd make one for me." Charlie finished Joey's sentence. "Look, Jo… I do appreciate you thoughtfulness and it was really sweet of you, but you need all the rest you can get. The sooner you get better, the… better." Charlie laughed a little.

Joey smiled.

"Well, don't worry much; I didn't get to make you anything, except this." Joey said, handing Charlie a cup of coffee.

"You made me a coffee?" Charlie said disbelievingly.

Joey noted the tone in Charlie's voice and pouted.

"Hey! What does that supposed to mean?" She said.

"Nothing. Nothing." Charlie answered a little defensively, "It's just that, we both know we almost flunk food tech last year." Charlie explained, smiling.

Joey smiled too, remembering the time they burnt the pancake that they were making.

"Well, I'll have you know that I bowed to be better in kitchen." She said.

Charlie placed a hand on Joey's.

"And I know you will be." She said reassuringly and took a sip of her coffee.

Charlie went quiet. She liked the way her Mum make her coffee, but Joey's one tasted differently and she loves it. She, right there and then decided that, that is how she wants her coffee. The way Joey made it.

"Charlez… is it that bad?" Joey asked meekly when she noticed her friend's quietness.

"No." Charlie answered softly, "I actually loved it!" she said.

Joey beamed at her and Charlie smiled.

-End of Flashback-

Charlie had forever tried to make her coffee the way Joey makes it even since they fell apart, but she forever failed. Now, tasting it again after years completely opened another memory that Charlie thought she'd never think that she'll remember again.

.

Charlie's eyes opened at the sound of knocking on her window and there she saw Aden's smiling face, gesturing for her to roll her window down.

"What are you doing in there?" Aden asked.

"What do you think?" Charlie asked back as she couldn't think of a better excuse, while she get herself out of the car.

Aden shrugged and noticed Charlie's thumbler.

"Wow. Home made coffee!" Aden commented, knowing how Charlie prefers to buy coffee on the way to work instead of making her own, saying that her very owned made coffee made her don't want to drink coffee anymore. "That's a change."

Charlie rolled her eyes knowing what Aden meant.

"Ok. First, yeah it is home made and second, but I didn't make it. Joey prepared it for me." Charlie said, immediately regretted the last part of her statement.

Aden eyed Charlie suspiciously; from what he witnessed the night before with Joey and Charlie's interaction with each other, he concluded that the two aren't great friends. He thought, they couldn't even have a conversation without ending up biting each other's head off, for them to be good friends.

"Joey made it for you?" he asked, "As in Joey? The same Joey who almost condemned you because you don't do relationship? Hugo's Joey? That Joey?"

Charlie cringed a little when Aden mention 'Hugo's Joey' but made it not obvious.

"Yup! That Joey!" She replied, taking another gulp of her coffee, not bothered to offer Aden some as she wants it all to herself.

"Why would she make you coffee? I thought you guys don't get along? Are you sure she didn't put poison on it?" Aden joked.

"." Charlie faked a laugh, "I don't really know. Maybe Hugo asked her to make me one. Or maybe, she felt bad for being so judgemental of me." Charlie said, using her humour to not feel uncomfortable while she and Aden tries to figure out why.

"But somehow, she has a point, you know." Aden said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Maybe. But I don't care. I don't do relationship and that is that." Charlie said and started to walk towards the police station.

Aden followed, walking beside Charlie.

"You never cared." Aden replied teasingly.

Charlie turns to Aden, looking at him and then shrugged her shoulder on Aden's comment.

"Good thing that you know." She said.

Aden just shook his head smiling, thinking of how Charlie can get away with not caring.

"Anyway, are we still on for tonight?" he asked.

"Yup! We're on."

"Ok then, and oh… maybe you can invite Hugo and Joey too, if maybe they want to join us." Aden suggested innocently.

Charlie frowned; her plan was not to stay at home too much so she won't see them often, and now Aden was actually suggesting for those two to come along and join them.

'_Say no, Charlie. Say no! How are you going to have fun if Joey is there? Say no! Make up excuses. But, c'mon… they will be staying with you, so might as well get used to their company again; yes them as a couple! Do you really want that? Their company? Playing happy couple in front of you?! But, come to think of it, they're entitled to be happy. Ok, again, brain SHUT UP!'_ Charlie stopped herself from having her brain debate with itself and drives her even crazier.

"Yeah ok. I'll tell them later." Charlie said before going inside her office.

'_Wrong answer, Charlie. Very wrong!' _Charlie thought as soon as she realised what she just agreed to.

Thinking that she can't do much now about it, Charlie then seated herself behind her desk, sighing aloud and heavily asking herself again, not for the first time, what she got herself into.

******

Later that morning, Joey and Hugo decided to do some groceries. Now back in Charlie's house, Hugo went straight to the bathroom to take a shower while Joey fixed the groceries in the kitchen.

Joey filled Charlie's empty kitchen cupboards some can foods and Charlie's almost empty fridge with vegetables and meats; wondering what Charlie eats. The woman hardly has anything in her kitchen. After a while, Joey started rearranging some appliances in the kitchen to make room for the juicer that she bought, when she saw and remembered the flask that she took and bought together with the juicer.

Joey held the flask in her hand and looks at it, still thinking what got into her, that made her buy the flask. Hugo already has one and she really didn't need one herself as she isn't that much of a coffee drinking.

'_You know who you bought it for.'_ She thought, closing her eyes and sighing heavily.

-Flashback-

Joey turns to look at Charlie after hearing her friend groaned. She and Charlie were having a movie marathon being it the last day of their year 9; At the moment, they were sat in Charlie's bed, watching the 'Wedding Singer' of Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Nothing," said Charlie, now looking through to the videos that they could watch next, not really watching the scene where Adam Sandler sings his song to Drew on the plane.

"Seriously, What?!" Joey asked annoyed, as the 'Wedding Singer' is one of her favourite movies and judging by the look on Charlie's face, she could see that the blue-eyed-brunette would rather look through files of videos than watch the movie.

"I just, I don't know. It seemed so… unrealistic."

"What is?"

"That!" Charlie gestured on the TV. "I mean, what are the odds that you could find the one you're after on the same plane? And what are that you could find a guy that would sing to you on a plane and in front of your supposed Fiancé?" Charlie explained and asked.

"That is called destiny!" Joey argued.

"Psshhh! That is called sorta-fairytale-bull."

Charlie was never the one for romantic movies (never really a romantic type of person); she doesn't have anything against romantic movies or anything and doesn't mind watching it, but she was never the one that would give 'Awwws' and "ohh" whenever the couple have their moments. Joey on the other hand is a die hard romantic who would cry over a movie as if she's the one that experienced it.

"But, it's just so romantic!"

"I know. But so unrealistic at the same time." Charlie replies casually, now choosing between the two movies she has holding in her hands, looking at it back and forth.

"Just because you don't have a romantic side in you!" Joey muttered.

"OI! I heard that. And just so you know, I do have a romantic side!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Joey challenged.

Charlie looked uneasy for a moment and then smiled as she remembered her own version of a romantic thing.

"Erm… ok, if I don't have a romantic side, then how come I have my own idea of what is romantic?"

Joey raised an eyebrow at her friend; intrigued at the new found information about her friend.

"Really?" Joey asked teasingly, "What is it then?" she asked.

"Well, I dreamt of… you know, in the future, before I go to work, before I step outside the house, my beloved would then appear before me, handing me a flask of my favourite coffee, for me to take to work." Charlie answered dreamily.

Charlie waited for Joey's reaction, and when she didn't get any, she turned and looked at her friend who was quiet and has an unexplainable look on her face.

"I know it was far from those fairytale things that you're so into or whatever. But hei, ate least its realistic enough that I could dream of it coming true."

-End of Flashback-

Joey opened her eyes again and looks at the silver flask in her hand.

'_Why did you buy the flask, Joey? Do you still dream of being the person in Charlie's romantic dream?'_ Joey asked herself and stared at the flask until another voice sprung in her head. _'That Charlie is gone, Joey. Long gone! She probably doesn't remember what she told you. She didn't even remember her promise to you.'_ Joey reminded herself, now holding the flask tightly, shaking her head slowly. _'Stop living in the past, Joey. Move on! Charlie did!'_ She told herself and with that, she hurriedly put the flask away, inside the cupboard and at the back of everything, where no one can or would be able to see it.

******

Charlie, 2 hours before her shift ends, tried calling Hugo's mobile, but to no avail as her friend wasn't picking up his phone. Fed up, ringing her friend's mobile, she then reluctantly decided to ring her house phone, hoping it would be Hugo that'll take the call. And again, it's Charlie, nothing ever goes her way and so, opposite to what she prayed for, it was Joey that answered the phone.

"Charlie Buckton's residence, Hello?" Joey answered the phone politely.

Charlie couldn't help her smile, hearing the way Joey answered the phone. But before she could think any further, she immediately shook her head and snap out of it.

"Uhm… Hei Jo, its me." she said.

"Charlie?" Joey asked surprised.

"Nah… It's Big Brother," Charlie answered sarcastically. "Of course, it's me; the one and only amazing Charlie!"

Joey sighed, they were just speaking over the phone and yet they still almost end up arguing.

"Fine! What do you want?!" she asked annoyed.

"Rude much? Anyway, I just want to ask if you and Hugo would like to join me and Aden tonight. We're going to this new club that opened last week."

"Oh. Uhm… I don't know. I'll have to ask Hugo." Joey answered, not really wanting to go.

"Ask me what?" Hugo asked appearing behind Joey.

Joey secretly sighed again and passed the phone over to Hugo, without much word with Charlie.

"Hei Charlez! What's up?"

"Hei, uhm… I was just asking JO, if you guys would like to join me and Aden tonight. We're going to check out this new club and… I don't know, you guys might want to come?" Charlie explained, hoping in her head that Hugo would decline.

'_Please say no. Please say no. Please. Please. Please.'_ Both Charlie and Joey thought.

While Joey didn't want to come 'cause of fear of having to watch Charlie get picked up by someone or someone flirting with her; Charlie on the other hand was just dreading the thought of having to watch Hugo and Joey wrapped up in each other's arms while dancing all night. She still doesn't know how she'll react or what she's going to feel when that happens as she still isn't used to seeing the picture perfect couple of Hugo and Joey. And Joey on her part haven't had the chance to see how anyone can have a chance to be with Charlie except her and she really didn't want to see that, as she still doesn't know how she'll react when someone flirts with the woman she secretly adores so much, after all this years.

"Ok. Sure, we'll come!" Hugo said, oblivious to his friend and his girlfriend's thoughts.

Charlie's face fell on the other line and so did Joey's.

"Uhm… ok. Great!" Charlie lied, "I'll see you when I get back and we'll just meet Aden there." She said before hanging up.

'_Great! Just Great!'_ Joey thought.

'_Can life get anymore worst?'_ Charlie asked, sighing.

* * *

**Hello there! Sorry for the update delay. Been busy, I'm not sure if you guys still want me to continue or still enjoying this story or not. But let me know, if you don't, then I'll just focus on my other stories more before getting back to this one for later to quickly finish it off as well, once my other stories ends. Or I could make this a private story on my blog, so those who are enjoying this could still read it. What do you guys think? Sorry for the type errors. Cheers!**

**PS**

**Lil20 and kimmylove- here's the update that you guys requested!**


	8. Hidden Jealousy

**Yey!!! Double update!!! Anyweiz Happy Mother's Day to all the Mum's out there and to your Mum's. I'm off to lala land now… Really tired working from 9am to 11.30pm and with a little typing on the side. Whahaha… Nyweiz, Enjoy the update (hopefully). **

**Btw any of yous saw the subway commercial? Was that Brett on that commercial? And have you guys seen the TV week Magazine… I mean, WOW to Kate Bell, she looks stunning and Esther Anderson, well, you know she's always gorgeous, even Melissa Doyle gets intimidated by Esther's Beauty… hahaha… Anyweiz, I'll let you guys get on with the reading. Hope you like it.**

For the first time, Hugo and Joey witnessed first hand how Charlie was able to turn both gender's head, once she entered the club. But then both secretly thought, who wouldn't turn at her direction, Charlie was stunning, wearing a tight figure hugging blue dress that stopped just about her knees and a black heels that totally complimented her long slender toned legs.

When Joey say Charlie that night before they head off to the bar and meet Aden, a sudden urge to back out invaded her thought, but knew that Hugo wouldn't let her stay alone in the house. She was aware of how gorgeous and stunning Charlie looked and knew straight away that she would be using all her effort not to show how put off she'll feel once people starts noticing and admiring her Charlie... erm, Charlie.

And she was right, not long after they entered the bar and already, 3 good looking guys actually approached and asked Charlie for a dance or if they could buy her a drink; and Joey unhappily watched Charlie accepted the invites and offers. She watched as whenever Charlie comes back to their table, it would not take at least 10 seconds and another one will ask again. She kept watching until a gorgeous black haired woman approached and asked Charlie for a dance and that was the point that drove Joey to the edge. She finally gave up trying to have fun and pretend to have a good time. Because in all honesty, watching everyone, freely taking their chances to be noticed by Charlie wasn't/ isn't and never gonna be her idea of fun.

Joey knew she shouldn't be feeling that way, as not only, she doesn't have the right, also it was affecting Hugo. Even though, her thoughts were clouded by Charlie and images of her flirting with someone not her, tattooed in her vision, it still didn't go unnoticed to Joey that Hugo is affected by her mood. Her boyfriend had asked her for a dance, but so far she only granted once and that was whey they just came. After that, Joey remained seated for the rest of the night, hiding in the dark, annoyed that she tried so hard not to watch Charlie and the dark haired woman, but her eyes wouldn't let her, as it always goes back to their direction, no matter how many times she tried averting it.

Hugo was getting bored and the fact that Joey wasn't enjoying herself or even trying to enjoy wasn't helping either. Hugo wanted to have fun and be settled by feeling settled, but somehow he feels like he won't achieve it unless she sure that Joey is too. He knew that Joey really didn't want to come, but he thought that Joey would enjoy it once they arrived but sadly, he thought wrong. Fortunately for Hugo though, Aden had stick around and kept them company while Charlie was being dragged to the dance floor by various strangers. Hugo looked at his friend dancing and just smiled. He wasn't upset that Charlie was somehow ditching to dance and have fun or anything like that, but rather amused. He knew Charlie was good looking but seeing her as a sister since the day they were born prevented him to see how stunningly beautiful Charlie had become and because of that, he was then left, amused by how much attention Charlie could draw from both sides (male and female) and by how none of them would never have a chance of taming the 'Untamed'.

Aden decided to have a more relaxing night by staying and keeping Hugo and Joey company. He observed how both Hugo and Joey seemed to look very surprised of Charlie; and while Hugo's face showed amusement in it, Joey's on the other hand was sporting an annoyed look, to which Aden found very intriguing. He then wondered not for the fist time, what happened between them, as when Hugo talks about their childhood times, it always seemed that Charlie and Joey were the bestest of friends and now watching them interacts, it completely shows the opposite. If it wasn't for Hugo telling him bits and pieces of Charlie's past, he knew he would've never thought of Charlie and Joey being friends and got along once upon a time. But nevertheless, Aden made a mental note to find out what happened and get to the bottom of it.

After seeing what Joey would be wearing Charlie basically lost her mood to go out. She thought she was actually pulling all her strings together to be able to handle Joey and Hugo go all couple-ly once they hit the club, she doesn't know how she would handle other people freely admiring Joey, when she herself can no longer do.

Once they arrived, the original plan was to look for Aden, but as Charlie suspected, Hugo immediately pulled Joey to dance with him which left her to look for Aden. Seeing the two danced so sweet and close to each other, even though it didn't suit the song, Charlie desperately tried to distract herself from watching by planning on drinking. Fortunately for her though, guys started asking her and offering to buy her drinks; normally Charlie would decline, as even though she holds the title, she still a bit picky, but tonight wasn't a normal night and so she accepted both the dance and the drink from them. But before the night ended, Charlie settled down to a black haired hottie that made her temporarily forget about Hugo and Joey.

At the break of dawn, Joey found herself in her and Hugo's room. She was exhausted and if tonight was a normal night, she would be asleep by now, just like Hugo beside her. But this was not a normal night; it wasn't normal for her anyway, as she was never sued to hearing soft moans from the other room. She was sure that it was barely audible but she could hear it. She could hear it because she was focussing on hearing it; she didn't want to though, that was the last thing she wants and needs after tonight, but she couldn't help it. She tried, but she failed.

Frustrated, Joey tightly closed her eyes and buried her head beneath her pillow.

'_Think of happy thoughts Joey! Think of happy thoughts!'_ Joey ordered herself as she kept her eyes shut, to prevent tears from coming out.

-Flashback-

"Are you going to the year 10's formal?" Joey asked Charlie while they do their assessments together in Joey's room.

"Why would I go there? I'm only in year 9." Charlie answered as if stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but didn't Jake asked you to be his date?" Joey asked casually not looking at Charlie and pretending that she was reading the novel that she supposed to be writing an essay on.

"Mmm-uhm, and so did Michael."

"And you're not going with either of them?"

"Nope." Charlie simple replied.

Joey finally let herself look at her friend. She wanted to ask more but didn't want to look so nosy. Charlie felt Joey starting and so she turned to her friend.

"You wanna ask why, huh?"

Joey smiled and nodded like an excited kid, which made Charlie giggled.

"I just don't want to go with them. I'm not interested, plus it isn't my year yet. Our year, my dear friend will be next year!" Charlie explained.

"They are both good looking," Joey pointed out and all the while wondering what she was talking about.

"So?"

"And both were really nice and been pinning for you since we were in year 7 and them in year 8…." Joey continued.

"And again I ask, so?"

"I just dont know why you won't--- 

"Do you want me to go out with them?" Charlie interrupted Joey.

"No!" Joey answered a little too quickly that earned her a raised eyebrow from Charlie.

"I mean, you know… I wouldn't… I mean…" Joey stammered.

Charlie kept her look on Joey, finding it very entertaining, watching her friend lost for words.

"I mean, no. No, I wouldn't want you to go out with them, especially when you're not really interested." Joey managed to explain.

Charlie nodded.

"Exactly!" she said, "Plus, I only want to go with you." Charlie blurted and immediately panicked.

It was then Joey's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Erm, with you and Hugo of course!" Charlie added quickly. "I wouldn't want to break the awesome threesome."

-End of Flashback-

'_But you did…'_ Joey then opened her eyes. She didn't know what else to do. When her eyes are open, she could see darkness and for some odd reason, her hearing is very impressive. When she has her eyes closed, however, memories of the past with Charlie invaded her thoughts.

'_What made you break the awesome threesome?' _Joey asked in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie was lying on her stomach while the woman straddles her back and giving her a back massage. When they got home, Charlie and the woman were all over each other, but once inside Charlie's room, Charlie pretended to have a sore back, just so to postpone the, what supposed to happen.

Charlie thought, Karen (the woman) was stunning with her Spanish look, but on the way to her room, Charlie stupidly turned and unfortunately for her, her eyes met Joey's brown eyes; its brown orbs were almost black and the way Joey looks at her, she felt like it went through her and straight to her heart. It was then that she decided to just have a nice enough night with Karen. Because as stupid as it may seems, she felt like she'll do wrong by Joey if she sleeps with Karen. So, she faked a back pain and Karen without hesitation offered a message. Charlie then ended lying on her stomach and enjoying what Karen's hand were providing to her muscles. Charlie thought, Karen gives a good massage and she can easily conclude that Karen's is the second best that she's had.

-Flashback-

Charlie and Joey were in the girl's locker room, having just finished their P.E class. Everyone left to go to their next class, but Charlie and Joey took their time as both has free period for the next 45minutes.

"Are you ok, Charlz?" Joey asked when she saw Charlie seating quietly on a bench, her hand rubbing her shoulder.

Charlie looks up to Joey and gave her friend a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look like it," said the concerned Joey who stood behind Charlie.

"You worry too much." Charlie said.

"Because you push yourself too much." replied Joey as she placed both of her hands on Charlie's shoulders.

Charlie smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the soft soothing massage that her friend is giving her. Joey giggled when she heard Charlie moaned a little as she continued applying pressure on Charlie's shoulder muscle.

"Uhmm… Jo…" Charlie whispered.

"Yes?"

"Have I mentioned how you'll make some guy so lucky to have you?"

Joey giggled.

"Yes," she said. "All the time!"

Charlie chuckled.

"Well, you will!" Charlie insisted.

"Yeah. Yeah." Joey replied dismissively. "Now stop and just relax!" she ordered the brunette.

Charlie did as what she was told and just continued relishing on the relaxing feeling that Joey's soft hands were providing.

-End of Flashback-

Charlie's eyes shut opened, having herself fallen asleep and dreamed of the time when Joey first gave her a massage. Her heart was beating faster and she barely notice that the hands that were giving her a massage was now slipping beneath her, with the woman's body pressing against her back.

"Feeling better?" Karen seductively asked.

Charlie faked a smile, trying to normalize the beating of her heart; now that the memories of her and Joey together before were clouding her thoughts; she now more that before felt in no mood to do anything with the dark haired beauty behind her, that she again can not remember the name.

"Yes. Thank you." Charlie lied, "Come, lie down next to me, it has been a long night." Charlie suggested with a fake yawn.

Oblivious to Charlie, the woman's face fell with disappointment, but did what Charlie had suggested. Karen left Charlie's back and settled in next to Charlie in the bed and even snuggled in closer to the brunette hoping Charlie would cuddle her all through the night. But, Charlie did no such thing. Instead, Charlie just gave Karen a quick kiss in the forehead, said her goodnight and turned to the other side opposite to the Spanish woman.

Sighing, Karen then did the same and turned to the other side, wondering why she even bothered to think that Charlie would notice her, when all through the night, even though they have been hanging together, Charlie had been distracted, with her eyes almost never leaving the sight of the girl she only knew as Joey.

Charlie heard the woman sighed; but even though she felt a little guilty, she still managed to ignore it. She secretly thought, she was able to ignore the guilty feeling that Joey brought her, so why not the others too who meant totally nothing to her. Charlie was about to close her eyes when she suddenly realised something;

'_I feel guilt? Shit! When did I start feeling guilt? Does this mean I care? Crap! Joey has only been here for the most of 48hours and the old ME is already threatening to come back?'_ Charlie thought, _'No. No. No. this cannot continue to happen. This is so not good! And talking to myself isn't good either! And being near Joey will make this worst! I gottah do something. And soon!'_


	9. Two Week Alone

**OK. I updated this story because of Kim. I offered her to decide on which story she wants me to update next as bid of making her feel a bit better. But I also remember saying I will update alphabetically so right after this one, like maybe few minutes, next chapter for the Dream VS Reality will be posted and I know that originally it's I dare you to love me's turn to be updated so expect that story to get its next Chapter in a few minutes too…**

**Wow! Triple update! =p Cheers! Sorry for the type errors! And also I think of this Chapter as just filler. Sorry about that. I still do hope that you find it still interesting to read. And I hope you enjoy reading! Thank you for all the reviews. Keep it coming! Hehehehe**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Charlie spent the next days, weeks and nearing a month, getting up too early so she wouldn't have to face the happy couple and going home really late so again, she wouldn't have to face the happy couple. Her plan was actually working well it terms of avoiding Joey and Hugo, but sleep wise, it wasn't. She's always sleepy and exhausted from lack of rest, that sometimes she's finding it hard to concentrated. She was actually considering moving back in with her parents when she reached the point where in she'll just sleep in her car parked in the station before her shift starts and take a nap in her car before going home just so she can catch up on sleep, but she couldn't think of any good excuse that she can give not only to Joey and Hugo but also to her parents.

"Charlie, are you ok?"

Charlie all of a sudden seats up straight and looks ate her father, trying to hide her tiredness by flashing her father her famous Charlie smile.

"Haven't you been sleeping well?" Ross asked very concerned.

"Uhm… I do sleep well," Charlie said. "Just not… enough."

"Why do you exhaust yourself too much? I mean, you're always working over time? You're always the first one in and the last one out when you do your shift."

"Dad, don't worry about me. I'm ok. I just needed some more time to finish everything that's why I always stay back," Charlie lied.

Ross eyes his daughter suspiciously and then noticed how pale Charlie's face is becoming and how his daughter's eyes not only holds tiredness but also accompanied by dark circles under her used to be bright blue eyes.

"That's it. Senior Constable, I'm giving you a week off. No buts!"

Charlie was about to protest but her father's back was already on her. If it's in a different time, she would've been over the moon. Charlie loves her job, but she, of course, will never mind getting some time off work. But, this time, it's different. She didn't want a time off, because her office has been her escape and now with a week leave; she thought _'I am so screwed…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you really have to go? You just started," Joey complained.

"Exactly, I just started, that's why I need to do this," Hugo explained. "We've talked about this, Jo. I want them to see that they did the right thing, hiring me."

"But, what am I supposed to do here alone?"

"Jo, it's only for a week. Before you know it, I'm already back. Besides, Charlie's here so you won't be alone."

Joey isn't really clingy, but being new to a place is really getting to her. And if she's actually being honest, it's not being alone that bothers her; it's actually being alone with Charlie, although they hardly see Charlie nowadays, she still doesn't feel comfortable, the thought of being alone with the police officer and not be like the way they were before. Once upon a time, time and opportunity like this would've been great, but again, that was once upon a time.

"She's hardly home, Hugo. And you know what it's like with me and Charlie in the same room."

Hugo sat next to his girlfriend and put an arm around her lovingly, pulling her against his body.

"You guys were doing fine. For the past days, there weren't any arguments or what ever." Hugo pointed out.

"That's because, I… erm… we haven't seen her for the last weeks! It's like she's never home," Joey argued. _'And I miss her!'_

As if on cue, Charlie came in and found her two housemates in the sofa.

"Darlings! I'm home!" she said cheerfully.

Both Hugo and Joey turned to the police officer. Hugo smiled to his friend and greeted her back, while Joey remained quiet, looking at Charlie and getting herself lost at the sight of the woman in her uniform.

'_She's even more gorgeous in her uniform.'_ Joey then swallowed hard as she realised just how inappropriate her thought was.

"So, what am I interrupting?" Charlie asked ignoring the look that Joey is giving her.

"Nothing, just that you're never home," Hugo said.

"Aww… missing me, are we? Well, being a good friend that I am, I'm happy to inform you guys that I will be sticking around for the whole week!" Charlie exclaimed, faking excitement. "How was that?" she asked, pretending not to dread the idea of being stuck with the love birds.

"Oh cool! You can keep each other company, then."

Charlie frowned at Hugo's statement.

'_Keep each other company? Who's 'each other'?'_ Charlie asked herself, somehow feeling no good about it.

Hugo saw the look on Charlie's face.

"I was assigned to do the field work up the coast and needed to stay there for a week," Hugo started. "And Joey here is getting all worked up thinking she will be bored to death alone. But now, since you're free for the week, you guys can keep each other company!"

Charlie and Joey were quiet and turned to look at each other. Charlie contemplated on which is worst; spending time with the two of them and watch them be all couple-ly or her being stuck alone with Joey. In a different light, maybe, Charlie would've been thrilled, but not this time; not in this light; not anymore. Joey saw the expression in Charlie's face and could only guess that Charlie isn't happy about the idea, which made Joey sigh heavily, secretly.

"Nah. I'll just go and visit Summer Bay for the week." Joey said, giving Charlie the escape route from being alone with her.

'_Good idea!'_ Charlie thought, _'Couldn't be more grateful for Joey's suggestion!'_

"Joey…" Hugo said tiredly, getting sick of this whole not-getting-along anymore.

'_uh-ohh… that tone's can't be good. Why wouldn't Hugo just let Joey?; That way I can have my house on my own like before, even just for a week.'_ Charlie thought. _' But, do you really want Joey to go, Charlie?'_ Charlie frowned, wondering where the question came from.

"Why don't you just stay? You and Charlie can catch up on each other." Hugo looks at Charlie as if pleading for the brunette to agree.

'_Why is he looking at me like that? Where has he been for the past 6 or 7 years? Why is he acting like me and Joey are safe if left alone with each other?'_

"Right, Charlz?" Hugo asked vocally when his looks didn't seem to get through to the quiet Charlie.

Charlie blinked a couple of times, realising that she is ought to say yes. Sighing heavily and secretly, she said;

"Yeah… we could… ahm… catch up."

Joey eyed Charlie suspiciously; even though if she was being honest, it excites her to know that Charlie agreed and wanted to catch up, yet of course, she couldn't let herself admit that and get her hopes up, because she knew if she does, she will end up hurting again, even though it didn't stop aching in the first place.

Charlie noticed Joey eyeing her and secretly rolled her eyes, thinking how many times today had she received that kind of look.

"Are you sure? I don't want you doing me any favours." Joey said coldly. She didn't want to sound like a bitch but she didn't want to be or to show how vulnerable she feels.

Charlie sighed again, _'seriously! I tried to be nice and this is what I get?'_ she thought, but manages to keep her lips shut and just nods her head to give Joey assurance that she's not doing her a favour. But rather doing Hugo a favour.

"Ok! That's settled then! Now, I'll go and pack." Hugo declared, breaking the silence. "Jo, wanna help me?"

"Yes. Yes, of course!" Joey said as she followed Hugo upstairs to their room.

Charlie watched the couple go, sighing again which she noticed she's been doing a lot, she as well headed upstairs to her room, thinking not for the first time, _'What did I get myself into?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hugo already left two hours ago. Charlie was in the lounge watching some CSI replay and Joey was in the kitchen, fussing over on what to cook. After a while, Joey was still undecided and Charlie finished watching the show and realised that she was hungry.

"Jo! I'm ordering pizza! You still like double cheese and bacon?" Charlie called out and instantly berated herself for actually asking Joey about her pizza as it made her feel exposed to Joey, letting her know or gave out an idea that she still remembered her favourite pizza, and Charlie got really troubled realizing that she actually cares about what would Joey think.

Inside the kitchen on the other hand, Joey let herself smile wide as she enjoyed the thought of Charlie remembering. She thought and felt lame for feeling giddy at the simple gesture from Charlie that probably doesn't mean anything, but it wasn't just nothing for Joey. Somehow, in its own weird and simple way, it made her happy. It made her happy because on that question alone, she felt that Charlie still cares.

"Yup! Double cheese." Joey answered as she exited the kitchen to join Charlie in the lounge. "I got you, your apple-mango juice," she added, handing the juice to Charlie.

"Thanks." Charlie said a little shyly, "so, I ordered your double cheese---"

"And your chicken barbeque?" Joey finished Charlie's sentence.

Both women felt the feeling of old times when they were able to finish one another's sentence and both felt somehow at home, but would never admit it even to themselves.

Charlie nodded.

"Correct! And of course, your garlic bread." She added.

Joey smiled widely.

"Cool!" she said, seating next to Charlie but still keeping a comfortable distance between them. "So, what's tonight's plan?"

"I don't know." Charlie shrugged. "What do you want?"

"Anything with you is fine." Joey answered automatically before she could think it through. It was just natural for her to say, which has been her answer to Charlie for as long as she can remember, especially back in those days ago.

Charlie turned sharply to Joey. She recognised Joey's answers as she knew she heard it before. She always does and it was always from Joey and though she will never admit it, she knew and felt it when her heart actually skipped a beat at Joey's never changing answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie and Joey finished the pizza and the movie that both agreed to watch. Although neither one, knew what went on in the movie as neither was paying attention. Both made it look like they were too engrossed with the movie when the truth was both minds were never on the T.V. but rather on the person seating next to them, thinking of the same thing; each other.

"That was not so bad," Charlie commented to break the silence, while she turned the DVD player off.

"Yeah," Joey replied.

"Ok. So… I'll call it the night. See you in the morning, Joey," Charlie said; standing up, ready to go to her room.

"Charlie, wait…"

Charlie closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"Yes?'

"Thank you," Joey said meekly. "I know you'd rather go out tonight, but you stayed in. Thank you." Joey added, smiling at Charlie.

Charlie's heart melted right there and then.

"No problem. I'd rather stay in with you anyway." Charlie said before she could stop herself and immediately panicked for suddenly being so honest and for sounding like the Charlie of the past.

Joey's heart did a happy dance in an instant after hearing what Charlie said. It was a simple statement and she still couldn't help but think that Charlie could be just saying that, seeing how white Charlie's face went after what she said, but she can't help it if it made her happy.

"Thank you." Joey said, still giving Charlie her famous, dimple showing smile.

Charlie smiled back, deciding not to open her mouth anymore, not trusting it with words, after its little honesty seconds ago.

"Good night, Charlie. I'll see you in the morning." Joey said, standing up and heading to go to her room, using all her strength not to give Charlie a goodnight hug, even though every nerves and muscles in her body so wanted to.

"Good night." Charlie whispered when Joey was finally out of ear shot, with her smile still plastered on her face.


	10. I Won't Let You Go

**Hello again! To make up for taking so long to update. I made sure i updated two of my stories. i hope i'm forgiven now. :P it just feels good to be better. stupid cold weather got the better of me :( anywayz because i'm such a push over (even i have to agree to that myself) i have decided to continue on the latest supposed to be 'one shot' story titled "When The Past Comes Back" so now it's not a one shot anymore. Although i still don't know where to take the story to... and so i am open for suggestions! hehehe leave me a message or leave it as a comment, i want to hear it all. **

**Now i'll let you guys get on to reading. Sorry for all the errors. Cheers!**

* * *

Charlie was lying in her bed, awake and staring at her ceiling; she has been opting to sleep for a while, but sleep wouldn't claim her and the sound of the sudden rain, lightning and thunder didn't help, much for her disliking the rain. Actually, Charlie didn't mind the rain, but the noise that the thunder makes and the light that the lightning produces, that she did not like.

But if she's actually being honest, the comfortable time she had with Joey not so long ago, like a few hours ago was the mere reason why her mind won't let her drift to sleep land. Charlie was sort of afraid that once she closes her eyes and opens it for the next day, everything will be just normal – normal now, being both of them not getting along- and although Charlie doesn't want to realize it nor want to acknowledge it, she knew she missed Joey; misses being with her, even just being with her as a friend.

Charlie was in her mid sigh, when she was interrupted by a soft knock in her door. Frowning, knowing who it would be, but still intrigued as to why, she asked her to come in.

Not long and Joey's head poke through between Charlie's doors, wearing her shy smile.

"Hei…." Charlie greeted softly, but didn't make an attempt to seat, remembering that she's just wearing her bra to sleep on.

"Hi," Joey replied timidly. "Were you sleeping already?"

"No. I was just… uhm… opting to sleep," Charlie replied. "What brings you here?"

"Uhm… I couldn't sleep," Joey said meekly, walking inside Charlie's room but still close to the door.

"Why?"

'_Because of you! Because of you! You were thinking about me too, huh? You missed me too and you're here tot ell me that._' Charlie though and then noticed how tense Joey seemed to be, _'Brain, shush!'_

Joey remained quiet, too embarrassed to say why, thinking if it was the old Charlie in front of her, she wouldn't be embarrassed; actually if it was the old Charlie in front of her, she's sure didn't need to say anything, Charlie would know straight away.

'_But she's not the old Charlie…'_ Joey though, but was interrupted by Charlie's soft voice.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked softly, intrigued but knew full well now why Joey went to her room in the first place.

Joey looks up meeting Charlie's eye. Even in the dark, she could still see them and the warmth it give her was still there, after all those year ago. Joey knew what Charlie mean by her questions and Joey nodded, somehow already relieved that she didn't have to say it a loud and relieved that after so many years ago, the old Charlie is still there and shows up every once in a while and that alone made Joey already feeling comforted and safe.

-Flashback-

An eight year old Charlie stirred awake when she felt someone joined her in her single bed, snuggling close to her back.

"Joey…" she murmured with heavy voice from sleep.

Joey didn't answer but involuntarily whimper when another lightning strikes followed by the roaring thunder.

"Jo, are you ok?" Charlie asked, turning her body slowly to face Joey, feeling her friend trembling against her.

Joey just shook her head, moving and snuggling closer to Charlie, burying her face near Charlie's chest.

"Hei, it's ok," Charlie said, wrapping an arm on Joey and started rubbing the girl's back.

"I'm… I'm scared, Charlie," Joey whispered, her hands covering both of her ears.

"Of what?" Charlie asked, "Of thunder and lightning?"

Joey nodded and then another thunder was heard and made Joey jumped almost on top of Charlie.

"Awww… don't be scared. Here, come here," Charlie motioned, stretching her arm for Joey to put her head on.

Joey did and placed her head on Charlie's shoulder, burying her face in the crook of Charlie's neck. Charlie then wrapped her arms on Joey, holding her close, keeping her safe.

"Better?" she asked.

Joey nodded again and closed her eyes.

"Nothing can harm you," Charlie whispered. "I'm here, so don't be scared anymore," Charlie added, caressing Joey's arm, soothing the now more relaxed girl.

"Just hold me, Charlie," Joey said. "Don't ever let me go," she murmured before finally drifted to slumber.

Charlie tightened her arms around Joey and kissed her forehead, and before closing her eyes to sleep, she said;

"I won't let you go."

-End of Flashback-

Charlie blinked back a few times bringing her wandering mind to the present; there she saw Joey's tensed, scared and a little embarrassed state. She knew she couldn't just abandon her, they may have changed and the closeness they once have might not be the same but the care she has for the woman never changed. She might not admit it, not even to herself, but deep down, she knew, she cared; and that was actually the problem. She cared a little too much than she should.

Sighing, with the hope that she won't regret her decision, Charlie scooted on the side and tapped the empty space on her bed.

"My bed is big, we could share," she said.

Joey smiled a little and closed the door behind her. She still feels a bit shy, but she's really scared that she didn't care anymore; and the fact that she gets to be close to Charlie somehow, threw the shyness she felt out of the window.

Joey slowly climbed in Charlie's bed, tentatively getting inside the already warm duvet; as soon as she felt the arm bed and duvet on her body, knowing that it was from Charlie's body heat, soothed Joey enough to make her tensed muscles relaxed.

Charlie turned to Joey and looks at her with a little smile on her lips.

'_She is so cute. After all these years, she still has her innocent kid in her,_' Charlie though and then stopped when she realised what she was thinking.

"Goodnight Joey," she hurriedly said and turned her back on the woman.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Charlie Buckton! Now, sleep!'_ Charlie told herself and shut her eyes tightly.

* * *

Joey lay awake beside Charlie. She felt safe being close to the brunette, although they could easily fit one more person in the space between them, she still feels comforted, somehow; a feeling that always brought to her by the mere presence of Charlie. But even though she felt safe and comforted, it was still not enough to get her to sleep. Every time a lightning strike followed by roaring of thunder, Joey still fidgeted and for a while becoming tensed. She tried not to move too much though, not wanting to wake Charlie up, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

Joey then once again wished for the old Charlie. Because the old Charlie will hold her to sleep like what she always does, especially when there were thunder storms; because the old Charlie won't be able to sleep, unless she knows that she's asleep, feeling safe; because the old Charlie will hold her through the night and will never let her go.

A single tear escapes Joey's eyes, not able to suppress the ache that missing the old Charlie cause. She quickly wiped it and as another lighting strike, Joey just sinks herself in more under the safety and warmth of the duvet, holding on to it tightly.

Oblivious to Joey, Charlie wasn't asleep either. She couldn't, unless she knows that Joey is at ease and relax enough to go to lala land.

'_You know what you have to do Charlie.'_ Charlie told herself, _'and you also know what will happen if you do it… if you let your guard down around her.'_

Charlie closed her eyes tightly, wanting to erase all her thought that isn't being helpful for the last days, weeks or even month or so since Joey and Hugo's arrival. Sighing silently, without thinking, Charlie turned her body onto the other side, facing Joey, much like what she did years ago.

"Joey, come here… come closer to me," Charlie said ever so softly that she herself almost didn't recognised her voice.

Joey turned to look at Charlie. She didn't need to be asked twice, she did as she was asked and moved closer to Charlie. Charlie at that moment wasn't thinking of what she will do or think, she was just letting herself do what it pleases; and with that, Charlie lifted Joey's head as she snaked her arm underneath Joey's neck. Joey's head was still against the pillow but in a much comfortable way with Charlie's arm supporting her neck. Joey as if it was the most natural thing to do, snuggle up close to Charlie's neck, letting her head rest onto Charlie's shoulder, wrapping an arm around the brunette. Charlie did the same and now has both of her arms around Joey, keeping the woman in place, close to her, safe in her arms.

Joey closed her eyes and then opened it again only to find herself still wrapped around Charlie's arm. She could feel Charlie's pulse beating against her cheek and she relished on the feeling that she thought she would never feel or experience again; be held sage in Charlie's arms. Now, even though the thunder storms scares the life out of her, she wouldn't mind having them now, if it means she get to be like this with Charlie.

'_She's here. This is Charlie; my Charlie.' _Joey thought as she snuggled closer to Charlie, leaving no air nor space between their bodies.

* * *

Joey felt sleepy after a while, but didn't want to close her eyes and sleep for fear that when she wakes up in the morning, everything will be gone and reality will set back it. She wanted to feel every hour, every minute and seconds that she's in Charlie's arms, not matter how pathetic she's being. She knows that in the harsh light of the morning, the spell would be broken and everything will be back to what's normal now and that's why she wants to hold on to the warm feeling that being this close to Charlie provides.

'_This is why you stay away from her, Charlie. You knew you won't be able to control anything around her and especially near her. Now you let your guard down.'_ Charlie mind told her and again Charlie closed her eyes tightly and sighed inside.

'_This is just for tonight. Please, just let me have this night. Just tonight, just let me let go and enjoy having her in my arms. I know I will never have this chance again. Just for tonight, please!'_ Charlie's heart pleaded and the opposing thought vanished.

"Charlie…" Joey whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem," Charlie replied.

Joey smiled and buried her face in the crook of Charlie's neck more while Charlie tightened her embraced on Joey.

Comfortable silence descended on Charlie and Joey and although both eyes were close, both were still conscious enough to feel each other's heart beats against each other in almost a united rhythm, thus both knew that both were still awake.

After some time, Charlie felt Joey's suppressed yawn and she couldn't help but smile. She's not quite sure why Joey won't sleep, when she's obviously very sleepy.

"Jo, just go to sleep," Charlie said in almost a whisper, "lightning and thunders won't get you," She teased.

Joey chuckled a little and then yawned again.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Joey asked sleepily.

'_So that's why she doesn't want to go to sleep. She's afraid that when she wakes, I won't be here and everything, the peacefulness we shared will be just like a dream…'_ Charlie thought.

"I will…." Charlie whispered, "Now, sleep."

"Goodnight, Charlz," Joey said.

"Goodnight, Jo." Charlie replied, giving Joey's forehead the briefest and lightest of kiss.

Joey smiled and snuggled in closer.

"Don't ever let me go…" Joey mumbled in her half sleep state, if not already.

Charlie closed her eyes and whispered;

"I won't."

Thinking that at least even for just tonight, she won't.


	11. Deeper Cut

**Hello dear readers! i know i suck. I know i'm supposed to update immortality and send my love before this one, but i'm stuck with those two. I kind of know where i want it to go but i dont know how to write it. :P which also leads me to this... ahm... since i'm always busy nowadays... and getting stuck always with one story or two... i'm kind of thinking of maybe i should just focus on one story first and finish it first before continuing on to another one. What do you guys think? if you agree please let me know and also which story do you think i should focus on first. **

**Sorry for the type error, the Dr was disturbing me almost every pateints he sees... kind of annoying. Lolz.. anyweiz... I know some of you guys are dying to know what happened in the past for CJ to drift apart... i will try to give out bits and pieces of what happened in flashbacks but i'm not going to promise that it will be often. As i still dont know how i'll do it without giving it all away. lolz. :P**

**Cheers! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Joey reluctantly woke from a very peaceful sleep; one that she hadn't had for a very long time. For a while she fought the need to open her eyes for fear that all could be just a dream, but of course she knew she had to open her eyes and so she did.

When Joey finally opened her eyes, to her delight, she found out she wasn't at all dreaming about the night before, as her eyes were greeted by the sight of the sleeping brunette with both arms around her. Joey laid quietly in her place, not daring to move for fear of waking up the goddess beside her and also, for fear that if she dare move, the arms tightly around her might loose and she doesn't want that; she wanted whatever she has at the moment to last as long as possible.

Joey watched Charlie sleep; studying the brunette's face so close to hers that she could feel Charlie's breathing in her face. She gazed at the most beautiful face she had the grace to meet. She thought of how Charlie's face changed and remained the same at the same time. Joey thought, Charlie has always been beautiful, even in their younger years, Charlie's beauty always stands out in the crowd; but, now that Charlie had matured, Joey noticed how maturity only did goo in Charlie as she became even more gorgeous that she was before. Joey studied Charlie's skin, glowing and very soft; her eyebrows that were perfectly shaped; her perfectly sculpted nose; Charlie's forever red lips and finally, her eyes; Charlie's blue eyes that changes shade depending on how she feels. At the moment, Joey could see the calming shade of blue looking straight at her. It was then that she realised that Charlie was awake and she had been caught staring.

* * *

Charlie opened her eyes, feeling surprisingly a lot better and it only got better when her eyes were greeted by the golden brown orbs gazing at her, seemingly not realising it, Charlie's lips automatically formed as smile.

"Good morning…" Joey greeted shyly and blushing but smiling nonetheless.

"Morning," Charlie replied. "Sleep better?"

Joey nodded.

'_Best I had in years… ever since you left,'_ she thought and suddenly her face washed by sadness.

Charlie noticed the sudden change in Joey's face and there she realised their position; still wrapped up in each other's arms, faces only few inches away from each other. And while Joey's face held sadness, Charlie suddenly was sporting a guilty look; guilt for letting her guard so down and taking advantage of Hugo's absence.

"Ahm…" Charlie slowly pulled away, "I'm hungry. Want some breakfast?"

Joey was surprised by Charlie's action and before she knew it, the comforting body, the warm body around her was gone and its owner was right before her eyes, was already out of bed and hastily fixing herself.

"Charlie,"

"Don't bother cooking, I'll just drive and get us some take away," Charlie said before Joey could finish what she was about to say.

"I'll be back soon," she added, car keys already in her hands and was out of the room in a blink.

Joey remained still in the warm bed, but not as comfortable as it had been. Sighing, Joey let herself sink in under the covers more and close her eyes, not wanting to let her tears pour.

-Flashback-

"Why are you avoiding me?" Joey asked Charlie, frustrated and a bit out of breath from running after her best friend.

Charlie kept walking fast, desperate to get away from Joey. She knew she couldn't face Joey, not at the moment; not when she feels so vulnerable; not when the paid is still fresh; not when she's not prepared to be stared at by Joey's eyes.

"Charlie!" Joey kept yelling after Charlie.

"Charlie! Please, wait! Stop! Please!" she pleaded.

Charlie kept her phase and was relieved when she couldn't hear Joey's footstep behind her. Once she was sure that she was far enough, Charlie stopped and even willed herself to look behind. What she saw broke her.

Joey was on the ground with a scraped knee, crying and sobbing. Charlie's heart ached more and she found herself walking back to Joey even before she could think of it.

"Joey," she whispered, kneeling in front of Joey.

Joey continued to sob. She was hurt physically but, the amount of paid she feels about the fact that she needs to wound just to get Charlie to care again –the Charlie that used to do anything to keep her safe and unharmed in any way, hurts her even more, like nothing could be compared more.

"Are you ok to stand?" Charlie asked with her heart breaking in Joey's every sobs.

"Why?" Joey asked instead, looking up to Charlie with her tears stained face.

Charlie's already broken heart shuttered more at the sight of Joey, looking so miserable, lost and broken; and the knowledge that she caused Joey all of those made Charlie hate herself more. Without a word, Charlie helped Joey up and almost carried her in her arms, holding Joey tightly as if apologising for what she had done.

"Why are you avoiding me Charlie?" Joey asked, once they reached her house and with her tucked safely in her bed.

"What happened to you? To us? When you came back after your sudden holiday before year 11, you weren't the Charlie that I used to know."

Charlie just listened to Joey while cleaning Joey's wound. She didn't say a word, she just listened. She couldn't even look Joey in the eyes as she knew, if she does, whatever little control she have with her emotions will dissipate and all her effort will go to waste. Charlie knew she's not strong enough for confrontation and she knew she won't be any time soon and that's why she needs to be away. Again.

"Charlie…" Joey whispered reaching for Charlie's hand as soon as she finished cleaning up her knee.

Charlie reluctantly looks at their hands and then to Joey.

"When I wake up… will you still be here?" Joey asked.

Despite herself, Charlie nodded not knowing why or what she got herself into, but she nodded and she couldn't take it back.

"Sleep with me?" Joey asked again feeling very down that now she had to ask Charlie to stay for the night when before, they hardly sleep at night without the other one beside the other.

Charlie didn't answer; her heart was screaming yes, but her mind was fighting against it, reminding herself over and over again that she needs to go but, before all her resolves completely shuts and gave in.

Joey noticed Charlie's hesitation and so without second thought, she pleaded.

"Please Charlie," she said squeezing Charlie's hand as tears fall in her eyes.

"Please."

Sighing, Charlie relented despite knowing how everything will be in the morning. She just thought, it could be the last time so might as well take advantage.

Without any word again, Charlie joined Joey in her bed. Once Charlie was all set, Joey didn't waste any second and she snuggled in closer to Charlie, wrapping an arm around the brunette and relished in the feeling of being this close to Charlie once again after 2 years.

Charlie as well wrapped her arms on Joey, memorising the feeling of having Joey in her arms, engraving the sensation in her heart, just so she could forever feel it after even when the actual feeling is gone.

"I really don't know what happened," Joey whispered in Charlie's neck, tears still flowing from her eyes and on to Charlie's skin.

"But, can I have my Charlie back?" she asked hopeful.

Charlie pressed her lips against Joey's forehead and kept it there, her eyes closed, tears were falling as well but remained silent nevertheless. Joey however took Charlie's gesture as a yes; feeling at peace, Joey then fell asleep.

The next day, Charlie opened her eyes with a heavy heart. She looked at Joey who were still sleeping in her arms and there Charlie decide to stay in bed quietly for a while but, her decision changed when her eyes caught sight of the picture on Joey's bedside table; Charlie remembered that day, it was one of the day where she started feeling odd whenever she's around Hugo and Joey. In there was the picture of them three, her, Joey and Hugo smiling. But it didn't escape Charlie's attention the way Hugo and Joey's body so close to each other. Hugo has his arm on Joey's shoulder and Joey's around Hugo's waist, while Charlie was on the other side of Joey, close enough but not at all touching. Charlie never had a copy of the picture and she for some reason she was grateful for it.

Sighing and biting her lower lip, Charlie slowly and carefully extracted herself from Joey's embrace. Once freed, Charlie hastily took her shoes and without looking back, headed straight to the door, with tears in her eyes.

Unknown to Charlie though, Joey actually came to consciousness just when Charlie opened the door and oblivious to it, Joey actually saw and watched her leave.

-End of Flashback-

Joey sinks in more in Charlie's bed, remembering that day when Charlie walked out of her door; somehow out of her life too, as she never saw Charlie again after that, until when they moved in the city a month ago or so.

* * *

Charlie was park outside her house after getting some breakfast. She knew she had to get out and brink Joey the promised meal but couldn't quite bring herself to move as the memories of that day when she walked out of Joey's room, walked out of Summer Bay flashed before her eyes.

'_I told you, you shouldn't let your guard down last night',_ she heard her inner thought as if mocking her. _'Soon she will ask for an explanation again and what will you say? You can't run away again. Where will you go? Summer Bay? She can come follow you there and you know it. You got away from all this before and all the effort you put it, you threw it in just one night. What is wrong with you Charlie Buckton?'_

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes, her hands gripping on to the wheel hard, making her knuckles almost white.

'_Go inside Charlie. Act like nothing happened; act like nothing has changed, since NOTHING has changed! She still not yours! She still Hugo's! Just go inside and no matter what, don't let you eyes land on hers!'_

Charlie ordered herself and reluctantly got out of her car before she loses her courage again.

* * *

"Joey!" Charlie called out inside the house, "breakfast!" She yelled again as she head towards the kitchen to set up the food.

Charlie waited for a while and she was still met with silence. She contemplated on eating alone and checking on her house companion and although eating alone sounded very appealing to Charlie, before she could even decide with her head, she already found herself walking upstairs to her room.

"Joey…" she called out quietly while opening her door.

Charlie walked in when she was once again answered by silence.

"JO, are you-"

Charlie stopped when she saw Joey asleep, snuggled deep inside the duvet with dried tear tracks obvious on her face and a wet spot on the pillow in lined with her eyes. Charlie had to bite her lower lip hard just so she could hold any words in.

'_Why do I keep hurting her?'_ Charlie's other side of inner voice asked, as she seats in the empty space beside the sleeping woman.

'_I can see it in her eyes that I'm hurting her. But why do I do that? Why do I hurt her? Or, more so, how am I hurting her? Why is she hurting?'_

"What am I ever gonna to with you, Joey?" Charlie whispered while restraining herself from reaching out to caress Joey's cheek.

"You could always go back to being my Charlie," Joey whispered as she opened her eyes.

Charlie instantly turned crimson red and abruptly stood up causing her to lose her balance.

"Charlie!" Joey exclaimed, quickly on her feet and on Charlie's side. "Are you ok?"

Charlie nodded and started getting up with Joey's help.

"I'm so sorry," Joey said.

"It's fine. Just don't do that again ok?"

Charlie rubs her backside, where she landed on.

"Or my bum will be badly bruised," she added teasingly.

Joey smiled and it was then they realised that their hands were intertwined. No one knew who hold whose hand first, but nonetheless as soon as Charlie realised, she hurriedly detangled hers from Joey's, pretending to need to rub her not-really-sore back side with both of her hands.

"Let's go," she said cutting the silence. "Breakfast is waiting and will be getting cold soon."

Joey followed Charlie out, all the while wondering what just happened.

* * *

"Plan for today?" Charlie asked trying to once again break the uncomfortable heavy silence.

Joey shrugged, finishing her pancakes.

"Whatever you want," she said.

Charlie eyes Joey curiously, noticing the coldness in Joey's tone; the tone that she hadn't heard since Hugo left. She was a little disappointed that they seemed to be falling back to what they've become but, she quickly brushed the feeling off; she thought it'll be better that way for her if Joey's not being nice and sweet, 'cause then she wouldn't feel so bad.

Later both women finished their meal and as if like the old times –as the saying old habit die hard, both opted to wash the dished and ended up –again like the old times, Charlie washing the plates and Joey rinsing and drying it.

Both were working quietly until Joey broke the silence.

"What happened to us, Charlie?"

Joey asked, feeling the need to know what happened. She hated what they have become and the fact that she really didn't have any idea what caused Charlie to change; the change that affected their once perfect relationship; friendship.

Charlie caught off guard by Joey's question, suddenly stopped and in turn dropped the glass she was holding causing it to break.

"Oh, Shit!" Charlie murmured and frantically picked the broken pieces with bare hands, all knowledge of precautions out of her mind.

"Charlie don't use your hand," Joey said instantly. "You might cu-"

Before Joey could finish, Charlie already ended up with a cut.

"CRAP!" Charlie cursed, frustrated for being uncoordinated and clumsy; or more so, for not thinking properly.

"Shit!" Joey exclaimed.

Joey quickly took hold of Charlie's wounded hand and placed it under the running water, letting the water wash the blood off of her hand. After a while, Joey turned the tap off and examined Charlie's wound. Charlie watched Joey fussed over her little cut.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Joey said. "And keep your hand upwards," she instructed the police officer.

Charlie was quiet, seating herself onto one of her dining chair.

'_You seemed to be tongue-tied always nowadays Charlie. Got nothing to say or afraid of saying something?'_ Charlie's inner voice again, asking her, mocking herself.

Charlie sighed.

'_Brain or inner voice, SHUT UP for now! You're not helping! And ME talking to myself, arguing with myself isn't normal either! Gah! I'm going crazy!'_ Charlie thought rubbing her temple.

"Here, let me check it again," Joey said as she settled herself in the chair in front of Charlie; in her hand was a type A first aid kit.

"Joey, it's just a little cut," Charlie said watching Joey amusedly.

"I'll clean it with betadine," Joey explained ignoring Charlie. "It might sting a bit."

"Oh c'mon Jo. I'm a cop," Charlie said smugly and playfully. "I can definitely han-"

Joey dubbed the cotton onto Charlie's cut.

"AHHH! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Charlie exclaimed.

Joey giggled, bringing Charlie's hand up close to her lips and blew air onto the wound to somehow sooth the stinging sensation.

"Yeah. Yeah. You're a big tough cop alright," Joey teased.

Charlie pouted.

Joey looks at Charlie and smiled as she continued cleaning the cut, blowing air on it all the while. When she was satisfied, she placed a band aid onto the wound and smiled at Charlie.

"Better?" she asked.

-Flashback-

"Will you stop moving?"

The 8year old Joey ordered the 8year old Charlie.

"Well, hurry up then!" Charlie said impatiently, "it doesn't even hurt."

"Of course it doesn't, I haven't clean it yet because you won't stop fidgeting!" Joey argued.

"Can we just leave it and go back playing again?" Charlie whined.

"Charlotte Buckton!" Joey said sternly giving Charlie the 'look'.

"Fine!" Charlie relented, sulking.

Joey smiled finding Charlie adorable. Joey then started cleaning the wound on Charlie's forehead.

They were playing and Hugo bumped on the table where Joey's pot project is place; the pot feel but didn't hit the ground; thanks to Charlie who immediately dived in to save the pot but, earning herself a cut when her forehead hits the table.

"Thanks but the way," Joey said while blowing on Charlie's little wound.

Charlie just gave Joey as she was busy biting her lips to restrain herself from screaming.

"There," Joey said applying the band aid. "Better?"

Charlie smiled.

"Only if you kiss it better," she said playfully.

Joey giggled and leaned forward giving Charlie's covered wound a soft kiss.

-End of Flashback-

"Does it feel better?" Joey asked again.

Charlie was brought back from the present as she heard the same question again from Joey. Looking in Joey's eyes, smiling and not listening to the buzz in her head, Charlie says;

"Only if you kiss it better."

Joey looks at Charlie curiously and when she saw nothing but the warm look in Charlie's blue eyes, she automatically smiled, remembering where and when she heard that statement before.

Without a word, keeping her eyes on Charlie, Joey lifted Charlie's hand up to her lips; Joey then leaned and pressed her soft lips on Charlie's covered cut, giving it a soothing kiss.

Charlie smiled watching Joey, still ignoring the warning bells going off in her head. After the kiss, Charlie moved her hand to cup Joey's cheek. Joey smiled back, still holding on to Charlie's hand while leaning in onto Charlie's palm on her cheek, relishing onto the warm feeling that she always get from Charlie from before and even now.

"Now, it's SO much better," Charlie said quietly.

* * *

**PS: Laura- i never wanted to kill you and i wouldnt want you to die just because of this story. :D**


	12. My Personal Space Yours Too

**For some reason this story is becoming one of my favourite to write... uhm... Anyways as you guys can see i'm updating randomly now. I had messages the voted for different stories but... it almost came equal so i guess... i'll just update randomly while i can... my (secret) syndrome regarding writting stories is slowly re-surfacing, (lil20) would know what i mean. But hei... let's just enjoy the updates while we can. yeah? I hope you guys are still enjoyin the story. Cheers...**

* * *

The past couple of days had been peaceful enough for Charlie and Joey. Both tried to once again get along although if both were going to be honest, both didn't have to try hard… they actually didn't need to try at all; both were able to talk freely and peacefully about anything, although they were both avoiding to discuss the one topic that really matters; why they fell apart.

In the couple of days that they were left alone, Charlie took Joey out and toured her around city; mostly to the place where she knew Joey would really love. Joey on her part took Charlie for grocery shopping after finding out that the police officer lives on take away. Charlie didn't seem particularly thrilled pushing trolley cart, Joey knew otherwise; the amusement in the brunette's eyes states the opposite. And for showing Charlie her gratitude for showing her around, Joey made sure to have breakfast ready right before Charlie opens her eyes.

Both women's actions towards the other seem to just flow out of them naturally. Especially, when it was just the two of them; neither even noticed how they're slowly falling back to what they once were; from the morning routine of Joey preparing Charlie breakfast to them sharing a bed in the past nights.

* * *

Charlie opened her eyes in the early hour in the morning and came face to face with Joey's peaceful, innocent, sleeping face. Everyday since they started sharing her bed –except the first time, Charlie would wake up before Joey and just gaze quietly at the woman's sleeping form, and when she feels that Joey's waking up, she would then close her eyes and pretend to be still asleep.

Charlie, like the past mornings, watched Joey carefully, brushing away some strands of hair away from Joey's face.

'_She's still so beautiful… or even more so now,'_ Charlie silently thought once again hearing the voice in her head as she watches Joey sleep soundly.

'_You're pulling yourself back to square one Charlie. You do realise that in a couple of days or so, Hugo will be back and will claim her back,'_ the voice continued, reminding Charlie the painful reality she's living in. _'You can still run… you can still get away if you want to.'_

Charlie bit her lower lip and shuts her eyes tightly. She wants her brain to shut up or just shut down for now and the voice to go away, she didn't want to be brought back to reality just yet; the reality that the woman next to her, in her arms isn't really hers to keep.

'_For the past years I've been running and hiding only to be pulled back to her. I could run and hide, but my feelings won't go away. I was given an opportunity to have her for a while, please… just let me have this. I know it'll hurt after, but… at least I had the time with her now. Please…'_ Charlie's heart pleaded with her rational brain and it was then that Charlie heard quietness again; her brain as if suddenly stops functioning and let her heart dictate her actions.

* * *

Joey woke up with a smile on her lips, but her brows automatically frown when she saw Charlie with her eyes tightly closed with her face tensed as if she's having an internal battle.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked with her morning voice.

Charlie immediately opened her eyes at the sound of Joey's -husky yet sultry in Charlie's ears, voice,

"Morning," she said instead,

Joey smiled and scooted closer to Charlie,

"Morning," she greeted back. "What were you doing earlier? Why did you have your eyes tightly close?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," Charlie lied.

"Ok," Joey said. "Charlie…"

"Uhmm…"

"I'm thinking… maybe we can go and visit Uncle Ross and Aunt Lorie today?" she asked hopeful even though she knows that Charlie would agree anyway.

"We?" Charlie teased, "Last time you said 'WE' I found myself pushing a bloody trolley down every aisle of Coles!"

-2 Days ago-

"Charlie, quit you complaining, we're already here anyway." Joeys said waiting for Charlie to catch up to her in the meat section.

"Why can't we just take some break and go?" asked Charlie, pushing the unruly trolley that has a dodgy wheel. "That's what we eat most of the time, anyway."

"You mean, 'YOU' eat!" Joey pointed out. "Seriously, how did you even consider living a life of take away? And for a grown woman, how can you not know how to go and do grocery shopping?" Joey added as she started walking to the can goods section.

"First of all, I'll have you know that I do eat with my parents on some weekends, and do eat normal foods in a restaurant every now and then," Charlie argued. "Second of all, if you still haven't notice, I'm a busy person… how can you possibly thought that I'd have time to do grocery with all the picking the good stuff and all," she added with a little pout.

"But you do have time for clubbing huh?" Joey whispered but loud enough for Charlie's hearing.

"I do need to live you know," the police officer said.

"Ok," Joey said with her playful tone that she knows would irritate Charlie.

Charlie poked her tongue out at Joey and continued following her around lazily with the trolley in her hands, and watching the woman with interest however. She will never admit it but even she can note the fact that they bicker like an old married couple which she finds amusing. Oblivious to Charlie, Joey was actually dwelling on the same thought, smiling to herself as she pretend to busy herself checking the pasta sauce.

"Did you know that you can save up more if you cook your own food?" Joey asked randomly while comparing, choosing and putting some cans on the trolley.

"Yeah," Charlie deadpans. "But that applies if you know how to cook and in my case… I don't."

Joey turned to look at Charlie smiling while shaking her head. Charlie seeing Joey's contagious smile, smiled back playfully poking her tongue out at her, all the while thinking what a perfect wife she'll be.

"Then learn how," Joey replied turning to the next aisle which contains Charlie's favourite; ice creams.

"Ooohhh… ice cream!" Charlie exclaimed like a 4 year old kid while still trying to control the annoying trolley.

"I don't have time learning," she said while her eyes roaming the freezer's contents, deciding which ice cream to get.

Joey giggled in Charlie's obvious enthusiasm over ice cream, something that she realized never changed in Charlie; she always loves ice creams.

"Fine, then get someone that'll be willing to cook for you for the rest of your life," Joey paused opening the freezer and picking Charlie's favourite flavour cookies n cream, showing it to the brunette before placing it in the trolley… "Together," Joey added.

Charlie looks at the ice cream placed in the trolley beaming and then looks back up just in time to see Joey go and turn to the next section; smiling to herself, Charlie pushed the annoying trolley and followed Joey around again.

-Back to Present-

Charlie and Joey, oblivious to both, thought of their time grocery shopping the other day. Both had fun although only one would admit it openly.

Remembering what she said, Joey reluctantly but happily got up, saying;

"C'mon Charlie, I'll cook you breakfast."

Charlie again watched Joey go with a smile on her face; one that has been showing in her lips for the past days, remembering what Joey told her that day.

'_Then get someone that'll be willing to cook for you for the rest of your life… together.'_

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "Like you." she whispered to no one and then shook her head out of her daze and got up to follow Joey downstairs.

* * *

As Joey requested and Charlie's lack of resistance; both then found themselves in the Buckton's residence in the suburb near the city. Charlie and Joey spent the rest of the afternoon with Charlie's parents in their home and both were convinced by Charlie's mum to stay for dinner.

Lorie and Joey were busy preparing the dinner in the kitchen while Charlie and Ross busied themselves talking outside in the backyard garden.

Oblivious to Joey and Charlie, both Charlie's parents were actually surprised and glad at the same time when they saw both girls came in and even more thrilled when they noticed how both seemed to have fallen back to their old ways, which also left both Lorie and Ross wondering.

"So, how are things since you came here?" Lorie asked the younger woman as Joey washed the vegetables.

"It has been great," Joey answered. "Still getting used to the city's fast pace living, but I'm enjoying it."

Lorie nodded as she continues to chop some washed veggies.

"Have you and Hugo been to places yet?"

"Oh… ahm... Hugo hasn't seen anything yet. He's been busy at work," Joey explained. "Actually at the moment he's up the coast doing some field work."

"Ah… so you haven't been anywhere yet…"

Joey turned and placed the vegetables near the older woman, while she prepares the pot and some more ingredients.

"No. I've been somewhere, Charlie took me around," said Joey with a slight glint in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed to the older woman.

"The other day, she took me to Opera House and scheduled us to climb the Harbour Bridge and watch the sunrise, "Joey said, while mixing the chopped vegetable, unaware of the gaze Charlie's mum was giving her.

"And then the next day she took me to Taronga zoo and rode the ferry and I think tomorrow she's planning to take me to Sydney aquarium. She said she knows how much I must be missing Summer Bay, being around water and the marine animals so she thought it'd be nice to take me there."

Lorie smiled at the thought, thinking Joey being there was bringing the old Charlie back; the old daughter she hasn't seen much lately.

"My daughter knows you well, huh?" Lorie commented nonchalantly, making herself look busy stirring the pot.

Joey turned to look the woman who looks like the old version of Charlie, the woman she sees as her second mother, a little taken a back by the comment although she knew that, that much is true. Charlie does know her well. Joey gaining her composure back turned to her vegetables again, with a thoughtful smile on her lips.

"Yes," she whispered but enough to be heard. "She really does."

* * *

"I see you and Joey are not fighting anymore," Ross commented while admiring his garden.

"I might starve for a week if I fight with her," Charlie joked, "since I'm off for a week with no place to go and she being the cook in the house. I don't think it's the smartest idea to fight with her."

Ross laughed lightly. He knew as well as Charlie that if Charlie wanted to, there would always be a place for her to go to, the only thing was as much as Charlie didn't want to mention it, Ross knew as much.

"It's good though… seeing the two of you being like before."

Charlie was silent and continued admiring the garden listening to her father.

"Dad…" she said quietly with her warning voice that only meant 'I-know-where-you're-going-with-it-and-stop'.

"I know. I know," Ross cuts in. "You don't want to talk about before. I just can't help noticing how much you girls have improved interacting with each other."

"We'll be… well… we live in the same roof, Dad. We're ought to somehow get along and live in peace."

"I know," Ross said. "Hei, how's your week of going by the way? Getting enough rest, I hope."

Charlie secretly sighed in relief, glad that her father made an effort to change the subject.

"Yeah it's going good. Not that much rest as I though I'll have -because Joey kept me going somewhere, but good."

Ross smiled secretly and Charlie nearly smacks herself in the head. Ross made the effort to change the subject and it was her that made it about Joey again.

"Somewhere?" Ross asked

"Yeah," Charlie replied.

"The other day she took me grocery shopping… and boy what an experience that was; especially with that stupid trolley!" Charlie complained but secretly smiled, "Thank goodness I got an ice cream for that, it made it all worth it."

Ross nodded smiling lightly at his daughter, observing Charlie and noticing that though Charlie made it sound like a horrible experience, Ross could tell that her daughter actually enjoyed it. He knew that Charlie was not a fan of grocery shopping and would bet that never done a proper shopping before since she moved out, but Ross would also bet that Joey might've changed that about Charlie.

"Oh, I'm going to take her to Sydney Aquarium tomorrow," Charlie said excitedly. "I thought, Joey must be missing Summer Bay and being around… well… fishes," Charlie giggled at that, knowing how much Joey loves swimming with the marine animals.

"It's the closest place I can take her to besides Bondi but, then she won't see much there as there would always be a lot of people and I know Joey's not really fan of crowded pla-" Charlie rambled away and was only interrupted by her father's soft laugh.

"What?" Charlie asked.

Ross shook his head, smile still in his lips.

"Dad! Seriously, What?"

"Nothing. I just… well… you haven't talked that much in a while and now…" Ross paused and looked at his daughter. "I'm just happy."

Charlie frowned but didn't ask, somehow she felt like she kind of knew what her father meant and she didn't want to further discuss it.

"I'm glad you and Joey are friends again," Ross added quietly, turning away from her daughter to look at the starry night sky thoughtfully.

Charlie half smiled and nodded, wanting to say _'me too'_ but couldn't.

'_I want to be happy too that we're becoming friend again. I really really wanted to but, I can't. I can't, because it'll hurt more and I won't be able to do anything about it because I'm a friend; because we're friends. I don't want to be a friend…'_ Charlie closed her eyes tightly and shook her head slightly as if trying to stop herself from thinking about what she's thinking.

"Dinner's ready!" Lorie and Joey called out.

Ross turned and was on his feet in no time. Charlie however took her time, she opened her eyes and took 3 deep breathes and then plastered a fake smile on her face before following her father.

She has her reason why she stopped being friends with Joey and although being this comfortable with Joey gives her joy and happiness she thought she'd never feel again; the consequences of being close to Joey again scared her more than she's letting herself admit, knowing what will happen to her again if she let the closeness continue. She moved away for a reason and that reason she'll never forget or at least try to not forget. But, even with these reasons, Charlie still somehow unable to fight her heart's desires to take advantage of what little time she has to feel what she feels with Joey; which leads her to plead with her brain to let her enjoy it while it last hoping that once the reality sets in again, she'd be able to stand up for herself again even with her aching heart.

* * *

"Are you making a habit of this?" Charlie asked teasingly as Joey scooted closer to her in the bed.

Charlie had been reluctant to share her bed with Joey again after the first time but, she was quick to realised that after all those years ago, her defence against Joey's pleading brown eyes and adorable little pout didn't really got strong and although the voice in her head screamed at her to stay put and be storing, the little whisper in her ever so vulnerable heart (only with Joey) would always prevail; and so ever since that stormy night few days ago, Charlie had been sharing her bed with Joey.

"Are you complaining?" Joey asked looking at the brunette, still finding it hard to believe that she would be able to be this close to Charlie again.

"I was asking," Charlie pointed out. "Complaining and asking are different."

"And 'you' didn't answer my question," Joey said. "Are you complaining?"

Charlie was silenced by the question. She wanted to say _'no it doesn't bother her'_ but, somehow she couldn't find it in her to say it; feeling that if she voice it out, it would be like admitting to Joey that she actually like the idea of them sharing a bed like the old times even though it was the truth.

Joey pouted when Charlie remained silent. She secretly hoped that Charlie would tell her _'no it doesn't bother her'_ but, apparently that won't happen. Deflated, Joey then thought of leaving and going back to her and Hugo's room.

Joey turned to the other side and began moving out of bed, when Charlie encircled her arms around Joey's waist, locking the brown eyed woman in her arms, which surprised not only Joey but also Charlie herself.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlie asked softly, nuzzling her nose in Joey's hair, thinking she won't be able to turn back on her impulsive action.

"My room," Joey answered still has her back against and on Charlie, hiding her smile.

"Technically, that's also my room," Charlie said playfully while lightly pulling Joey more to her, urging her to lie back down again with her.

Joey complied, secretly very elated as Charlie retained her arms around her, embracing her from behind.

"I'll sleep in the sofa then," Joey said playing along with Charlie but didn't move from her comfortable place against Charlie's warm comforting body.

"Sofa is mine too," Charlie said. "And the chairs, and the floor, and the bath tub," she added.

Joey smiled as she snuggled in closer to Charlie's embrace.

"How about my personal space?"

Charlie was taken a back by the question and worried that she may have gone too much for comfort and without noticing it; her arms automatically loosen off Joey's waist.

'_Don't say it brain!'_ Charlie told herself in her head. She hardly hears that voice in her head talks and although it used to drive her insane, the soft voice deep within her that she normally hears nowadays scares, her that she would somehow rather hear the annoying voice of her rational mind that drives her insane.

Joey notices Charlie's arms loosened and so she turned to face Charlie. Joey was a little startled when she turned and found how close her face was to Charlie's but, instead of back away a bit, she let her eyes be drawn in the depths of Charlie's blue pools. Joey then smiled at Charlie, reaching to caress the brunette's cheek.

Charlie automatically leaned in, in Joey's palm, returning Joey's gaze.

"Yours too," Joey whispered and placed a delicate soft kiss at the tip Charlie's nose before snuggling in, in Charlie's body again.

Charlie's eyes involuntarily closed when she felt Joey's lips against her nose and her lips automatically formed a smile when she felt Joey's body cuddled up against her, all the while aware of what Joey meant.

* * *

**Laura! this is a little push! Hurry up on the update already before my unpredictable head change its mind again... lolz**


	13. Ice Cream

Charlie was walking in a snail pace as she watched Joey looking around her from left to right and even up as they walk along the Sydney Aquarium. Charlie had been there before, whenever she misses Summer Bay and so, not so enthusiastic about the place as Joey was. What amuses her though and kept her entertained is Joey's enthusiasm that can be compared of a kid; even though Charlie was sure that Joey had seen the creatures of the deep before, -maybe not up close, but nevertheless seen it.

"Oh! Look Charlie, that shark is a male," Joey said pointing at a great white shark swimming around above their heads.

Charlie chuckle when she looked up and realised what made Joey conclude that the shark was a male.

"Joey, you're acting like you haven't seen a shark before," Charlie commented shaking her head while smiling amusedly at the woman, following her around,

"Well, I haven't," Joey replied, looking around the aquarium. "-Not up close at least; and I only saw their backs."

Charlie again, just shook her head and followed Joey through. Joey kept looking around and Charlie continued to watch her, when something caught the brunette's eyes. Charlie walked towards closer to it and stared at it through the glass thoughtfully.

-Flashback-

Joey, Charlie and Hugo just finished playing around the beach and were now ling on the sand looking up the starry nights.

"I wonder if I could ever witness or see a falling star," a 7-year-old Charlie said out of nowhere.

"Why?" Joey asked, turning to look at Charlie lying beside her.

She only just moved 4 months ago but, Charlie never once let her feel left out and so did Hugo and for that she was grateful.

"So I could make a wish," Charlie answered dreamily.

Hugo chuckled and both Charlie and Joey looked at him questioningly.

"What so funny?" Charlie asked annoyed.

"Charlz, stars don't fall," Hugo stated matter of factly.

"They do so," Charlie insisted, "they even move and fall and… and… and you can make a wish and they will come true," she added.

Hugo started laughing even harder.

"They don't fall Charlie. They seemed to move but that's because the earth moves and the falling start you're saying, it's called meteor," Hugo explained.

"What are you talking about?" Joey interjected, confused as to what Hugo was saying and because she could see the disappointment in Charlie's eyes.

"That was what my Dad told me, when we went fishing 2 months ago," Hugo answered. "So, there's no suck thing as falling star. So, no whishing too; just like there's no suck a thing as Santa Claus," Hugo deadpanned knowing that like him, neither Charlie nor Joey believes in Santa.

Charlie was quiet and Joey could tell that she was close to crying; without any word, Joey got up and went to shore, looking down as if looking for something,

Hugo was watching Joey, while Charlie remained quiet, sulking with her head down.

After a while, Joey came running back to Charlie, kneeling in front of her. Hugo continued to watch.

"Here Charlie," Joey said holding out a rock looking starfish in front of Charlie.

Charlie looked at it and then turned her head up to face Joey who was smiling at her.

"Here," Joey said again, handing the starfish to Charlie's hand. "You don't need to wait for a start to fall. You already have a star now in your hand," she said with her ever-happy cheerful voice. "I don't care about what Hugo said, you and I can still believe in falling stars and wishes."

Charlie smiled at Joey and then looked at the starfish in her hand.

"Come, let's make a wish together," Joey said grabbing Charlie's hand and literally dragged Charlie over to the shore.

Joey stopped and faced Charlie; both of them standing beside the shore where the sand and the water just meets, letting their feet hits the waves. Smiling, Joey reached for both of Charlie's hand, holding on to it together with the starfish.

Charlie smiled at Joey and both of them closed their eyes and made their wish.

"_I wish to keep Charlie in my life forever…"_

"_I wish to have Joey in my life for as long as I live…"_

Both then opened their eyes at the same time, smiling at each other and together, they threw the starfish back to the sea, freeing it to live long, together with it were their wishes.

-End of Flashback-

Joey was already at the other end of the Aquarium when she noticed that Charlie wasn't following her. She turned and looked around, only to spot Charlie staring intently on something; curious, Joey walked back to where the brunette was at and there she found out what got Charlie's attention.

"Hugo was pretty mean that night," Joey said softly as to not startle Charlie.

Charlie blinked a couple of times as she heard someone talking to her. Turning her head onto her side, she found Joey beside her, looking at familiar looking starfish on the sand.

"He was just telling the truth," Charlie replied, still looking at Joey. Watching her as she looks at the starfish, pretty much the same way she did earlier.

"Maybe… but, I still believe in wishes and that they could come true," Joey said turning to Charlie, smiling her beautiful smile. "But, just to make sure, I'll wish again," she added.

Charlie frowned and just watched Joey closing her eyes. She expected Joey to turn to the aquarium but Joey remained facing her.

"I wish for my wish to come true," Joey muttered just laud enough for Charlie to hear.

Once Joey was done, she opened her eyes and looked at Charlie's blue orbs, smile never leaving her lips.

"There, I'm done wishing," she said. "Let's go to Botanical Garden now," she enthused grabbing hold of Charlie's hand as she lead the police officer to the other end of the aquarium.

Charlie was still in daze, trying to know what to make out of what just happened, but nevertheless followed Joey anyway.

"So, which way to Botanical Garden?' Joey asked once outside.

"Why do you want to go there?" Charlie asked intrigued.

"Picnic!" Joey exclaimed. "What else?"

"You didn't tell me you wanted to have a picnic there," Charlie commented. "We could've done it when we went to Opera house the other day."

"I didn't feel in the mood for picnic that day," Joey replied.

"And now, you are?"

Joey nodded enthusiastically. Charlie smiled, shaking her head. Joey smiled back at Charlie, trying to charm her way to Charlie and get the brunette to agree.

"Continue smiling like that and I'm gonna be pretty sure that you will be the death of me," Charlie said still wearing her smile.

Joey continued smiling at Charlie, beaming at the brunette even. Charlie sighed.

"Official! You Joey Collins will be the death of me," the police officer declared. "Alright. Alright. Let's go," she relented and pulled Joey with her to walk their way to Botanical Garden.

"YEY!" Joey exclaimed, letting go of Charlie's hand but linking her arm to hers instead.

Charlie noticed Joey's action but didn't dare look; instead, she just relished on the feeling of their closeness. All the while keeping the smile on her face, oblivious to it, Joey was actually doing and thinking of the same thing.

* * *

"You know, you make a better sandwich than this," Charlie commented after swallowing the last of her food.

"I know," Joey said trying to sound smug. "But, you just have to be contented of what you have or had for that matter."

"Next time, we should really plan things," Charlie said. "See, if this wasn't such a sprung of the moment kind of thing, you could've had time to prepare us some decent food."

"Why are you complaining? You live in bread and butter not long ago," Joey teased. "Why are you being picky now?'

Charlie poked her tongue out at Joey playfully.

" Yeah well… it's your fault. You got me addicted to your cooking."

Joey had her one eyebrow up, looking at Charlie. Charlie smiled at Joey, giving the raven-haired woman a wink. Joey then giggled whole-heartedly.

"You didn't have to use your Charm at me Buckton," Joey said. "I still got you an ice cream without your charm." Joey added revealing her hidden cornetto to Charlie

Charlie beamed and laughed at Joey's comment; taking the ice cream from Joey shamelessly.

"You should've told me earlier," Charlie said opening her cornetto cup, "that was like my effort gone to waste."

"You didn't have to put effort in charming me," Joey said softly, just laud enough for Charlie to hear but, unfortunately for Joey, someone took Charlie's attention from her.

* * *

Charlie was hanging on what Joey was about to say when someone called her name the same time as Joey spoke.

"CHARLIE!"

Charlie turned to look for the person responsible for interrupting her moment with Joey. And to Charlie's dismay, she found one of her ex-fling jogging towards them.

"Hi, Charlie!"

Joey looked at the guy who took Charlie's attention, eyeing him up and down –although Joey would never admit it, the guy wasn't bad looking. He was actually good looking even in Joey's opinion.

"Oh, hey Luke," Charlie greeted back. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. And you?" Luke asked back. "You look as gorgeous as before if not more," he added.

Joey cringed at the guy's comment although she's not disagreeing. Still… the Luke guy, just made it to Joey's list of her least favourite people.

"I'm pretty good myself," Charlie answered, praying to whoever was listening, to just let Luke back to what he was doing before he spotted her.

"Hey, uhm… I couldn't stay long," the guys started.

'_Thank GOD!' _Charlie and Joey thought in unison.

"But, we should really catch up sometime," he said hopeful. "Do you still have my number?"

"Luke, I never took your number," Charlie said.

"Oh… ahm… here, I'll take yours then."

Charlie shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Charlie said, now making it really obvious that she's not interested at all.

Joey was quietly watching the interaction. Pleased with Charlie's action towards the guy named Luke.

"C'mon Charlie… it's not like someone will mind if you go out with me."

Charlie clenched her jaw a bit at Luke's comment.

"Actually, someone will," Charlie replied. "By the way, this is Joey," Charlie turned and took Joey's hand, "my girlfriend," she stated.

Luke's eyes went wide with shock. He was aware of Charlie's sexual orientation and he was also aware of the woman's reputation and for as long as he'd known or heard of Charlie, he never once heard of Charlie addressing someone as her boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter.

"Girlfriend?" Luke muttered, turning to look at the stunning woman holding on Charlie's hand.

"Yes. Girlfriend," Joey answered before she could think of it.

Charlie looked at Joey gratefully for her help. Joey could feel Charlie's eyes on her and knew exactly what Charlie was thinking and so, Joey gave Charlie's hand a light squeeze to let her know and assure her that it was ok.

Luke, defeated just nodded hi head. He was hopping to have another chance with Charlie the moment he saw the woman from a far but looking at the way both Charlie and Joey looks at each other, he knew straight away the he wouldn't stand a chance. Both were obviously very smitten with each other.

"Oh… uhm… ok. I'll just… ahm… go," Luke said stammering. "Nice seeing you again, Charlie and… nice meeting you, Joey."

"Likewise," Joey lied.

Luke nodded his head.

"You're lucky," he said. "I hope you know that."

"Don't worry. I do," Joey said and smiled fakely at the guy.

Luke smiled back and turned to leave the two alone again.

Once Luke was out of their sight, Charlie then reluctantly let go of Joey's hand and instantly missed the touch.

"Thank you for that," she said,

"No problem," Joey said, disappointed to have lost contact with Charlie's body.

Charlie started opening the lid of her conetto cup, waiting for any comment from Joey or judgement but it never came. Charlie waited for a while more and when she was sure that none will come, she then dared to look at Joey who was now eating her own ice cream quietly admiring the rest of the garden.

Joey saw Charlie watching her from her peripheral view and knowing that Charlie must be waiting for her to talk, decided to put the brunette out of her misery.

"Ex?" she asked.

"Not really," Charlie deadpanned, "more like a friend who wishes to be more."

Joey looked at Charlie and then giggled. Charlie frowned and gave Joey a questioning look.

"It that what you refer them?" Joey asked teasingly, "friends that wishes more?"

Charlie got what Joey meant and started laughing with the shorter woman.

"Oh, shut up!" she said playfully.

* * *

Comfortable silence fell between Charlie and Joey as they walk around the garden, eating their ice cream.

"Why don't you like relationship?" Joey asked softly breaking the silence.

"I don't, don't like them. I just… I'm not into them."

Joey looked at Charlie with a little frown but still noticed how beautiful Charlie looked even though she was not facing her.

"Why?"

Charlie stopped and then turned and face towards the view of the sea.

"I don't think I have any much to offer," Charlie said thoughtfully, aware of Joey's stare. "In a relationship, it requires love. Heart. I don't have any to give," she said.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked, copying Charlie and faced the sea.

"I had my heart broken once," Charlie revealed. "I didn't think it's fair to be in a relationship when you can only offer a broken heart."

Joey once again turned to gaze at the brunette on her side. Somehow feeling the pain of the knowledge that Charlie once loved someone and got hurt. Joey was well felt a little jealous of that someone but at that moment, she could only focus at the thought that Charlie once loved and got hurt.

"Who is stupid enough to break your heart?" she asked.

Charlie chuckled.

"I didn't say someone broke it. I said, I had it broken," Charlie explained and clarified.

"Yeah but… someone must've done something to cause the breakage."

Charlie smiled and shook her head, before sighing.

"Nope. It was no one's fault. I happened to love someone who I cannot have; who doesn't feel the same," she said.

"Who wouldn't love you? How could anyone possibly not love you or fall for you?" Joey questioned out laud.

Charlie finally turned to look at Joey; looking in Joey's brown orbs. In her thought asking Joey the same questions.

"What is there to love?" Charlie said instead turning back to the sea.

"Are you kidding me?" Joey asked incredulously. "Charlie, you're the most beautiful person I have ever met. You're beautiful inside and out. I mean, you are physically gorgeous but, what makes you glow with beauty is the fact that you are more beautiful inside that you are in the outside, which really says a lot," Joey said sincerely, half pleased that she was able to voice out how she sees Charlie.

"You're perfect," she added in almost whisper.

Charlie closes her eyes, relishing and digesting every word that Joey said and to also prevent her eyes from tearing. After taking a few deep secret breaths, Charlie opened her eyes again only to be greeted by Joey's warm gaze.

"That can't be valid Joey. You always see the good in people," Charlie said smiling.

Joey was about to protest but Charlie bit her to it as she continued on.

"And let's say that I am what you think I am. Joey, not everyone is lucky enough to have the same kind of love story like yours and Hugo's. You guys both love each other and are…" Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat secretly, not believing that she will voice out the truth that she has been running away from.

"…and are perfect for each other. But like I said, not everyone can have that. Some would fall for someone who won't be able to return the love. Those were the unlucky ones and unfortunately for me… I'm one of those unlucky ones."

"Then look for someone that could love you the same way," Joey suggested.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Jo." Charlie replied knowing that she already tried that.

"Look at it this way; you love the ice cream for a very long time; like since you were young, you grew up loving the ice cream; it's like a part of your life all through the years; you love the ice cream for its every bits an pieces but… the day came and you realised that you can't have the ice cream anymore because you… you need to go on a die; because you 'have' to be on a diet. Thus, you can no longer have the ice cream. But the fact that you can't have it, didn't make you stop loving the ice cream," Charlie explained, now looking out towards the sea again afraid to meet Joey's eyes for fear of breaking down as she was aware that she just described metaphorically her exact feeling towards her situation with Joey.

"There were alternatives like yogurt with different flavours too and you know you 'can' have them but, you just couldn't love it the same way as you love the ice cream" Charlie added thoughtfully.

Joey nodded, understanding Charlie's explanation perfectly as she felt like she was been on a diet for e very long time herself; having Charlie as her own personal ice cream and Hugo her yogurt. She can have him, or actually, she has him but it didn't make her love Charlie any less or love Hugo just as much for that matter.

"The ice cream still has you heart?" Joey asked quietly, feeling envious of whoever Charlie's ice cream and couldn't help wishing that she could be the woman's ice cream someday in the future if the world is kind enough.

"Every broken pieces of it," Charlie answered honestly.

Joey let out a soft sigh. She's jealous of Charlie's ice cream but at the same time sad and hurt by Charlie story of unrequited love as it mirrors her own.

"Maybe someday you can find you non-fat ice cream that'll suit your diet," Joey offered.

Charlie turned to Joey again and smiled.

"Maybe…" she said although Charlie highly doubts that she'll find someone that would replace Joey's place in her life. But even then, she still wants to be positive and believe that somehow, maybe someday, she might meet someone that could make her love them; maybe not as much as she loves Joey but at least love nevertheless.

"It's getting late, we should head home," Joey suggested.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed and extending her hand for Joey to take in which she did.

Joey took Charlie's hand and kept holds of it, not planning on letting it go unless she needed too.

* * *

Joey and Charlie were busy laughing while Joey opened the door for them. Joey continued to walk inside, leaving Charlie to flick the light open. Charlie dropped her car keys and house keys in her key bowl on the table close to the door and flicked the light open.

"SURPRISE!"

Both Charlie and Joey turned and saw Hugo few feet away from them with his arms stretched out. Charlie was silent and so was Joey.

Hugo looked at the two women for a second and assuming that both were still in shock by his sudden appearance; Hugo then ran towards his girlfriend Joey and scooped her in his arms, missing the feeling very much.

"I missed you so much!" Hugo said, hugging Joey tightly even after he sat her down.

Joey despite her surprised state was still able to reciprocate Hugo's hug; her eyes all the while looking at Charlie's expressionless face.

Charlie watched the couple locked in each other's arms and there she felt like she had been showered with ice-cold water with someone reaping her already broken heart into more pieces.

'_This is why you shouldn't have let you guards down,'_ the voice in Charlie's head appeared again.

Hugo then let go of Joey and turned to his best friend, giving Charlie a warm hug. Charlie managed to smile and return Hugo's embrace.

Once Hugo let go, Charlie found her voice.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until next day?"

"Yeah, but we got the job done a lot earlier so here I am," Hugo explained. "Plus, I was worried I might not find you two in one piece if I didn't come back sooner," he teased as he draped an arm around Joey's shoulder.

Joey remained quiet; her eyes were still on Charlie, trying to read Charlie's face, hoping she would know how Charlie feels through her eyes.

Charlie could feel Joey's eyes on her but she chose to ignore it and just focus on Hugo.

"Shut up!" Charlie said playfully, walking passed the couple.

"Where did you guys go anyway?" Hugo asked turning to the silent woman in her arms.

"We went-"

"To have dinner at some place and then went home," Charlie cut Joey off. "Joey's been cooking dinner for a while and I know you wouldn't appreciate it if I tire your precious princess," Charlie added.

"Damn right I won't!" Hugo said playfully. "But I'm glad you guys are getting along."

"Of course! Anything for my brother," Charlie replied. "Besides, Joey suggested we should at least try, for you," Charlie lied, not exactly sure what or why she's doing what she was doing. _'What the hell am I talking about?_ Charlie asked herself.

Joey frowned at Charlie all the while wondering why Charlie lied, although it wasn't a bad lie, but a lie nonetheless.

"Oh, isn't my Joey the sweetest?" Hugo cooed, planting a kiss on Joey's head.

Charlie forced a smile as she watched the scene. _'You really like hurting yourself, huh? You're doing a pretty damn well in that department Senior Constable!'_

"I'll leave you guys to catch up on. I'm going to bed. Night guys!" Charlie said hurriedly, wanting to get away form the couple as soon as humanly possible.

Joey watched Charlie go, thinking of what just transpired; in a span of a moment, Charlie seemed to have fallen back to the new Charlie, from being 'her' Charlie a moment ago and just before Hugo's sudden come back.

"I missed you," Hugo said once Charlie was out of sight.

Joey was brought back from her musings and just smiled at Hugo. She couldn't bring herself to say she missed him too, knowing full well that Hugo never actually crossed her mind ever since he left.

"Let's go upstairs, it's been a long day," Hugo suggested and lead Joey to their room.

* * *

Charlie was wide-awake when she heard Joey and Hugo entered their room. She tried so hard to block any noise from the other room to no avail as she could still hear them talking or whispering, she wasn't sure. She was just thankful that, that was all she was hearing; but as the though of what might happen in the other room crossed Charlie's mind, Charlie immediately leapt off her bed and went inside her own bathroom in her room and there she locked herself, willing to stay there for the whole night.

'_I asked for this! I let myself take advantage and completely ignore the warning bells; thus I shouldn't cry,_' Charlie talked to herself as she leant again her bathroom wall, eating her bath tub, knees curled up in front of her, tucked under her chin with her arms wrapped around it.

'_Why can't I stop crying though? She wasn't mine and never was; I knew that! I knew for a long time! Why can't I stop loving the ice cream? Love Joey?'_ Charlie asked herself as she let tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

Oblivious to Charlie, Joey was now actually in the other bathroom close to her room, seating in the tub just like Charlie was and just like Charlie, Joey has been crying as well.

Outside closed door, no one would suspect that her and Hugo's relationship wasn't at all perfect as it may seems; although, there isn't a thing that she could complain about Hugo. If anything, Hugo was the one that has something to complain about her.

They have been together for years and although all of the people they know and even those who don't might think that they have consummated their relationship long time ago, they haven't. And that was where the problem is coming from. Hugo of course wanted to take their relationship to the next level, feeling that it's about time, but Joey was still not ready.

Joey would always say that she wants to give up her virginity as a married woma on the of her wedding, knowing fully well that just like her, Hugo isn't ready to take and make that commitment yet, thus Hugo would always be left frustrated.

However, Joey wasn't crying because of that. She never cried over that ever. She was crying because Hugo's returned pulled her back to her rightful place; Hugo's girlfriend and Charlie's nothing.

The last 5 days she had spent with Charlie alone were what she'd imagined it would be like if she was with the old Charlie and heaven had been kind enough to give her exactly that. But like a dream, she has to wake up and now that she's back from her dream; all she could think of is how to go back to dreaming again; how can she get her Charlie back or more so… how can she possibly have the forbidden ice cream.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long Chapter. I dont know about you guys but... i dont know, this is my favourite Chapter. lolz... hehehe! Cheers! Sorry for the type errors!**


	14. Bad Memories

**4th Update of the day! I think (i could be wrong) i really deserve some brownies...especially in this fic where i will let you guys in on some hindsight of what happened. lolz **

**Kim- I will continue the story... But... there will probably a wait... Did you know that after I Dare You To Love, this story would be next that has so many alerts and fav? it's over-whelming to know so i know i really should continue. (This is on top of my favourite to write too..)**

**t-click- very flattered that even though you're on your holiday you still find somet time to read the story... thank you.**

**Livefortheday- all in good time my friend. they will eventually realise who their 'ice cream' were/are.**

**jsco- i really should thank you heaps! like really heaps... i think you by far had given reviews to every chapter of my every story and really... thank you. i hope you would right again. i remember reading you stories... i think your trademark would be a red car... can't remember if it was a mustang but i remember a red car. :D**

**I let you guys read... and in advance... i'm sorry...**

* * *

-Previously-

_Oblivious to Charlie, Joey was now actually in the other bathroom close to her room, seating in the tub just like Charlie was and just like Charlie, Joey has been crying as well._

_Outside closed door, no one would suspect that her and Hugo's relationship wasn't at all perfect as it may seems; although, there isn't a thing that she could complain about Hugo. If anything, Hugo was the one that has something to complain about her._

_They have been together for years and although all of the people they know and even those who don't might think that they have consummated their relationship long time ago, they haven't. And that was where the problem is coming from. Hugo of course wanted to take their relationship to the next level, feeling that it's about time, but Joey was still not ready._

_Joey would always say that she wants to give up her virginity as a married woma on the of her wedding, knowing fully well that just like her, Hugo isn't ready to take and make that commitment yet, thus Hugo would always be left frustrated._

_However, Joey wasn't crying because of that. She never cried over that ever. She was crying because Hugo's returned pulled her back to her rightful place; Hugo's girlfriend and Charlie's nothing._

_The last 5 days she had spent with Charlie alone were what she'd imagined it would be like if she was with the old Charlie and heaven had been kind enough to give her exactly that. But like a dream, she has to wake up and now that she's back from her dream; all she could think of is how to go back to dreaming again; how can she get her Charlie back or more so… how can she possibly have the forbidden ice cream._

* * *

Aden was walking to his car when his eyes noticed a very familiar blue car that shouldn't be in the car park at it time of the night; curious, Aden walks towards it and saw his friend deep in her thought.

Knock. Knock.

Charlie's half dazed self blanched and turned to find a goofy looking blonde guy who un-invitedly let himself in, in the passenger's side.

"What are you still doing here?" Aden asked, getting himself comfortable in the seat. "Your shift finished hours ago."

Charlie shrugged.

"I don't feel like going home yet," she deadpans.

"Why didn't you say so? If you told me that, I never would've done overtime; we could've gone to clubs and party," Aden said.

"I don't feel like clubbing either," Charlie said her eyes still staring ahead in an empty space.

Aden turned, frowned and studied Charlie's face expression or anything that the brunette would do to give out any reason for her sudden change. Normally, the Charlie that Aden used to know would jump to any chance of going out; she's never seen alone for a long time. It was always like, she'll enter the premises alone and most often than not, would leave with someone. There was never a night that, that Charlie would waste seating 'alone' in an almost empty car park, and now… the Charlie, Aden sees in the last few days, hardly goes out but as Aden's aware of, hardly home either.

Charlie remained oblivious to her friend's stare; nowadays, she feels like she's becoming oblivious to a lot of things except for one thing; her past. The past that she had ran away from all those years ago.

Ever since Hugo's returned, Charlie did her best to ignore the burning pain inside her. If there was any award for being the best pretender she sure would've won it. She tried to be herself that way she has been during Hugo's absence and remained friendly with Joey –only less touchy, but it was hard. It was hard to be friendly with both of them and be always at their presence watching them be all lovey-dovey and pretend that it doesn't affect her, because it does; massively.

Charlie had thought of going back to her second self; the new Charlie. But she couldn't find it in herself to do so. For the first couple of days of Hugo's return, Charlie had gone to going out at night, checking out 'the scene' at the clubs but then found herself not having fun like she used to; she soon realised that it wasn't 'it' for her anymore; that she can't / couldn't find it in herself to go and sleep around, knowing that in the harsh light of the day, she still incomplete. She also tried to get a rise up from Joey, but failed and only earning herself a hurtful look from Joey's eyes.

Charlie actually hoped that Joey would fall into the trap and bite back so she could make Joey hate her again or dislike her again, so she'll have a reason for her heart to stop hurting over something that she should be numb about. Joey disliking her would make it easy for her to convince her stubborn, stubborn feelings that it should stop with the wishful thinking, as Joey will and would never feel the same; so she could get it sink in, in her brain and heart, that she didn't feel the same before and therefore no chance of feeling it now for her, because Joey dislikes her; but no. Charlie only got a questioning look and hurting eyes from the raven-haired beauty which made Charlie hate herself more. Hate herself for having a stubborn heart; hate herself for feeling the way she feels for Hugo's girl; hate herself for hurting her… for hurting Joey.

And so, Charlie resides herself on her second choice; avoiding them. Like what she did before, Charlie would get up pretty early to go to work and then pretend to leave the office on time so her Dad won't notice, only to come back again but stay in her car in the car park. Nowadays, Charlie felt so alone and lost with no place to go to as her sued to be comfortable enough place doesn't do it for her anymore; not anymore, when she already found her safe place again in Joey's side… in Joey's arms. But, she knew it's not her place to claim. So now, she's once again alone in the sideline… very much her same place all those years ago.

"Who are you and what did you do to Charlie?" Aden teased, hoping to lighten up the glum mood that surrounds his friend.

"This is me Aden," Charlie deadpans again.

Aden frowned more. He had never seen Charlie like this before and the sight of his used to be party-go-lucky friend looking so depress, depresses him too,

"Charlie, what's wrong?" he asked, concern lace in his voice.

Charlie shook her head.

"Look, I know you never liked explaining yourself and would rather let people think whatever the hell they want to think about you but… Charlie… not this time," Aden said. "Please…" he pleaded.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Charlie answered. "This is me. This is the real me. What you see right now… this is me without the mask."

Aden sighed.

"I know it's you. I know that this is the real Charlie Buckton… well, part of the real Charlie Buckton, anyway," Aden said quietly.

Charlie quietly listened.

"I know that whenever you're around people, you only show bits and pieces of the real you that most of the time, people would most likely not notice it. Your guard is so up high that it's almost impossible to walk through it or see through it but, not lately," Aden said thoughtfully and continued. "Nowadays, you come to work wearing yourself like the way you used to but I could tell that behind close doors, you're… you're not as strong as you let on, unlike before. I should give it to you though that, you're good at pretending. Hell, I won't be able to tell how worst things with you are if I hadn't found you here. I mean, I know something's of but not like 'this'."

Charlie finally turned to Aden and look at him, not quite believing that Aden somehow could see a little through her façade.

"The Charlie that I got use to knowing was the Charlie that built the wall around herself; it was high and almost indestructible… but," Aden paused and meet Charlie's eyes. "-but it changed when Hugo and Joey came."

Hearing the names of her best friends made Charlie looks away. She was afraid that if Aden caught glimpse of her eyes, he's see and then she's be too weak to even try and hide the truth.

"I'd never thought that one day, I would get to see Charlie Buckton unmasked," Aden added thoughtfully.

Charlie snorted sarcastically but not meanly.

"So tell me… what changed?" Aden asked again.

"Well, I mean, I know it has something to do with Hugo and Joey… just that-"

"What do you want to know?" Charlie cuts in, turning away from Aden again.

Aden thought for a moment; he knew this would probably the only time that Charlie would talk about anything and so, Aden decided to ask the one question that he feels if answered, would answer the rest.

"What happened to you and Joey?"

* * *

Joey headed downstairs again, unable to sleep or more so to get away from Hugo. Ever since Hugo came back, Joey hadn't had one peaceful sleep. Every night she would wake up feeling utterly uncomfortable with the body against her back trying to spoon her. Before, Joey had been used to it that even though it didn't make her feel comfortable enough to have a good night sleep; it still didn't feel uncomfortable that it would prevent her from sleeping at all; but now… she just couldn't sleep and couldn't ignore the uncomfortableness.

Seating herself in one of the kitchen chairs, Joey once again let her mind wonder back to the days when Hugo was away. During those times, she and Charlie had gone back to what they were use to be. Charlie kept her safe and comfortable in her arms. She had let her sleep cuddled up to her; Charlie let her be what she had always wanted to be around her… be able to serve her and somehow take care of her; something that she wasn't able to do when things fell apart between them. In those days that Hugo was away, Joey was certain that given enough time and she would be able to open the forbidden topic, but Hugo came back; and now… now it's as if she never see Charlie around.

In the morning, Joey would wake and Charlie would already be gone to work. And at night like tonight, she would probably fall asleep waiting for her to come home and in the end, won't see her anyway, because Charlie comes home 'that' late. Joey misses Charlie very much. Especially when she's around but seemed to be not around as she front her new persona around them; it hurts Joey and it pained her more when the new Charlie tries to annoy her somehow purposely for some unknown reason. It would actually, probably annoy Joey if only Joey didn't know better. But the thing is, Joey knew better. She knew that Charlie was just trying to cover up something. What it was? She doesn't know; and not knowing bothers her. it also saddens her that she got to experience her old Charlie back only be take away from her again all too soon.

Right now, Joey feels like she would give anything just to have that again; have 'her' Charlie back again.

* * *

Charlie turned to Aden sharply. She had expected a lot of things and other questions but not that.

"What happened, Charlie?" Aden repeated, determined to get to the bottom of all the mess.

Seeing that she doesn't have anyway around the situation she had gotten herself into, Charlie sighed and close her eyes, remembering the things that she had tried to forget or at least buried deep in her memory.

"We were inseparable; the three of us. When we reached out teenage years, me and Joey had gotten even closer than we already were. But of course that was because Hugo's a guy. And then, Hugo started developing his admiration for Joey. At first Joey was a bit hesitant as we were all good friends and she didn't want anything to come in between our friendship, but Hugo was persistent in showing his affection. I was ok with it. I figured it was normal and I could totally see what Hugo saw in Joey," Charlie paused taking a deep breath.

"But then… I started feeling left out…"

-Flashback-

It was Joey's 16th birthday and traditionally after the party, Joey would come by Charlie's place and they will set up a little camp, all with tents and sleeping bags in the Buckton's backyard.

"Joey, c'mon let's go!" Charlie called out as they finished tidying up the Joey's house after her party.

"Yeah. Just go Charlie; I need to fix something up. I'll be there soon," Joey said running back up to her room.

"Fine!" Charlie relented. "I'll set up the tent but you owe me!"

Joey turned and beamed at Charlie.

"Thank you," she said. "I love you," Joey added with her cheeky grin.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever!" Charlie said, shaking her head, waving her hand as she head to the door to go home and prepare their camping.

It had been two hours and Charlie was still waiting in their backyard inside the tent. She had called Joey's home 30minutes ago and Joey informed her that she would be there in no time. But it has been 30 minutes and still no Joey.

After another one and a half hour, Charlie decided to come by Joey's place to check on her but Joey's parents told her that Joey left already. So Charlie made her way back home thinking that Joey would be there; but alas, when she came, there was still no sign on Joey.

Charlie waited inside the tent for god knows how long, until sleep unknowingly claimed her conscious mind and put it at rest. The next morning, Charlie woke up and turned to see if Joey was sleeping next to her but found her side empty. Upset and disappointed, Charlie went over to Joey's house again, early in the morning, still in her pyjamas as Joey's house was just a block away. When she reached the Collin's residence and entered at the back door through the kitchen, Charlie was ready to run her way upstairs to Joey's room, only to stop dead in her tracks, when she found Joey sleeping in the sofa, curled up against the sleeping Hugo, in Hugo's arms.

-End of Flashback-

"She found me that day… well, later in the day as she didn't comet around until later," Charlie continued, remembering when it all begun. "She apologised and told me that Hugo kept her and they didn't realise the time. I was upset but I eventually forgave her. I mean, they are both my best friends after all."

'_Although it didn't stop me from feeling hurt and jealous,'_ Charlie added in her head.

"That was the beginning of the year and that was 'the' beginning as well," Charlie said, retaining her stare ahead in the empty space of the car park, but could feel Aden's attention and eyes on her.

"We started our year 10 few weeks after. Now, at first, Hugo started eating lunch with us instead of playing footy like what he normally does before and it was ok, of course. And then few months later, Hugo started taking Joey away; he'll say that if he could take Joey for a while but then both will never come back 'till the bell goes off. It wasn't that frequent for starters and it was fine; we had other friends as well that I could hang with but then, as the day goes on, it became almost everyday if not everyday that Hugo would take Joey away for lunch."

"One afternoon, after school, I came 'round Joey's place and luckily she was home, because during those days, she usually never was. I asked her if she and Hugo are going out and she said no; although, she admitted that Hugo already confessed of liking her in more than a platonic way. Joey said that she told Hugo that she doesn't want to think of those kind of things at that time and Hugo wished that hopefully his admission would not affect their friendship and so Joey sees to it that Hugo won't feel that she's pulling away; thus she made sure to hand with him always like before if not more, although… she didn't notice that it was more than like before."

"And then after school…" Charlie sighed, "The three of us usually walks home together. At first we, three walks together and then I'll fall behind as they get lost chatting with each other that I couldn't relate to, but as I fall back, Joey would notice and then she'll reach for my hand and pull me again so we could walk at the same pace together. But then later on, as the day goes on, I'll fall behind their steps and they will keep on walking. Sometime, I think they didn't realise that I already turn to my house's way, myself, when normally they would drop me first then move to Joey's. And then soon enough, I just let them walk on their own together. Sometimes I just go home alone or sometime I would walk with my other friends. They –Hugo and Joey- didn't seem to mind… I don't think they even noticed."

"Did you mention anything to them?" Aden asked as he imagined how Charlie must've felt.

Charlie shook her head, no.

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it," she said. _'It was a big deal for me because it hurts a lot to watch Joey fall in Hugo's arms but, we're friends. So I didn't get to have a say in the matter of what they feel about each other,'_ Charlie added in her thought.

"Anyway, at the end of school year, we of course had our formal dance," Charlie continued on…

-Flashback-

It was 3 days before their formal and Charlie was going through all the details on how would Hugo pick her and Joey up as of course they planned to go as 'the awesome threesome'. Charlie had been invited to attend or be someone's date in formal both in their year and the previous year before them but, Charlie true to her word, declined every offers as she didn't want to break their plan of going together, experiencing the formal event together, the three of them, all in their first time.

"So, Hugo will pick me up as my house is closer to his," Charlie said. "So, Joey you have to be at my place around… 6ish."

Charlie turned to look at Joey when her friend didn't say anything; and there, Charlie noticed the uneasiness of Joey.

Hugo coughed lightly as if clearing his throat and in turn caught Charlie's attention.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked confused.

"Uhm… Charlie…" Hugo started, "you know how I really like Joey right?"

Charlie nodded; it was pretty obvious to not be notice, even without him voicing it out. But unfortunately he did announce it and everyone knows.

"And… I know we planned on going… the three of us as the awesome threesome since we were in year 7. But… well… you see…" Hugo swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I kind of want to take Joey as my date-"

"What!" Charlie exclaimed, interrupting Hugo. "But we planned… I thought…"

"And I told Hugo that he needs to ask you if it's ok with you. Because if it's not… I refused to go and come with him. Because we planned this already," Joey rambled.

"And that's why I'm asking you," Hugo said.

Charlie was hurt to say the least. She felt betrayed. She looks at Joey and then to Hugo's pleading eyes. She could read Hugo's eyes like the back of her hand and knew straight away that Hugo was begging her to say 'it's ok'; Charlie then turns to Joey. Charlie could see something in Joey's eyes but, she didn't quite understand what it meant and so she assumed that she was as well pleading for her to be ok with Hugo's request.

Sighing, feeling defeated knowing that she could never deny her two best friends happiness just because of her not being ok with the concept; Charlie agreed. Even though it killed her with jealousy and hurt of being on the sideline; she agreed.

"Ok. Fine," she said dryly. "I'll just go find myself a date," she added before leaving without much of a work from her two supposed best mates.

-End of Flashback-

"So I guess that was the last draw," Aden said. "I mean, I'm assuming that did it for you to totally pull away from them. I mean, I could totally see and understand why you did what you did. No one wants to be the third wheel and be on the sideline. I mean, you guys are best mates…"

Charlie shook her head which made Aden stop.

"That didn't do it for you?" Aden asked a little bewildered.

A moment ago, Aden was sure that Hugo and Joey breaking their long awaited plan and their promised would've done it for Charlie. Actually even without that incident, Aden could understand why Charlie pulled away from them; in Aden's opinion, it was actually Hugo and Joey that pushed Charlie away, causing Charlie to distance herself; causing for their 'awesome threesome' to break, so much to that. Aden knew if he was in Charlie's shoe, he would've stayed away long before.

Now, Aden was surprise that it still wasn't 'it' for Charlie.

Charlie shook her head again, no.

"What then?" Aden asked more intrigued as he feels like he's actually getting at the bottom of all the mess of Charlie and Joey's friendship; and there, it hit Aden.

"What made you pull away? And why is it that it was only yours and Joey's friendship that got affected?"

Charlie closed her eyes tightly as another flashback hits her memory; the one that pushed her over the edge. Charlie tightly shuts her eyes to prevent the tears from falling but, even with her eyes closed, the tears still managed to fall.

"I can't," Charlie whispered shaking her head. "I can't go there, Aden."

Aden watched Charlie intently and could tell how much his friend was hurting. He had never seen Charlie cry and to see her now, crying even with her eyes still tightly shut, only goes to show how the pain she was in was unstoppable. It also made Aden realise one thing; one important thing that he almost neglected in Charlie's story; the one that he almost missed.

In all the incidents that Charlie mentioned, Hugo was actually just playing a small part. It was like Hugo was just the added salt in the wound. Hugo wasn't actually the wound. It was Joey. Joey was the one that played the main role in those incidents. Joey was the main plot; it was what Joey did and Joey neglected or failed to do that caused the wound in Charlie. Aden realised that it was Joey all along.

"Charlie…" Aden called softly.

Charlie reluctantly opened her eyes and turned to her friend, showing her tears stained face.

"You were in love with Joey weren't you?" Aden asked.

"Aren't you?

* * *

**If you are still up for some more reading DREAM VS REALITY has a new chapter to offer... yeah i know... i updated all the stories today! Cheers!**


	15. The Start of the Beginning

**Hello! Any of you still remembers me? (i hope so). This is my first attempt of writting again. So, i'm sorry if its a little edge-y here and there. Please keep in mind i tried to be better. Sorry for typos as usual. And hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

-Previously-

"_Charlie…" Aden called softly._

_Charlie reluctantly opened her eyes and turned to her friend, showing her tears stained face._

"_You were in love with Joey weren't you?" Aden asked._

"_Aren't you?"_

* * *

Charlie just looked at Aden, contemplating on whether to voice out the truth or keep it inside; some part of her wanted to confirm Aden's theory, but a bigger part of her didn't want to. She didn't want to answer as, although it was the truth and maybe quite obvious now, Charlie still thinks that if she admits it to someone other than herself then there would be no chance of fooling herself, denying that she no longer feel what she feels. Charlie feels like, voicing the truth out will make it more real, and then she won't be able to control anything, both her heart and mind –not that she's able to control anything now anyway.

"I better go," she said instead.

Aden studied his friend's face, the look of pure distress and pain evident in Charlie's now dull blue eyes; and as much as he crave for Charlie to admit her feelings, to admit that she doest know how to love after all, Aden thought that it could wait… that he could wait until Charlie is ready. Besides, he only needs to hear it from Charlie's lips anyway as he already put the pieces together himself.

Aden just nodded and climbed out of the brunette's car, but not before reminding Charlie to drive safely. After Charlie's car left, Aden remained in the car park, processing the information that he got from Charlie.

"What could've Joey done for Charlie to finally pull away?" Aden asked himself.

* * *

Charlie had been driving around for an hour. She wanted to go home but she didn't want to risk bumping in to Joey and Hugo or just Joey herself if she comes home now.

While driving though, Charlie let herself wander back to what she had revealed to Aden, mentioning it again brought her back to those night where and when she had tried so hard to understand her friends' action; when and where she tried to so hard not to feel left out. It was like, telling Aden how it all started made her re-lived the whole thing again and then she stopped. She stopped when it came to the part that pushed her over the edge.

Charlie turned her car over the side of the road and stopped. She stopped her car and closed her eyes tightly as she once again fought the memory of that night to its grave. She didn't want to remember that night because remembering it would be like re-living it and re-living it would freshen up the wound that never really actually healed; making the wound hurt even more.

"No!"

Charlie firmly told herself.

"I can't. I can't go back there; not now!"

And with that, Charlie started her car again and drover her way out of the city.

* * *

Joey had been seating in the sofa in the lounge room for over two hours with coffee in her hands. She's not particularly a coffee person unlike Charlie and Hugo but, she figured a coffee might help her if she's determined to wait for Charlie.

Earlier on, Joey decided to wait for Charlie to come home so she could talk to her. She hasn't seen Charlie for a while and to think that they live under one roof. She missed her; she misses Charlie and so she figures the only way she could see her or have a talk with is if she waits for the said police officer to come home, no matter how late it'll be.

Minutes turns to hours and soon the sun was starting to peek in the horizon and still no Charlie. Disappointed, Joey finally let herself fall on the sofa and let her eyes close; 5 seconds later, a tear fell from Joey's closed eyes. In a minutes muffled sobs followed and then after 10 minutes, Joey finally fell asleep.

* * *

Next day, Aden came to work expecting to see Charlie early. He felt bad knowing how Charlie must be hurting after opening up her not-really-close history with Joey and Hugo and so, he made up his mind to take Charlie out. He realised that they haven't been going out lately and he thought going out might take Charlie's mind off of things. But when Aden came to the station and to Charlie's office, he found the Senior Constable's office empty.

"Is Senior in already?" Aden asked one of his colleagues who starts the same shift as Charlie.

"No," Constable Matthew said. "I don't think she'll be coming in today."

Aden frowned but nodded anyway and thanked his workmate, heading to his desk; Aden made a mental note to drop by to Charlie's place later after work.

* * *

"Joey… sweetheart?"

Joey reluctantly opened her eyes and was greeted by the kind and concerned face of her boyfriend, Hugo.

"What are you doing, sleeping here?" Hugo asked.

Joey sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and then glanced at the clock; it reads 8.30 am.

"Did you see Charlie come in?" Joey asked instead, "or has she gone to work already?"

Hugo frowned and then shook his head.

"No, I didn't see her," he answered.

Joey nodded quietly before getting up.

"I'll prepare breakfast," she stated.

"It's fine Jo," Hugo stopped her. "I already cooked some and ate; I didn't want to wake you up."

Joey sat down again, nodding her head.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Hugo smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Why did you sleep here?" he asked.

"I was waiting for Charlie," Joey answered honestly before her brain could even stop her mouth.

Hugo eyes Joey curiously and secretly, before shaking his head lightly. He's happy that Charlie and Joey don't fight anymore. But an almost or barely there feeling of worry bothers him. He doesn't know what he was worrying about or why, but it was there.

"I don't think she came home last night."

Joey sighed and then excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving Hugo in the sofa, oblivious to the look that her boyfriend was giving her.

* * *

"Yes Dad. Ok. I'll be careful, thank you," Charlie said before hanging up the phone and putting it away.

The night before, after opening up bits and pieces to Aden, Charlie wanted nothing more than just go home; but she couldn't; and then now, after driving around and around, she found herself really at 'home'. After 7 long years, Charlie is finally home.

Summer Bay.

Seating cross-legged on top of the hood of her car, Charlie watches the sun rise from the horizon at the far end of the sea. She couldn't remember the last time she watched the sun rise in Summer Bay, but then she could never forget how peaceful and serene it looked.

-Flashback-

Charlie and Joey were seating on the shore after finishing their early morning swim at first day of the year.

It was like a tradition or really was a tradition of them; in the early hour on the 1st of January, the first day of the year, Charlie and Joey would go for a swim while the rest of their family were still sleeping.

They will swim together and then watch the first sun rise of the year. For Charlie and Joey, it symbolises washing away the bad memories of the previous year and start a fresh, with greeting the first day of the year together.

"That was a good swim," Charlie commented while drying herself.

"Uh huh," replied Joey who was now comfortably seating on Charlie's side, waiting for the sun to rise.

After a while, both girls were quiet and both were mesmerised by the serenity of the view before them; both smiling, feeling the peacefulness that the scene provided.

"You know what I love about watching the sun rise?" Joey asked, her eyes not leaving the view.

"The serenity of it?" Charlie guessed.

"No."

"The peacefulness it brings?" Charlie tried again, now turning to look at the girl next to her.

"No," Joey replied.

"What then?"

Joey smiled thoughtfully and turned to face Charlie.

"I love the fact that I know if I'm watching it, it means that I'm with you; that we're sharing both the beauty and peacefulness it brings. I love that I know I'm watching it with you," Joey answered.

Joey smiled and then turned her head towards the ocean again. Charlie retained her position, watching her friend, hanging on her every word.

"I've never watch the sun ruse without you," Joey continued. "And I love that about it. I love that I get to spend the first day of the year with you, greeting the beginning of the year. It's like, I'm starting a new chapter in my life and everything will be different from the previous one but, one thing will stay the same; the start of it will always be with you."

Charlie smiled at Joey's explanation. Joey turned to Charlie again and smiled back.

"I don't mind any changes in my life. I don't mind any change at all, in every chapter of it, so long as 'you' stay the same," Joey said. "Because that's what I love about my beginning," Joey paused and reached to cup Charlie's cheek.

"You," she finished.

-End of Flashback-

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed.

She hated that everything had changed; that she was able to change everything about her except for one. She was never able to change what felt/feels for Joey. She just succeeded hiding it, burying it at the very back of her head but, never really able to demolish the feeling.

Too deep in her thought, Charlie didn't notice someone standing just beside her car.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Charlie shut her eyes opened and turned to where the voice came from. What she saw stunned her; right there in front of her was a very beautiful, hazel green eyes, dirty-blonde police officer.

Charlie nodded, still unable to find her voice. The woman smiled.

"You're a police officer too," the attractive woman commented. "Are you one of the officers that will replace Smith and Scott?"

Charlie frowned.

"Huh?"

"Ahm…" the stranger looked unsure, "aren't you the replacement?" she asked.

"No," Charlie answered shaking her head. "But, I might be," she said as an idea entered her head.

"I'm Charlie Buckton," she introduced herself.

"Alex Andrews," the woman replied, taking Charlie's hand, smiling at the brunette.

* * *

Joey just finished tidying up the place and was now seated on the sofa again, looking around the house. She remembered the first time she came in the house; she didn't like the feeling and the house looked so empty. There weren't any furniture aside from a hardly use plasma TV, sofa, coffee table and most of all, no photographs anywhere. Joey felt like it had been a lifetime since that very day even thought she was aware that it had only been not more than 3 months or so. But Joey grew accustomed to the house and quite felt at home. Now, she appreciated the simplicity of Charlie's house, although some pictured wouldn't hurt, but she thought, Charlie has her reason why she didn't put any pictured on display and so Joey thought she's not about to change that without Charlie's go signal.

Joey continued to look around when the sound of the door bell disturbed the silence of the house; standing up, Joey walked her way towards the door and was surprised to see who came into view at the other side of the door/

"Mum? Dad?"

-An hour and half later-

"Joey? Joey honey, are you ok?" Beth asked her daughter who obviously had gone pale.

Joey tried to breathe evenly, fighting back the panic attack she was sure she should be having.

"We know it's absurd," Frank said, sympathising with her daughter. "But that was what on her will."

"If she really want me to have everything she owns, why all the requirements for? And what are the requirements anyway?" Joey asked a little frustrated.

She just found out that her grandmother's sister who moved to Spain a few years ago just died 2 week ago and left her all her and her late husband's properties combined.

Nana Monique was a well off woman just like the rest of the Collins clan but sadly, she had no child and her husband died ages ago, thus she was very lonely. Joey was her ever favourite sort of grand daughter, therefore made Joey the sole successor of all her properties.

"We're not sure why because the solicitor didn't give out that much information, just that you're Aunt Monique's sore beneficiary of all her assets," Frank explained to his daughter. "And those were her requirements," he added.

"The will's reading will be tomorrow," Beth said. "We'll know then why."

"What if I don't do any of the conditions?" Joey asked.

"We don't know," Beth said shaking her head.

"The assets will be on hold for a period of time and then the government will probably take over and get the benefits," Frank guessed.

Joey sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Where's Hugo but the way?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Work," Joey answered.

"How about Charlie?" It was Frank this time.

Both Joey's parents were informed by the Buckton couple that their children were friends again, based on Charlie and Joey's visit to the Buckton household.

Joey shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered a little miserably.

The Collins couple looked at each other, noting the sad tone on their only princess' voice, but decided not to comment on it. They will never understand the friendship of Charlie and Joey.

* * *

Hugo felt like he's on top of the world. His big bosses were very impressed with him that they offered him a position that Hugo thought he wouldn't get until at least 2 years of working in the company. And on top of the promotion, he was also given the opportunity to work in New York, where his position would be based for 5 years.

Hugo couldn't believe his luck and so, signed the contract without giving it a second thought. Now, he couldn't wait to get home and inform Joey about the great news. Hugo can already imagine what a wonderful life him and Joey would have in New York.

Hugo's dream was to be able to live in America at some point of his life; not that he wants to stay there for good, just live there enough to experience what it would be like to live in the city that never sleeps.

He knew Joey would be thrilled to her the news.

… Or so he thought.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is it still worth continuing or did i get worst? BTW howcome i hardly see any more updates? (except for IJKS, thank goodness for her)!**


	16. Joey Plus Inheritance Equals Wedding

**Hello! Thank you so much for still reading this fic. I'm sorry for not updating the others. I'm still waiting for my imagination to work on the other fic. But hopefully I get on with it before I go on my holiday. Here's another update for this story. Again sorry for the errors. And i do hope you enjoy.**

**CJ4eva- Yes you got it correct. Charlie visited Summer Bay while Joey is still in City**

* * *

Hugo went straight home after work. He wanted to take Joey out and tell her about his promotion but when he arrives, he found Joey deep in thought, seating in the sofa.

"Hey," he greeted softly, seating next to his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

Joey turned to Hugo and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as usual –out of habit.

"How's your day?" Joey asked instead.

Hugo frowned. In all the years that they've been together, he figures long time ago that Joey would never ignore a simple question unless she didn't want to talk about it and most of ten than not, those things that she refused to talk about were the important ones.

"Did something happen?" Hugo asked again.

Joey sighed secretly. She appreciates Hugo's concern but sometimes, she wished for Hugo to be like Charlie; Like Hugo, Charlie would know if something is not right just by looking at Joey, but unlike Hugo, Charlie would never ask. She would just simply stay beside Joey, holding her and wait till Joey's ready to talk. But of course, that was before, when Charlie was not too afraid to show that she cares and of course, Hugo would never be Charlie; ever.

"I don't want to talk about it yet," Joey simply replied "maybe tomorrow, when I know how or what to say and explain."

Hugo nodded.

"Well, about your question; my day was great," he said.

He thought of asking Joey to eat out as what he originally planned but, seeing Joey's mooed, Hugo decided to ask her hopefully tomorrow.

Joey offered a small smile and then told Hugo that she'll start to cook. Honestly, Joey was in no mood to do anything but, she has to do something to distract herself from worrying and thinking of Charlie and the will her grandmother left her. Somehow, Joey feels uneasy about the fact that she has to comply with what the will ask before she could claim what her grandmother's sister left her.

'_What could be the requirements?'_ was Joey's silent question.

Hugo watched Joey go and again noticed the change in Joey's behaviour. Ever since he came back from the coast, he noticed how Joey seemed to distance herself from him, either consciously or unconsciously. At first Hugo chose to ignore it, thinking that Joey was probably just still adapting to their new life and surroundings, but as the day went on, Joey's action became more apparent that Hugo couldn't just ignore it. He wanted to ask Joey but Joey always seemed too busy for a talk. He thought of asking Charlie too, but like usual, the said police officer was never around.

Sighing to himself, Hugo just hopes that the news of them possibly moving to New York would help them somehow. Besides, Joey never wanted to live with Charlie anyway and always voiced her desire to travel.

* * *

Charlie spent half of her day looking around her hometown with her new found friend, Alex. The woman was easy to talk to and soon enough, Charlie found herself telling Alex story about her younger days in Summer Bay. The two officers spent the day talking about nothing and everything. The other half of Charlie's day was spent looking around Yabbie Creek station. The place was smaller compared to their station in the city but Charlie is decided; she wants to transfer to Yabbie Creek. She was sure the 'action' would be less seeing it's not a big town but, Charlie had this huge longing of being home and this was/is her home.

Summer Bay.

Having said her goodbye to her new friend Alex –hopefully soon to be colleague as well-, Charlie decided to phone her Dad, knowing that he would be finishing his shift soon.

"Dad," Charlie said as soon as her father answered.

"Charlie, where are you now?" Ross asked, very much aware that her daughter actually didn't go home the night before.

"On my way-"

"Home I hope," Ross interrupts.

Charlie smiled as the thought of being truly home crossed her head.

"About that," she ventured. "Dad, I want to go home," she said.

The detective on the other line frowned.

"Then go home and tomorrow we'll talk," Ross said.

"No Dad. I want to go 'back' home," Charlie pointed out. "I want to move back to Summer Bay," she clarified.

* * *

The next day, Joey went with her parents to meet the solicitor. The day before or more like the night before, she waited Charlie again. Joey literally didn't sleep waiting but again like the other night, no Charlie came. She wanted to ask Charlie if she could come with her today, she wanted Charlie by her side during the reading.

In all the years that past, Joey never really learned to deal with unusual things by herself. When she wasn't with Charlie all those 7 years, Joey kept Charlie's picture in her wallet and took it wherever she go and now that she could literally have Charlie by her side, she didn't want to settle for a picture, but seeing that Charlie was still nowhere to be found, she guessed she would have to be contented on clutching Charlie's picture in her pocket while listening to the reading.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a woman in a smart suit came and sat on the chair opposite from the Collins family.

"Morag," the woman introduced herself, extending her hand to Joey first since it was the young woman she hasn't met before.

"Joey," Joey replied taking the woman's hand.

"Nice to see and meet you Joey," Morag said then moved her hand to Joey's parents, "you as well, Mr and Mrs Collins."

The couple smiled.

"So, the late Monique Salvatore," Morag started, "you're grandmother's sister has been my client and friend for years. Before she died –as your parents might've mentioned to you- she asked for my help in making her will and-"

"Uhm…" Joey interrupts nervously, "not to be mean or rude or anything but… uhm… can you maybe please read the will? Don't get me wrong, it's just that… I don't feel comfortable in all of this," Joey requested. "I'm sorry," and apologised.

Morag nodded, she understood and gave Joey a reassuring smile.

Joey smiled back grateful.

Morag then opened her case and took some folders. She then opens one of the folders and took a piece of paper.

"I, Monique Salvatore…" Morag began.

* * *

Hugo came home early and found the house empty. He was about to call Joey's mobile when the said woman came in followed by Frank and Beth.

"Joey, please say something," Beth pleaded with her distraught daughter.

Joey kept walking though the lounge area to the kitchen ignoring everyone. Hugo looked at Joey's parents and then followed his girlfriend. Beth and Frank followed Hugo.

Hugo found Joey seating on the chair by the table, with glass of water in front of her, staring blankly at it.

"What happened?" Hugo asked, tentatively seating next to Joey.

Joey remained quiet as she processed the information she found out today in her head; her hand never letting go of the picture in her pocket unconsciously.

When Hugo realised that Joey won't be answering him anytime soon, he turned his attention to Joey's parents.

"Auntie, Uncle, What happened?" he asked.

The couple looked at each other and then re-located themselves across from Joey and Hugo on the dining table. The couple decided to tell Hugo everything that transpired, thinking Hugo has the right to know, knowing it might most probably affect him as well.

* * *

"Hey Charlie," Aden called catching up to his friend as he saw the brunette leaving her father's office.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

Charlie smiled at Aden.

"Home," she simple stated.

Aden frowned. He was aware that Charlie didn't go home the night they had the talk and certainly wasn't home the night before either as he called and was informed by Joey that she haven't seen Charlie in almost two days.

"I called last night and Joey said-"

"That's not home Ade," Charlie interrupts. "Well it was used to be… actually it was my house but not really my home," Charlie explained thoughtfully.

"I don't understand," Aden admitted stepping in front of Charlie to stop her from walking.

"I'm transferring to Summer Bay," Charlie said smiling.

The thought of leaving Joey again as hard for Charlie, but she was sure that it was for the best. She had long ago concluded that there was no way she could deal with Joey and Hugo's presence together, no matter how many years had passed and that the only solution she has was to run away. After all those years, after changing her ways and some how a little bit about herself, Charlie's heart remained the same and faithful in beating for only one; Joey.

But now, she's determined to move on. Now she hopes that in running back home instead of away from it, she could find someone that would be able to teach her heart how to love another; something that she failed to find when she run away the first time.

"What?" Aden asked.

He knows that Charlie's hurting but he never thought Charlie would go to that extent of moving away.

"I stayed at Dad's last night and talked everything with him. I was in Summer Bay the other day and I realised how much I missed that place," Charlie explained.

"Two of their officers are leaving and they will need replacement so, I asked Dad for a transfer," Charlie continued. "I'll be going in two weeks."

Aden stared at Charlie for a good minute. Soon, he started blinking rapidly and made a decision. He had been wanting to move out of the city but waiting for the perfect opportunity and now… now he thought that this was the opportunity.

"Ade …"

"You said two, right?" Aden asked,

Charlie nodded. Aden smiled brightly.

"Wait here," he said. "I'll speak to your Dad and then we'll go patrolling."

Charlie beamed, catching on Aden's idea and nodded.

Charlie only had been waiting for 5 minutes when Aden came to her office.

"What happened?" she asked.

Aden shrugged.

"He said to fill out the application for transfer and we'll talk about it tomorrow," Aden explained.

Charlie frowned.

"He was in a hurry to get out," Aden added, "emergency, maybe."

Charlie's heartbeat quickens at the word emergency. _'Is someone hurt? Is everything ok?'_ was in her thoughts. Aden on the other hand caught on Charlie's expression.

"Don't worry," he said. "It's probably work related and not personal. I'm sure he would've advised you if…"

"Yeah," Charlie agreed, taking her keys so they can go on patrol.

"By the way," Charlie started as she and Aden started walking out of the station. "I met someone," she said.

* * *

That evening, Charlie went to her parent's house to spend the night there again only to find it empty and so, she reluctantly head to her house. She opted to stay and wait for her folks since she has a spare key but, her waiting when she could've gone to her own place would definitely raise a suspicion from both her mother and father.

So now, Charlie found herself standing outside her own front door, taking a deep breath before turning the knob and entering her house.

"Darlings, I'm home!" she called out as per usual, acting as if nothings change.

"We're in here, Charlie."

Charlie frowned at the sound of her mother's voice in her own kitchen.

'_Why is she here? And who's 'we'?' _Charlie asked herself while walking towards the kitchen.

Charlie stopped short as soon as she entered the kitchen door. There she found 3 sets of parents (Ross and Lorie, Frank and Beth, Patrick and Gina), and Joey and Hugo; gulping and managing a smile, Charlie walked inside further, all the while thinking '_this is big.'_

"Family meeting?" Charlie asked a little nervously.

They hardly have this kind of family meeting and when they do, it means it's really important that everyone's opinion should be heard and everyone should be aware of everything. The last time they had this meeting was when Hugo and Joey became officially a couple and Charlie didn't get to attend because she inconveniently got really ill last minute.

"Take your seat Charlie," Ross asked her daughter.

Charlie nodded and took the seat on the other end of the table. She just came but the police officer could feel the tension already.

"Ok, so who's in trouble?" Charlie asked teasingly, hoping to lift up the heavy mood around the room.

"It is sure not me, because I have been good," Charlie added with the same childish and playful tone. "So, it's either Joey or Hugo," she continued turning to the said couple whose hands were entwined on the table.

Charlie immediately regretted looking.

"What did you guys do this time?" she continued nudging Hugo who was on her right, ignoring the initial ache she felt by the sight of Hugo and Joey's hands.

Hugo chuckled and shook his head, hoping that Charlie would be able to hold onto her bubbly mood once everything's been out in the open for her.

"No one's in trouble Charlz," Lorie said smiling at her daughter.

Lorie wasn't so sure about the solution they all agreed to only because she doesn't really know how worst or how well Charlie would take it. But she thought, whatever it would be, everything would still be up to her daughter. Whatever her daughter's decision, they will all respect it, regardless.

"Ok," Charlie said, somehow feeling more nervous.

Charlie's mind was working overtime even though she managed to retain her facial expression normal. The police officer could only think of one possible reason for this kind of family meeting and she's dreading to know that she could be right.

'_Please don't tell me Hugo and Joey is engaged and getting married,'_ Charlie pleased in her head as she secretly glanced at Hugo and Joey's hands. It didn't hurt less than the first time.

"So, what's up?" she asked, looking around the table.

Everyone remained quiet. The parents were all looking at each other as if deciding who would be the one to talk. Charlie noticed and the creased on her brows deepened. Hugo waited and Joey… she was just right there seating quietly, looking down. She didn't know what she should fee about the idea the family had come up with. In any other circumstances, she would be thrilled but right now… she's dreading to know Charlie's reaction would surely be.

"Ok," Charlie broke the silence. "I kind of know that I'm the only one that's still ignorant of what's going on. So please, any of you," Charlie looks around again, settling her eyes on her father, "just tell me."

"I think Frank and Beth should tell you," Ross suggested.

Charlie turned to Joey's parents expectantly.

"Uhm.. Charlie do you remember Joey's grandmother?" Beth asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Nana Isabelle?" she asked, "She bakes the best cookies," she added.

Frank and Beth laughed nervously for a second.

"No," Beth said after. "Well yes. Uhm… it's actually about her sister," Beth stuttered and then turned to her husband for help.

Charlie kept frowning, looking from Beth to Frank and back again.

"OK. The thing is, Joey's grandmother Isabella has a sister," Frank started. "Aunt Monique, Joey's Grandma Monique-"

"I remember her," Charlie piped in. "She was the one that married the Italian or Spanish business man."

"He's Italian but grew up in Spain," Frank clarified. "Good that you remember Aunt Monique."

Charlie waited for Joey's dad to continue.

"Anyway, she… died a couple of week ago and… well, she left Joey all her properties together with the whole Salvatore estate."

Charlie's jaw almost hit the ground as she turned to Joey. They were all aware that the Collins clan were wealthy people, but Grandma Monique has always been the wealthiest since she was the first born or her generation and inherited not only most of the business of their parents but also the business mind of the Collins, but together with her late husband Eduardo Salvatore's business empire –Charlie could only imagine how much millions would be seating in Joey's name soon enough.

Charlie however frowned at the glum look on Joey's face. She wondered why, since if it was her, she would be jumping for joy and planning her trips around the globe; and then it hits her. There's would be a catch; always a catch.

"What's the catch?" she asked bluntly.

Joey bit down her lower lip at Charlie's question.

"Joey has to comply with Monique's wishes," Beth said.

Charlie turned to Joey again who never once look up. Charlie's heart longed to wrap her arms around Joey and tell her everything would be fine but Charlie was painfully aware that Hugo's already providing that comfort.

"She wouldn't be able to get at least half of it until she's 25 years old," Frank informed the police officer.

"That's easy; Joey would be turning 25 in a week, right?"

"And married," Frank added.

Charlie's breath caught in her throat. She felt like her worst nightmare just came true; all this. All the nervous glances and stuttering was just to tell her that Hugo and Joey will be getting married.

Charlie took a deep breath secretly and conjured the biggest smile she could put on her face while her heart was breaking all over again. She knew one day soon that it would come; Joey and Hugo tying the knot she just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"So this meeting is to plan Hugo and Joey's big day huh?" Charlie asked and then looks at Hugo. "Congrats," she said, failing to notice the sadness still surrounding Joey.

"Actually," Beth started.

Joey closed her eyes. _'This is it,'_ she thought.

"We're actually hoping to plan 'YOUR' wedding," Gina, Hugo's mother supplied on behalf of Beth.

* * *

**What you guys think? Still interesting or boring now?**


	17. Only Wants To Marry Charlie

**Hello Guys! First of, let me apologise if the last chapter was confusing. Let me clear it here. Charlie thought that meeting was to plan Hugo and Joey's wedding due to the inheritance's requirements, only to be told by Gina that they were actually hoping to plan 'your' (Charlie's) wedding. There, i hope i got it cleared. Sorry again. And thank you guys for still reading. I'm also apologising in advance for the typos that you guys might encounter but i sitll hope you guys enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing this chapter (esp. the flashbacks); although i must admit i was nervous writing about Charlie's reaction. I just hope now that i ended up writing the appropriate reaction for Charlie in this certain situation. **

* * *

-Previously-

"_So this meeting is to plan Hugo and Joey's big day huh?" Charlie asked and then looks at Hugo. "Congrats," she said, failing to notice the sadness still surrounding Joey._

"_Actually," Beth started._

_Joey closed her eyes. 'This is it,' she thought._

"_We're actually hoping to plan 'YOUR' wedding," Gina, Hugo's mother supplied on behalf of Beth._

* * *

Charlie snorted and then laughed. She didn't know why she was laughing but she was nevertheless laughing -alone. The rest of the table were quiet and all eyes were on Charlie, waiting for the police officer to realise the heaviness of the situation -except Joey's.

Joey kept her eyes closed. She could hear Charlie's laugh and with it she could hear the sound of her own heart breaking. She knew Charlie would soon realise what was said and then that would be it; Charlie would hate her forever.

"Trust Aunt Gina," Charlie started recovering from laughing, "to break the ice." She said. "Auntie, unless you know something I don't; last time I checked I'm still single. How can you guys hope to plan MY wedding?" Charlie added still recovering from her laugh.

Everyone on the table remained quiet. The 3 sets of parents were looking at Charlie; Hugo as well and looks at Charlie as if he's holding his breath without realising it. Joey kept her eyes close; she could feel it coming now and it did.

Charlie looks around the table and then freezes as she realised that it wasn't a joke.

"You're not joking," Charlie told Gina. Her heart beating hard and fast that Charlie thought she might have a heart failure soon.

Everyone remained quiet.

"Why… how am I getting married?" she asked confused, looking at everyone and then to Hugo.

Hugo cleared his throat realising Charlie's question directed to him.

"Part of the requirements was Joey to be married and should stay in the house of her choice in Summer Bay and… remained married for at least 5 years to prove that the marriage and relationship was real and not just a ploy to get the rest of the inheritance," Hugo explained.

"Again I ask, how am I getting married?" Charlie asked again, her eyes darting to the very quiet woman on Hugo's side.

"You know how I would love nothing more than marry Joey," Hugo stated glancing at Joey, squeezing the woman's hand a little to get her to look at him.

Joey didn't look and remained quiet, fighting back tears, her other hand's still on her pocket. She didn't want to put Charlie in the situation that the woman is most likely to be in or involve her in the mess but, if Joey's being completely honest, she'd want nothing more than to be a Buckton, only… under a different circumstance.

Charlie secretly gritted her jaw. She was very much aware of the couple's undying love; she didn't need it to be rubbed on her face over and over again.

Hugo frowned at the lack of response from Joey but, chose to ignore, thinking Joey's just being stress out about the whole situation. Who wouldn't be if they are being suggested to be married to someone they don't love; not in that way anyway.

"But yesterday I was offered a promotion," Hugo continued, "my bosses wants me to go to New York since the position would be based there and I accepted. I didn't know something like this would happen-"

"Then tell them you wouldn't be taking the job," Charlie suggested all the while thinking what the heck does she have to do in any of this and why is she pushing Hugo and Joey into marriage.

"And again, I don't know what does it have to do with me or the fact that I am getting married?" she added.

"I can't back out Charlie," Hugo said. "I signed the contract and documents yesterday and I would go to jail if I suddenly back out."

Charlie nodded in understanding and then frowned again.

"Why doesn't anyone answer me? What does it have to do with me?"

"The will didn't state anything about the gender of Joey's partner," Hugo stated almost and just a little bit louder than a whisper.

* * *

-2 hours later-

Charlie was seating on the sand, looking out the sea like when she was younger. The beach would always be her thinking place; although at the moment, she couldn't think of anything that could calm her.

She played the scene of what happened earlier in her mind over and over again. Joey's grandmother's sister, grandma Monique died and left Joey all her wealth. But Joey won't be able to get the half until she's 25 years old and married and won't get the other half until after 5 years or so, of being married. Also, the couple has to live in Summer Bay thus, Hugo can't play his rightful role because he got promoted and signed a contract to New York –which he thought he and Joey could live; thus she became the most plausible choice since she's due to move back to Summer Bay anyway, on top of her being Hugo's best friend who he trusts enough that won't steal Joey away nor would ever fall for Joey. Little did Hugo know that that ship has sailed ages ago.

After hearing the facts and what the rest agreed as the solution –her and Joey getting married- Charlie without any word left the room and drove away. She didn't know what to say and was afraid to say anything that she might regret, so she left.

She was upset. She was upset that the rest had already decided the best solution without consulting her. She felt betrayed by her parents for agreeing –including her father, stating that it's not really a crime since Joey's only getting what was rightfully hers. She felt betrayed by Hugo, for being selfish and only thinking about what would be best for him and Joey, even after 5 years. Most of all Joey; she felt betrayed by Joey for not objecting. For just staying quiet and for letting the rest put her in this situation where she didn't know what to do.

Charlie again thought, what did she ever do to everyone, for them to do this to her.

But despite being betrayed, Charlie still didn't want to let the family down. They're counting on her and although Charlie knew she could always say no, she's not quite sure if it'll be the right decision. In any other day and scenario, it would be a dream comes true for her but… she's painfully aware that if she goes through it, it would be all for the wrong reason.

"I knew I'll find you here."

Charlie sharply turned and found Aden seating next to her, looking out the sea, much like her earlier.

"Well, it took me a while to find which beach but I knew you'll be somewhere in the beach," Aden added.

Charlie remained quiet looking at him.

"Your Dad rang me and asked if I could help find you," he answered Charlie's silent question.

Charlie nodded.

"So what's up? Aden asked, looking at his friend now.

It was Charlie's turn to look away and stare ahead.

"I might be getting married," she answered.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

The 8 and half years old Charlie, Joey and 9 year old Hugo once again were playing wedding, much like what they always do every weekend.

"This is not fair," Hugo complained, wearing a white blanket over his shoulder. "Why do I always have to be the priest?"

Joey who was wearing her mother's big-for-her white dress chuckled hearing what Hugo just said but paying no attention to him as she was busy helping Charlie with her clothes.

"Why can't I be the groom this time?" Hugo asked again.

Charlie who was wearing Joey's dad's white long-sleeves polo paid no attention to Hugo as well, as she and Joey were too focussed on fixing her supposed tie.

Hugo sighed.

"Why can't Charlie be the priest?" he continued to whine.

"No!" Joey answered immediately while fixing Charlie's tie to look good enough.

"Why not?" Hugo asked.

Joey happy with her work tying Charlie's tie finally faces Hugo and so did Charlie.

"Because it'll be weird seeing a girl as the priest," Charlie answered.

"So is a girl being a groom," Hugo challenged.

"But I don't want to marry you," Joey answered nonchalantly. "I want to marry Charlie," she added innocently while linking arm with Charlie.

"Why?" Hugo asked again feeling a little jealous and some how offended.

"Because I'm cute," Charlie teased and then giggled.

Joey giggled with Charlie.

"I'm cute too!" Hugo protested.

"But you're always dirty and smelly," Joey said. "Charlie is always clean and she always smells good. She doesn't always have dirt on her face and she doesn't get her clothes dirty. And because Charlie is funny and-"Joey's rumbling was cut off by Hugo.

"You said I'm funny," he said.

"Yes. But sometimes your annoying," Joey said. "Charlie is just plain funny. She's not annoying; and… and… because Charlie and I are perfect together!" Joey declared innocently and excited.

Hugo pouted. He still believes that it was unfair and that Joey has favouritism. They're all supposed to be equal with each other; no favourites.

"When we grow up, Charlie and I will get married at the beach and I will be happy," Joey continued. "We will be happy," she added excitedly while looking at Charlie.

Charlie giggled at the excitement on Joey's voice and the fact that the girl almost seemed bouncing to her spot.

"Aren't we Charlie?" Joey asked.

"Yes!" Charlie agreed, "We will be the perfect married couple!"

Joey squealed in excitement and hugged Charlie. She couldn't wait to grow up and marry Charlie. Charlie hugged Joey back, smiling her happy smile.

"Ok. Fine." Hugo butted in, "c'mon let's get on with thin so we could play something else," he said defeated yet again.

Joey and Charlie pulled from their embrace and faced Hugo –their priest- , all the while holding each others hands.

"Do you Charlie take Joey as your wife?" Hugo asked with his forcefully deepened voice to sound grown up.

"Yes, I do!" Charlie answered enthusiastically.

Hugo nodded and turned to Joey.

"Do you Joey take Charlie as your husband?" Hugo asked.

"Will always!" Joey answered smiling and excited as always.

"Joey that's not the right answer," Hugo said. "You always say 'I do'! That's what they say on TV," he stated.

Joey pouted and sighed. She didn't want to be just like the ones on TV.

"Now I'll repeat," Hugo said. "Do you Joey take Charlie as your husband?"

Joey tugged on Charlie's hand to get the brunette's attention and turn to her, in which the said girl did. Joey smiled at Charlie. Charlie smiled back.

"I do," Joey said quietly. "Will always," she added.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"Hey are you ok?"

Joey blinked a couple of times and turned to see the woman that was now seating next to her; similar blue eyes looking at her with concern and worry.

"Aunt Lorie," Joey murmured.

"You seemed to be in a very deep thought," Lorie commented. "How are you feeling?"

Joey shrugged. She didn't think she deserves the compassion she was getting from the mother of the woman she had put in an impossible situation.

"I'm sorry Aunt Lorie," she apologised. "I didn't mean to get your family in the mess of mine; especially Charlie."

"Shhh Joey, we are family," Lorie stated. "The decision was suggested with our opinion in it. Charlie is my daughter but so are you."

Lorie always considered Joey her adoptive daughter, since she was almost the one that raised the girl ever since Joey's parents business started growing. Lorie put an arm around the younger woman, hoping it could give her the assurance that she was not being blamed for anything.

"Do you remember when you, Charlie and Hugo were kids?" she asked thoughtfully.

Joey nodded. How could she ever forget?

"You three always play weddings," Lorie continued "- every weekend."

Joey was quiet; she was just re-living that time just before the older woman came.

"Hugo would be the priest, you as the bride because you were shorter than Charlie and Charlie as the groom. Hugo was always complaining because you and Charlie won't let him be the groom," Lorie paused and laughed a little before turning to thoughtful again.

"And then one weekend Hugo refused to play wedding anymore and you and Charlie cried because you won't be married like what you two would always be every weekend. You and Charlie came to us complaining about Hugo being mean and won't play with you," Lorie continued.

**-Flashback-**

"Mum!" Joey called out running to the adults who were happily chatting in the Collins' garden; her eyes were red.

"What is it baby?" Beth asked turning to her daughter.

"Hugo's being mean," Joey complained turning to look at Hugo who was few steps behind her.

"I'm not being mean," Hugo protested. "You are mean! You and Charlie!"

"We're not!" Charlie defended walking towards her mother, climbing up to her mother's lap.

"Yes you were!" Hugo said.

"What's going on?" Lorie asked her daughter.

"Hugo doesn't want to play with us," Charlie answered. "He said me and Joey are being unfair to him, but we're not."

"Play a different game then," Gina suggested.

"But we always play wedding before anything else," Joey said.

The mothers all looked at one another.

"Can I ask," Beth started. "Why won't Hugo want to play weddings anymore?"

"Because I'm always the priest," Hugo answered before Joey could open her lips. "They wouldn't let me be the groom. It's unfair!"

Amusement crossed the adults' face, again looking at each other.

"So who are the groom and bride?" Gina asked.

"I'm the bride because I'm shorter and Charlie is my groom," Joey answered casually.

"And why is Hugo not allowed to be the groom?" Lorie asked, holding onto Charlie's waist so her daughter won't fall and also just to embrace her; Lorie's chin on Charlie's shoulder.

"Because I don't want Charlie to be priest," Joey answered again. "I don't want to marry Hugo. I only want to marry Charlie," she added innocently as if it was the most obvious and natural thing.

Beth looked at her daughter and then to Charlie and then to her friends -Lorie and Gina; all mother's were sharing the same look of worry as well as amusement.

"Why do you want to only marry Charlie?" Beth asked her daughter softly.

Joey climbed up to seat on her mother's lap just like Charlie. And Hugo settled himself snuggling closer to Gina, Gina put an arm around her son's shoulder.

"Because she's my bestest friend," Joey started. "Hugo is my best friend too but his annoying sometimes. Charlie is just Charlie, and I love her. I love Hugo too but I love Charlie more and I know Charlie and I are perfect together," Joey rumbled away.

Charlie nodded in agreement while eating some of the biscuits on the tea table.

"So swap then," Beth suggested. "If you don't want to marry Hugo, then you be the priest; let Charlie be the bride and Hugo be the groom."

"Ewww!" "Yuck!" Charlie and Hugo reacted at the same time.

"I don't want to marry Hugo," Charlie said. "He's my brother!"

"What she said," Hugo agreed.

"Yes!" Joey butted in, "Charlie can't marry Hugo!" she objected.

"Why is that little Joey?" Lorie asked affectionately.

"Because I don't want to," Joey answered. "Because Charlie would only marry me. No one else. Just me."

Joey looked at Charlie smiling at the brunette.

"Right Charlie?" she asked.

"Of course," Charlie agreed almost immediately. "Only you and no one else," she added.

**-End of Flashback-**

Lorie chuckled silently at a certain memory.

"Yea I remember," Joey said. "You, Mum and Aunt Gina laughed at us."

Lorie nodded smiling at the memory and the irony of Joey and Charlie's dream when they were all young and innocent might be coming true, right when neither seemed to want in anymore.

"We laughed because we imagined what you and Charlie's reaction would be when the time comes for you kids to know how what you wanted would never be," Lorie explained.

"We wondered who would end up wanting to marry Hugo –between you and Charlie," Lorie continued.

Joey bit her lower lip. She knows that their parents probably assumed that she wanted to marry Hugo since they have been dating for so long but, she doesn't; just like when she was younger, she only wants to marry one person;

Charlie Buckton.

* * *

Charlie just finished telling Aden what happened in their family meeting and the irony of the situation now in contrast to their wedding play many years back.

Aden laughed a little at the image in his head while Charlie told him the story of them 3 (Charlie, Joey and Hugo) playing wedding and thought the irony of it all.

"You have a choice Charlie," he said once he settled down from chuckling. "I don't think your family will hold it against you if you refuse to."

"I know," Charlie said quietly.

"But you don't want to let them down," Aden continued for Charlie.

Charlie nodded.

"You know that they will understand," he said.

Charlie nodded again.

"Be completely honest here," Aden asked, "deep down… this is what you really want?"

Charlie didn't say anything nor do anything. Aden waited.

"I'm not really good with the relationship thing," Charlie started after a while of silence. "But I know I only want to be married once if ever and… I want it because I love the person and they love me back, not because we both have to and then have the marriage end after 5 years."

Charlie paused and Aden remained quiet, waiting for his friend to continue.

"If I go through this, I will be bound to act like I'm in a committed relationship. I won't be free to look for my own 'real' love story. I mean… free myself from loving Joey and to learn to love someone else. Of course, who would want to be with me if they knew that I'm 'married'? And then what? After 5 years, we'll go separate ways and she and Hugo could runaway and be… together again."

Charlie wiped the tears that escaped her eyes.

"This is what I want," she admitted quietly. "But this in not 'how' I want it."

Aden nodded and wrapped Charlie in his arms. Charlie let herself be held. She's aware that she's falling apart and she wants to hold on to anyone that could keep her from completely breaking down.

"Then say no," Aden whispered.

* * *

"We all got it wrong," Lorie said quietly.

Joey frowned.

"Things didn't change," Lorie continued, "did it?"

Joey straightened up and looked at her Aunt Lorie's blue eyes that resembled Charlie's; shock written in Joey's face.

Lorie smiled knowingly at the younger woman.

"I'm not that oblivious," Lorie informed her.

Joey's frowned deepened; her heart's beating really fast.

"Wha… what do you mean Aunt Lorie?"

Lorie eyed Joey.

"Everyone thought/thinks that it was 'you' that ended up wanting to marry Hugo," Lorie paused and smiled. "But things didn't change."

Lorie looked seriously and straight in Joey's brown eyes.

"Like when you were a kid Joey… you still only want to marry my Charlie," Lorie said.

* * *

**So What do you guys think? Will Charlie agree to marry Joey?**

**Is the story still interesting or boring now? Do i stop writing here or do i continue? The decision is on your hands guys. I'll just follow. If you guys want me to write, i'll write and if you guys ask me to stop then... i'll stop. **

**Thank you for reading! **


	18. I'll Marry You

**Hello! What a fast update huh? I saw I had gained 10/11 reviews already for the previous chapter and I thought, maybe I should update today just as a thank you for... well, still reading this story and for letting me know what you guys think.]. Anyway, on this Chapter we will find out if Charlie will marry Joey. So, I'll let you guys get on reading and again sorry for the typos. :D Cheers!**

* * *

-Previously-

_Lorie eyed Joey._

"_Everyone thought/thinks that it was 'you' that ended up wanting to marry Hugo," Lorie paused and smiled. "But things didn't change."_

_Lorie looked seriously and straight in Joey's brown eyes._

"_Like when you were a kid Joey… you still only want to marry my Charlie," Lorie said._

* * *

Joey had no idea why but right there and then, in front of Charlie's mother, she burst in tears. It was like, all the hidden emotions she had kept in herself for all the years that passed just suddenly re-surfaced. She thought she had hid it well but now that she found out that Charlie's mother knew all along… it overwhelmed her. It scared her for a brief second but now comforted by the knowledge, because then, she has someone to talk to; someone that would understand and yet would never breathe a word to anymore.

"Joey, it's ok… it's ok," Lorie comforted the sobbing woman, tightening her grip on Joey's body.

Joey continued crying, burying her face in the crook of Lorie's neck as she tried to control her sobbing. Lorie dun her hand up and down the younger woman's back, whispering comforting words onto her ear. They stayed like that for a while until after Joey eventually calmed down.

"Better?" Lorie asked.

Joey nodded and apologised.

"It's fine Joey," Lorie assured the younger woman again and smiled at her for a good measure.

Comfortable silence descended on the two women and then Joey decided to break it, wanting to know the answer to the lingering question in her head.

"How did you know Auntie?" she asked silently that it was almost inaudible.

Lorie smiled to herself again, wondering how can Joey expect her not to notice.

"A lot has changed over the last years; things changed, situations… even Charlie has change somehow," she ventured thoughtfully. "But the way you look at my daughter, the way you talk about her –even when you're trying to sound mad or upset-, it remained the same. You always looked at her as if she's the perfect creature god had made and now… you looks at her with longing."

"She is the perfect creature god had made," Joey agreed softly. "She has flaws but, that were all part of her perfection," she added with adoration pouring from her voice.

"See," Lorie pointed out. "You talk about her with such adoration just like when you guys were still kids. It never changed for you."

Joey continues to listen; wondering how was it possible that her Aunt Lorie could see it and none of Hugo and Charlie had noticed –especially when they were the ones that see her the most.

"We still don't have any idea what happened between the two of you. But even when the time that both of you couldn't be in the same room without arguing… I could still hear the pain in your voice, proving that you never really like talking to Charlie that way, talking to her with anger laced in your words; proving that you only want to speak to her with nothing but adoration and, to speak or talk to Charlie that way –upset and angry, it was obviously very hard for you, that the pain couldn't be hidden in your eyes even if you tried."

Joey sighed at the truth of what Lorie had said.

"How come you notice this and neither Charlie or Hugo could?"

Lorie shrugged lightly.

"I don't know about Hugo but, with Charlie… something happened with her; something that changed her to what she is now. But I think… in my opinion, if she hasn't been avoiding you, I know… she would notice it too," Lorie said.

Joey sighed again.

"So it's not just me then," Joey mumbled, deflated. "You notice too, that she's avoiding me."

Lorie nodded. Joey frowned _'Why is she avoiding me?'_ she thought.

"Why though?" she voiced out unable to stop herself.

"Maybe… well, maybe Charlie's not 'really' avoiding you," Lorie offered. "Maybe she's just avoiding the arguments the two of you might have. I don't think Charlie enjoys fighting with you," she added.

Joey bit on her lower lip, fighting back the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Why did Charlie change, Auntie?" she asked.

Lorie shrugged again. She had asked the same question to her daughter many times before only to be answered by silence.

"When Hugo was away," Joey started, "me and Charlie never had a single fight," she revealed. "We were like before; like what we always had been… and should've been."

Joey paused and looks at the older woman.

"I was happy," she said.

Lorie nodded. She saw the glow in Joey's eyes when she and Charlie visited during Hugo's absence. She saw Joey's eyes lit up as well as witnessed her old daughter back; the Charlie that has her world revolving on how to make Joey happy –just like when they were younger.

"Have you two been fighting again now?"

Joey shook her head, no.

"We don't see each other enough to have time for a fight," Joey said. _'I would rather have a little argument with her actually, that not see her at all,'_ she thought.

"How come?" Lorie asked confused. Ross always told her Charlie's going home on time, always.

"She's never home," Joey answered. "She goes to work really early and comes home really late as usual."

Lorie frowned.

"Ross said Charlie always goes home on time now."

Joey visibly deflated and shook her head lightly at the realisation. It was now very clear to her that Charlie was indeed avoiding her. Lorie held onto the younger woman, all the while wondering where her daughter had been going to all these time.

"When Hugo came back, Charlie kind of disappeared," Joey said. "I tried waking up really early to cook breakfast for her but she's gone by the time I wake. I tried waiting for her at night but… it's as if she doesn't come home at all."

Lorie nodded, listening to Joey and noting the sadness in the woman's tone.

"When Hugo was away… I had my… I had the old Charlie back. But when Hugo returned, it was as if the old Charlie didn't re-surface at all. It was as if…" Joey trailed off and sighed, wiping the single tear that escaped her eye.

"I'm afraid," Joey admitted after a bit of silence. "I mean… she doesn't like me very much anymore –hence, she's avoiding me. If I'm not mistaken I think… she's just tolerating me for the sake of Hugo; she must hate me now for putting her in an impossible situation like this; for involving her in my mess."

Lorie shakes her head, disagreeing.

"I don't think my daughter is just tolerating you," she said. "She wouldn't do the things she had done when Hugo was away if that was really the case."

"Either way, she's still going to hate me –if she hasn't already," Joey countered.

Lorie shakes her head again and then smiled at the younger woman.

"We both know Charlie's incapable of such feeling, Joey," Lorie commented. "My daughter hardly gets really upset or angry with anyone let along you -counting that time when you two had a heated disagreement. I think hate is really out of the question."

"There's always enough for anyone… there's just so much for someone to take," Joey said, tears starting to pour from her eyes again.

"Joey, my daughter loves you," Lorie assured the younger woman. "I don't know how you don't see it, but she loves you. Charlie would never hate you even if she tried."

"Like you said, Charlie has changed."

"Even if she has, I know my daughter still loves you," Lorie said.

Joey was quiet. She knew and felt that somehow Charlie still sort of loves her. She felt it, especially those days when it was just them two. It was just that now, Joey was/is painfully aware that, that love would never be the love that she longed for from Charlie because of Charlie's certain _'ice cream'_ and because of what happened earlier, she was quite sure that she would lose whatever was left of Charlie's love for her.

"I lover her Aunt Lorie," Joey admitted quietly.

"I know," Lorie answered.

Joey took a deep breath and then looks up to meet Lorie's blue eyes.

"No," she said. "I really 'love' Charlie Auntie," she clarified.

Lorie smiled.

"I know," she said again. "That what was why I didn't have any problem with the idea of you two getting married. I admit I wasn't so sure about it since I'm not really sure how Charlie would react. But, the actual idea of you two getting married never really worried me," Lorie explained.

"I know that if Charlie agrees to this, that you will take care of my daughter… because you love her," she added.

Joey was quiet, remained wondering if Charlie's mother really got her meaning of 'loving' Charlie. '_But then, maybe she does, she knew that just like before, it was only Charlie that I want to be married t; of course that would only mean one thing, right? That I love her daughter; I'm in love with Charlie,_' Joey thought.

"I know you love Charlie more that you should," Lorie continued, putting an end to Joey's silent wonderings. "I know that Charlie loves you too; just… I don't know what kind but, I don't doubt for a second that she loves you too and that –like you said ages ago- you two are perfect together."

* * *

Charlie had been seating in her car watching her mother and Joey talking. She saw Joey when she broke down and cried on her mother's shoulder. She could see how hard it must be for Joey –of course, who would want to marry someone you don't love, let along get married because you're suppose to not because you're ready.

Charlie sighed. If it really was up to her and she's being completely honest with herself; the idea wasn't so bad for 'her'. She gets to spend 5 years with the illusion of Joey being hers. But, it doesn't work that way and despite herself, Charlie also wants to free herself from loving Joey. She wants to move on and stop hurting. And above all, she doesn't Joey to go through something she didn't really want to. If everything would be up to Charlie, she would give anything for Joey to have everything in Joey's way, so then, she would always be just smiling and happy; not crying like that way she did in Charlie's mother's arms.

Sighing again heavily, Charlie then decided to get out of her car and face the music. She had decided to say no to the idea and then move to Summer Bay. She was sure that they could all find another way around the whole thing. She knew that she might look selfish and all but, she thought, they were all being selfish and unfair anyway, so really, they are not in the position to throw stones and judge if ever it comes to that point.

When Charlie was near enough the two women, she was stopped short hearing the last of her mother's words;

"- you two are perfect together."

Charlie frowned; million questions in her head. _'What is my mum talking about? Who's perfect together? Hugo and Joey? Well, Duh! They are the perfect couple. But why is Joey crying? Doesn't she think so? Oh! Stop with the wishful thinking Charlie! She's crying because of the idea of getting married to someone she's not besotted with; someone that isn't Hugo… aka 'YOU'!'_

Shaking her head out of thoughts and taking a deep breath, Charlie decided to let Joey and her mother known of her presence.

"Are everyone gone?" she asked void of any emotion.

Joey and Lorie turned and saw Charlie behind them. Lorie looks hopeful that her daughter might've heard hers and Joey's conversation Joey looks worried, she's not yet sure if she's ready to let Charlie know of her feelings.

"No," Lorie answered. "We were waiting for you to come back. They are all waiting inside."

Charlie nodded and turned, avoiding any eye contact with any of the women.

"Let's finish this meeting then," she said.

* * *

Everyone was once again seated around the kitchen's dining table. Hugo took Joey's hand again once his girlfriend took her seat next to him. Joey didn't have anymore strength to reject Hugo's way of showing affection and support and quite frankly too, she really didn't have any reason to do so or an excuse to decline Hugo's offer of comfort. Charlie saw the gesture and subtly looks away.

"Charlie," Frank broke the silence.

Charlie turned to Joey's father.

"I know you must think that we're being unfair to you and I know we kind of are. But you see, we didn't have much choice," Frank tried to explain. "We did consider getting Hugo to revoke the contract but we didn't want him to go to jail and I know you wouldn't want that for him either."

Charlie remained quiet and continued to listen, although she knew no amount of explanation would get her to change her mind. Besides, she's not doing this for herself, she most of all doing it for Joey; she obviously didn't agree on marrying her either anyway.

"And Ross told us your plan to move back to the Bay," Beth supplied. "We thought it was some kind of a… sign maybe? That it was convenient that you want to move back and the will stated that Joey and her partner should stay in Summer Bay."

Joey glanced at Charlie and saw the sadness in her blue eyes; she hated to see Charlie's eyes dull and sad. She could tell that everything was weighing heavily on Charlie and she doesn't really deserve any of it. Joey knew that despite the changes in Charlie, Charlie's selflessness remained and with everything that her parents were telling the said woman, Joey could tell that it wouldn't take much for Charlie to comply against her will. And Joey right there and then decided that she won't let it get to that. They already put Charlie through a lot and enough is enough. She can't have Charlie hating her forever if the whole thing pushes through. Government or whoever could take the inheritance, Joey doesn't care. She would rather lose everything than force Charlie to do what she doesn't want to do and lose Charlie in the process or whatever is left with their friendship.

"No Mum, Dad," Joey interrupts, "you're right that we're being unfair to Charlie and we should stop."

Hugo turned to Joey and soon followed by everyone's.

"It's unacceptable enough to get her in our mess," Joey continued. "It's unforgivable to guilt-trip her or force her to do something she doesn't want to do let alone didn't really need to do. This is our problem," Joey stated. "We shouldn't involve anyone else in it."

"Joey," Lorie said, placing a hand on the younger woman's knee beside her.

Charlie frowned slightly. She was relieved that Joey's letting her off the hook without looking selfish but at the same time, it showed Charlie how clearly Joey really didn't want the idea of them being a couple –even just in pretence. It kind of broke Charlie's already into pieces heart… again.

"We explained everything to you Joey," Frank said.

"I know, ok?" Joey argued. "I know that some other people will get the inheritance eventually if we or I don't comply with the conditions…"

Joey paused and sighed.

"Let them have it," she mumbled.

Everyone in the table looked wide-eyed to the young woman. All were aware of how much or how big Joey was letting go. But only Lorie knew the real reason behind and as to why.

"Joey, sweetheart," Beth uttered, "I'm so sorry but… we can't let you do that."

Joey looks at her mother sharply.

"Why?"

Joey parents looks at each other and around the table unsurely and then sighed.

"We were hoping to not mention this and especially not here but…" Frank tried to explain. "-with the economy being unstable… you see…" he sighed again, running her hand on his hair down his name.

"We're close to declaring bankruptcy," he finished.

Everyone turned to Joey's parents. Joey's parents were not as wealthy as the other Collins but they are still above average nevertheless or wealthier than average people.

"Don't get us wrong though," Beth quickly supplied not wanting to get the wrong impression from the people they consider their friends and… family. "If it was just 'us' that would get affected, then it is fine. We'll survive. But we're thinking about the employees we have; some of them had been working for us for a long time and they worked their hardest so the company could pull through, but…"

"I'll start working," Joey interrupts. "I'll look for a job first thing tomorrow; any job."

Everyone knew, including Joey herself, that it was a fruitless attempt to get a job and get a little amount to save a company. Joey just has to try her hardest; she's willing to do anything and everything just to not lose Charlie or her friendship since Charlie was never been hers in the first place.

"Joey," Hugo said softly, squeezing Joey's hand for comfort.

Even before, Joey never had to work. The only work she had done was the work experience requirement they had when they were at school and when she had to mind the office while her parents were in a meeting or something and it didn't take long anyway, and she has the people in the office to guide her through; other than that, nothing.

"What?" Joey asked Hugo a little sharply. "I know I only studied marine biology but—"

"Joey," it was Patrick this time (Hugo's father), "I'm working in a fishing trawler business and even that is going down. We're actually trying to minimise our staff," he said.

"Uncle I don't need to find a job in the area that I studied in –or close to it. I can just-" once again Joey was cut off, but this time, by Charlie.

"I'll marry you," Charlie declared quietly.

Everyone turned to the police officer. Charlie was just staring down at the table. Her decision to say 'no' was mainly for Joey's benefit; so, she wouldn't have to be in a marriage not based on love –like she dreamt- but on deception. But then, either way now, she's still doing it for Joey and her family and the people that are depending on their jobs provided by Joey's family.

Charlie was well aware of the economy and the shortage of jobs; and the thought of Joey going through the hardship of looking for one -when she has the opportunity of not doing so-, Charlie couldn't let that happen. She knew that everyone were ought to go through that and experience the hardship in things and in life, but not to Joey; not to her Joey. If Charlie could help it, she wouldn't let Joey go through any hardship at all. She loves her too much for that. And if marrying Joey would cause Joey uneasiness or something, Charlie thought she would just stay out of Joey's way. She thought they don't really need to do what married couples do; their marriage would only be on paper anyway.

Charlie stood.

"I'll marry you Joey," Charlie repeated finally looking up from the table and onto Joey and then the people around.

"Set the date, the time and place; I'll be there," she said before leaving the room.

* * *

**So... who's feeling sorry for who? Btw who loves the flashback? Because in the near future if you guys would still want to continue the story, there would be a whole chapter that would be just something that happened in the past... I haven't written it yet, but I am thinking of it now.**

**And in here we found out that Charlie indeed ended up agreeing to marry Joey. What will happen now? And also, I know some of you guys still wonder what happened to Joey and Charlie when they seemed to be very fond of each other... what did pushed Charlie over the edge? That will be revealed later in the story. For now, I'll focus on how this wedding etc thing will go. Who knows we might or might not attend a CJ wedding. lolz**


	19. Your Problem Is Mine Too

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the late post. I was supposed to update yesterday but it was really busy at work. But here is the update now! Thank you all for reading and for tolerating the type errors. lolz**

**cjrocks- here is the update! hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Dcsletten- i am really flattered and happy that you enjoy this fic. I can't even tell you how i appreciate your comment. and everyone else's as well.**

**LX- thank you!**

**Jarlie- yes you can bribe me... what's the bribe? hehehe and hei, here's the update. Hopefully the wait didn't kill you cause i still need you to tell me what you think so i can improve more. :P**

**Cj4eva - about the wedding... I'm still on the line of we might or might not attend the wedding. :P I won't give any hint. hehehee...**

**ficreader - Here is 'the' more!**

**Keela - I'm really sorry. Didn't mean to (as you put it) tear your heart when i said i'll stop. I didnt mean it that way... its just.. like i said, the continuation of this story is entirely in the hands of the readers. But i promise i'll continue this as long as someone is still enjoying it. **

**cjfan- like i said, we might and might not have a wedding. but i hope you keep reading to find out.**

**Kim- demanding much my kimmie? hehehe.. here's the update... i know im feeding your addiction but hei... for me its a good addiction. lolz**

**tubs14- thank you. i'm glad you like the twist and turns...**

**jsco18- i think so too... i hope they get a one on one and heart to heart to clear everything right? **

**M- I hope i didnt make you wait that long. but here's the update that i hope you'll enjoy.**

**And now, i'll let you guys get on reading. Cheers!**

* * *

-Previously-

_Charlie stood._

"_I'll marry you Joey," Charlie repeated finally looking up from the table and onto Joey and then the people around the table. _

"_Set the date, the time and place; I'll be there," she said before leaving the room._

* * *

-2 days later-

"Do you have any plans of going back to your own place?" Aden asked seating next to Charlie in his lounge room.

It has been 2 days since the family meeting that changed everything in Charlie's life and it has been 48 hours since the last time she'd been in her own place. After leaving that night, Charlie went back to her thinking place again, getting her head around what happened and the things that will happen. And when she realised that no matter how much she thinks of it, nothing will make it change –she will marry Joey and after 5 years get a divorce and take her place again on the sideline while Hugo and Joey starts their happily ever after-, Charlie decided to go to Aden's place to stay the night and the next day she filed a sick leave as well as the following day (today), knowing her father would never dare question it.

Charlie shakes her head, no and continues on watching some mindless TV show.

"Any plan of going to work?"

Charlie again shakes her head. Aden then sighed.

"Charlie, why are you doing this to yourself?" Aden asked.

Sure Charlie explained why the change of decision but somehow he can't/couldn't for the life of him understand 'exactly' why. He feels like he's missing something.

"It's not about me anymore, Ade. I told you that," Charlie answered tiredly.

"I know you can be totally selfless sometimes," Aden ventured. "Heck! You're willing to jump in front of the bullet for anyone but… why do you let yourself be in the position that you know 'will' hurt you the most? And don't pull that it's-for-the-people-that-are-relying-on-their-jobs' line, because you and I both know that, that's a bull; they will be compensated and could always find another job," Aden pointed out.

Charlie shrugs dejectedly.

"I guess I just don't care of what will happen to me in 5 years time and after then," she deadpans.

Aden sighed again and looks at his friend.

"Charlie please, don't," Aden pleaded knowing that Charlie was in gear to close up again.

He wanted to help Charlie in any way he can –even if it's just to listen. But he won't be able to do that if Charlie closes up again.

"Don't what?"

"Don't close up again," Aden said. "I'm here to listen and I'm pretty sure that was the reason why you chose to me to me instead of staying in a hotel or motel."

Charlie sighed and again thought of how different her life was before Joey and Hugo came. Sure it was a pointless way of living but at she at least enjoyed it to some extent and made her forget for the time being. Her life now was just too complicated and she just doesn't know what to do to get a hold of control in her life.

"I told you it's not about me anymore," she stated again. "It was never about me," she added.

"Yes you told me, and I don't understand; you're the one that's going to get married in short notice and not on your own choice too and yet you're here telling me it's not about you? How is it not about you? Who is it about, then?"

"Joey," was Charlie's short but precise answer.

* * *

"Have you heard of Charlie?" Hugo asked his –moody nowadays- girlfriend.

Joey shakes her head. She tried calling Charlie countless of times since that night Charlie walked away, since that night of the meeting, but she didn't once get a hold of the said woman. Hugo tried too only to come up with nothing as well. Charlie was nowhere to be found and even Ross had no idea where her daughter went –he tried visiting their old house in Summer Bay but found no Charlie there either. Once again, Charlie proved that if she didn't want to be found at all, there would be no way to find her; she's good at hiding as well as running away.

"I though you and her would have to meet Morag tomorrow?" Hugo asked casually.

"Do I look like I know the answer to that?" Joey snapped. "I don't know where she is or how to find her just like the rest of us! So can you please stop bugging me with all these questions we both know I don't have answers to!" Joey said frustrated.

Hugo was taken a back by Joey's outburst and was quiet for a moment just looking at Joey. In all the years that he'd known Joey, never once did she lose her temper out of nowhere; this would be the first.

Joey was quiet too and took a deep breath. She didn't know why she snapped like that and to Hugo of all people, but nevertheless, she knew that she had to apologise.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled tiredly. "I just… I don't know what do anymore and Charlie-"

"Shhh," Hugo shush Joey softly and wrapped the said woman in his arms.

"It's fine. We'll get through this," he whispered reassuringly, all the while running his hand up and down Joey's back and arm.

Joey nodded and let herself be held. It wasn't the arms of the one that could truly comfort her but it should be enough. She thought, after all the things that are happening because of her, she really doesn't have the right to demand nor ask for more. She was lucky to still have someone that was willing to comfort her.

* * *

After Aden persuaded her to go home, stating that she needs to face them (her family, Joey and Hugo) sooner or later anyway, might as well make it sooner, Charlie then found herself standing outside her front door feeling stupid; it was her house first and foremost and she was there afraid of going in her own house. Charlie considered turning back but part of her knew that she's bound to face them again –that Aden was right. So, taking a deep breath, Charlie then opens the door and was immediately greeted by the lovely sight of Joey and Hugo taking comfort in each other's arm. At that moment, Charlie decided that she was wrong of taking Aden's advice and that she shouldn't have come back tonight.

Charlie stood by the close door and watches the scene before her, feeling the dagger in her heart. After a few while, she finally came to her senses, wondering why she's torturing herself watching the couple in each other's arms, comforting once another –while she was left to deal with everything on her own… alone- when, she could jut retreat to her room and silently mourn for her hurt, pain and unrequited love; realising this, Charlie decided to quietly walk in, not wanting to disturb the couple –nor face them really- or alert them of her presence for that matter.

Charlie failed to achieve her goal though. Just before she could even step on the first step of the stairs, Joey caught glimpse of her called her name.

"Charlie," Joey called out softly, hurriedly pulling away from Hugo as soon as she noticed the brunette.

Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to face her friends. Trust it to Charlie; she never had the gift of being sneaky.

"Don't let me interrupt," she said, flashing her friend her force smile.

"You're not interrupting anything," Joey defended and mumbled.

Charlie nods her head ones.

Awkward silence fell between the three. Charlie couldn't take the silence and decided that it's time to break it.

"Ok then, I'm heading to bed," she said in a hurry to get away from the couple.

"Good night you two."

"Charlie wait," Hugo stopped the police officer.

Charlie sighed again. _'Why can't they let me go and leave me be?'_

"You and Joey need to talk," Hugo added.

Charlie turned again to face Hugo and Joey.

"What about?" She asked frustrated.

"You and Joey needs to talk about your meeting with Morag tomorrow," Hugo explained.

'_About this again? And why do I have to come with Joey in meeting that Morag woman? I already agreed to marry her, what else do they want?'_

"Why? Is there another requirement that you guys forgot to tell me? Is there something in that will that states that me and Joey needs to adopt-" Charlie snapped unintentionally.

"Charlie," Hugo tried to stop his friend.

"-or produce a child or something?" Charlie continued.

"Charlie," Hugo tried again and succeeded in getting the woman's attention.

"What?"

"You're being unfair," Hugo stated calmly.

"I'M BEING UNFAIR?" Charlie repeated her voice was 2 octaves higher. "I CAME HOME ONE NIGHT ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT MY FAMILY AND THOSE I TREATED FAMILY WERE HOPING TO PLAN 'MY' BLOODY WEDDING!"

Joey bit her lower lip, willing herself not to cry. She knew Charlie would snap soon with all her bottled up emotions; Joey just didn't expect it to hurt her this much, knowing that Charlie was going through all of it because of her.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED IN SHORT NOTICE! I HAVEN'T SLEPT PROPERLY IN DAYS! AND I'M BEING UNFAIR?"

Hugo shook his head. He needs to remain calm now more than ever. He could understand where Charlie's coming from, but for Hugo, Charlie seemed to be forgetting that none of this was Joey's fault; and seeing the pained and guilt in Joey's face, Hugo could only hope that Charlie would stop soon for Joey's sake.

"That's not what I meant," he said calmly, hoping that Charlie would let him explain.

"THEN WHAT DOES IT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? HOW AM I NOT FAIR? WHAT IS NOT FAIR ABOUT ME AND WHAT I'M ABOUT TO BE DOING?" Charlie asked, not believing the words that were coming from her. If being honest, she didn't expect herself to react or act the way she was acting but she couldn't stop either.

Joey bit on her lower lip harder, tasting a tinge of blood, trying hard not to cry. She haven't seen Charlie react this way for all the time she'd known her and it hurts Joey more because it only shows how much hard all of this was for Charlie.

'_Aunt Lorie's wrong. Charlie hates me now even though she's trying not to or let it show… it's slowly beginning to be see now,'_ Joey thought.

Charlie saw the guilt and the glistening-with-tears eyes of Joey. She knew straight away that Joey's blaming herself and was sure that her little outburst didn't help the guilt in the said woman. Charlie berated herself for losing control and for adding up to Joey's already there guilt. She's not blaming Joey for anything; she was aware that it wasn't her fault, but in the way that she acted few minutes ago, she was sure she sent the wrong idea.

"I'm sorry," Charlie apologised immediately after realising what she said. "I'm just really tired and…" she shakes her head and walks towards Hugo and Joey.

"What are we talking about?" she asked instead, knowing no amount of excuse would be enough for what her outburst caused Joey.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Hugo said leaving the two women to head to his and Joey's room. He doesn't think his presence is needed in the discussion and honestly, as much as he trusted/trust Charlie, the idea of 'his' Joey marrying another was still not an easy subject for him –even if it's with Charlie.

Charlie and Joey watched Hugo leave the room. Charlie then relocates herself on the chair opposite the long sofa where Joey is seated.

"I'm sorry about all this," Joey started.

"Stop apologising," Charlie said. "It won't change anything; just get to the point," she added coldly and wanted to smack herself straight away. She didn't mean to be cold and to sound harsh but Charlie couldn't seem to control everything in her nowadays and its adding to her frustrations.

Joey nodded, biting her lower lip. She couldn't help feeling hurt at the coldness in Charlie's tone and words but she guessed and thought she probably deserves it.

"We need to meet Morag tomorrow," she said quietly not able to look at Charlie.

"We?"

Joey nodded.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"She… uhm, she needs to meet my partner," Joey explained carefully. "She needs to meet 'you' before we get-"

"Fine," Charlie cuts in, knowing the rest of Joey's sentence. "What time do we need to meet this Morag woman?"

"What time suits you?" Joey asked tentatively.

In all her life, Joey never thought that the day would come, when she would be afraid of Charlie or be uncomfortable near the said woman. Even when Charlie changed her ways, Joey didn't feel scared around her. Now, as much as she missed Charlie, she couldn't help somehow regretting letting Hugo leave the room and leave the two of them alone.

"How about, never?" Charlie said.

Joey bowed her head down, fighting back tears. It's one thing for Charlie to avoid her, it's really another to have Charlie looking at her the way she does now… cold stare as well as cold words.

"I'm sorry," Charlie apologised again, seeing Joey not to cry and accepting her harsh words. It wasn't her fault and Charlie knew that. It was just rally hard for Charlie to control her thousands of different emotions in check and she hates herself for talking to Joey that way she does.

"I didn't mean to-"

"It's Ok Charlie," Joey assured her.

Charlie knows it was not ok. The way she speaks to Joey was no where near ok.

"So what time tomorrow?" Joey asked meekly.

"Lunch time, maybe?" Charlie suggested. "We can all get some lunch together while we discuss whatever it was that needs to be discussed."

"Ok," Joey agreed.

Awkward silence once again fell between them and like earlier, Charlie couldn't stand it. Charlie again broke the silence.

"Is that it?"

Joey nodded and so did Charlie before standing up.

"Good night Joey," she said and then turns and walks away only to be stopped by Joey.

"I'm really sorry about all this Charlie," Joey said, her back on Charlie.

Charlie turned again, only to find Joey standing as well but her back was on Charlie.

"And thank you for doing his for m... us; my family. It really means a lot," Joey continued. "And… if ever you change your mind…" Joey paused to prevent a sob from coming while wiping her unstoppable tears.

"… if ever you change your mind; "

Charlie then walks back silently towards Joey; her heart breaking at the sound of helplessness in Joey's voice.

"Feel free to walk away from all of this," Joey said. "This is not your problem to carry and-"

Joey was stopped short when she felt strong slender arms wrapped itself around her shoulder and waist from behind, owner's face buried in her hair.

"I'm not walking away," Charlie whispered.

She's good at pretending. She could pretend about a lot of things –close to anything- but she could never pretend not to notice Joey breaking literally and do nothing about it. If superman's weakness was the kryptonite; Charlie was Joey -always.

"I know I'm handling things and saying things the wrong way," Charlie started still whispering in Joey's hair, taking in the woman's scent. "I know that I'm hurting you. I know you're already feeling guilty about this but… I want you to know that I'm not blaming you. And I don't hate you. I never did before and never will."

Joey smiled at Charlie's words. The coldness in the woman's voice earlier was replaced by its usual warm and comforting one. Joey relished on the feeling of being in Charlie's arms, reaching to hold the same arms around her.

"I won't walk away from this," Charlie repeated, tightening her hold on Joey's body.

Joey leaned back against Charlie's body; her hands automatically intertwining with Charlie's. Joey for the first time for days felt comforted, and felt that even with all the mess, everything will be fine somehow, because Charlie would be the one to hold her and it was her hand she would take on her wedding day.

"Your problem," Charlie continued. "It's mine too," she said, planting a quick kiss on Joey's temple before she willed herself to let go of Joey's body and walk away to her bedroom.

Charlie would want nothing more than to stay and hold Joey, but she knew she couldn't do just that. Hugo was just upstairs and it was not her place to hold Joey that way anyway. It was never her place and as much as she wanted to, longed to - she would never ever betray Hugo's trust; if not emotionally and at least physically.

Joey instantly missed the warmth of Charlie's body. The moment, she lost contact with the said woman's warmth, Joey's tears began to fall again and Joey hates herself for being so selfish, asking for more when she actually got more than enough, not only from her family and from Hugo but most importantly, from Charlie.

* * *

-Flashback-

A 6 and a half-year-old Charlie came around to Collins' household to visit her fast-becoming- best friend Joey, only to be greeted by the said girl weeping and kneeling in front of a broken pot.

"What happened?" Charlie asked as she kneeled beside Joey. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Joey shook her head, sobbing.

"I… I dr… dropped the ball," Joey tried to explain in between sobs. "And… and, it bounced and… hi… hit the pot and… it… fe… fell and broke."

Charlie nodded, picking a piece of the broken pot carefully.

"Mum will… will be up… upset wi… with me. I wi… will be in… in big tro… trouble when they fi… find out," Joey said.

"C'mon then, let's clean it up," Charlie said standing and offering her hand to Joey to help the girl stand up.

Joey shakes her head.

"You be… better go," Joey said, wiping her tears but still sobbing. "You ma… might get in tro… trouble too. I do… don't want to… in… involve you in ma… my mess."

Charlie frowned and kneeled again beside her friend. She then wraps her skinny arms around the sobbing Joey, pulling the said girl in a hug. She always feels better when she's upset and someone offers a hug. She wants Joey to feel better and hopefully her hug is enough.

Joey leaned in against Charlie and hugged the girl back.

"Your mess," Charlie whispered, "is mine too."

-End of Flashback-

* * *

**Woaahh! Charlie almost lost it ei? I dont know about you guys but i can't blame her. But hei, isn't Charlie the sweetest? But then, who would and could really say no in marrying a Joey right? lolz. Anyway so here we saw that Charlie didn't actually change at all. Care to guess what remained the same aside from her love of Joey?**

**So what do you guys think will happen when they meet Morag? And because I had so much fun tonight and had some really good laughs and basically in a really good mood. I'll give a hint about the next chapter... hehehe... there would a proposal. ooohhh so who do guys think will propose to who?**

**Till next update guys! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And I'm really sorry about the type errors!**


	20. Collins Family Ring

**Hello Guys! Here is another Thursday update! I know everyone is waiting for the wedding, but it will come dont worry and before it does, I will send out invitations... hehehe... Anyways, as promise, there will be a proposal in this Chapter and of course flashback... i dont know, i just love flashbacks... lolz. I still do hope you guys are enjoying this fic and thank you all for still reading this. My other fic will be updated too. I just dont know when, but i'll try to get on with it soon (and hopefully before i go on a holiday). Anways, again i apologise for the type errors and please let me know what you guys think!**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

Charlie, Hugo and Joey were seating in a meeting room. Charlie seated across from Hugo and Joey. She's intently watching Hugo and Joey reading through the documents –which she signed first- with their hands intertwined.

_Charlie knew that today would come that she has to return Joey to Hugo; that eventually the façade would come to an end and that she would have to step aside once again. Her role is over and it's time to put an end to their play. But even though she prepared herself everyday for this day, it didn't stop the pain and she continued hurting._

_Charlie remained in watching the couple in front of her, all smile and happy. She studied the over-flowing joy radiating from both Joey and Hugo and also didn't fail to notice the missing rings on Joey's ring finger. Charlie felt a dagger in her already broken heart. It's really over._

"_We really appreciate what you did Charlie," Hugo said looking up to his friend as he continue rubbing his thumb against Joey's. "Once again, you proved how blessed we are to have such a great friend like you."_

_Charlie nods her head once but was still quiet. She couldn't find it in her to talk anymore, knowing her voice would be strain with hurt. She couldn't bring herself to smile a fake smile either. At the very moment, she just wants to get away from everyone as soon as humanly possible._

_Joey took the pen and then looks up at the brunette in front of her._

"_Are you sure about the changes you made?" she asked._

_Joey read through the papers twice and she was sure that Charlie took out the paragraph that states, she could get 40% of Joey's everything. _

_Charlie nodded again, knowing what Joey was talking about. She didn't want money or anything from Joey's wealth. She wants Joey and her love but she knew all too well that she won't have it._

"_Just please sign the divorce paper," she heard herself saying instead. She wants to get everything done and over with as soon as possible, only because she knows that at any moment she would break down._

_Right now, she just wants to disappear._

_Joey nodded and went on signing the papers. Charlie watches with shuttering heart as Joey sign herself to freedom._

_Soon enough, Joey puts her pen down and closes the folder._

"_Congratulations," Hugo beamed. "You are now once again, Joey 'Collins'!"_

-o-o-o-

Charlie sharply opened her eyes and sat up, her chest heaving and her forehead was covered with beads of sweat. Charlie took a few deep breaths to regulate her breathing and then buried her face on her hands and there she realised the wetness on her cheeks. Charlie lightly wipes it away and realisation hits her… she had been crying.

"Stupid dream," Charlie muttered to herself as wipes her face dry.

Sighing, Charlie glance at her clock and cursed under her breath again. The clock reads 7.00am, meaning she had only slept for 2hours at least as she really never had an easy way of getting a sleep nowadays, especially after the night before. But then she supposed a decent sleep would be hard to come by for her now, with all the drama she has in her plate.

Charlie sighed heavily again before getting up to ready herself to the day.

* * *

Hugo and Joey were on the kitchen. Hugo was finishing his breakfast while Joey pretended to busy herself just so she could eat breakfast with Charlie. She knew the brunette hadn't left yet as she checked on Charlie –secretly- the moment she woke up to prepare breakfast for the three of them.

Oblivious to Joey though, Hugo had been watching her, studying her even and it wasn't lost on him that Joey seemed to be just buying herself time. Hugo could tell that if Joey wanted, she could just seat down already and eat her food. Hugo just couldn't explain why Joey is acting weird. He could pretend or excuse Joey's action as something that has to do with everything that was happening but then… he knew better. He knew that Joey's behaviour had changed way before she found out about the inheritance.

"Joey," Hugo called to get his girlfriend's attention.

"Uhm…" came Joey's response but didn't turn to face her boyfriend.

Hugo secretly sighed, stood and walks his way towards Joey. Hugo then tentatively reached for Joey, wrapping his arms around the woman's waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Joey tensed a little and then forced herself to relax in Hugo's arms. It was Hugo; Joey reminded herself and remembered that it should be ok for Hugo to hold her intimately. Joey had long time ago learned to be comfortable in Hugo's arms but, having to experience being in Charlie's arms around her those weeks ago… it brought her back home and made her forget about Hugo's embrace and instead reminded her of Charlie's warm ones.

"Have I done something?" Hugo asked.

Joey frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"These past days, you've been distant," Hugo revealed. "I thought you were just trying to get used to our new surroundings but… I don't know."

Hugo sighed heavily, tightening his arms around Joey's waist.

"You're distant and every time I try to reach out to you… you pull away," he said.

Joey bit her lower lip. She knew what Hugo was talking about; she didn't mean to act that way or pull away but it was somehow her natural instinct kicking in -unconsciously. Her natural instinct whenever she's around Charlie or close enough… she unconsciously pulls away from everyone as she let herself be drawn to the police officer; it's like the need to be close or search for Charlie that everyone else didn't matter anymore –not even Hugo.

**-Flashback-**

"Do you think Charlie would be back today?" Joey asked.

Charlie had been gone the whole of their summer break without much of a goodbye to her or to Hugo. Charlie just suddenly disappeared and they just found out that she went to the city to spend time in her auntie's place. Joey had been disappointed that their plan to sail away for the first week of their holiday was obviously been thrown away and that they wouldn't get to spend each day of their holiday together nor that they wouldn't get to do their new year's tradition but above all, she was disappointed and saddened because she would and missed Charlie so much. Hugo kept her company but it wasn't the same.

"She should be, we're starting school day after tomorrow," Hugo answered.

He missed and misses Charlie too but he knew that it wasn't as much as Joey's. He supposed that was because he's a guy. But, if he would be honest, in the deepest part of him… he was a bit thankful that Charlie was away. Because, Charlie being away gave him the opportunity to spend time with Joey alone –that he hoped would help him make Joey fall for him.

If Charlie didn't go, Joey's time would mostly be spent with Charlie and even if he gets to spend time with Joey, he was sure it wouldn't be without Charlie. Hugo loves Charlie dearly, but he's in love with Joey. And most of the time, Charlie gets in the way of his plan of pursuing Joey.

"I miss her a lot," Joey declared keeping her phase beside Hugo as they wander around town.

Hugo nodded. It was pretty obvious.

"Do you think we could still spend as much time as we had, even after Charlie's return?" he asked.

Joey was quiet. She wanted to say yes but then she would be lying. Hugo is her best friend too but Charlie's different. Charlie is special. And as much fun as she had in Hugo's company over the summer, she would un-doubtly trade it for Charlie's in a heartbeat.

"Joey…" Hugo stopped walking and stepped in front of Joey. "I know you said you're not ready and that it'll be weird because we're friends but… I meant every word I said that night."

"Hugo-"Joey began but was interrupted by the said guy.

"I really want to be with you, Joey," Hugo said, "and I will never stop trying."

Joey bowed her head down. She couldn't look Hugo in the eyes, knowing she'll see the love that she wouldn't be able to return. Hugo on the other hand was determined and took it upon himself to cup Joey's face and gently made the girl to look up at him.

"Joey, I lo-"Hugo started when he had Joey facing him only to be cut off by Joey.

"Hey, Uncle Ross's car is there," Joey pointed out excitedly.

Two days after Charlie left, Ross and Lorie followed and ever since then, the Buckton's car had been nowhere in sight. Now, spotting it outside the Buckton's driveway, it only means one thing –the Buckton family is back. Charlie is back.

Without waiting for Hugo's reaction, Joey pulled away and jogged her way to Charlie's house. Hugo stayed in his spot for a while, wondering if there would be a day when Joey would put him first before Charlie. Ever since they were kids, it was always Charlie first and Hugo second –for Joey. Hugo wondered when he will stop being the second best to Charlie.

**-End of Flashback-**

"You always look for Charlie," Hugo continued.

"I was just worried about her," Joey half-lied. "She was never home and she's our friend; with her line of job… of course I'll be worried."

Joey felt sick half-lying but she doesn't know how exactly to explain her behaviour or herself to Hugo for that matter.

Hugo nodded, ready to accept Joey's reasoning and ignore the nagging voice in his head that says there was more to it than what Joey had said.

"I understand that you're worried but please… don't pull away from me," he said. "Especially now with all of these things happening to us; I don't want you pulling away. I want to take care of you, be the one to comfort you."

Joey nodded quietly.

"I love you Joey," Hugo continued. "And with me going away to New York soon… please let me take advantage of the remaining days I have with you."

Joey nodded again. She felt bad feeling a little elated about the fact that her boyfriend for years would be going away. She feels like the worst girlfriend and thought that the least she could do is to let Hugo be whatever he wants to be for her. If Hugo wants to be the rock in Joey's life and be the one to comfort her… then so be it. He was/is her boyfriend after all.

Hugo tightened his arms around Joey and planted a soft kiss on Joey's temple, relishing on the feeling of holding the woman she ever loved/loves in his arms.

* * *

Oblivious to the couple, a pair of eyes had been watching them. Charlie unfortunately walks in, in the kitchen just in time to hear Joey's reasoning as to why she's worried.

"_She's our friend and with her line of job; of course I'll be worried,"_ Charlie repeated the words in her head.

Charlie remained watching the loving scene of the couple wondering yet again why she's doing what she's doing to herself. It's already bad enough to know that Joey and Hugo are the strong perfect couple; it's worst to watch them be exactly that, -perfect loving couple.

But of course, there's only so much Charlie could take and so she decided to forget about making herself a coffee and just go straight to jogging or running or whatever it'll be that could distract her. Charlie quietly turned to walk away only to be stopped once again by Joey's voice calling for her –just like the night before.

Charlie sighed.

"Charlie," Joey called again.

"Morning," Charlie greeted turning to face the couple.

Joey immediately pulled/stepped away from Hugo's embrace and got on pouring some coffee for Charlie. Hugo secretly deflated; this is exactly what he meant by Joey always looking for Charlie and pulling away from him. For a split second, Hugo wondered if it was better when Charlie and Joey didn't get along so well.

Charlie accepted the coffee but remained standing in her spot. Joey looks at Charlie a little while longer and smiled at the woman. Charlie didn't know what to do, so she thanked Joey for the coffee instead. Joey nods her head once and smiled at Charlie more before turning to prepare a plate for the said woman.

"I made breakfast," Joey said, stating the obvious. "I made your favourite."

"Uhm… I won't be staying," Charlie said. "I… I need to go for a run and a full stomach is not advisable."

Joey stopped preparing and turned to Charlie with sadness written in her beautiful face. Charlie is really avoiding her and that much is true and very clear to Joey. Charlie instantly hated herself when she saw Joey's face –disappointed and sad. She didn't know why such a reaction from Joey but knowing she caused it made Charlie want to smack herself.

Hugo watched Joey and Charlie's interaction. He didn't fail to notice the disappointment in Joey's feature. Joey doesn't get all disappointed or sad when he couldn't stay for breakfast. Why with Charlie? Is she disappointed that Charlie would not eat the food she obviously cooked for Charlie or that because she obviously waited to share breakfast with Charlie only to be subtly rejected?

"Oh, ok," Joey nodded, deflated.

Charlie looks at Hugo and Joey before setting her mug of coffee on the kitchen counter near her and announced that she's going.

Joey watched Charlie disappear from the kitchen door before turning to put away the plates and foods she prepared.

"You're not eating anymore?" Hugo asked.

Joey shook her head. She's suddenly not hungry anymore. Hugo kept his eyes on Joey. He wanted to comment but decided against it. Instead, he reached for her and kissed her head before declaring that he's heading to work. Joey just nodded, not even bothering to turn to see him go. Hugo walked away towards the kitchen door only to stop and turn to look at Joey; see if she's watching him. She's not. Joey has her back on Hugo. Sighing and shaking his head, Hugo proceeded to go.

* * *

Charlie was only a few houses away from her own when she saw Hugo's car drove pass her. She waved at him while Hugo beeped his horn and smiled at her. Charlie stopped and watched Hugo's car disappear as it turned to the next street. Putting her earphones back on her ears, Charlie was about to continue her run when her thought wandered back to the crestfallen face of Joey.

Charlie stood still on her spot, looking at the street where Hugo's car turned and then back to her house. Charlie knew she should really learn to hold on to her will when it comes to Joey. Her brain was screaming at her to move on to her running but, her heart cries for her to move back. Looking at the empty street and then to her house, Charlie felt like she's choosing between running to an empty space of freedom yet alone or walk back to someone that had held onto her heart ever since the time she could not remember.

Sighing and with her head bowed down, Charlie puts her iPod away and began walking back to her house. All about Joey is killing her but… she still couldn't find it in her to completely turn her back and run away from the death of her. She guessed she just have to embrace being alive with Joey while it last and then die all over again when she has to move to sideline –for Hugo-, until she learns to walk away form Joey without looking back at all.

That would be 'the' day.

* * *

Joey was still standing in the same place, against the counter facing the sink. She heard Hugo's car drove away few minutes ago and yet she was still standing in the same spot, before Hugo left. She couldn't find it in her to move.

When she woke up in this morning, she planned everything in her head. She would make sure Charlie is still in the house and then she would go on preparing breakfast for everyone, not neglecting to make Charlie's favourite. She pictured her and Charlie having breakfast together and even though she still imagined them to have an awkward silence between them, Joey was positive that she could come up with the right words and enough courage to ask. But then, her planned only went half way. Hugo was still in the house when Charlie woke and she has to go and do her morning run anyway, leaving Joey to deflate as half of her plan flew out of the window.

With Charlie avoiding her, is there any time… a perfect time for her to put into action what she had dreamt of doing all those years ago? She was given an excuse to ask but she hasn't been given the perfect timing.

Joey sighed deeply and reached for her pocket to retrieve something when she heard footsteps behind her. When Joey turned, she couldn't be any more elated.

Charlie was standing few steps away from Joey with both hands in her pocket, looking unsure. Joey smiled at the brunette nonetheless.

"I couldn't get the smell of the food out of my head," Charlie said. "I'm suddenly not in the mood to run or jog."

Joey beamed at Charlie. She marvelled on how Charlie seemed to know how or when to cheer her up or make her feel better.

"Seat down and relax then," she suggested.

Charlie smiled as she witnessed the beautiful smile on Joey's beautiful face. She suddenly didn't care to emotionally die later on, so long as she was able to put the adorable smile on Joey's lips again. She shakes her head at the thought and walks towards Joey.

Joey watched Charlie reached behind her for two plates. Smiling, to herself, she figured out what Charlie was doing. She too then began preparing the table for the both of them; together, comfortable silence surrounds the two.

* * *

"After we eat, maybe we could go for a walk?" Joey asked tentatively.

Charlie finished eating her eggs, humming an appreciative sound at how good the food tasted. It was a normal sunny-side-up egg but it tasted better because Joey prepared it.

"Yeah," she agreed. "We can do that."

Joey smiled. She missed this; she missed the simplicity of being alone with Charlie. The only time when and where Charlie would let herself be her old self.

'_Maybe there is a perfect time,'_ Joey thought, reaching for her pocket.

"Charlie, do you remember the Collins's family ring?" she asked, hoping it was a good start.

Charlie sipped on her coffee before nodding her head.

"The one that was passed on through your family's generations," she said, remembering ever seeing it once on one of Aunt Beth's jewellery box.

"It's not really passed on, since every Collins offspring were given a ring when they reach 25, an identical ring. It's really up to the parents if they want to give their ring to their child or have a new one made for them," Joey explained.

Charlie nodded at the information. She always thought it was passed on through the family's generation. But nevertheless, it was a very simple yet elegant ring.

"But only one has the original ring of the Collins clan; that one was the one that gets passes on through first born of the family," Joey continued.

Charlie remained quiet and listening, wondering why are they discussing this out of all the topics that they could talk about. The ring discussion is a bit raw for Charlie, considering the situation they are in.

"My grandmother Isabelle came from the line of the first born but she wasn't the first born and so is my Dad, but he gave his Collins ring to my Mum when he asked her to marry him."

Charlie watched Joey as she talks and then noticed the sudden anxious look on Joey's face. Charlie frowned but decided not to comment on it, yet. Sometimes it's better to wait.

Joey tightly gripped on the item in her pocket. She was ready for this when she imagined it earlier. Heck, she had been praying for this day, way back when. But then, she guessed she could never be prepared for something like this whether she practiced or not.

"Do you know or… do you remember what the ring looks like?" Joey asked instead of what was really on her mind. She needs just a little bit of time to get her nerves in check.

Charlie frowned deeper. _'Why are we discussing this? What does it got to do with anything? If this is just a random talk, Joey wouldn't look all anxious,'_ Charlie thought.

"It was a while-gold band ring with a ruby stone in the middle and three sets of small diamonds on either side of the ruby," Charlie answered instead.

"That was the identical rings of the Collins offspring," Joey said. "The original one… the very first ring of the Collins was a white-gold band ring with a sapphire stone in the middle, little diamond embedded on each side of the sapphire followed by little ruby stone and then diamonds again," she described.

Charlie was looking at Joey, studying her. Joey was internally kicking herself for not being able to be just direct and say what she has to say.

"The story was my great great grandfather Louis had it specially made for my great great grandmother Anna," Joey started, still stalling time. "He has a friend that started a mining business. One day, despite his wife's wishes not to go, my great great grandfather still went with his friend inside the mining cave. There he found the sapphire stone and it reminded him of his wife's eyes. So when they got out of the cave, he had it put on a ring, to give to my great great grand mother."

Charlie was about to comment about the other three mentioned stones in the ring, totally captured by the story, but Joey continued on, unconsciously answering Charlie's question.

"They said the first set of diamonds on each side of the sapphire symbolises the purity of his love for his wife. The ruby that followed was of his love for her and the last set of diamonds the followed was his promise of fidelity to Anna," Joey explained thoughtfully. "Of course, my great great grand mother's heart melted at the sweetness of the gesture and forgave my great great grand father for going inside the mining cave against her wishes."

Charlie unconsciously smiled at the story. It was really romantic and meaningful. Not wonder the ring meant a lot to the clan.

"Why is the ring only passed on through first born?"

Joey shrugs.

"Back then, one child in the family was enough. And then as the years went on, it just became a tradition or something and no one questioned or dared to try and break the pattern," Joey answered, thankful for the extra time she had, hoping it would be enough to calm her nerves.

Charlie nodded. She momentarily forgot Joey's anxiousness but now noticed it again. She couldn't think of a reason behind Joey's behaviour but was determined to make her forget about what was bothering her.

'_She seems to have calmed down when she was talking about the ring,'_ Charlie thought.

"Where or who has the ring now?" She asked. "Have you seen the actual ring before?"

Joey nodded and felt her nerves increased ten-fold. _'I can't do this. Yes I can. I can't. I can. I can't! It's Charlie! I can!'_ Joey debated with herself and then took a deep breath and face Charlie. She looks straight in Charlie's eyes and immediately almost instantly, she felt calmed by Charlie's gaze.

"I've seen it," She answered. "It was beautiful, especially the blue," she added in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

Charlie tried and failed to stop the unexplainable blush from creeping in her cheeks. She held on to Joey's eyes though, staring at her brown orbs. She almost recoil from the intensity of Joey's gaze but she managed; although, she could feel her heart beating faster for some reason.

'_This is it,'_

Joey told herself and then pulled out the box from her pocket. Without taking her eyes off of Charlie's and with trembling hand and rapidly beating heart, Joey place the box on the table facing Charlie. She opened it carefully revealing the original Collins's family ring.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Isn't the ring's history romantic? Anyway, would you guys say 'yes' if a Joey Collins proposed to you? Do guys think Charlie would too? **

**I'll leave you guys with that question and it'll be your decision... hehehe... 'Till next time.. **

**ps. I am so bribe-able. :P**


	21. It Reminds Me Of Your Eyes

**Hello! As today is Thursday, of course there'll be an update and here it is.( I love updates because i love the reviews) lolz I don't know if you'll like how the proposal went but I'm keeping my fingers cross that you'll enjoy the flashback (extra-long) on this chapter. As always, i apologise for the typo and again thank you for reading the fic and the feed back! :D**

**Now, without further delay, I'll let you guys on reading. Cheerz!**

**PS: has anyone here every had a ring-pop lollies? I for one loved it, but can't find any of it anymore :(**

* * *

**-Previously-**

'_This is it,' _

_Joey told herself and then pulled out the box from her pocket. Without taking her eyes off of Charlie's and with trembling hand and rapidly beating heart, Joey place the box on the table facing Charlie. She opened it carefully revealing the original Collins's family ring._

"_Will you marry me?"_

* * *

Charlie looks at the ring on the table. It was everything Joey described it to be. It has the sapphire stone right in the middle with the little diamond on each side, followed by ruby and then diamond again. The ring was gorgeous and knowing the story behind it, Charlie could only imagine what it'll feel like to have such a ring; meaningful and holds a history of a very loving relationship.

"Will you marry me?" Joey asked meekly with her voice shaking with nerves.

Charlie then snapped from admiring the ring to turn and looks at Joey. _'Did I hear her right?'_ Charlie asked in her head. She was almost convinced that she misheard Joey, but the said woman proved her wrong.

"Nana Monique has the ring –her being the first born in the long line of first born. She wants me to have it," Joey explained nervously.

She could see the paleness in Charlie's face. She knew that Charlie already agreed to marry her and that promised her that she won't walk away from it. But, all this has nothing to do with the will or the inheritance for that matter. Joey wants to marry Charlie and had always dreamt of asking the said woman when they're old enough. Everything that was about to happen to them, the wedding, marriage, it will happen for the wrong reason; Joey wants this one thing to be for the right one –even if Charlie wouldn't know.

"And…" Joey pauses taking a deep breath before kneeling on one knee in front of Charlie. If she's going to do it, she wants to do it right.

"Will you Charlie, please marry me?" Joey asked again, nervously as she takes Charlie's hand in hers.

Charlie was rendered speechless. She felt that there was nothing else she could do at that moment but to continue breathing and looking in Joey's pleading yet still very beautiful brown eyes.

Charlie doesn't for the life of her know what to do or say for that matter. Everything that Joey was doing was everything she had secretly dreamt of and even though it was as simple as proposing in the kitchen after having breakfast, it was still more than enough; it was still more than what she could ask for… hope for; and Charlie… Charlie wants to be happy about all of it. She wants to be happy but couldn't. Instead, she feels pain and sadness. This is what she wanted and longed for and dreamt of; Joey was putting it all in reality but, Charlie was still painfully aware that it wasn't really real. Joey wasn't doing it for the love of her. Joey was doing it because of the fact that they are getting married and it was all because of a stupid will from her dead grand mother.

'_I already agreed to marry her. Why propose? Why do all this? It's not necessary. Joey, please stop hurting me,'_ Charlie pleaded in her thought.

"Joey…" Charlie started, willing herself not to cry –at least not yet and not in front of Joey.

"You don't have to do all this. I already said I'll marry you," she said with her breaking heart.

Joey felt like the world just ended right before her eyes… well, 'her' world anyway. Charlie is rejecting her and it breaks her heart. This is her dream; to propose to Charlie and be married to her. And right there and then, she saw her dream crashing down. But Joey kept her hold on Charlie's hand. She will plead and beg if need be, so long as Charlie say yes. Even if the answer is for 'again' the wrong reason, she will plead.

"Please marry me," Joey proposed again, tears unwillingly flowing from her eyes. "Please," she repeated.

Charlie's heart broke at the sight of Joey's pleading eyes and tears stained face. She doesn't know nor understand why Joey's doing what she's doing or why the said woman is crying but nonetheless, it breaks Charlie's heart –because of Joey and because of what Joey is doing.

"Joey, I am marrying you," Charlie clarified with shaky voice.

"Please say yes," Joey pleaded crying.

That's what she wants to hear. She wants Charlie to say yes but… she didn't. Joey's crying because Charlie is rejecting her. She's crying because she's hurting. She's crying –above all- because Charlie repeatedly told her that she 'is' marrying her –reminding Joey over and over again that she's only marrying her because she has to; she was obliged to; because she promised and not because she loves her the same way.

She's crying because Charlie didn't and wouldn't say yes. And now, even if Charlie ends up saying it, that would be because she pleaded and she begged and cried for it. Again, if Charlie actually say yes, it would be because she 'has' to say yes.

"Joey," Charlie said softly, reaching and wiping the tears in Joey's cheek.

"Please," Joey pleaded again, suppressing a sob.

Charlie once again wiped the tears from Joey's face, cupping it and caressing it as she heart-breakingly looks in Joey's eyes. _'Why is the proposal such a big deal? Why is she even doing this? It's not even as if everything is real. Is this her way of making up for what this whole situation had put me through? To propose to me, knowing that it was my dream to be proposed at?'_

**-Flashback-**

Charlie and Joey were in the little convenience store, looking for some lollies. Joey had been upset earlier because Hugo won't play wedding with them anymore. They told their Mums about it, hoping the adults would be able to explain to Hugo that she and Charlie were not being unfair for making him the priest all the time but, their Mums advised them to just play another game. Joey didn't want to play any other game unless she and Charlie be married first; thus she got upset and so Charlie took her to the shop to buy her sweets to make the girl smile again.

Hugo wanted to come with Charlie and Joey but Joey refused him too. Joey said Hugo thinks she and Charlie were unfair and mean to him so might as well do exactly that. But the truth was, Joey was just upset with Hugo, because, because of him, she and Charlie won't be married like every weekend that they did. Charlie however felt bad for Hugo so she offered to get the boy some chewy when they get back. Hugo reluctantly agreed, seeing he doesn't have a choice. Joey didn't want to be around him at the moment and there would be no way to make her reconsider.

"Take whatever you want Joey," Charlie said. "It's my treat."

Joey beamed at her friend and went on looking though varieties of sweets. Charlie on the other hand just looks around. She knew Joey to well; she knew Joey would get over excited and would go over-board with lollies she couldn't and wouldn't be able to finish and it'll be then up to Charlie to eat the rest.

Soon enough, Joey had her plastic bag half-full with mix of everything. Charlie just watched her friend, smiling at the excitement in Joey's eyes, when Charlie's eyes caught sight of the jar in the corner; waiting for Joey to walk further away, Charlie then went towards the said jar, examining the little pockets inside. Smiling to herself, Charlie took one of the strawberry flavoured ones and hid it behind her. She would pay for it when she pays for Joey's bag of goodies.

"I'm done!" Joey declared making Charlie jumped a little in surprise.

Charlie looks at the grinning Joey; both her hands were holding full plastic bags of mix sweets. Charlie shook her head slightly, amused and secretly wondering how Joey could keep her teeth decay-free.

"Are you sure you have enough there?" she teased.

Joey frowned and pouted at Charlie for a second and then smiled brightly at the blue-eyed girl, nodding her head excitedly in answer to Charlie's question.

"Ok," Charlie said taking the bags from Joey's hands. "Go ahead and wait for me outside. I'll just pay for these," she instructed.

Joey shakes her head, no. She wants to wait for Charlie. Charlie got nervous; if Joey waits for her, she would see the surprise lolly that she got for her.

'_How am I going to pay for the lolly?'_

"Ok," Charlie said unsure while placing the bags in the counter.

Joey was willing to wait till Charlie finishes paying when her eye caught sight of a particular jar.

"I'll just look around," Joey said and walking away, not waiting for Charlie's reply.

Charlie nodded, smiled and secretly sighed a sigh of relief. When she was sure that she was out of Joey's sight, she hurriedly put the surprise lolly that she had been hiding and paid for it. Once paid, she immediately puts it in her pocket so Joey wouldn't see.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, Joey looks inside the jar and saw the pockets inside it. She smiled brightly as she realised what kind of sweet it was. Turning to make sure that Charlie wasn't looking, Joey quickly took one blueberry flavoured one and hid it inside her back pocket.

"Joey let's go," Charlie called, after paying for Joey's lollies.

Joey walks toward Charlie. When they were about to step out of the shop, Joey hurriedly told Charlie to go ahead, making an excuse of checking her supposedly 'missing' earring inside. Charlie offered to help but Joey was adamant that she wouldn't take long, leaving Charlie no choice but to comply.

Once Charlie was out and was sure that she wouldn't see her, Joey then quickly made her way to the counter.

"I'm sorry," she apologised while placing the lolly in the counter top. "I don't have any plans of stealing it. I just didn't want Charlie to find out," she explained.

The middle-age man smiled and nodded. She knew the two kids well and he knew they were good kids.

"I know little Joey," he said reassuringly while handing back Joey her change and the lolly.

Joey smiled brightly and thanked the man before skipping her way out of the store and to the patiently waiting Charlie.

"Found it?" Charlie asked.

Joey smiled sheepishly, shaking her head.

"I forgot I wasn't wearing any today," she lied and giggled. She didn't like lying but she thought this one was for a good cause.

Charlie frowned at her friend. Joey returned Charlie's frowning with her biggest smile. Charlie then giggled at that and shook her head while she walks to Joey, putting her arm on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Let's go," she said and Joey happily nodded, placing her arm around Charlie's waist.

-o-o-o-

Later in the afternoon, they were seating on the beach watching the sunset while eating/sharing the sweets that they got earlier.

"Are you feeling better now?" Charlie asked although she could totally see the answer to her question in Joey's smiling face.

Joey turned and nodded her head, beaming at her friend.

"I'm always feeling better with you, Charlie," she said, popping another sweet in her mouth.

Charlie grinned at Joey.

"If I had known that these lollies weren't really necessary to make you feel better, I wouldn't-"

"Of course you would," Joey cuts in. "You buy me lollies without any reasons at all, all the time!"

Charlie poked her tongue out at Joey. Joey giggled at Charlie's cuteness and playfulness.

"That's why you love me," Charlie said innocently.

Joey nodded her head.

"That's why I love you," she confirmed.

Charlie grinned at Joey and Joey smiled back. They went back on watching the sunset, resuming on eating their lollies.

After a while, Charlie remembered the sweet in her pocket. She glanced at Joey and smiled secretly. She could already imagine Joey's reaction.

"Joey, are you still upset with Hugo?"

Joey turned to Charlie, putting her hand inside her pocket, before shaking her head.

"No," she answered. "If he doesn't want to play wedding, because he doesn't want to be the priest anymore then, fine."

Charlie nodded in agreement. She and Joey could play another game; one that will involve the lolly in her pocket.

"It's just sad that we won't be married every weekend like we used to," Joey said.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "But then we both know we'll marry each other when we're old enough. So I guess we'll just have to wait."

Joey nodded. She and Charlie will get married when they're older and it will be great; for the mean time, Joey thought of the best alternative the two of them could play without the need of Hugo's participation.

"Joey," Charlie called softly after a while of silence, taking her friend's hand and re-locating herself in front of the said girl.

"I know it's not like our wedding play," Charlie ventured shyly while holding Joey's hand and the lolly in her pocket with her other one.

"But… I thought it would be the next best thing if we couldn't be married every weekend," Charlie continued finally revealing what she was holding in her pocket to Joey.

Recognising the wrapping, Joey's eyes widened. Could it be that Charlie thought of the same thing she did?

Charlie blushed for some reason, but smiled at her friend. Letting go of Joey's hand to open the wrapper, Charlie then offered the lolly to Joey.

It was a reddish-pinkish diamond shaped lolly placed in a plastic-band ring; a ring-pop.

"I know it's kind of the other way around since on TV this happens before the wedding but…" Charlie paused and took Joey's left hand again.

"Will you marry me?" she asked sheepishly, holding the ring-pop with her other hand.

Joey beamed at Charlie and felt giddy because she would be doing the same soon enough. It was surely different from playing wedding but it was… 'better' kind of different, because this time, it was just the two of them; Joey and Charlie -plus the fact that the sweet looks really inviting in the eyes.

"I do!" Joey answered excitedly. "I will," she added.

Charlie giggled at Joey's reaction and then placed the ring-pop on Joey's middle finger –because it fits there.

"I chose strawberry flavour because it's your favourite," Charlie explained, admiring the lolly on her friend's finger. "And the colour reminded me of your lips," she added, smiling at Joey.

Joey smiled and Charlie smiled back. Charlie was about to move and seat next to Joey again but Joey stopped her by firmly holding on to her hand. Joey was smiling excitedly at Charlie.

"It's my dream to be married to you and spend my life with you; talking, joking, playing and be happy always. Do you know that?" Joey asked.

It's always fun and she's at her happiest whenever she and Charlie are playing or… just spending time together, really. She could only imagine how much better and fun it'll be when they are married and bound to spend the rest of their time together –preferably playing day in and day out. Joey beamed at the thought of playing all day long.

Charlie nodded.

"It's your dream too, right?" Joey asked.

"Of course," Charlie answered quickly. "Playing with you, spending time with you… that's my dream life," she declared.

Joey beamed at Charlie.

"What you did," Joey continued on, referring to Charlie asking her to marry her. "It'll be one of my dreams too –if it wasn't already."

Charlie smiled happily. She was glad Joey liked her little surprise for her. She was grateful for whoever invented the ring-pop lolly.

"It's mine too," she said.

It is now her routine to buy Joey the said lolly and ask her to marry her over and over again until the day they could get married for real.

Charlie's answer was all Joey needed to hear. Joey then took the same lolly out of her pocket, revealing it to –the very surprised- Charlie.

"It's great that it's your dream too," Joey said opening the wrapper. "Because I'm really very excited to do this," she then took Charlie's hand again and slips the ring-pop onto her middle finger –because it fits there perfectly as well.

"Will you marry me?" she asked, looking straight in Charlie's blue eyes.

"**Yes,** I will," Charlie answered all too quickly, smiling brightly at her friend. "Always," she added.

Without words, both leaned in to hug each other tightly and when they let go, the linked their arms across and at the same time took their first taste of the ring-pop.

"What flavour is this?" Charlie asked while they detangling their arms from each other and taking her seat next to her friend, facing the sea.

"Blueberry."

Charlie frowned and looked at the ring-pop in her finger, studying its colour.

"Isn't blueberry flavoured lollies always in darkest blue shade in colour?" she asked.

Joey turned to look at the transparent blue of Charlie's ring-pop. It was darker shade of blue but lighter than the normal or usual colour of blueberry flavoured sweets. Joey shrugs.

"It's good that it's not like the usual colour for blueberry sweets," she said nonchalantly, taking a lick of her own ring-pop.

"Why?" Charlie asked, taking hers again.

"If it does, the colour wouldn't be like your eyes," Joey answered innocently, looking up to meet Charlie's beaming blue eyes.

"The blue reminds me of your eyes," she added.

**-End of Flashback-**

Charlie with all the love for Joey in her eyes nodded her head slowly, while caressing Joey's face.

"Yes," she said. "I'll marry you."

Joey leaned in on Charlie's palm on her cheek, closing her eyes for a while and opening it again. Her eyes gave Charlie a sad smile before taking the ring and Charlie's hand –the one on her cheek. Charlie realised what Joey was doing and gently took her hand away from the said woman.

"Joey don't," she said softly.

Joey's tears started streaming down again, one after the other. Once again, Charlie rejected her; her and her love.

"I will marry you. You don't have to give me the ring," Charlie said. "We know the truth behind this whole wedding and marriage-"

Joey's heart breaks just all over again at Charlie's words and before Charlie could continue and stomp on her in pieces of a heart, she cuts it.

"I want you to have it," she said.

"Joey," Charlie shakes her head. "It's an expensive ring and it means a lot in your family. I'm afraid I'll lose it," she protested. "What if I lose it? 5 years is a long time. What if I lose it before the time that I have to return it?"

Truth was Charlie didn't want to accept the ring only because she was/is afraid that she won't have enough courage to give it back after 5 years. If she accepts the ring, having it could make her fool herself of thinking it was Joey's promise of purity, love and fidelity to her and Charlie knew better than that; and knowing hurts the most.

Joey proposing to her seemed all too real and it's killing Charlie to know that it wasn't. Joey is killing her with everything and Charlie is killing herself further for allowing it to happen. The proposal seems real because although she would never admit it, she still has her wishful thinking.

Joey without any word took Charlie's left hand again; tears are non-stop from her eyes. She looks at Charlie's dainty finger and then quickly slips the ring in Charlie's ring finger before the said woman could even utter another word.

"You said yes," Joey said looking up at Charlie. "I want you to have it," she added before standing up from her kneeling position.

"What if I lose it?" Charlie asked quietly, suddenly tired of protesting, unable to take the ring off her finger –already. It was instantly very hard for her to take it off –physically- and give it back; she honestly didn't want to give it back.

Joey ignored everything that Charlie said. She wants Charlie to have the ring and she doesn't want it back. She actually doesn't care if Charlie loses it. What matters to Joey was she gave it to Charlie, secretly promising Charlie the purity of her love, her 'love' and her heart's fidelity to loving Charlie –even if the said woman doesn't want it.

"The sapphire, it's beautiful… it reminds me of your eyes," Joey whispered gazing at Charlie's blue eyes before turning away.

Joey loves staring in Charlie's blue eyes, but at the moment, she's longing to see the love for her in Charlie's eyes and she knew she won't find it there. Charlie doesn't love her the same way and she knows that, she doesn't need to see it in her eyes.

Charlie bowed her head down looking at the gorgeous ring now on her finger, silent tears escaping her eyes –at least Joey won't be able to see it… 'her' breaking down.

"What if I-"Charlie was cut of by Joey again.

"You won't," countered Joey, her back still on Charlie as she prepares herself to leave the room as soon as possible.

"Because you know you'll have to return it after 5 years," Joey said and lied. She didn't want the ring back –ever. But she didn't want to hear it over and over again from Charlie that she will return it after 5 years. It hurts way too much.

Charlie didn't get to say anything as Joey left the room right after. It was then Charlie let herself go and cry. She knew she would have to return the ring, but it was one thing for her to keep saying it, it's another hearing the confirmation from Joey; it hurts more… way more than just knowing.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Still enjoyable? Worth reading or looking forward too?**

**Anyways, next chapter we will find out why Nana Monique had to make such a requirement/s on her will and how will Charlie and Joey interact with Morag in front of them? Will the act be as convincing or Morag would notice something?**

**PS: Also, I want to greet you guys a very Merry X-mas (advance) and a Happy New Year! I will be going on a holiday and won't be back till January. (should be enough time to be miss) lolz. And having said that, I'll try to update again before i go, but i won't promise anything. I'll try my best, but if my best is not good enough, then... I hope you guys would still love the story when i come back.**

**Also, i'm working on a Chapter for I dare you to love me and Dream VS Reality, hopefully i can finish it soon.**


	22. Never Be Alone

**Ok, this would be my last update for the year. I didnt get to finish the chapters for the other stories, but i promise next year i'll update them when i get back from my holiday. So this one, we'll see how CJ will be in front of Morag and about the will. I tried my best for it not to be confusing but if it does, i'm really sorry. And also for the typo. I'm kind of in a hurry to type but on the plus side, it's extra long compared to other chapters. so yeah. Thank you always for the reviews... i love them to bits. Cheers.**

* * *

-Previously-

"_The sapphire, it's beautiful… it reminds me of your eyes," Joey whispered gazing at Charlie's blue eyes before turning away._

_Joey loves staring in Charlie's blue eyes, but at the moment, she's longing to see the love for her in Charlie's eyes and she knew she won't find it there. Charlie doesn't love her the same way and she knows that, she doesn't need to see it in her eyes._

_Charlie bowed her head down looking at the gorgeous ring now on her finger, silent tears escaping her eyes –at least Joey won't be able to see it… 'her' breaking down._

"_What if I-"Charlie was cut of by Joey again._

"_You won't," countered Joey, her back still on Charlie as she prepares herself to leave the room as soon as possible._

"_Because you know you'll have to return it after 5 years," Joey said and lied. She didn't want the ring back –ever. But she didn't want to hear it over and over again from Charlie that she will return it after 5 years. It hurts way too much._

_Charlie didn't get to say anything as Joey left the room right after. It was then Charlie let herself go and cry. She knew she would have to return the ring, but it was one thing for her to keep saying it, it's another hearing the confirmation from Joey; it hurts more… way more than just knowing._

* * *

Opposite to what Joey suggested, Charlie and Joey didn't end up going for a walk. After Joey's proposal, the said woman had run to her room after feeling rejected and after pleading to Charlie to say yes. Joey remembered when they were a lot younger, Charlie would not even dare to say no or have Joey beg. When they were younger and naïve from the harsh reality, Charlie would always say yes –willingly.

When Joey reached her bedroom and was in the confinement of the room, she literally broke down; shamelessly dropping on her knees and cried. She wouldn't say it aloud or admit it, but Joey didn't stop dreaming of the day where and when she could propose to Charlie –even when they were apart and seemed to hardly knew each other, Joey never dreamt of anything else; even in the reality that she's with Hugo. Today, having to have done and put her dream to reality and propose to the only person she adored/adores in all the years that she'd lived, only to be rejected twice. Now Joey couldn't decide if she can go through the marriage knowing that it would most probably hurt more because Charlie would never love her back the way she wanted her to. Charlie rejecting her killed her; Joey wondered or could only imagine what it would be like carrying Charlie's name, owning the name but not having the actual person love her; leaving her not really having anything at all –once again… rejected.

* * *

It had been hours since what happened in the kitchen. Joey ran to her room and Charlie decided to go to hers. She wanted to follow Joey. She wanted to give the ring back while it hasn't been in her possession for too long but it was still too late. She tried and failed to remove the ring from her finger as she was aware that she was already superficially –but still- under the illusion that Joey promised her what symbolises the ring. Charlie wants to smack herself for letting the wishful thinking invade her thoughts, when it was blatantly obvious how it pained Joey to give her the bloody ring. Heck, she was crying while giving it to her.

Charlie couldn't understand why Joey insisted for her to have it –for a while- when it obviously hurts her to do so. But Charlie supposed that maybe it was also in the will. Who knows? At the moment, she felt like she knows nothing at all and she couldn't decide whether she likes it or not.

* * *

After clearing her head, as much clearing as she could, Charlie prepared herself for the meeting with the solicitor. She was nervous already just by thinking about it as she doesn't know what to expect with the said meeting. So far, all the news that the solicitor brought with her only caused chaos in Charlie's already complicated life; she's dreading to think that there could be more.

Joey on the other hand was already ready and was just seating on the side of the bed. She's thinking that nothing seems to go in her life the way she wanted to; the way she dreamt to and it frustrates her and hurts her greatly. First she and Charlie drifted apart, and then Hugo went away and everything seems to be going or starting to go well… and then something happened –that she was not aware- and Charlie sort of disappeared; now there was the will that gave her a way or an excuse to be with Charlie –even if it was just for people's eyes- only to be handed with the truth that Charlie only agreed to marry her because she 'has' to, because she was obligated to, because she doest really have a choice as she has been trapped; only to make her realise that Charlie doesn't love her like that, reminding her that someone already has Charlie's heart, that someone already stole Charlie's love.

A tear escaped Joey's eyes and she wiped it instantly. She already shed enough tears for today. After she gathered her senses and dragged herself to take a shower to get ready earlier, Joey had decided on one thing. The will have her 5 years to be with Charlie and if she wanted to make things in her life go the way she wanted it to, she thought she'll use that 5 years to make Charlie forget about her 'ice cream', to steal her heart and love and make Charlie fall for her instead… lover her instead.

Joey's done with crying and feeling sorry for herself. She wouldn't win Charlie's heart if she was feeling that. From now on, Joey promised to do everything and anything to make Charlie notice her 'that' way and fall for her. It had been the two of them before when they were younger; it had been her that Charlie wanted to marry all those years ago; it had been her and not her 'ice cream' and Joey is determined to make it 'her' once again.

* * *

Charlie was prepared and all set and was nervously standing outside the guest's room (Joey and Hugo's) contemplating on whether to knock or just wait downstairs. She raises her hand ready to knock when her eyes caught sight of the ring just before her knuckle hits the door. The ring was really gorgeous.

"It was beautiful isn't it?"

Charlie sharply looks at the now open door, revealing the smiling Joey. Charlie nodded in response, unable to find a word to say to the brown-eyed- girl in front of her.

"I'm glad you like it," Joey said still smiling before stepping out of her room. "Let's go," she suggested, boldly reaching for Charlie's hand, holding it as she lead the way downstairs.

Charlie quietly followed, glancing at her hand and Joey's and then to the said woman. It wasn't even a day when Joey had been upset, giving her the Collins' family ring –it was actually just a few hours ago- and now Joey was all smile and cheerful. Charlie couldn't help but feel that she had missed something. What it was? Charlie could only hope to know.

* * *

When Joey and Charlie arrived at the restaurant, Morag was already there. Joey introduced the two and both exchanged a polite –on Charlie's part – hello and a semi professional one from Morag. The three women then ordered their meal after the pleasantries and now were trying to have a light conversation.

Morag studied the couple. She didn't expect Joey's partner to be a woman but she thought she shouldn't at all be surprise, especially after knowing that woman's name to be Charlie. Monique was very fond of Joey and always had a lot of stories about her to share with Morag and Charlie's name always came up in maybe 8 out of 10 stories.

"Why did you order a dish with mushrooms?" Joey asked as she takes the mushrooms away from Charlie's plate. "You don't even like it."

Charlie shrugged and smiled.

"I don't like it, but you do," she sain nonchalantly, knowing that Joey likes mushrooms -for some unknown reason.

Morag smiled at the two. Joey smiled as well; _'She remembered,'_ Joey thought.

"And you're the one to talk," Charlie continued. "You always ask for ice-water when you don't even like ice on your water," she pointed out all the while taking the ice from Joey's glass of water to hers.

"I like my water cold," Joey reasoned.

"You can always ask for just cold water you know," Charlie countered.

"But it wouldn't be as cold if they had ice on it."

Charlie shook her head. She will never win against Joey. She just resumed on taking the ice on Joey's glass of water and transferring it to hers.

The couple in Morag's observation seemed to have really known each other well, seeing how they act and care for each other. Already, they bicker like an old married couple. And it made the lawyer smiled to herself. It amused her to watch Joey complaining about Charlie ordering a dish that has something she didn't want to eat and how naturally Joey reacted in taking it away from the brunette's plate, same goes for Charlie. But Morag also didn't fail to notice how they seemed to tense in their action every now and then.

Morag continued to watch and smiled to herself when she witnessed both reached for the bottle of wine. Again, the couple tensed when Joey accidentally held Charlie's hand instead of the bottle. It wasn't lost in Morag that both women blushed before they pulled away and then smiled at each other before Charlie took the bottle and Joey's wine glass to pour wine on it before attending to her own. At the sight of this, Morag concluded that the women probably were just shy to show too much affection in front of her. _'So adorable,'_ Morag thought.

"So how long have you two been together?" Moraga asked, "if you two don't mind me asking."

Charlie and Joey looks at each other. They didn't rally actually discuss how to answer these kind of questions and they should have.

"I mean, I know Monique told me that the two of you had been friends for a long time but… you know. When did you two became official? When did you two realise that you were in love with each other?"

"Uhm…" Charlie started, turning to Morag, unable to handle the intense gaze from Joey's eyes that she couldn't for the life of her understand what it meant to mean.

"We don't actually have an exact date," it was Joey that answered, turning to Morag –a little disappointed that Charlie looks away.

"Charlie was my best friend and if I think about it now…" Joey continued and then turned again to look at Charlie longingly, "I could say I instantly loved her the first time I saw her."

Charlie looks at Joey. _'How can she blatantly lie? Or maybe she's not? Maybe she meant she loved me like a friend straight away. She didn't actually specified what kind of love and she did say I was her best friend,'_ Charlie thought.

"Of course at that time I didn't really know what it was or what love was for that matter… but, I was drawn to her," Joey said, tucking a strand of Charlie's hair behind her reddish ear.

'_She's embarrassed,'_ Joey thought, knowing what Charlie's reddening ears meant.

Charlie forced a smile at Joey and then looks at Morag. Her eyes were a bit glassy with tears that she's fighting not to fall. Joey had just said the things that she dreamt for Joey to tell her, only at these circumstances, she knew that if it wasn't a lie, then it surely meant differently from what she hoped for.

Morag smiled at the obvious love of Joey for her partner and how touched Charlie seemed to have her eyes teary at what Joey said.

"Maybe you could say that we've been together since we were kids," Charlie supplied so to not look suspicious at the obvious observing eyes of the older woman; and then quickly took a sip of her wine, holding the glass with her left hand.

Morag noticed the Collins' family ring; the original, very first Collins' ring.

"Ah, I see that you followed your father's footstep, Joey," she commented.

Both Charlie and Joey frowned at the lawyer. Morag smiled at them, reaching for Charlie's hand to point out the ring, before gently letting go of the brunette's hand.

"I'm assuming that you gave Charlie the ring as an engagement ring?"

Joey bit the inside of her cheek remembering what happened earlier, but managed to get a hold of herself and flashed the older woman her smile –not knowing if it was a genuine smile or not. Charlie nodded, feeling uncomfortable. She was never good at lying, reason why she always ran away or never bothered explaining things. She never wanted to lie so she'd rather walk away or not say anything at all.

"Does this mean that you'll be taking Joey's surname and be a Collins?" Morag asked Charlie.

Charlie tensed and Joey noticed. Joey then took Charlie's hand and brushed her thumb onto the ring before Charlie could even start panicking. Charlie was grateful for the distraction as she didn't really know how or what to answer to that question. They really should've discussed things before meeting Morag.

"No, she's not," Joey answered, squeezing Charlie's hand.

Charlie glanced at Joey's way; her blue eyes meeting the chocolate brown eyes of Joey's.

"I've always wanted to be a Buckton," Joey said honestly although she doubt Charlie would believe her.

Charlie doesn't know what to think anymore. Joey looks sincere at declaring that she wanted to take on her name, even looking straight in her eyes. But how could it be true when Joey had practically been a candidate to being an Austin? Could Joey be lying? Charlie was so confuse beyond the telling of it that she's actually feeling a migraine coming.

Joey just smiled at Charlie and then to Morag, not letting go of Charlie's hand. Joey is in full swing on making the brunette beside her fall for her that she opted to be as honest about her feelings as she could under the situation they're in.

Morag just continued smiling. Both Joey and Charlie were still so young but their relationship and the obvious love between them seemed to have held an old soul; the one that lasts for a lifetime or beyond –something that the new generations relationship is lacking. Joey and Charlie's relationship seemed to have formed way before their heart knows what love means, it developed and deepened through the years until they can fully understand the feeling; like it was building up and to this point where and when they can freely express it to one another.

"I don't understand why Monique was so worried about you opting to be alone or grow old alone for that matter," Morag commented thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, very much aware at the pattern that Joey's thumb been making.

"Ah, that reminds me," Morag said looking through her bag and taking a white envelop. "Monique instructed me to give you this letter, Joey." she handed the letter to Joey, "once I met your special someone."

Joey took the letter, looking at it and then glancing at Charlie. Charlie shrugs at little. She doesn't understand half of what's going on, she doesn't want to add the mysterious letter in the mix of what she would be thing once they get home.

"You're grand mother didn't want you to feel that she's manipulating your life by having all the conditions before you get the inheritance," Morag explained.

'_Then what is she doing then?'_ Charlie thought.

"Then, why all the conditions for?" Joey asked vocally.

"I think it'll be better if you read the letter," Morag suggested. "I think you will find your answers there, somehow."

Joey nodded, opening the letter. Charlie was quiet. At last, some answers to so many questions since the inheritance news came.

'_My Dearest Little One,_

_If you're reading this letter my little Joey, that mean I'm no longer around to tell you personally that I love you._

_You Joey are my grandchild regardless. And for that I want to make sure about your future even though I know that your parents have probably secure it since the day you were born or even before that. But as your grandmother, I don't want to take chances or risk; and having said that, I didn't just mean financially. I also want to ensure that you will be happy and won't even have to experience being alone._

_Do you remember when you were younger, maybe around 1o years old or early 11? It was around the time when my husband just died. I was sad and feeling really lonely and so I visited you, because I know if anyone can and could distract me from my grief, it would be you my little Joey, and you didn't fail me. You and your friends were so young, happy and innocent –carefree. Seeing you like that, smiling and laughing and the grief and loneliness I was feeling at that time, I promised myself there an then that if I can help it, I would never let you feel the feeling of being alone._

_And to tell you the truth, I also doubt that you would ever feel that; especially when you look so besotted with one of you friends. But like I said, I didn't want to take chance.'_

Joey blushed. She didn't realise her feeling for Charlie until she was older. She didn't know that her feelings were shown in her face even when she was young.

Charlie played on the remaining foods on her plate. She had been listening to Joey reading the letter and paused when it came to the part where Monique mentioned noticing Joey's fondness of one of her friends. Charlie knew it to be Hugo and now was glad that Joey seemed to be reading the letter to herself. Charlie didn't want to hear anymore about how everyone could tell that Hugo and Joey were so besotted with one another.

'_But then one night, when I thought everyone was asleep, you found me seating alone in the garden. You were so observant my little one and you asked me why I was sad. You pointed out that I smile and laugh at the appropriate time but you said it never reached my eyes'_

**-Flashback-**

Monique looks down at Joey and then picked the girl to seat her in her lap. Joey smiled at her.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Nana?" Joey asked.

Monique tucked a strand of hair in Joey's ear. She didn't have a grandchild of her own because she didn't get to have a child of her own; it was all because she wasted time.

"Of course, I am enjoying myself my little, Joey. What made you ask?"

Joey looks at Monique straight in the eyes.

"Because you're lying every time you smile," she answered sadly.

Monique frowned and was a bit startles when Joey cupped both her cheeks with her little hands, making her look in her young innocent eyes. Joey stared in her grandmother's one.

"Every time you laugh and smile, it never reaches your eyes and when you're alone… you cry," Joey explained.

"I don't like it," she declared soon after. "It makes me sad that you're sad. Don't I make you happy anymore, Nana?"

Monique smiled at Joey and took both of the girl's hands, kissing its soft palm.

"Joey, you're the reason why I'm here," she said. "Because I'm lonely and I know you're the only one that can make me as happy as I can be during this time of my life."

"Why are you lonely?" Joey asked innocently.

Monique held onto Joey's hands a little bit tighter but not tight enough to hurt Joey. She just wants to seek comfort in Joey's lively warm hands and from Joey herself.

"Because your grand father Eduardo is no longer around," she said. "And now, I'm alone."

Joey frowned.

"They said Grandpa Eddie just went to heaven. They said Grandpa Eddie and Grandpa Philip are there watching over us while playing cards and that Grandma Belle is there to bake them cookies," Joey said innocently, not fully grasping the fact about people dying and in heaven.

Monique smiled at Joey's innocence.

"That's why I'm lonely little one. Because all of them are there and I'm here."

Joey looks at her grand mother. She was a lot younger when her Grandpa Philip and Grandma Belle went to heaven. She vaguely remembers them –just Grandma Belle's delicious cookies. And then it was Grandma Monique; she hardly visits but when she does it was always fun and she gives her a lot of toys and presents.

Joey then wraps her arms around the older woman tightly. Charlie said her hugs always makes her feel better when she's sad –same for Joey- so, Joey hopes that her grand mother would feel the same.

"I don't want you to go there yet," Joey said, shaking her head, burying her face on Monique's neck. "If you go there, I won't see you again just like Grandpa and Grandma and I'll miss you."

Monique wrapped her arms around Joey and embraced the girl comfortably. She then kissed Joey's head and smiled. Joey might be her sister Belle's grand daughter but to her, Joey was also hers… really hers.

After a while, Monique wanting to lighten up the mood after their very serious conversation asked Joey to tell her stories about what she had been doing since her last visit two years ago. Monique couldn't help but laugh at Joey's animated expression and the excited-ness in her voice especially when she's talking about her friends; especially when it's about her best friend Charlie. But then suddenly, Joey's smiling face tuned into a frowning sad one. Monique was worried.

"What's wrong little one?" she asked.

Joey pouted a little.

"I'm just sad because… I remembered what they told us the other day. I'm really looking forward to growing up and be an adult so my dream could come true, only… it won't be coming true."

Monique frowned. Joey looks adorable pouting but she hates it, that her little Joey is sad. Monique wondered what Joey's dream was and why won't it be coming true.

"What is your dream little one? And why won't it be coming true?"

"My dream is to grow up and get married and be always happy," Joey answered. "But dad said and Uncle Ross and Uncle Patrick and Aunt Gina, they said I can't get married."

"Why not?" Monique asked, the frown in her forehead deepening.

She knows that Joey is still too young to be thinking about those things, but it is still not right for them to tell her she can't. Besides, it's not like Joey knows the heaviness of that kind of commitment. She thinks and was sure that at the moment, Joey only sees it as a fun kind of game; after all, every girl had that phase.

Joey wipes her eyes so the tears won't fall from them. Monique cuddles the girl closer to her.

"Because I want to marry Charlie," Joey answered.

Monique's eyes went wider. She didn't expect that from her young Joey.

"And they said me and Charlie can't get married because we're both girls and it's against the law," Joey continued frowning. "I don't know what that law is or what it means but it sucks. And really, why? But… they said we can't so, I can't get married."

"Well, you can still get married," Monique ventured.

Joey looks at her grand mother, her eyes hopeful.

"But not with Charlie," Monique sad and Joey pouted more. "They're not saying you can't get married at all, little one. You can still be married, but… not with Charlie because it's not yet permitted. I don't know and not sure if it will ever be permitted."

Joey scowls, pouted and crossed her arms against her chest. Why do people keep saying she and Charlie can't be married? She doesn't understand what they're talking about and what that law means but she doesn't like it.

"You can marry… Hugo?" Monique suggested unsure. Hugo is one of Joey's best friends so if Joey wants to marry a friend and surely Hugo would do.

"I don't want to marry Hugo!" Joey whined, wondering why they all want her to marry Hugo. "Why do people keep saying that? I don't want to marry Hugo! I want to marry Charlie! And if can't marry Charlie then I will not be married ever!" Joey declared frustrated and pouting even more.

Monique just smiled and embraced her grandchild. She could see how the topic upsets her little Joey and although she knows that chances are, everything would change in the future –whether be it Joey's feelings or the law- Monique didn't want to risk anything. She wants to ensure Joey's happiness and that no matter what, Joey won't end up alone.

**-End of Flashback-**

'_You were so adamant about what you want and what you told me that night. And although I know you were still so young and things would change in the future, I still didn't want to dare not ensuring your happiness –if I could. I didn't want you to feel what I felt when Eduardo passed away. I was so lonely and so alone. I had to make sure that you'll have someone. I had to make sure that you have someone to share your life with and has someone to grow old with –reason why I pit those conditions in the will.'_

Charlie was listening quietly. Joey read through some parts of the letter to herself and began reading out laud again for her to hear after a while. Charlie wondered about the part that she missed on the letter but thought it was probably for the best that Joey kept that part to herself. Sometimes, innocence is a blessing.

"_I don't care who you end up with,"_ Joey continued reading.

'_Or what gender it'll be,'_ Joey read in her head.

'_As long as I know you have someone and that your future is secure._

_I just… I hope… I know you being always happy will be entirely up to how you relationship would go. But I just hope that you were able to choose, 'find' the right one for you; the one that could make you happy.'_

Charlie tensed at what she heard, was on the letter. Joey's grand mother did the whole thing for Joey. So Joey would never be alone; so Joey could be happy.

'_How can she be happy if she's marrying me and not Hugo? The one she loves,'_ Charlie asked herself.

'_I love you my little one and I hope this letter clears everything and answered some questions that you might have had upon hearing my will. I was also hoping to see the day when you dream is actually coming true but I'm comforted enough to know that it will be coming true._

_I love you my Joey. Be happy always and live your life to the fullest. Take acre of yourself and the ones you love. _

_Always Loving You,_

_Grandma Monique._

Joey read through with teary eyes.

'_P.S. _

_I know how much you love Summer Bay so I also had to make sure that you live and stay in the place that you love._

She continued with shaky voice.

Charlie instinctively took on of Joey's hands in hers, squeezing it lightly for comfort. Joey looks at Charlie, gazing at Charlie's blue pools. Charlie smiled at Joey unsure, yet for assurance –on what? She doesn't know. She also, unconsciously cupped Joey's cheek with her other hand and wiped the tears that escaped in Joey's left eye. Joey involuntarily leaned in on Charlie's palm and touch, closing her eyes.

Morag watched the couple silently. This is exactly what she meant when she wondered why Monique was so worried about Joey being alone. Charlie and Joey seemed so besotted and in love with one another. Judging by what she's seeing right now, there would be no way Joey would be alone. Morag didn't –even for one second- think anything could come between the two women in front of her.

Joey reached and held onto Charlie's hand on her cheek. Opening her eyes, she leaned in more against Charlie's palm, kissing it lightly and nuzzling her cheek against it.

"You wouldn't let that happen, right Charlie?" Joey asked softly, staring straight in Charlie calming blue pools. "You wouldn't let me be alone?"

Charlie heart was beating fast. At that moment at that time, she doesn't know what was real and what was not. She couldn't tell if Joey's just pretending or is she really asking her not to let her be alone. Joey's actions seem so natural; seems so real that it's over-whelming. Yet, at the end of the day, Charlie knew that is really doesn't matter which was real or what wasn't; her answer would always be the same.

"No," she said, almost a whisper yet firm. "I won't let that happen. You will never be alone," Charlie promised.

* * *

**So there goes the Chapter. What do you guys think? Still ok? Will you guys miss me because this will be the last for this chapter? ****Will Charlie keep her promise in the future? **Anyway, what do you guys think will happen next? I'll give you guys a hint... there will be a kiss on next chapter. :P that's right a kiss! and it's not in the forehead or cheek... it'll be on the lipz! Yay! 

**Anyways, please let me know what you guys think. And Advance Merry X-mas and happy new year!**


	23. Comforting Innocence

**Hello everyone! I'm back! How's the X-mas and New year? Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating for ages. Like I mentioned before, I went on a holiday. In some days, I got to write chapters, but didn't get the chance to type it. I didn't have access to computer. Anyways, I just got back last Monday and had to catch up on somethings so... yeah, I just updated today. Sorry.**

**Anyway, here's another Chapter for this story and like I said from the previous one, there will be a kiss. I just hope i don't disappoint yous after reading this chapter. Like always, sorry for the type errors. I was in a hurry. Hope you guys enjoy! Cheers!**

* * *

-Previously-

"_You wouldn't let that happen, right Charlie?" Joey asked softly, staring straight in Charlie calming blue pools. "You wouldn't let me be alone?"_

_Charlie heart was beating fast. At that moment at that time, she doesn't know what was real and what was not. She couldn't tell if Joey's just pretending or is she really asking her not to let her be alone. Joey's actions seem so natural; seems so real that it's over-whelming. Yet, at the end of the day, Charlie knew that is really doesn't matter which was real or what wasn't; her answer would always be the same._

"_No," she said, almost a whisper yet firm. "I won't let that happen. You will never be alone," Charlie promised._

* * *

It had been 3 days since Charlie and Joey's meeting with Morag. After Joey read through the letter, the three women went on discussing about the wedding and their living arrangement. The 'couple' –mostly Charlie- suggested that they live in her own old family house in Summer Bay. The police officer had been planning to buy the house off her parents and was just saving enough money for it. However, after Charlie voiced out her plan, another part of the will was revealed. As per the said will, the chosen house of the couple would be paid out of the inheritance money. Charlie of course, protested for all she was worth. It was 'her' plan. She didn't want to have the house… her family house be paid from the money that wasn't hers. But unfortunately for Charlie, she's half-tied on the will as she 'is' the partner. Morag also pointed out that everything they buy as a married couple would be a shared property and since they 'will' be married anyway; Charlie shouldn't worry about the ownership of the house. Morag said that not because the money would be from the Joey's inheritance money it would mean it would only be Joey's. She assured that the house would be hers as much as it was Joey's. Charlie knowing that she wouldn't really have a say in the matter reluctantly agreed –there was no way around it. She just made a mental note of talking to Joey about the house after 5 years.

Later in the day, they had another family meeting. This time, it was about the wedding preparations. The parents wanted to have the ceremony in the church even if it was just to bless the couple but, Charlie insisted to have it somewhere else –garden perhaps. Personally for Joey, she preferred it to be at the beach at least or of course the church but if Charlie wanted a garden wedding, then she won't argue. She wants what Charlie wants. Nobody knew, aside from Charlie herself, that if the wedding wasn't just an act to get the inheritance, if the wedding was because her and Joey shares the same kind of love, she would want it at the beach. But the wedding was just a ploy. Charlie didn't want her hoax of a wedding to be held in a place close to her heart and of course definitely not in the church.

At the family meeting, the parents decided to have the wedding in 4 days. Charlie fought not to faint or hyperventilate and lucky for her, she managed. She's getting married in 4 days! The thought almost made her runaway right there and then. But she remained strong on the outside and she kept her eyes on the ring in her finger, reminding herself of her promise that she will not walk away from the wedding and from Joey.

Joey on her part was torn between feeling excited and feeling guilty. She was beyond elated at the thought of getting married to Charlie –her long time dream. She however feels guilty for not feeling any hint of sadness that her 'boyfriend' would also be leaving in 5days. She also feels guilty because she's taking away Charlie's freedom. Joey on that thought just takes comfort from the fact that she will never ever forget to be the best wife for Charlie; that she will take care of her and love her as she always does. And hopefully, in a long run make Charlie love her the same way.

* * *

The next day came quickly and Charlie busied herself at work… more on her transfer papers; she's finalising it as well as just escaping the talk about the wedding that is currently taking place in her house. All three mothers were fussing over the wedding as if it's the real deal and Charlie couldn't handle that. She couldn't, because the whole thing made her feel like it was real when she knew better; they all do. Everything was just a plot to get the in inheritance and Charlie didn't want to ever forget that… not even for the slightest second.

Joey however was all for it. She was wiling to indulge her mother and aunties in preparing for the wedding. She after all wants to give Charlie the perfect wedding. Although for her, it doesn't matter where or how so long as she get to claim Charlie her wife; hers and no one else's.

Later in the day after the 3 mothers left, Joey then waited for Charlie to come home. Hugo already told her that he would be coming home late and it was ok for Joey. She just hopes that Charlie comes home. She had been opting to talk to Charlie alone but they weren't given a chance to.

Charlie was reluctant to come home that night. Somehow she feels that Joey wants to have a word with her alone and she's sort of scared. She doesn't know what to say or tell Joey. She doesn't even know what the talk would be about. Charlie just knew that there would be a talk and judging by the amount of 'talk' she had had for the past days, she couldn't stop herself from not trusting 'this' particular talk.

* * *

Joey was in the kitchen waiting for Charlie. Her whole day was consumed looking through possible wedding venue and dresses and list of people they should invite. It was exhausting and exciting but if being honest, none really matter. Joey just wants a private wedding with few people that really matters to her and Charlie.

Charlie after much thinking decided to eventually come home, feeling anxious, nevertheless. When she entered the house, she didn't call out like what she normally does. She opted to go straight to her room seeing that her couple of a housemate wasn't in the lounge room. But Charlie somehow knew that someone was waiting for her; her gut was telling her and sure enough when she walked her way to the kitchen, Joey was there.

Charlie stood and leaned against the door frame quietly. She wanted to take the opportunity to gaze at the unknowing woman. Charlie's eyes stared and studied Joey's feature, looking at it from the side. She couldn't help but admire the woman before her. Joey had always been beautiful even when they were younger, but it still was nothing compared to how stunning she looks now; her long dark shiny hair perfectly framing her face; her cute nose that complimented her face being it perfect for her –not big and not small- just right. And of course, Joey's eyes; her chocolate brown eyes that turns golden brown under the light; the eyes and the only eyes that Charlie knew could see right through her soul; the same one that could melt her heart and at the same time break it just by one look. And then there's Joey's full red lips; the soft, warm lips of Joey.

Charlie let her eyes gazed at Joey's lips longer that she should have and then closes her eyes. She never really gave herself chance to gaze at Joey long enough to notice her every feature although it still didn't go unnoticed by Charlie. She just didn't allow herself to appreciate it to full extent and now she did. She should've known that allowing herself to gaze at Joey the way she did would open another can of worms; one that she couldn't help wish could happen 'again', yet still feeling 'against' it happening again because of their different role in each other. She's the boyfriend's best friend who's helplessly, hopelessly and irrevocably in love with the girlfriend and Joey is the girlfriend of her best friend that only sees her as a friend… or a best friend.

Charlie still has her eyes close when Joey turned to her side to see her. Joey was a little surprise to see the brunette standing a few steps away from her, against the door frame with the woman's eyes closed. Joey then took the opportunity to do the same thing that Charlie did –gaze at her. Joey let her eyes take in Charlie's beauty. She thought when they were younger that it would be impossible for Charlie to get even more beautiful than she already was then, but Joey could –hands down- admit that Charlie managed it.

Charlie's hair is still the soft –naturally- wavy brown hair; her skin still has the even and natural tan complexion; her face… Joey thought Charlie's face was curved by angel's hand because of its perfection. And then Charlie's captivating blue eyes; the sapphire in the ring was gorgeous and it reminded Joey of Charlie's blue orbs but if she'll compare the exquisite stone to Charlie's blue pools… Charlie's eyes could easily put the sapphire stone in shame –to be fair though, Charlie as a whole could put anything and anymore in shame, especially in Joey's eyes.

"Hey," she mumbled, so not to startle the brunette.

Charlie opened her eyes and was greeted by Joey's smiling face. The police officer was thankful that she has her eyes closed for a while and Joey didn't catch her gazing at her.

Charlie smiled back faintly.

"Hey," the brunette greeted back softly before making her way to Joey, pulling a chair close to said woman.

"Where's Hugo?" she asked.

"He said he'll be home late tonight," Joey answered. "Said, he needs to finish some papers and documents."

Charlie nodded.

"That's good then," she commented and Joey frowned.

"I mean, obviously there's something you want to talk to me about and I'm guessing it'll be about the wedding," Charlie explained. "Even though he won't and would never admit it… I know it's hard for him to hear those things about the wedding."

Joey just listened. Clearly, Charlie could still read her and Hugo like a book. She wondered how come Charlie couldn't see her love for her.

Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing.

"I mean… Hugo loves you so much. Of course, it'll be hard for him to grasp the fact that his girl will be married to someone that is not him," she further explained.

"But it's you," Joey reasoned.

"Still… it'll be hard," Charlie said, knowing she'll feel the same if she's in the same shoes. "Anyway, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Joey looks at Charlie. There are a lot of things that she wants to ask, but now that she's been given a chance to, she doesn't know where or how to start. So, she decided to go with the recent one;

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Charlie turned to Joey; her breath caught in her throat. She had expected a lot from Joey but not that question. Charlie didn't even know that she was obvious. All this time she thought she had been subtle for anyone to notice. Charlie opened her lips to deny but before she could utter a word, Joey cuts in.

"And don't say that you're not, because we both know that you do," she said. "And I want to know why. Have I done something?"

'_No.'_ Charlie answered in her head.

"Have I accidentally said something that might've upset you in some way?"

'_No.'_ Charlie's thought again.

"Please tell me what did I do for you to avoid me?" Joey asked helplessly.

'_It's more of the things that you didn't do or won't be able to,'_ Charlie answered again in her head.

"You didn't do anything Joey," Charlie assured her. "Just ignore me," she added.

Joey shakes her head. She couldn't ignore Charlie even if she tries –and she did, once. She was upset with Charlie for her drastic change and she tried to ignore the things that Charlie wouldn't normally do and tired to ignore Charlie herself, but she just couldn't. Everything that Charlie does affects her and it hurts.

"I can't," Joey mumbled but enough to be heard by someone near by.

"I haven't been able to ignore you before. I don't think I can start now," she said honestly.

"You did. You just didn't realise," Charlie answered before she could stop herself or think of it.

"How?" Joey asked, frown on her forehead. "When?"

Charlie looks at Joey in the eyes. She could see that Joey really doesn't know and somehow, it hurts Charlie more. Charlie thought Joey knew her very well before but, if Joey didn't realise that things she did or more the things she failed to do that wounded her… then that means Joey didn't really know her at all… or enough.

Charlie shakes her head. If she choose to answer Joey with the truth, it will completely open another can of worms. The one that she's not ready to discuss or will ever be ready to discuss. She didn't have that much energy to deal with the past.

"Forget it," she answered instead. "It was probably just me. Anyway, I'm not avoiding you," she said.

"You're lying," Joey accused. "I know you're avoiding me and I know there's something that you're not telling me."

Charlie sighed; Joey knew and Charlie knows it herself that she's not really good at lying.

"How do you even know I'm lying?" she challenged.

"I could see it in you eyes," Joey answered confidently.

"There's nothing in it," Charlie said. "And I'm not ly-"

"Yes you are!" Joey cuts in. "Why won't you be honest? Why won't you let me in? You used to tell me everything."

Charlie looks at Joey's eyes a moment longer, before looking away.

"Things have changed," she mumbled. "We're not what we used to be."

It was the truth. They're not what they used to be but, only because Charlie holds back. If she would let go and allow it, they could easily fall back to what they used to be and Joey already proved that. It happened when Hugo was away and then he came back and Charlie pulled away as well.

Joey took a deep breath and boldly reached to hold Charlie's hand. She was relieved that Charlie didn't pull away.

"I wish we could be," she whispered laud enough for Charlie to hear. "If you would just let go… I know we could go back to before."

Charlie suddenly feels very exhausted. Her head bowed down and her shoulder slump defeated. She didn't realise how tiring pretending could be. Joey was slowly tearing down her walls and she was defenceless and too tired to even fight it. She spent years of building her walls and Joey managed to tear it down bit by bit in just few months.

Joey could see Charlie's defence weakens. She knew that if there'll ever be a time for her to get though to Charlie again, it'll be this time. She could have her old Charlie back and then she could show her, admit to her what she really feels.

"I can't," Charlie mumbled almost inaudible.

Joey squeezed Charlie's hand gently. It stings that Charlie wouldn't let go; it stings that Charlie was restraining herself to be her old self and be the Charlie that Joey adores and loves. Joey loves Charlie whichever and whoever she turns to be but her old Charlie… she knew/knows that her old Charlie is the real Charlie.

"Why?" Joey asked softly.

Charlie looks at Joey's hand holding hers. Instinctively and almost unconsciously, Charlie turned her hand and hers and Joey's automatically intertwined. Charlie gazed at their joined hands and marvelled at how perfect it fits together; like, it was mean to hold one another. She almost forgot how it felt to hold Joey's warm soft hand the way she was holding it now… almost but didn't. Because as much deep she buried it in her memory, it was still not deep enough. She would always remember; she always remembers. Every time she held hands with someone else, she would secretly compare the feeling when it was Joey's she was holding and she could instantly feel it was different. It was different.

Joey relishes at the warmth of Charlie's hand. Charlie is holding her hand the way she does before and it is enough for Joey to make her hope that her feelings… her love for the blue-eyed beauty might have a chance; might not remain unrequited for long.

Charlie rubs her thumb in circle on Joey's. Joey tightens her hold on Charlie's. Both remained quiet and let themselves be in the comfortable silence. They both know soon enough, some one will break the silence but both were willing to take advantage at the calmness that surrounds them at the moment.

"Why can't you?" Joey asked softly, deciding that it was time.

She was willing to remain in the quietness that was before them but she knew they would have to discuss matters. She was –somehow- almost certain that as soon as they resolve everything, the sooner they could settle back to what they once was.

Charlie looks up to meet Joey's eyes. She could almost literally feel the warmth in those brown orbs. It was almost hypnotic and maybe it was, because Charlie could actually feel herself willing to tell the truth and be at Joey's mercy as the said woman would please. And then her eyes travelled down Joey's lips and it was as hypnotic as Joey's eyes, leaving Charlie completely defenceless.

Joey noticed Charlie's eyes glanced down at her lips; and her own, as if has a mind of its own did the same. Her eyes travelled down to Charlie's lips and her heart began to beat frantically at the sight of the brunette's full red lips.

Both wondered, _'would it still feel the same? Taste the same?'_

**-Flashback-**

It was after school and Charlie just finished changing from her school uniform to her more comfortable house clothes when the 13-year-old Joey burst through her bedroom, throwing herself on Charlie's bed, face down, bawling her eyes out.

Charlie was instantly worried and concerned, immediately seating next to Joey's body.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked softly, placing her hand on to Joey's back.

Joey continued to sob.

"What happened?" Charlie asked again, rubbing small circles on Joey's back.

Joey didn't answer but moved to place her head on Charlie's lap. Charlie lets her and waited 'till Joey could talk, all the while caressing her friend's soft raven locks.

After a while, Joey stopped sobbing and her tears lessen. She stayed in her place in Charlie's lap though, resting her head against Charlie's thigh. She could Charlie's comforting hand caressing her hair and she lets her, basking in and taking in the comfort being offered. She still doesn't know what it was about Charlie that always has a calming effect on her –Charlie just does.

"Are you feeling better?" said girl asked.

Joey shrugs lightly. She does feel better compared to earlier when she wasn't with Charlie, but still not better enough to not be sad and upset.

"Do you want me to go to the store and buy bags of lollies for you?" Charlie offered.

Charlie knew Joey's addiction to sweets lessened down but it still didn't stop to cheer Joey up every now and then and seeing Joey so upset, Charlie is prepared to buy all sort of sweets for Joey. She hates seeing a tear in Joey's eyes if that tear is not tears of joy.

"Just stay with me, please…" the raven-haired requested.

Charlie nodded and leaned in a bit to place a soft kiss on Joey's head.

Another silence went by and Joey's tears finally subsided. It was then she decided to turn her head on Charlie's lap so she could look at her friend's kind, pretty face.

Charlie smiled tentatively at Joey. Joey didn't return the smile but looks at Charlie's eye and then when she felt her eyes becoming teary again, she immediately sat up and threw herself at Charlie. Charlie fell back on her bed, but held on to Joey's body. Joey cuddled in Charlie's arms; Charlie's hug never failed to make her feel better before. The brunette knew what Joey was doing and just tightened her arms around her friend. She remained quiet and even though she was dying to know what got Joey so upset, she was willing to wait 'till Joey's ready to tell her.

"Borgie died," Joey whispered in tears.

Charlie gasped. She now knows and if it was even possible, she tightened her hold on Joey. Of course, Joey would be this upset. Borgie was Joey's dog; it was a gift from her dad when she was 8 years old. But sadly, the dog had been sick for the past months. They all knew that one day, the dog would say goodbye.

"I shouldn't have come to school today," Joey murmured. "I could've probably say goodbye properly, instead of just know. Dad and Mum buried him without me. They said it'll be less painful if I didn't see it, because then I'll only remember the times when he was alive and healthy," Joey explained between little sobs. "But, seriously… I don't mind seeing him get buried so long as I can say goodbye properly."

Charlie listens, all the while rubbing Joey's back up and down soothingly. Normally, bags and bags of lollies would be enough to cheer Joey up or if she's really upset, a hug from Charlie would be enough to comfort, But Charlie could see that although the embrace would help, it would still not enough to make her friend feel better.

"I understand you and Auntie and Uncle's decision," she said softly. "You want to say goodbye Borgie… you love him. And Auntie and Uncle wanted to protect you from the hurt of seeing your Borgie die and buried. But, you can still say goodbye. We can go to where they buried him and we can say goodbye together. I'll come with you."

Joey just nodded. She too understands her parents' reason; just that it didn't stop it from hurting. Joey cuddled up closer to Charlie's arms. She's practically on top of her friend. Charlie tightened the embrace and secretly sighed. It was pretty obvious how upset Joey is. Gently, she turned slowly, making Joey lay beside her, while she propped herself up with her elbow supporting her weight.

Charlie looks at Joey and gently reached to wipe the tears off her friend's cheek. Joey's eyes were red and teary and Charlie pouted at her friend's sad face. She was never a fan of Joey's upset look. Joey meets Charlie's kind blue eyes. It has the same effect on her as the sea. The sea makes her feel calm and peaceful; Charlie's eyes comfort her just the same by looking at her.

"I don't know how or why it works," Charlie ventured softly, still caressing Joey's tears stained cheek, her eyes never leaving Joey's brown ones. "But my parents, whenever my Mum is upset, Dad would do it and then Mum would feel better and vice versa. Hopefully it works for you too," she said.

Slowly, Charlie leaned in and with her eyes closed; she pressed her lips on to Joey's. It was as simple as lips pressed against lips. It was soft. It was new to both friends. It was innocent for them and probably even in the tainted eyes of others; and it captured its purposed. It wasn't passionate as it wasn't supposed to, but it held passion. It was an innocent kiss done to comfort. The kiss didn't even last another minute and for others, it could be seen as nothing. But it wasn't just nothing; for Charlie and Joey, it was everything they needed at the moment. It's everything.

**-End of Flashback-**

Slowly, both women unconsciously leaned in forward, slowly closing the gap between them.

"Why?" Joey whispered.

Charlie looks in Joey's hypnotic eyes and again to her mesmerising lips. Charlie was helpless; even her brain couldn't scream to her to stop.

"Because," Charlie breathes.

Both faces were just a few inches away from each other and yet no one was pulling away. Instead, both were leaning in close. Both women were ready, both were anticipating for ones lips to touch the other. At the same time, Charlie and Joey closed their eyes, they could feel each other's breathing and knew any moment their lips would finally touch again.

"Joey! I'm home!" Hugo called out from the lounge room.

Just like that, the spell broke. Both snapped their eyes open and pulled away. Charlie turned away. She couldn't bear to see the regret, guilt that surely be in Joey's eyes. She knows it'll hurt way too much. Joey on the other hand bravely prepared to look Charlie straight in her blue eyes 'but' the said woman turns away. She was hoping to show Charlie how much she wanted what was about to happen, happen; to show Charlie through her eyes that it was 'her' she wants… loves. But Charlie refused to meet her gaze and it crashed Joey's hope that Charlie could love her back. It breaks her heart as she could see the guilt written across Charlie's ever beautiful face. Clearly, Charlie just got caught in the moment and didn't really want to… kiss her.

"Hi guys," Hugo greeted, finding his girlfriend and best friend in the kitchen.

"What did I miss?" he asked as he walks to Joey.

Out of habit, Joey turned to greet Hugo in return only to be met by Hugo's lips on hers. Charlie saw the kiss and it killed her as she felt her heart being squeezed by pain. Once again, she was reminded that Joey's lips weren't hers to kiss. It was Hugo's. Without a word, without a glance, Charlie stood and fled away from the couple and out of the house. Everything happened and felt in such a blur that Charlie missed seeing Joey pulled instantly away from Hugo.

A tear escaped Joey's eyes, seeing Charlie walking away. Two tears fell from Charlie's as she walks away.

* * *

**Anyone disappointed? *looks up expectantly*. Anyway, another two chapters or three I think and we will be attending a wedding. That is if you guys want to attend. Do yous? :P **


	24. Grand Piano

**Hello! Here's Thursday Update. How are you guys doing? Ok, a little note. Whatever is in this chapter (esp. the flashback) it plays a big part on Charlie and Joey's situation and why they fell apart. I'm starting to groom the chapter in the future that will explain what happened. Also, i hope you guys didnt forget the little admission that Charlie did to Aden a few chapters back. Because it'll link somehow in the future. Ok?**

**So, as always, sorry for the type errors and etc. And I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

-Previously-

_Out of habit, Joey turned to greet Hugo in return only to be met by Hugo's lips on hers. Charlie saw the kiss and it killed her as she felt her heart being squeezed by pain. Once again, she was reminded that Joey's lips weren't hers to kiss. It was Hugo's. Without a word, without a glance, Charlie stood and fled away from the couple and out of the house. Everything happened and felt in such a blur that Charlie missed seeing Joey pulled instantly away from Hugo._

_A tear escaped Joey's eyes, seeing Charlie walking away. Two tears fell from Charlie's as she walks away._

* * *

Charlie parked her car outside a house. She had been driving for she doesn't know how long since she left Joey and Hugo. Charlie is staring ahead at nothing. The tears had finally stopped but the pain remained as intense. She had been upset with herself –angry even. She had been berating herself for what happened earlier. She had completely let her guard down and let her emotion took over her. She almost let herself kiss Joey; Joey that is Hugo's girlfriend, Joey. It never should've happened and even though nothing happened, even though their lips didn't touch, the fact that it 'almost' did was indeed bad enough. She had almost betrayed Hugo.

Part of Charlie reasoned that Joey was there too. That Joey almost let it happen as well, but the bigger part of Charlie countered it as Joey being upset with what their friendship had turned into. Long time ago, they used an innocent kiss as a method of making each other feel better and whilst it worked for them before, Charlie was sure that it wouldn't work for them this time; if any, it'll make things more complicated than it already are. Charlie also knows that if Joey let that kiss happen, it would be because she was expecting that it would be like when they were younger, that it would make everything better; that it might somehow bring them back to what they used to be and Charlie knew better. Joey didn't/ never changed and Charlie did. The kiss would still be innocent to Joey but it wouldn't be for Charlie.

Charlie tightened her grip on the steering wheel and closed her eyes. She hates that she's not in control with her thousands of emotions. She hates it that her resolve is fast crumbling down and she most of the time couldn't do anything about it. She hates that she almost betrayed Hugo and take advantage of Joey's innocence. Most of all, Charlie hates herself for the 'almost kiss regretting it almost happening and wanting it at the same time. Charlie knew, even if she doesn't admit it with anyone or even with herself that, if she would be able to put in the same situation as earlier again, in another time, in another life, she would most probably do the same.

The brunette after calming down opened her eyes and sighed. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of her mobile phone. Charlie took it from her pocket and looked at the screen even though she knew it would be and sure enough, it was Joey's name flashing. The girl had been calling her for 3hours now and Charlie knew better than answer the call; with all the feeling led by pain running in her veins right now, Charlie had no desire to talk to anyone. Anyone that is linked to Joey, meaning almost –if not all- of the people that actually matters to her.

The police officer lets her phone ring until it stopped. She then turned to side and looks at the house she grew up in. She knew it holds too many memories and it would be a constant reminder of how it used to be, but it was/is her home. And although, it would be hers 'and' Joey's sanctuary of truth in their lie of a marriage, Charlie is determined to make the house be her shelter both from the lies and the unfortunate truth.

Charlie's phone rings again and this time Charlie hits the end of call button and switch the device off.

* * *

Joey woke with the phone in her hand. She had tried to call Charlie the whole night and while the said woman lets it ring the first few times, she however eventually turned her mobile off, leaving Joey to wish for Charlie to turn it back on and answer her call. Joey didn't expect for Charlie to come back, she knew better than to expect Charlie to return after what happened or almost happened.

Rubbing the sleep off her eyes, Joey checked the time and dread as it showed that anytime soon, Hugo would wake and come down and Joey is pretty much sure that he would again throw 20 questions of why she's sleeping at the sofa and Joey doesn't have a –less hurtful- answer to. Joey knows that deep inside, she's being unfair to Hugo. He did nothing wrong but to love a woman who's secretly in love with someone else. If Joey had a choice, she would never be unfair to Hugo. She would love him like he deserves to be loved. But Joey never had a choice. It would seem that she had a choice… but she never really had. She never had a choice because her heart beats for Charlie the second her brown eyes collided with the blue of Charlie's. She didn't have a say in it. She didn't have the chance to think. Her fate is decided even at young age, even if she doesn't know most of the things in the world yet –she's meant to love Charlie and 'only' Charlie.

Sure enough, Hugo came down soon after and was about to question Joey on why she slept on the couch when fortunately for the said woman, her mother, Charlie's mother Lorie and Hugo's mother Gina showed up, each holding an album in their hands.

Hugo eyed the 3 mothers curiously. Joey secretly sighed. While she doesn't mind doing all the wedding stuff, the fact that she's still kept in the dark on thoughts Charlie has in her head, frustrates her and worries her to no end.

"Good morning to both of yous," the mothers chorused.

"Good morning…uhm… what are you guys doing here? Not that I'm complaining," Hugo asked.

"Silly boy," Gina commented as they (her, Lorie and Beth) made themselves comfortable on the sofa that Joey slept on.

"We're here for more wedding preparations," she said.

"We here photos of possible venue," Lorie butted in.

"Possible cake design," Beth joined in, continuing Lorie's sentence.

"And, flower arrangements and wedding gowns for Joey," Gina finished, placing the album she had been holding on the coffee table in front of them.

Hugo just nods his head, wondering if it'll be the same for his and Joey's wedding. Joey remained silent.

"Do you want to help and throw your opinion?" Gina asked her son.

Hugo managed a smile and shakes his head. He agreed to the plan but that didn't mean that it doesn't bother him. He just agreed to the idea of his girlfriend, the woman he loves to be married to someone that is not him, of course it bothers him; even if its with his best friend Charlie –a woman who Joey would never fall to as she isn't 'like' that. Hugo will never admit it but somehow… for some unexplainable reason, he's feeling nervous with the up coming event; like as if somehow, it feels like he'll lose Joey along the way.

"No, thank you," he said. "I have to get going anyway."

"How about your breakfast?" Joey asked.

Hugo smiled. "I'll get something on the way, thanks." He then leaned to peck Joey on the lips and said his goodbyes to all the mothers. Joey bowed her head that went unnoticed by her mother and Gina but not Lorie. Lorie eyed Joey, sympathy in her similar blue pools.

"Ok, let's get started," Beth suggested.

Joey took a deep breath and manages a smile.

"Where's Charlie by the way?" Gina asked and 3 pairs of eyes were on Joey instantly.

Joey's smile faltered. She sees no point in trying to like. She doesn't have a believable excuse of Charlie's where about anyway and so she decided to tell the truth, hoping she wouldn't get Charlie in trouble in the process.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

* * *

When Charlie entered the house, a sense of peace washed over her; it was a nice feeling. She inspected everything and everything was still working fine just like everything had been in place the way she remembered it. The only thing that was left for her to do is do some major cleaning and Charlie doesn't mind that one bit. It was a nice way of distracting herself.

Deciding that she needs more cleaning materials, Charlie decided to buy it straight away so she could get started. On the way out of the shop after buying what she needed, a familiar voice reached her hearing.

"Fancy seen you here." Charlie turned and instantly smiled. In front of her is the dirty-blonde beauty she met the first time she visited her home town.

"Alex Andrews," she smiled.

"Charlie Buckton," Alex replied. "So, you've moved back?" she asked eyeing the cleaning stuff in Charlie's plastic bag.

"Not quite," the brunette answered. "Just doing some cleaning before I actually move which will probably be next week."

Alex nodded still smiling.

"Do you need an extra hand? I couldn't help you, I don't mind," she offered.

"I don't want to hassle you and waste your time," Charlie said. "I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"I don't. I'm on my day off and it won't be a waste of time," Alex insisted.

Charlie unconsciously flashed her infamous Charlie Buckton smile. Alex gazes a second longer.

"Consider it as a welcome back offering," she added also showing off her charming smile.

Charlie stared at the woman's hazel-green eyes and felt herself 'almost' swooned over the woman's charm. The feeling didn't bother her and the wanting to be by herself completely forgotten. After all, Alex doesn't at all remind her of a certain brown-eyed woman.

"Well… if you put it that way and if you insist-"

"I insist," Alex cuts in quickly.

Both women smiles widen and each fell in step with the other as Charlie showed the way to her house.

* * *

Joey for the whole day kept the smile on her face for the sake of not ruining the mood and excitement in the mothers. But deep inside, Joey wanted nothing more than talk to Charlie and find where she is at; for the whole day, Joey kept calling Charlie's mobile and although it ringing again, no one did answer; reason why Joey is worried. She worried that she might've lose her chance in making Charlie fall for her by coming too strong about last night. She anticipated the kiss. She wants to feel Charlie's lips again –even thought Charlie might've only let it happen in hopes to make her feel better like when they were younger. If only Hugo didn't come. If only the kiss happened, maybe then she could've expressed her feeling for Charlie in the kiss; maybe then she could've told Charlie the truth and confess everything to her; maybe now, they both had their answers –if only.

And now, Joey is left doing the preparation for their wedding, constantly reminding her that she and Charlie would be married in just few days and yet the said woman is no where to be found –and looks like didn't want to be found.

How will they survive married life if there are a lot of things they need to discuss; things that needs to be talk about that happened or started years ago?

* * *

"I think we pretty much got everything covered," Charlie said looking around the now dust-free house.

Alex looks around too and nodded but, then caught sight of a certain room in the house that she didn't get to see yet. It seemed like an extension of the lounge room. Curiosity getting the better of her, Alex made her way to the said room and was mesmerised with what she saw.

"So, can I get you something to dri-"Charlie stopped after turning and realising she was alone.

She looks around and saw the shadow movements on the other room, now knowing exactly where Alex went to. Charlie looks at the door of the other room hesitating and then sighed and followed. When Charlie went in, Alex already had the thing un-covered.

"This is beautiful," she commented.

Charlie nodded, keeping herself only one step away from the door frame. She hadn't been in that room for years and for a good reason too. The beautiful 'thing' that Alex is admiring at the very moment –once upon a time- meant a lot to her and now it held too many memories that Charlie didn't want to remember… ever.

"Is this your-" Alex stopped once she turned and saw the look on Charlie's eyes.

The brunette had the look that Alex could only describe as sadness accompanied by pain. _How could such a beautiful object have such an effect on her?_

"Charlie? Are you ok?" she asked walking and stopping in front of the quiet brunette.

Charlie remained silent.

"Charlie?" Alex tried again, this time placing a hand on the woman's arm. She succeeded and got Charlie's attention. Charlie blinked a couple of times and then focused her eyes on Alex's worried ones. She then managed a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said. "Come on, let's get something to eat or drink," she added, turning on her heel, walking away from the object and the room.

Alex nodded and followed Charlie quietly. She could easily tell that there was something about what she found that triggers the said woman to have such a look in her eyes. Alex just hopes that she could help. She doesn't know how or why –for that matter- but Charlie is growing quickly in her. She was a beautiful woman that holds sadness in her beautiful eyes and Alex wants to replace the sadness with happiness. Charlie would be the vision of perfection if her mesmerising blue pools twinkle with joy.

Looking or more like gazing intently at Charlie, Alex frowned at what she had thought about the woman in front of her. She and Charlie got a take away and were now sitting in the kitchen eating their foods quietly. And ever since then, Alex never let her eyes off the gorgeous brunette. She knows that it's bad to stare but there's something about Charlie that she couldn't look anywhere else; and she's frowning because in all her life, she never looked at any woman the way she's looking at Charlie and she never addressed nor describe a woman a vision of perfection before and yet now, she just thought of it towards the blue-eyed brunette in front of her.

Charlie on the other hand kept eating quietly but not tasting anything; her mind was so out of anything that she had forgotten that she has company. When she came and enter the house, she felt finally home and although she could still remember some memories that she had been avoiding, she still managed it, but it was a completely different cup of tea when it came to what was inside the other room. She had almost completely forgotten that it was there.

_Can anyone really run from their past?_

* * *

Joey just entered the kitchen again after seeing her mother Beth and her Auntie Gina to the door. Quietly, she sat herself in one of the chair on the side of the kitchen bar counter and watches her Aunt Lorie put away the papers, pictures and other things for the wedding. Joey wanted to help but she was physically and emotionally exhausted to do anything.

Today, they had finished –miraculously- everything and tomorrow they would just have to make a few phone calls and pick up the gown including the give away souvenirs. Gina wanted invitations as well but Lorie and Beth reminded her that they have little time to send it off and it might not reach the receiver on time even if it were express post. Joey also voiced out that she actually wish for a private wedding and if possible, she doesn't want anyone there aside from the parents and a couple of very close friends. Beth and Gina although confused didn't question Joey's wished –it's her wedding after all. Both just though that perhaps it was due to what said wedding were really for. Lorie however knew better and had an inkling idea why.

Lorie finished tidying up and sat in front of Joey. Looking up, the older woman offered the younger one a smile. Joey met Lorie's eyes and although she wanted to return the smile, a sigh escaped her lips instead. Now that it was just her and Charlie's mother Lorie –oddly enough-, Joey shed her mask knowing that Aunt Lorie knows the truth behind.

"How are you holding up?" Lorie asked, witnessing how exhausted Joey is, albeit emotionally.

Joey shrugs. She doesn't know. Lorie nodded.

"You looked ok yesterday before we left," she commented. "What –dare I ask- happened?"

Joey sighed again. How will she tell Charlie's mother that she almost kisses her daughter and she –looks like- ruined their chance for a talk to reconcile?

"We talked briefly and then she… sort of ran away," Joey explained looking down –defeated- on her clasped hands.

Lorie frowned. Joey knew that Lorie's waiting for further explanation and knew that she doesn't have a choice but do so.

"I asked her why she's avoiding me and she denied it. I told her I know she's lying and she said she's not but I knew better and I told her so. I told her I could see it in her eyes," Joey paused and took a deep breath at the memories of last night's event plays at the back of her mind. "To make it short, she avoided my questions and the confrontation. But I could feel that she just doesn't want to… I don't know… maybe, she just doesn't want to tell me why we fell apart; why she ran and why she changed."

Lorie patiently listened. She hasn't seen her daughter for days, therefore she didn't get the change to talk to her; get her Charlie to open up so they could –once and for all- get to the bottom of everything and hopefully stop hers and Joey's obvious misery.

"We had a moment," Joey admitted. "She almost gave in and then we had the moment and then… Hugo came in and Charlie waked away," Joey explains in a nutshell, carefully choosing her words, not specifying what 'moment'.

"What moment?"

Lorie asked curiously. Joey gulped nervously; she had hoped that her Auntie would let that bit of information go. She had obviously been wrong.

"Joey?"

Joey closed her eyes.

"We almost kiss," she confessed.

* * *

Alex still was watching Charlie, this time not eating absent-mindedly but, only staring at her glass of water. Sighing, Alex excused herself and told the lost woman she would just use the bathroom. Surprisingly enough, Charlie nodded as an acknowledgement.

After Alex left for the toilet, Charlie out of mind stood as well and walks back to the other room. She herself doesn't know what she's doing or why; she just wants to see it again, maybe hoping that getting used to seeing it would numb her enough and lessen the pain.

Stepping inside the room, Charlie slowly walks in closer to the shiny black grand piano in the middle of the room. Again, Charlie felt the pull on her heart strings but, believing and having faith on her theory, Charlie tied to ignore the feeling and bravely with shaking hand touch the piano, running her fingers on its smooth surface and edge.

Unconsciously, Charlie closes her eyes and a tear fell.

**-Flashback-**

Charlie just finished helping her mother put away their grocery bags when the 7-year-old runs out of their house calling out to her mother that she'll just go to the Collins. Joey told her that her grand mother Isabelle who bakes delicious cookies will come today and that she wants both of them to meet.

Charlie being almost resident in the house just walks in through the back door and went straight in the lounge room, hearing a very soft calming music. Curiously and quietly, Charlie went in and saw an older woman playing –the what she could re-call in school called- piano, with Joey seating next to her, head against the woman's arm with her eyes closed looking very peaceful –almost sleeping. Charlie as well closes her eyes, leaning against the wall behind her and quietly listens to the soft tune and melody.

It was beautiful and calming and almost magical. The music sounds so peaceful that Charlie could feel herself slowly dozing off.

"Hello there."

Charlie instantly opened he eyes at the sound of the woman's greeting despite its softness. Charlie's cheek turned bright red, feeling embarrassed and shy. She looked at the woman and waved her hand as a response, while glancing at Joey who still has her eyes close.

Isabelle noticed and smiled at the shy child.

"Joey must've dozed off," she explained. "You must be her friend, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded.

"I heard a lot about you," Isabelle said and gestured for the child to come and seat on her other side.

Charlie was hesitant but obeyed the woman, and quietly climbed and settled herself beside Joey's grand mother.

"I'm Joey's grand mother Isabelle by the way," the woman introduced.

Charlie smiled. She figured it out earlier that she must be Joey's nana the moment she entered the room and her theory had been confirmed –even before the older woman introduced herself-, when Charlie noticed the glass of milk and a plate of cookies on the coffee table near by.

The 7-year-old remained quiet though, just looking at the smooth ivory of the piano's keys, running her finger tips on its smooth surface. Charlie marvelled at the beauty of the instrument and wondered how it produces the beautiful sound. Again curiosity of a typical child getting the better of her, Charlie pressed on one of the keys, making a sound that startle Charlie and awaken her napping friend on the other side.

"How come it didn't make the beautiful sound?" Charlie wondered loudly, unconsciously.

Isabelle smiled at the child's musing. She had been quietly watching her grand daughter's friend and didn't fail to notice the girl's long, slender fingers –perfect for playing piano.

"Certain keys stand for a certain notes. It has to blend to create a beautiful music," Isabelle explained.

Charlie looks up at the older woman with a frown on her forehead. _What notes? What keys?_

Isabelle saw the confusion in Charlie's eyes and let out a soft chuckle. She then took one of Charlie's hands and lets it touch the ivory part of the instrument.

"These are called keys," Isabelle explains and then points at the notebook full of lines and circles to Charlie, "and those drawings you see in there are called notes."

Charlie nodded, still frowning. Joey saw the look on Charlie's face and giggled.

"I don't understand it either," she said and Charlie smiled at her.

"I tried teaching little Joey how to play but, she doesn't want to learn," Isabelle said, ruffling Joey's hair. "Do you want to learn how Charlie?"

Charlie looks at the older woman unsure. It does make a beautiful sound but it looks too complicated for her liking as well.

"Joey loves listening to it. When she was a baby, she always wakes up in the middle of the night and finds it hard to sleep again," Isabelle looks lovingly at her grandchild. "I will then play and it would make her fall asleep again," she said recalling her fond memory.

"I guess it stayed with her, seeing she just dozed off listening," the woman added.

"The sound was so calming, Nana. It's so beautiful I think anyone would fall asleep," Joey reasoned.

Charlie then remembered the peaceful look on her friend's face when she came and that made her decision.

"I want to learn," she declared.

Isabelle's smile was wider.

-15 to 20 minutes later-

"You learn rather fast Charlie," Isabelle praised. She was sure now that Charlie has the gift. "Would you like to have a proper lesson?"

Charlie smiled and nodded. She enjoyed playing the piano. It was entertaining and fun on top of the joy to be able to produce beautiful melody.

"If Joey wouldn't mind, I'll give you this piano so you can practice and play more."

"I don't mind," Joey agreed almost too quickly, grinning at Charlie.

Charlie grinned back and smiled shyly at the older woman.

"Because then you can play for me anytime and I wouldn't then miss the sound of it when Nana leave," Joey revealed.

"Will you play for me Charlie?" she asked.

"Of course," Charlie answered quickly. "I'll learn how to play so I can play for you."

**-End of Flashback-**

When Alex came back from the toilet and found Charlie gone in the kitchen. She went straight to the other room where the grand piano was at. She didn't have to guess twice at Charlie's where about and surely, she found the said woman in the room.

Alex quietly for a moment watched Charlie caressing the smooth surface of the gorgeous instrument. And she doesn't know how she knows but, she was almost certain that the said instrument belongs to Charlie. She just wonder why such a look of sadness when she saw the piano earlier.

Few minutes passed and Alex decided that it was time to make her presence known, but not sure of what to say, she just decided to ask the most obvious thing.

"Do you play?"

Charlie abruptly opened her eyes and turned only to be met by Alex's green-blue eyes.

"Do you?" Alex asked again.

Charlie looks at Alex and then the piano. The memories that the instrument held is too painful to re-lived. She doesn't think she'll be able to re-live it again without completely breaking down; she just about managed the last time. She swore that there won't be any second time.

Charlie removed her hand from the piano and then shook her head.

"No. I don't," she lied.

Alex looks at Charlie. She didn't say anything even though she knows that it was a lie. She could tell and not just because Charlie's eyes were too honest. She could just tell.

"I don't know how to play piano," Charlie repeated, if anything it was as if to convince and fool herself to believing that saying it more than once would make it true.

It doesn't make it true.

* * *

**I asked this question before and i will ask again; does anyone of yous know what it is about charlie that didnt change from when they were younger and now that they're older? (the hint is very subtle in every chapter but it's there) Any guess? whoever guessed correct, we'll have a brownie point. lolz. :P **


	25. Doesn't Make Sense

**Hello! Here's the Thursday doze of update from me to you! Before you start reading or after or during, I suggest you listen to the piano piece River Flows In You by Yiruma. It's really a calming music... you guys would know why Joey likes it (in this fic anyway). Sorry about the type errors and whatever errors you can find.**

**Also, for those who took time to guess about the question i had last chapter, all the answers you guys gave me were right but it wasnt the correct one. Like i said, it's subtle in every Chapter and in flashbacks... We all know Charlie loves Joey it was obvious except to Joey. lolz. BUT i'm still taking more guesses and who ever guess correct will have the chance to read the next Chapter before it gets posted. **

**So... anymore guesses?**

* * *

-Previously-

"_I don't know how to play piano," Charlie repeated, if anything it was as if to convince and fool herself to believing that saying it more than once would make it true._

_It doesn't make it true._

-x-x-x-

Charlie woke up much later than usual the next day. She prepared breakfast for herself which was the first time after a long time. She ate by herself and then went on re-arranging furniture and then soon she found herself getting bored after, because there was nothing left for her to do.

While re-arranging things again and again in the living room, Charlie's eyes drifted to the next room where her piano was at and as if her feet has mind of its own, she soon found herself inside the said room with herself seating on the designated seat behind the instrument; and like her feet, Charlie's hands and fingers –on its own accord- run though the piano's keys gently as if feeling the ivory keys for the first time once again.

**-Flashback-**

It was lunch time and Charlie found herself in the music room alone. She was suppose to be having lunch with Joey but Hugo –like the last few days- took Joey with him, promising to return Joey before lunch time ends but that never happen. Charlie have other friends as well that she could eat lunch with but, today she just doesn't feel like mingling with other people; at the moment, she just wants to be alone and hopefully enjoy the peacefulness of being by herself.

Asking permission from Ms. Bates (her music teacher), Charlie now has their music room all to herself and soon enough, she found herself seating behind the grand piano. If everything were still what it used to be, she wouldn't be in the music room alone, but rather in the music room 'with' Joey. But things have drastically changed and Charlie was/is finding her way to cope with the changes. She didn't particularly like the changes but she knew she has to understand.

Opening the wooden lid of the piano's ivory keys, Charlie positioned her hands and her fingers on the keys. Closing her eyes, relaxing herself and her muscles, Charlie breathes in and as she exhaled her fingers staring running through the keys rhythmically, producing the calming sound of Joey's favourite lullaby written by the compositor known as _'Yiruma' _the_ 'River Flows in you.'_

Charlie was soon lost in the melody she's playing; remembering the times when she played the same piece for Joey when she was sad or upset; when she couldn't sleep because she had a nightmare the night before or just whenever Joey ask her to play. It was fun playing for Joey. She finds some sort of contentment whenever she plays for her. It was a feeling that she misses whenever she plays alone.

Finishing the piece and opening her eyes, Charlie frowns as she finds herself once again alone in the music room. But soon the quietness is broken by a clapping sound of hands that made Charlie turn and find the source. Sure enough, Charlie sees Ms. Bates smiling at her brightly.

"That was very beautiful Charlie," the teacher compliments her.

Charlie smiled shyly at her music teacher. It was one thing to play –when needed- in their music class; it was another getting caught playing alone for personal enjoyment. Ms. Bates then went and seat with Charlie behind the piano. She's a young music teacher that specializes in piano and guitars -those two instruments were her forte.

"You play beautifully Charlie," the older woman praised more.

"Thank you," Charlie meekly replied.

Ms. Bates smiled at the young brunette. She has so much potential, but the young woman refuses to enhance such talent.

"Will I be seeing your name in the list, Charlie?"

Charlie frowned and the teacher saw her questioning look.

"The music competition," she clarified. "I'm sure you'll do great!"

Charlie shakes her head. Her music is for family only –and because she has an inferiority complex despite what other people thinks of her.

"What are you afraid of? I've heard you play and you play really well," Ms. Bates encourages more. "You're actually one of my top talented students in music," she revealed.

"I don't think I can do it Ms." Charlie said. "I'm not confident enough or good enough for that matter."

The teacher smiled kindly and shakes her head.

"You don't give yourself enough credits Charlie. We can work on you confidence if that's what worries you."

"I'm not sure, Ms."

The young teacher nodded in understanding; a little disappointed as she could see the potential in the young brunette. She would be great if she'll allow herself to.

"Ok," she relented. "But at least think about it?"

Charlie nodded. She would think about it, but she's already sure that her decision would still be the same –No.

-x-x-x-

Later that day, Charlie and Joey had their names marked off in their home room and were ready to head out of the school premises when they heard someone calling for Charlie's name. Surely, when they turned, they saw Ms. Bates walking towards them.

"Yes, Ms.?" Charlie asked a little anxiously.

Joey still just beside Charlie watching and wondering.

"Ok. I know you said you'll think about it," Ms. Bates ventures, "But just in case you decided to join, here are some pieces that you might want to look at and might enjoy playing. They all suited you style."

The teacher handed Charlie a compilation of piano pieces. Charlie thanked the woman, before the three of them went on to opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Joey asked.

Charlie shrugs. "Ms. Bates wants me to join this competition that will take place at the end of school year. I sad no, but she wants me to reconsider and at least think about it," she explained.

Joey nodded thoughtfully.

"Why don't you?"

Charlie sharply turns to Joey, looking at her as if Joey just grew another head. Charlie knows that Joey is well aware of her problem with crowds.

"You're seriously asking?" Charlie asked in return disbelief laced in her voice.

Joey smiled and giggled, linking her arm to Charlie's as they walk.

"Charlz, you're really good and I thing you'll do great," she encourages just like the teacher. "You've been hiding your mad piano skills to people. You should let them have the privilege of hearing you play."

"You're teasing me," the brunette said.

"No. I'm not. I'm letting you know that you're great and that everyone should know," Joey explained earnestly.

"Why? They're not important," Charlie whines. "I didn't learn to play piano so they could hear it. I didn't learn to play for them."

Joey steps forward and stops in front of her blue-eyed friend; a smile on her lips and a glint in her golden-brown eyes.

"I know," she said softly. "You learn so you could play for me."

Charlie nodded quietly. It was the truth. She learned how to play so she could play for Joey. So she could see that peaceful and content look in Joey's face. So Joey wouldn't miss her Nana Isabelle playing piano for her. Charlie plays the piano because of Joey and for Joey.

The look of innocence and kindness in Charlie's young beautiful face made the smile on Joey's lips bigger. It always made her wonder how could Charlie's simple nod of confirmation evoke such happiness in her.

"It's always so peaceful whenever you play," Joey started, now reaching to hold Charlie's hands in her. "I feel happy and contented and at peace with the melody you were/are able to produce."

She paused and brought both Charlie's hands up and gazed at it adoringly, holding on to it as gently while grazing her thumb over Charlie's fingers delicately.

"Will you play for me?" she asked, now looking up to Charlie's eyes.

"Of course," Charlie agreed almost instantly. Joey didn't need to ask.

"In front of a crowd," Joey added and Charlie's heart started beating frantically.

The blood drains from Charlie's face and Joey sees the paleness and worry in her friends blue orbs that now looks kind of… sort of frosty.

"Shhh," she tried to sooth Charlie's nerves, planting soft kisses on both Charlie's dainty hands, before reaching to cup the said girl's cheek in her warm palm.

"But… the crowd… the people," Charlie murmured nervously.

Joey gently shakes her head, while caressing the young brunette's face.

"Who cares about the crowd?" she asked not breaking eye contact with Charlie. "Like you said, they're not important."

Charlie is silent; just looking in Joey's golden-brown orbs, seeking assurance and courage.

"If you play, it'll be for me. Right?"

Charlie nodded again. "Can't I just play for you in private like I normally do?"

Joey smiled at Charlie's cheeky question and then brought her other hand to place against Charlie's other cheek. Now, she's cupping both gently and delicately, caressing the skin underneath her palm lovingly and soothingly.

"Then I wouldn't have the chance to show them how proud I am of you," she said. "Then I wouldn't have the chance to show them how happy you make me feel."

Charlie slowly smiles at that. Joey always knows what to say to make her feel better and relaxed.

"So, will you give me that chance to show them?" The dark haired girl asked hopeful.

Charlie nods. She never had it in her to say no to Joey in the first place. She knew that one way or another; she would say eyes to Joey anyway.

"You promise to be there?" she asked, knowing she might sound stupid. She just wants assurance and hears it from Joey.

"Where else will I be?" Joey asks all smiles. "Of course I'll be there. First two in the middle, holding a bouquet of flowers for you," she said excitedly.

Charlie smiles even more, feeling her nerves subside. Joey smiled back and then turned serious, looking deeply in Charlie's mesmerising blue.

"I promise I'll be there with you," she swears. "And I promise I'll be there with you in every step; I'll be there to help you choose the piece you'll play. I'll be there in your every practice, cheering you on and on the big night… I'll be there, proud of you and at the end of the play, be clapping my hands on top of the crowds'."

"Thank you," Charlie whispered, feeling a little bit more confident.

Joey shakes her head.

"No," she said. "I should be the one thanking 'you'."

Charlie frowns. What did she do? She hasn't even played yet.

"Thank you for the chance to show them how happy you 'always' make me feel."

Charlie blushes a little. Joey found it endearing and soon lost herself in the blue pools of Charlie's eyes. Charlie saw the twinkle in Joey's golden-brown orbs that only meant one thing –she's happy. Like Joey, Charlie is drowned in the depths of Joey's eyes and soon, lost in the moment of happiness, Joey stepped closer to Charlie unconsciously -or consciously, she doesn't know- leaning in and then planted the softest of kiss on Charlie's lips.

The kiss was as soft and innocent as the first. It was gentle and has the same effect as before; calming and…

**-End of Flashback-**

Charlie's eyes shut open and suddenly the music stopped. She didn't realise that she was playing until she stop with the memory she forcefully ended. Immediately almost a little too hurriedly, Charlie closes the wooden lid for the keys, and covered the grand piano with the cloth that had been removed the day before. When everything is back they way it had been for years, Charlie leaves the room and head towards the door only to be stop by the ringing of her mobile phone.

Reluctantly and slowly, Charlie made her way back and picks up after seeing her mother's name on the screen.

"Mum," she answered.

"Charlie! Where are you? We haven't seen you in day and apparently you haven't been home too!"

Charlie sighed. She should've known that she'll get her ear chew off by her mother.

"Don't worry Mum. I'm ok. I'm just fixing some errands…"

"What errands? We were the one here, dealing and fixing everything for your wedding."

"Mum, not everything is about the wedding," Charlie said tiredly. "I had to finalise my transfer papers and… had to deal with some things."

"Are 'these' things dealt with now?" Lorie asked, voice gently now than before; most often than not these days, she worries more and more about her daughter and it frustrates her that she couldn't think of anything to do to get through to her. At least Joey talks and opens up to her.

Charlie took her time to answer. Has she dealt with it yet? Now? _'No. Not yet,'_ she thought.

"Not quite yet, Mum," she answered honestly.

Lorie softly sighed. She could faintly hear the distress and defeated-ness in her Charlie's voice that her daughter is trying really hard to hide.

"Ok," she said gently. "What time will you get here tomorrow for your wedding?"

Charlie's eyes widened. She almost –if not totally- forgot about her wedding the next day. She was just a little relieved that she already has her white suit uniform ready in her car.

"I don't know Mum. But I'll be there."

"Don't be late, Charlie," Lorie reminded her daughter although her daughter is never late.

"Yes, Mum. Bye."

After she ended the call, Charlie took a deep breath while rubbing her temples. How could she have forgotten about the wedding tomorrow? Taking a few shorter breaths, Charlie made her way outside the house and was about to get in her car only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Charlie quickly turned and saw the beautiful blue-green pair of eyes.

"Alex."

* * *

Earlier Joey just confessed to Charlie's mother 'the' moment when they almost kiss. Of course, Lorie was shock but never judge. Joey explained or more like admitted that if it happened it wouldn't be the first time. She told Lorie about the time when she and Charlie would kiss to comfort each other. She said that it was an innocent kiss but also admitted that the later few kisses they shared were the ones that opened her eyes; made her realise her feelings for Charlie. And fortunately for Joey, Auntie Lorie understood and accepted the revelation with ease. She even surprised Joey by saying that she actually suspected that something like that might've happened seeing how she and Charlie were so particularly close; like they were attaché in the hip or something.

After her admission, the obvious stress in Joey's face alarmed Lorie. Joey then explain that after the almost kiss; she hasn't been able to contact Charlie since.

* * *

It was almost mid-night when Joey found herself staring at her wedding gown. She had been in the room since Lorie left, but not before assuring her that Charlie promised to be there for the wedding. To be honest, Joey didn't and would never doubt Charlie's words and she knew she would be there. But even with that, Joey couldn't stop feeling nervous; in front of her is her wedding dress. Tomorrow her dream would be finally coming true. It feels surreal and she's feeling anxious.

"That's a pretty gown," Hugo commented from behind Joey, making himself known.

Hugo had been in the room watching Joey's form quietly, and Joey was too pre-occupied and deep in thought to even notice him coming in or opening and closing the door for that matter.

A little startled, Joey turns her head and managed to smile at her boyfriend before nodding in answer to his compliment, and then glancing back to the gown again.

"Are you ok?" Hugo asked stepping closer, wrapping his arms around Joey's waist from behind.

Joey stiffened but forced herself to relax under Hugo's arms, reminding herself that it was Hugo.

"You seem… tense," he added.

"Just nervous about tomorrow," Joey half-lied.

Hugo nodded, planting a kiss on Joey's temple and sighed deeply.

"I'm really sorry about this Joey," he apologised. "I didn't know that this would happen. Everything is like…in the movie, you know? All the inheritance and will, it only happens in a movie… or so I thought."

"If I'd known or we've known earlier, I wouldn't accept the offer. I only accepted it because of the opportunity and… so I could take you away; so you wouldn't have to be forced to get along with Charlie again," he explained.

Joey swallowed the lump in her throat, listening to Hugo silently.

"If I could find a way around this contract…" he paused and sighed. "I should've been the one marrying you tomorrow," he said almost whispering the last part.

Hugo tightens his arms around Joey's waist; the lack of response from his action is lost to him. Joey bit on her lower lip, closing her eyes as wave of guilt overwhelms her.

"I'll be honest with you," Hugo continues, "I will only say it once. Even though I agreed to this plan; even though I'm one of the people that convinced Charlie to this… it didn't stop me from hurting."

Joey closes her eyes tighter, preventing tears of guilt form falling. She could hear the hurt in Hugo's voice and it was unusual to her ears. She hopes that she could do something, but there was nothing. She couldn't bring herself to be sad about the wedding the next day because it was what she had wanted. It was her dream and as selfish as it may sound; as unfair it'll be for Hugo… even if she's given another choice, another way around things, she wouldn't change anything. She would still choose the choice that would allow her to be with Charlie.

It was then at that thought that Joey realised what she has to do. What would be the right thing to do; for her, for Charlie and for Hugo. She has to let one go. She has to let go of Hugo. It's already unfair for him that she doesn't feel the same strong feelings that he obviously feels for her –although she tried-, it's cruel to keep him around when he could possible meet someone better for him. Turning around, Joey made up her mind.

"Hugo…" she started but stopped when Hugo cupped her face in his masculine, calloused palms.

"I love you, Joey." He said with so much conviction. "I love you more than anything in this world… more than anyone," he added, looking straight in Joey's eyes that he'd loved and loves for years.

"I promise you, I'll visit as often as I can and will come back for you… to you for good after the contract and they we'll have our happily ever after," he swears before kissing Joey on the lips quickly and locking her body in his strong arms.

Joey was in daze and when she finally gathered back her thoughts and was ready to… break Hugo's heart for good reason, he found the said man letting her body go, hurriedly walking out of the room. He didn't give Joey a chance to talk. Joey didn't get the chance to set things right between her and Hugo.

* * *

Charlie and Alex were at the beach. Alex went by Charlie's earlier to properly welcome her back to the town by inviting her to a proper dinner. The two women got talking, had nice dinner together and now just finished their third bottle of wine for the night.

"Thank you for this Lex," Charlie said out of nowhere.

"No problem," Alex replied turning to look at the attractive brunette next to her.

Unaware of her friend's gaze, Charlie brought her hand up to comb her wavy locks. The stone in her 'engagement' ring twinkle under the moon light, getting the attention of the blonde haired woman beside her.

"Nice ring you have there," she said. "Dare I ask if that is what I think it is?"

Alex meant nothing about her question, but the beat of her heart was saying different. For some reason, she's dreading to think that she could be right about what she's thinking.

"What do you think it is?" Charlie asked casually.

"An engagement ring?"

"Then you're right," Charlie confirmed as if it was just nothing and the most natural thing. She's not drunk but she's not completely sober either.

Pang of disappointment enveloped Alex in an instant. She never acknowledges her attraction towards Charlie but know that she's acting on it somehow. And although she didn't expect anything from their starting friendship, to have known that Charlie 'is' engage… it just put all the possibilities of what might and could've been between them in the gutter.

"You never mentioned that you're in a relationship," Alex commented, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"I'm not," Charlie answered honestly, lying down on the sand, not caring if she gets sands all over her back or clothes or on her hair for that matter.

Alex frowned. _'Is Charlie drunk already? But it was just wine…'_

"But you're engage…" she mumbled, confused.

Charlie turns to Alex and then giggled at her friend's confuse face. She knows that she's not drunk but she's completely sober and she has enough alcohol in her system to be blunt and not think of the words she's saying.

"I'm not in a relationship," she confirmed a little sleepy. "The thing is, I'm single. I have two best friends. One guy and one girl; **they are **in a relationship," Charlie started explaining, keeping herself awake for as long as she can.

"Guy best friend is going to New York. Girl best friend is staying here. Tomorrow, I'm marrying girl best friend," she finished.

Alex frowns deeper. The explanation didn't make sense at all. _'Charlie is claiming she's single. But she's marrying her girl best friend who's in a relationship with her guy best friend. Nope. Doesn't make sense at all and if anything, it just makes everything a lot confusing.'_

"I don't get it," she said looking at Charlie, only to find said woman sleeping on the sand without care.

"Charlie…" Alex poked the brunette's cheek lightly. "Charlie?" she tried again and still got no response.

Sighing and not bothering to get up and go home as she feel the sleep trying to claim her consciousness, Alex lay next to Charlie on the sand; closing her eyes like Charlie, Alex let the dream land take her as she sleeps.

* * *

**BTW before I forget next Chapter is the WEDDING! You guys are all invited to the Wedding! Lolz... (it was the longest Chapter I have written for this fic so far). **

**Yey! Wedding! Would be a successful one or a disaster? Do you guys think I'm cruel for asking that? lolz**

**'Till next update!**


	26. Wedding

**Hello everyone! Ok, i posted this although I haven't finished the next chapter yet. Laura made me and said to dedicate it to her. So here, i posted this in hopes to make her feel better. Anyweis, here is the wedding. I really hope you guys enjoy this because it's the longest chapter i have written for this fic. lolz also, because i really dont know what i was doing when i wrote this. it's like the story has its own mind and it just go to whatever direction. Also i hope the wait is worth it.**

**BTW if you guys are curious of what Joey's gown look's like, i have a link on my profile, you can check it out there. And about Charlie's uniform, i have a link as well. Although picture the skirt in white as well, and the tie in black. I couldnt find a picture of the blazer but it's white as well and the cap if you want to imagine it, in my head its similar to the pilot's. lolz**

**Also for those who havent seen a ringpop before, i have a picture on my profile as well. :P **

**So sorry for the type errors but i hope you guys can tolerate it. Cheers!**

* * *

-Previously-

_Alex frowns deeper. The explanation didn't make sense at all. 'Charlie is claiming she's single. But she's marrying her girl best friend who's in a relationship with her guy best friend. Nope. Doesn't make sense at all and if anything, it just makes everything a lot confusing.'_

"_I don't get it," she said looking at Charlie, only to find said woman sleeping on the sand without care._

* * *

It was 7am sharp when Joey is awaken by three mothers barging in, in the room. Fortunately, Hugo decided to sleep in the lounge room for some reason unknown to Joey and she was grateful for it.

"Wake up sleepyhead," Said Beth, opening the dark curtains, letting the morning light get inside.

Joey still rubbing her eyes and sleep off it, seats up. It's her wedding day and she wants to be excited about it but the feeling of anxiousness and nervousness is clouding any other feelings she has. And on top of everything else, she still hasn't heard from Charlie yet –the short conversation Lorie and Charlie had the day before not counted.

Looking around the room, Joey watch Gina prepare the make ups, brushes and etc. in the drawer as well as her cream white gown; her mother that she could hear humming inside the bathroom is preparing the tub for her, claiming that its best to relax her before anything else and what better way to do it than a nice warm bath in the bubbles filled tub with scented candles; and then finally Lorie, seating with her in the bed, holding one of her hand, drawing small circles on her palm soothingly, a knowing smile in her kind face.

Everything felt like the wedding is real, only it's not.

"The tub is ready," Beth announced, taking Joey's other hand.

Joey nodded and silently made her way to the bathroom hoping that her mother's remedy would work.

* * *

Lorie, Beth and Gina patiently waits in the bedroom, silently looking at each other, each has uncertainty in their eyes.

"Are we being fair with our kids?" Lorie asked her friends.

Beth looks at Gina; Gina looks at Lorie and then Lorie back to Beth.

"We're not doing this for ourselves," Beth stated. "It may be unfair now but… this is not for us."

Gina nodded. Lorie glanced at both her friends hoping in all that is holy that they're doing the right thing by putting their children in this kind of impossible situation.

Unknown to Lorie, Beth and Gina were hoping for the same thing. It wasn't easy looking in their child's eyes and see misery but they knew or at least hoping that everything will be worth it and work out fine in the end.

* * *

Feeling the sun's heat against her face, Alex stirred awake, greeted by the sun shining brightly, gracing the bay with its beautiful rays. Seating up, Alex looks around her and realised that she had fallen asleep in the –thankfully- a little secluded part of the beach. Alex was about ready to stand and head home when she remembered Charlie beside her. Turning to wake the peacefully sleeping brunette, Alex again found herself not moving and just gazing at Charlie's form. _'Is there any time of the day, when she would stop looking so stunning?'_

Alex lets her eyes roam Charlie's feature and noticed how Charlie's tanned skin seem to glow under the sun. It was a sight of serene beauty to behold. And then her eyes darted down to the said woman's hand and found the ring that has a stone to match the brunette's eyes; sighing when she re-calls Charlie confirming that she's engage and getting married today. Alex snapped out of her daze; _'She's getting married TODAY!'_

"Charlie," she said placing a hand on the woman's arm. "Charlie wake up."

"Uhm…" Charlie moaned as response.

Alex giggled at the adorable sound. "Charlie, wake up. What time is your wedding?"

The statement was like cold water poured in her body and Charlie almost immediately stood and looks around.

"OH MY GOD! What time is it?" she asked frantically.

Alex reached for her phone and informed Charlie the time. The brunette looks at the hazel blue-green eyes conflicted on whether she should offer her a lift home. Alex saw the simple dilemma and assured Charlie that she's fine and that she should go so she could still get shower. Charlie gratefully thanked her before jogging towards her car, very glad that she already has her clothes in there; arriving at the house in 10 minutes tops, Charlie run straight to the bathroom, cursing herself for not thinking before gulping all those wine from the night before. Testing the water if it's good enough, she all but rips her clothes off before stepping under the warm water.

It's her wedding day and as much as she's panicking inside, at the moment she's more worried about getting to the city with enough time to spare to calm her nerves.

* * *

Even before their mothers rang the door bell, Hugo had been awake. And he honestly had no idea if he had sleep at all. Tomorrow will be his flight to New York and today is his girlfriend and best friend's wedding. The marriage, the wedding, it's not real, but Hugo couldn't help feeling that somehow… it 'is' real.

When he and Joey celebrated their first anniversary, Hugo knew that it would be Joey for the rest of his life. He imagined getting married to Joey and, the picture of the past where in it was Charlie and Joey playing the marrying couple was just a mere memory. And now as if mocking him, now it's Charlie and Joey again, and he has no choice but to stand and watch everything. He consented everything but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt him because it does. It does hurt him and it's not only because Joey is marrying someone else but mostly because of something that he never wanted to admit ever, nor grace light on at the very back, very deep part of him –both heart and mind.

Hugo, with coffee in his hand listens to the women upstairs fussing over the wedding and the bride. Sighing and closing his eyes, Hugo then stands and is out of the house in a second. He can't seat there and hear everything. He could just come back later to change into his suit. He's not the priest anymore this time and he's not the groom either. Today, he's the best man –a lot worst place to be when he's suppose to be the groom.

* * *

Joey just finished her bubble bath and it did work in relaxing her body but not in relaxing her heart. Now that she's all awake, she could feel her nerves 10x worst. If only she could talk to Charlie before their wedding.

When she entered her room, the three mothers sprang to life but Joey noticed the heaviness of tension that she walked in on. She guessed, it was not only her that feels anxious about the whole thing -just that Beth, Lorie and Gina could hide it better than her.

Soon after she steps in, Joey found herself get dragged to her dresser and in front of her mirror with her mother drying her hair and Aunt Gina starting to do her magic on her face. Aunt Lorie is on the side fixing the gown, getting it ready for her to wear –soon.

The mothers are all fussing over her and Joey wonders about Charlie. Who would help her get ready? Who would do her make up? Her hair? But then, Joey thought Charlie is always gorgeous any time of the day. She doesn't need anything to be done to her because she's already breath takingly beautiful.

"Where's Dad, Uncle Ross and Uncle Patrick?" she asked.

"Oh, your father is at Lorie's sulking. He's still getting his head around the idea that his only daughter is not a baby anymore," Beth explained, smiling at the thought.

Joey is his baby –and hers- and it's always a struggle for him to accept the concept of his daughter growing up, while she could cope a little better.

Joey chuckled a little at that. When she was a lot younger, she spent most of her time at Charlie, especially when her parents had to go to business trips. But whenever they're home, her father would always take her to fishing trips that lasted for three days, teaching her how to sail boat and when they get back, her mother would be all over her that it was almost impossible for her to get out of their house to see Charlie. Good thing though was that, Charlie was always willing to come over instead and spend time with her –as always- and with her parents.

Joey sighed secretly. Everything was so simple back then. How did it get too complicated?

"Ross is fairing better than Frank but you father's mood is not helping him, but rather influencing him so they're there to compose themselves," Lorie said.

"Your Uncle Patrick is also with them to keep them at bay," Gina teased.

Joey nodded. Like what she felt earlier and still feeling now, everything feels real. Their mothers are acting like the way they would in a real wedding and same with their fathers. In an outsider's eyes, all would seem perfect… and maybe it is. Only, it's not real.

* * *

Charlie checked her time and a slight relief made its way to her. She's standing in front of her full body mirror in her old room, dressed in her pristine white suit uniform. She opted to wear the cap that goes with it but thought better of it. She'll wear it when she gets there.

"Ok Charlie," she said taking a deep breath, still looking at herself in the mirror. "This is it. There's no turning back."

And then she sighed at the thought. "Just don't forget to keep whatever is left of your defence down. Always remember that nothing is real in this whole thing except your hidden feeling for the bride and that you have to work extra hard to get over it. 5 years is a long time but 7 years was longer and that 7 years were still not long enough to get rid of the feeling. The 5 long years that you'll spend with her as your wife will be pure torture."

Charlie sighed again and then took a long deep breath.

"But you can do it! You're Charlotte Buckton! You 'can' do it and you 'will' do it!" she told herself before turning to leave and drive her way back to city and to her wedding.

* * *

Joey stared at herself in the mirror. She's now dressed in her gown together with her veil. Her make up is just right and her hair is done in the most appropriate yet simple way for the veil. She looks perfect.

"You look beautiful."

Joey turned and saw Hugo standing by the door, looking at her. She smiled at him. He smiled back sadly.

"They said they'll go ahead and I can drive you there when you're ready," he explained.

Joey nodded. Hugo walks in and seats at the edge of the bed studying Joey. She looks ever so beautiful even though her anxiousness can be seen in her eyes.

"Tomorrow," Hugo ventured, "can we spend the whole day together before I leave for my flight at night?"

Joey was silent. By tomorrow, she'll be a married woman; by tomorrow she'll be a Buckton and Charlie's. Will it be ok to spend time with Hugo right after the wedding? Then again, she remembers; she's still Hugo's girlfriend as far as her family is concerned. She'll only be a Buckton because of the will. But of course, she doesn't see it that way. In Joey's heart of heart, she'll be Mrs. Buckton and that's the end of it; which also reminds her of what she was thinking of doing the night before –end things with Hugo.

Hugo eyed his girlfriend, waiting for her to answer. He doesn't know why but he could see the conflict in her golden-brown eyes. Why would it be hard for her to answer?

Not waiting for any reply, Hugo said, "Let's go. We'll talk about it later."

* * *

Gripping on the steering wheel, Charlie cursed herself for forgetting her mobile phone. She's already in the high way to City but the traffic has the worst timing ever. In Charlie's time, she only has one more hour and then she'll be officially late. The wedding is set to start at 1.00pm in the Botanical Garden and it's already 12noon and Charlie is still on her way –only half way there. In her estimation, if the traffic stays the way it has for the past 2 hours, she'll be lucky to be there at 1.30pm or 2.00pm at the most –hopefully.

'_At least you'll only be late for 30minutes or an hour,'_ Charlie told herself for a bid to make her feel less guilty for making everyone wait and probably scaring them.

* * *

"Where's Charlie?" Ross asked Aden.

Aden shrugs. Normally he would have a little idea of Charlie's where about, but this time he could honestly say that he doesn't have a single clue at all just like the rest of them.

"Jeffries, I'm serious! Where is my daughter?" Ross asked again more stern. Charlie and Aden are like to peas in a pond. Surely he knows, but then the look of the young man in front of him told him that he doesn't know anything as much as the rest of them.

Charlie is late and knowing his daughter, Ross is proud to say that Charlie is one of the most punctual people he knows; it is very unlikely of Charlie to be late and yet today, she is.

On the other side, Lorie has her phone glued to her ear. She had been trying to contact her daughter but the phone just keeps on ringing. Surely, if Charlie doesn't want to answer, she would just turn the thing off.

"I'm serious, Sir. I don't know. I haven't talked to her in days," Aden answered honestly as he looks around and sees all the distress look in 3 pairs of parents' eyes.

Ross took a deep breath. "Charlie, where are you?" he muttered before turning to walk to his wife's side.

"Any luck?" Beth asked Lorie.

Lorie shakes her head. Beth nods her head. Looking around the area, she suddenly feels grateful that at least they ended up only inviting two people –Aden and Morag. Just in case Charlie doesn't show up, there would only be two people that knew and both were trustworthy people.

In one of the bench in the garden, Joey watches her parents, her uncles and her aunties do their best to explain the situation to the priest – who came all the way from Summer Bay just to do the blessing -, to the couple of guests they invited (Aden and Morag) and to locate the missing Charlie. Joey could see the apologetic look that both Ross and Lorie wears and the mix disappointment and some how shame in her parents' face and just plain disappointment from both Gina's and Patrick's.

Joey continues to watch as another hour passed without Charlie. The brunette is now exactly 2 hours late and Joey knows that chances are Charlie won't be showing up. She doesn't want to entertain the pain she feels as her dream (getting married to Charlie) crumbles in front of her but, it's hard to ignore. It's hard especially when she could feel the strings of her heart being pulled in every tick of time with no sign of Charlie. Joey supposes Charlie came to her senses that she actually 'has' a choice. She doesn't need to comply with the will. She doesn't have to go through something she doesn't want to and now, she could just not show up. She didn't need to explain and she doesn't owe anyone any explanation. Joey is aware that it was/is them that were unfair to Charlie in the first place. She can't blame Charlie for anything and she's not planning to ever. She told Charlie that she could walk away from all this. Joey just hoped that she wouldn't and held on to Charlie's promise that she won't.

Joey didn't know how painful it is to be the receiving end of a broken promise.

Another 30minutes passed and as much as Joey wanted to stay, she can no longer keep her emotions at bay. The tears that she had been holding for hours are proving themselves unstoppable and Joey doesn't want anyone to see her crumble and break down. It's time to let go of the hope that Charlie would turn up. It's time to go back to the confinement of her room, where it would be just her and her broken self and heart.

Standing up quietly, everyone –except Lorie who's still on the phone- turns to Joey. Hugo walks up to her offering his comforting arms but Joey just smiled at him sadly as she brushes pass him. Beth and Frank also made their way to her but Joey shakes her head saying 'No' to them. She walk passed Gina and Patrick, Aden and Morag, Ross and the Priest Father Joseph, offering a sad smile before stopping just behind Lorie. She placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder gently and when Lorie turns – only to be greeted by Joey's sorrowful eyes-, she managed a sad smile.

Joey shakes her head, asking for Lorie silently to stop. Lorie was ready to protest; ready to ask Joey to stay and wait a bit longer but the look on Joey's eyes was heart breaking enough that she had to agree, giving Joey a single nod and an apologetic look.

Having Lorie reluctantly relent, Joey made her way to the big gate of the garden, tears already flowing from her eyes as soon as her face was out of her family's sight.

* * *

Charlie couldn't be more relieve when she park her car near the garden. The brunette hurriedly got out of her car and run her way inside the garden, not caring to even lock her vehicle. It's already 2.30pm and she knows that she wouldn't hear the end of her mother's rant once the blessing is done with.

Running inside, Charlie stops when she notice the suppose spot or location where the ceremony would take place, empty; looking around, wondering where everyone is, Charlie all but fly when her eyes caught sight of Aden's familiar figure.

"Aden!" she yelled, "Aden!"

Aden, unlike everyone else decided to stay a little bit more. He doesn't know why but he didn't feel like leaving when the rest decided to.

"Aden!" he heard his name and abruptly turns only to see Charlie sprinting towards him.

"Aden," Charlie said coming to stop in front of her friend, catching her breath.

Aden just watched her friend regulate her breathing.

"Where's everyone?" the brunette asked once she has her breathing at normal pace.

"That was a low blow, Charlie," Aden commented, quietly.

Charlie frowned. "What?"

"I know you didn't really want to go through marrying Joey but, you could've said no from the start, instead of standing her up like that and embarrassed her in front of your parents and her parents and…"

"Aden," Charlie cuts in, "I didn't stand her up. I'm here if you haven't notice."

Aden finally took time to notice his friend's attire. She's wearing the women version of their white suit for police force.

"And I know I'm an hour and half late but-"

"Charlz, you're not an hour and half late," he informed her. "You're 3 and half hours late."

"WHAT?"

Aden nodded, confirming her statement.

"How? My wedding was supposed to be at 1…" she murmured.

Aden shakes his head. "You're wedding supposed to start at 11am not 1.00."

Charlie frowned. It says on her mother's text that the ceremony will start at 1.00.

"But the message said…"

"Did you read it sober?" Aden asked.

"Damn it!" Charlie muttered to herself.

Aden gave Charlie a questioning look.

"I had a little bit of wine," she admitted that earned her a pointed look from Aden.

Running her hand on her hair, Charlie looks at Aden miserably. She knows she messed it up big time.

"How is she?" she asked meekly.

"Devastated…" he answered.

"Shit!"

"… is an understatement," Aden added.

Charlie bowed her head miserably and shame-ly. How could she have done something like this to Joey? Seeing the regret and guilt on his friend's feature, Aden put an arm around Charlie's shoulder.

"I'd go home if I were you," he suggested knowingly. "Joey's most probably be there."

The brunette looks up and turns to Aden.

"And good luck because you'll need it," he added for a good measure.

Charlie nodded and without a word but with a look of gratefulness towards Aden, Charlie again all but fly back to her car. She has to get to Joey and soon.

* * *

Lorie and Ross, Beth and Frank, Gina and Patrick were all seated in the lounge room in silence when Charlie barged in inside, only stopping to look at 3 sets of parents looking at her.

"Where's Joey?" she boldly asked.

"Where have you been Charlie?" Ross reacted first.

"I thought you said you'll be here? I told you not to be late and what? You didn't show up at all!" Lorie scolded her daughter.

Charlie was about to reason with both her parents when her eyes darted to Beth's sad eyes, reminding her that she has to see Joey as soon as possible. Ignoring her parents, Charlie went straight upstairs and there found another sad face –Hugo.

Seating against the door of their bedroom, Hugo looks up when a shadow towered him.

"Please let me in," she asked gently.

"How could you do that to her?" Hugo accuses as he stands up.

"I need to see her, please," Charlie said.

"No."

"Hugo, please…" she pleaded. "I need to talk to her. I need to explain."

Hugo was ready to refuse Charlie again but the look on his best friend's face and the glassy eyes pleading to him, made him do the opposite. Without actually thinking, Hugo steps away from the door. After all, it had 'only' been Charlie that was able to come near Joey whenever the said woman breaks down. It was only Charlie that could make Joey feel better, faster than any of them could.

"Thank you," Charlie whispered before going inside the room.

* * *

Once inside, Charlie could almost hear her heart breaks at the sight before her. Seating on the bed is Joey in her gorgeous wedding gown, with her face stained with non-stop tears from her eyes and with runs of her mascara.

Slowly, Charlie walks further inside and then quietly kneels in front of Joey. Seeing Joey's beautiful face being masked by complete sadness just crashed Charlie's heart that tad bit more. She knows how Joey must be feeling at the moment. She had been there and what she felt, she would never wish for anyone to feel. And now, here she is in front of Joey who's probably feeling the pain she had been dealing for years all because of her irresponsibility.

Gently, Charlie reaches for Joey's hands and was grateful when Joey lets her. Joey had been crying relentlessly since she left the garden and she could physically feel her heart struggling to keep her breathing at bay. Joey only felt this kind of pain once before and that was when she saw Charlie walked away from her and out her bedroom when Charlie thought she was sleeping; that was the last that she'd seen of Charlie until after 7 years. She was just able to gather herself then, she knows that she wouldn't be able to do it again, knowing and feeling that this time, it hurts way more. And now, out of nowhere, Charlie showed in front of her, kneeling and taking her hands, she lets her. If anyone can prevent her from completely breaking down or can put the pieces of her heart back to its proper place, it's Charlie. After all, it's only Charlie that could break her and her heart; it's only understandable that it'll be her that could mend everything back together.

Charlie tightly holds on Joey's hands, rubbing small circles on it as she keeps her eyes on Joey's still very beautiful face, despite the ache it cause her to witness the sadness in it. She never once dreamt of hurting Joey intentionally or unintentionally but she failed epically in achieving not to hurt the one she loves the most.

Feeling Charlie's thumb against her skin, trying its best to sooth or comfort her, Joey feels her nerves respond to Charlie's soft touch. Looking up to meet Charlie's eyes, her heart aches a bit more when her brown meets the glassy and tears filled blue of Charlie's. Unconsciously, the dark haired woman reached and cups the brunette's cheek with one hand –leaving the other in the said woman's own- and wiped the tears away with her thumb before caressing the soft face of the sad goddess kneeling before her.

Charlie leans in on Joey's palm, not breaking blue and brown's contact. There's a lot to be said but both were willing to stay in the quietness that comforts them; silent actions speaking thousands of unspoken words.

* * *

After a little long while with both Joey and Charlie had no idea how long or aware of time, Charlie decided to talk. She may have shed tears unconsciously while witnessing the pain she had caused Joey, but Charlie knows, if not feels that those tears stopped when Joey wiped it away. And now it's time to talk.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

The dark haired then removed her hand from Charlie's cheek, suddenly aware again of what had happened earlier. She nods once to acknowledge the apology.

"I told you that you're free to walk away from this anytime," she said that only audible for the brunette to hear.

"I'm not walking away. I didn't walk away," Charlie said desperately. She had promised her she won't.

"I promised you I won't," she reminded Joey softly.

Joey looks at Charlie's pools. "But you weren't there," she said.

"But I'm here."

"A bit too late," Joey said not accusingly just… quietly.

Charlie bites her lower lip, refusing to believe that she's too late to be able to keep her promise.

"No," she said.

Joey frowned.

"I'm not too late," Charlie clarified, taking Joey's hand again as she stands up.

Without an explanation or a word for that matter, Charlie drags Joey out of the room and downstairs ignoring Hugo on the way.

"Charlie, where are you going?" He asked.

The brunette heard but didn't stop. She kept walking with Joey in tow.

Downstairs, the parents turns when they heard Charlie and Joey's footsteps followed by Hugo's voice.

"Charlie what are you doing?" Lorie asks, standing up.

Charlie kept her phase, ignoring her mother together with all the other's questions. She led Joey out of the house and to her car. Opening the door of the passenger's side she said, "Please get in the car."

Joey was still trying to get her head around what's happening that she did as she was ask to do. Besides, Charlie could ask her to jump off the cliff and she wouldn't question the purpose. She'll just ask when. After everything that had happened, she still trusts Charlie with her life.

Having Joey inside the car, Charlie quickly made her way to the driver's side and without a moment longer, drove away.

* * *

Charlie had been driving for a while, that it was no surprise to her to find Joey sleeping quietly in the passenger seat. Judging by the roller coaster events that happened within the day, Charlie could only relate to Joey's emotional exhaustion.

It was well 9.30pm when Charlie finally stops. She looks on her side and found herself drown to the sight of the sleeping Joey. She still has her gown on and even the veil. Her face is now free from tears and mascara stain. She didn't particularly have make up but she still looks stunning. Personally, Charlie finds Joey more beautiful without any make up on, just her simple natural beauty and watching her sleep, Charlie could fully enjoy the moment that captures Joey's whole simplicity.

Reaching to touch Joey's face, Charlie softly runs the tip of her finger on to Joey's skin. She tucked some strands of her hair behind her ears and Charlie relishes on the serenity in front of her. Charlie knew that she could stay watching Joey sleep for the rest of the night, but she has to do something before the day ends. And so, without giving herself a chance to be captivated again by Joey's beauty, Charlie turns and got out of her car and to the house's door behind the town's church.

"Charlie?" The Priest from earlier Father Joseph answers the door. "What are you doing here? We were waiting for you-"

"Sorry Father, I know it's late," Charlie apologised. "But, I kind of need you right now."

The Priest frowned. Charlie was supposed to be getting married earlier. She didn't show up. And now, said woman is standing before him, dressed in her white suit police uniform.

"What can I do for you?"

"If you can please come with me?"

Father Joseph looks her in the eye and then nods not a moment longer.

* * *

Joey stirred feeling soft warm hand on her cheek.

"Joey…" she heard someone whisper and could feel warm breath against her ear. Slowly, Joey opens her eyes and met the sapphire eyes of Charlie.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice a little hoarse.

Charlie just smiles at the dark haired woman before getting out of car. Soon, Joey has her door opened from her with Charlie's dainty hand waiting for her to take. Without any word, Joey took Charlie's offered hand and was surprise to find out that they were just few steps away from the beach. Looking ahead to where Charlie is leading them, Joey notices the familiar figure of Father Joseph, his feet up to half of his legs buried in water, waiting for… them.

They were at least 5 steps away to where the water meets the sand when Charlie let go of Joey's hand, once again kneeling on one knee in front of Joey. Joey frowned but was soon replaced by a smile when Charlie carefully reaches for her feet one at a time to remove her heels. Once done, Charlie looks up to give Joey a warm smile before doing the same to her own, taking them off.

Soon, Joey and Charlie were facing the priest that has happy smile on his kind face. He had known both the two girls way back when he was just a young priest and 'them' a lot younger. Both have always been close and shared a special friendship. And when Beth called him to ask if he could do the blessing for Charlie and Joey, it wasn't really a surprise for him. Some people might not understand. The church might not even allow it but he'd seen the love shared between Charlie and Joey and it out grows those who have –what they call- normal relationship. Love is love as far as he's concern. Charlie and Joey are not asking for too much. They just want the blessing and that is exactly what he'll give them.

"We are gathered here today…" he paused, "tonight," he corrected himself, "to celebrate the love and unity of you both," he looks at the girls, "Charlotte and Joanne."

Joey has a smile that reaches her eyes. She and Charlie didn't share a word since they got there or since she woke up, but the warm smile that Charlie gave and gives her were enough. It spoke thousands of words.

Charlie is holding Joey's hand. She's at the beach with Joey, wearing a gown and her wearing her white uniform with Father Joseph before them. She and Joey had played wedding numerous of times when they were younger and she'll admit that even then, she never once imagined what her wedding would be like. She just knows that it'll be with Joey. But, if she'll ever imagine it, Charlie would see it as like everything that is happening at the very moment; she and Joey, joined hands, standing in the middle of water and under the moon light and stars. She could've never asked for a better wedding that the one she's having now. Even if the wedding is only real for her –in her heart of hearts- and not for others; maybe not even for Joey.

"Now, do you Joanne Collins take Charlotte as your wife… better half, for richer and poorer, for sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Charlie tensed at the heaviness of yet simple question. But Joey didn't. The dark haired beauty turns to Charlie and took the woman's other hand so she had both in hers. Looking straight in the brunette's sparkling eyes that twinkle under the moon light, she answered;

"I do," she smiles.

Charlie smiles back, feeling the sense of déjà vu.

"Will always," Joey added.

Father Joseph nodded, before turning to Charlie who he wonder if would be able to hear him seeing both her and Joey are drown to their own shared space.

"Do you, Charlotte Buckton, take Joanne as your wife… better half for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Charlie answered not breaking eye contact with Joey.

The priest smiled even more. How can anyone deny these two their blessing when they put to shame the others' so-called-love?

"Do you have a ring?"

That question made both Charlie and Joey break their eye contact. The rings are still with Hugo. In Charlie's rush to exit and leave, she had totally forgotten about the rings. But then she remembered one thing…

"I have one," she said.

Joey looks at her confuse and then watched as Charlie removes her college academy ring on her right finger. Not all police graduate has it because some didn't seem to see the point in having one. But for Charlie, it's a reminder of how she got through 7 years without seeing Joey. It reminded her of how she worked hard to do best in the academy and be the best in doing her job. It was the only ring she wears until Joey gave her their Collins family ring.

"Ok. Do you have your own vow or…"

Charlie nodded before the priest could finish his question. Taking Joey's left hand, Charlie slips the ring on her ring finger and says what's in her thoughts.

"Some people wanted to get married early in the morning, when the sun is just rising from the horizon because it symbolises new day and new beginning. Some wanted at noon, when the suns at the highest because it symbolises the brightest of time to be united," Charlie paused gathering her though so she could say it and make sense.

"I never thought of how or when or what time I want my wedding to take place but, I do know now. And I don't want it early in the morning or at noon. I want my wedding 'exactly' how I'm having it now; at night, under the moon light and stars, with you."

"Who would appreciate light if it's bright everywhere you look? Who would appreciate the best if you've always had the best? At night, it's only the moon and stars that gives the light. And for me, it's like symbolising hope; light at the end of the dark tunnel; the light in the darkest of days.

Charlie looks up from Joey's hand to meet the said woman's brown pool.

"I don't always have the best. I don't always have bright days… sunny days. And to be honest I feel like I've been in the dark for a while now. And that is why I appreciate 'this'; that's why I am grateful for 'now'; because, right here, right now… is the light at the end of my dark tunnel. This moment… our moment, under the moon and stars is the highlight in my dark days in the past and would be in dark days I would have in the future."

Charlie took Joey's other hand and kisses her knuckles gently.

"And you Joey… you are my moon, my star… my light in my life. You are my hope that I would have brighter days tomorrow… and best days with you."

"And in return," Charlie continues, while reaching behind Joey's veil to wipe the tears that escape her eyes. "I'll do my very best to give you brighter days and your best days for as long as I can; for as long as I'm allowed to. I will give you everything I have and do anything I can for you. I will be anything for you," she said with conviction as if she had been different before; as if she hadn't been like that all her life.

The very reason of the event is about to lie and pretend. But Charlie could never and will never find it in herself to do just that in a sacred event as this. This is her only chance to be honest about what she feels and to herself. The wedding is for the wrong reason but, she's marrying Joey for the right reason… for her love of Joey.

The tears continue to fall from Joey's eyes. Unlike Charlie, Joey had imagined how her wedding will be or what it'll be like. In her every image of how, every single one were perfect but it pale compare to what she has now.

"Do you have a ring Joanne?" Father Joseph asked.

Joey was about to answer, when she felt Charlie turning her hand over –palm up- covering it with her own for a minute before letting it go, leaving the engagement ring she have her in her hand. She was ready to protest, thinking Charlie was giving it back to her when she saw Charlie offering her left hand again for her to take and put the ring back on.

She smiles and nods to the priest. Father Joseph didn't have to ask, he's sure that Joey would have her won vow too,

Just like Charlie, Joey slips the ring back on, on Charlie's ring finger.

"You've always given me the best of everything," Joey started. "You've given me the brightest days of my life and so were the best days."

Joey then looks at Charlie's eyes that match the sapphire in the ring –only more exquisite and beautiful than the stone.

"And I would and will do anything to give you the same. I don't have much to offer but if you'll let me… I'll give you what the ring symbolises for; for as long as I live… until my heat stops beating," she said. "Or… even after."

Charlie looked deeper in Joey's eyes. It looks too honest to be telling a lie. And she didn't want it to be a lie even though she doesn't understand. At the back of her head, a thought of not getting too involved in the situation and moment is screaming but it's pointless and rather too late. She's already pretty deeply involved and lost in the moment to even care of putting her defence up again. This time, right here and now, Charlie Buckton is bare and defenceless and for some reason she's not feeling the least bit scared. She'll probably will in the morning.

Joey fought Charlie's gaze. If the brunette is seeking for the truth, then she'll let her. She knows that the truth is in her eyes. If she's not allowed to say she loves her or if what she said didn't convey the message, then Joey is sure that it'll show in her eyes. It always have been there. It was/is always a wonder to her, how can Charlie not see it before.

"I announce you," both could hear the priest's voice faintly in the background. "Charlotte and Joanne, wife and wife…"

Father Joseph watched the two before him, doubting that he'd been heard or will be heard but he'll say it anyway.

"And now, you may kiss," he said.

No thoughts run in Charlie's head; no panic either and same for Joey's. And in the most natural way without hearing anything but the beating of her heart, Charlie lift Joey's very thin-see -through veil up and over her head. Joey's eyes shine under the moon light and Charlie is drowning to its depth. And while Charlie is being drown; Joey however is already in the depth, lost in Charlie's pools and at the same time finally found.

Both lean in forward in fluid action and close their eyes at the same time although could still see the sight of each other's eyes, engraved even behind their close lids. Soon and not a moment longer, a familiar sensation is felt when soft lips collided once again. This time, it's not a peck. This time it's not done to comfort. This time it's done to let the other feel the love that words would never be able to comprehend.

Both lips dance in perfect rhythm with each other; in tune with the music of their beating hearts. It was soft. It was loving. It was everything they imagined it to be and more.

Father Joseph watch for a few seconds and when he realised that the two would not stop any time soon, he decided to leave the newly-weds alone; smiling as he walks away from the couple.

Pulling apart a little breathless and with foreheads against each other, without a word, without warning, with their eyes still close, both Charlie and Joey in unison leans again to capture the sweet soft lips of each other for a more passionate reunion; love filled kiss. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. It's just them now; Charlie and Joey.

The priest's feet were completely off the water and out of the waves reach when he turns back to look at where Charlie and Joey were at. What he saw was one for the book. Under the moon light and stars, in the middle of twinkling sea is the silhouette of two figures that shares one soul, sealed with a loving kiss.

* * *

**See, I'm not that cruel to have this wedding not happening! And finally, a true kiss! Yey! **

**-next chapter- **

In the silence of the house, Charlie quietly followed Joey up the stairs to the biggest room in the house. She watched the woman walk inside the room, her back on her. No rational thoughts could penetrate Charlie's consciousness when she decided to close the door silently and locking it. Whatever happens in the close room, it would only be between Charlie and Joey.

**Dont you guys just love me for giving you a preview of next chapter? lolz :D Let me know what you guys think. 'Till next update. (I think i deserve a brownie point for posting earlier than Thursday). Lolz**


	27. First Time

**Ok. Thursday update. Dont you guys just love Thursdays? lolz. Honestly i wasnt planning on updating today, because i didnt think i'd be able to finish this chapter. But the reviews i got from last Chapter was just over-whelming. I have had different kinds of reviews, but it was the first time that someone proposes of marrying me if i update sooner. Lolz. And hei, i was able to update sooner than i thought i could. Thank you for all of you that reads the story and more thank you to those who made time for reviewing and letting me know what they think. Also, i'm happy that those who dont normally review, did last chapter. Thank you!**

**So, this is it. Now, please while reading this chapter, keep in mind that i did try my best in painting the picture of how it was on my head. I know I probably failed epically in doing that, but can i be excuse by saying writing this kind of stuff is REALLY hard (for me anyway). Lolz So please when you review if you will review, please do so gently. I dont mind criticism but please be gentle. Lolz**

**Sorry for the type errors, i'm in a hurry so i can post it today. Cheers!**

* * *

-Previously-

_The priest's feet were completely off the water and out of the waves reach when he turns back to look at where Charlie and Joey were at. What he saw was one for the book. Under the moon light and stars, in the middle of twinkling sea is the silhouette of two figures that shares one soul, sealed with a loving kiss._

_

* * *

_

Once Charlie and Joey pulled away from their kiss, both didn't come back to their known reality but rather stayed in their shared space where it was just the two of them that exist; that matters. And it didn't matter who led who; they didn't question how they got to the house, because it didn't matter. At the very moment, when the two found themselves inside the old Buckton's residence, they only took notice that both of them are finally 'home'.

In the silence of the house, Charlie quietly followed Joey up the stairs to the biggest room in the house. She watched the woman walk inside the room, her back on her. No rational thoughts could penetrate Charlie's consciousness when she decided to close the door silently and locking it. Whatever happens in the close room, it would only be between Charlie and Joey.

Joey stops just beside the bed. The linen was as pristine as her gown and Charlie's suit. Its white was a vision of purity as what symbolises the first diamond in Charlie's ring and as what she would give away to Charlie tonight.

Closing her eyes, feeling her heart, Joey slowly removes her veil. Her heart is hammering in her chest but not because she's nervous or because she's scared. Her heart is beating hard against her chest because of the anticipation that tonight promises her. Taking a deep breath, she reaches behind her and unzips her gown, trailing along her spine, prepared to let her gown join the veil that was on the floor.

When Charlie turns after locking the door, she is greeted by the mesmerising vision of Joey, who has her slender back exposed while said woman's hand as if in slow motion sliding the one strand of her gown down her shoulder to her arm. Charlie was in awe that she didn't realise her feet moving on its own accord bringing her to the goddess in the middle of the room. With trembling hands, the brunette reached and placed her hands on Joey's shoulder. The dark-haired didn't expect the contact but instead of feeling tense, she felt relax at the warm touch of Charlie's hand on her shoulder; turning her head to the side to at least see Charlie's face, she relishes on the feeling said woman taking over, sliding the strand of her gown carefully down from her shoulder to her arm. Exposing Joey's flawless shoulder, Charlie was drawn and almost as if naturally moved closer, her body barely millimetres from Joey's bare back. Letting the gown slides and pool around Joey's feet, Charlie gently runs her hands up and down Joey's arm, caressing up to her shoulder all the while breathing in Joey's scent as she lean in on to the crook of Joey's neck. Joey involuntarily closes her eyes. She could feel Charlie's body behind her and the woman's soft caresses sends tingle down her spine. She could feel Charlie's face in close proximity to her neck, breathing her in and the arm air from Charlie's breathing creating goose bumps all over her warming body.

Charlie continued on caressing Joey's arm, all the while grazing the tip of her nose lightly on Joey's skin, from her neck down her shoulder and back up to her neck again. If it was t another time or another day, the action would surely tickle Joey's muscle but, this time it's different. The butterfly kisses from the very tip of Charlie's soft lips relaxes her as well as change the temperature of her body –if not literally then probably internally… she doesn't really know. Turning her head to the side more, Joey opens her eyes and meets Charlie's face. Her blue eyes were darker but still have its calming effect… still very beautiful.

The two held their gaze at each other. The brown and the blue looking deeper and through one another's soul, as if seeking permission; as if seeking assurance. Still holding onto Charlie's eyes, Joey carefully turns her body to fully face the brunette. She's now only wearing her white laced under garment while Charlie is still 'fully' clothed. Charlie's heart had been frantic even before the blessing started, now she's almost certain to have heart failure, especially feeling the said woman's gaze at her as well as seeing her almost bare -she had never seen anyone 'as' beautiful or just simple beautiful for that matter. But… it was Joey's eyes boring into her that holds her heart together. It was the golden brown orbs that gives her heart reason to keep beating whether be it broken or not.

Looking deeply in the brunette's blue pools, Joey slowly and tentatively reaches for Charlie's white blazer. Slipping her hands in and up to Charlie's shoulder, Joey slowly eases and slides the blazer off Charlie's. Charlie fought Joey's gaze, she could feel the dark-haired's hesitation but through her blue eyes, Charlie made sure to give the brown-eyed woman all the assurance she needs and she achieves that as Joey, still not breaking eyes contact, with still trembling hands reached for Charlie's blouse, un-doing one button at a time, exposing Charlie's chest down her torso bit by bit. Once all were un-done, Joey slowly –like the blazer- reaches inside the blouse and ease it off Charlie's body, letting it slide and fall to join the blazer on the floor. Her heart beats picked up, once the brunette's upper body came in full view. Charlie still has her even tan with her flawless skin. Joey thought, everything about Charlie is beautiful and she was proven wrong. Everything about Charlie is not 'only' beautiful; everything that is Charlie is perfect. She is perfection breathing and in flesh.

The two stared at each other for a while until both were unable to stop their eyes from wandering any longer. Both blue and brown broke the contact and in unison, Charlie and Joey let their eyes wander each other's body. They have seen each other in this state of un-dress before but both bodies were young. Now, both were fully developed and both women thought that the other's developed their body beautifully – if not perfectly.

Charlie had seen countless of naked bodies before but none could ever be match to Joey's. All failed epically compared to Joey's. Joey on her part had no one to compare Charlie's to. She hasn't seen anyone's body aside from Hugo's topless from form from time to time but she didn't dare compare Charlie to Hugo. Because, she'll be insulting Charlie if she does. Charlie is the most stunning gorgeous human being that ever graces the earth as far as Joey is concerned.

Stepping closer to Joey, not baring the little space between them, Charlie cupped Joey's face with both of her hands, once again meeting Joey's darker shade of brown eyes. Joey automatically had her hands on both side of Charlie's hips. Both gaze at each other and both eyes fell to one another's lips. In unison, unable to control nor stop themselves, both leans in and meet each other's lips in the middle for a searing kiss; still gentle like earlier but hungrier at the same time from all the tension they had been dancing in while undressing one another with their eyes and with their hands.

With their lips dancing in rhythm with each other, Joey moved in closer to Charlie's body, her hand fumbling on the zipper of Charlie's skirt. Charlie felt what Joey's hand wants to do and helped by un-zipping her own skirt and letting it fall to her feet. Not breaking their lip lock, Charlie stepped out of the pool of clothes around her feet at the same time towards and closer to Joey. She wrapped her arms around Joey's body as she guides the said woman to the soft mattress just behind her. Joey felt the back of her knee hitting the bed and with Charlie gently guiding her, Joey soon found herself lying on the soft, firm bed with Charlie's body on top of her. Their passionate kissing, the light coldness of the bed against her back in contrast to the heat of her body and Charlie's body against her, the combined sensation almost made Joey feel dizzy but in a good way. She had never felt all these feelings before and she was grateful. She didn't want to experience any of the feeling with anyone else aside from Charlie. Although, she doubt that anyone would be able to make her feel things like Charlie does. Letting herself be drawn deeper into their kiss, Joey runs her hand up and down Charlie's flawless back, unaware that each other, each caress leaves trail of fire in the brunette's skin. Charlie although lost in the softness of Joey's lips still found herself feeling the fire, burning under the soft caresses of Joey's hands, leaving her whimpering softly against Joey's lips.

The kiss soon develops from soft to deeper and more passionate; from tentative and searching to bold and knowing, as lips grew hungrier with both tongues seeking for one another. Soon, both tongues meet, played and duelled playfully, passionately caressing one another while maintaining the gentleness, not losing the very purpose of their meeting –love and not just lust.

Still not breaking the kiss, Charlie gently manoeuvre her body to the side as to not give Joey all her weight and also to give her hand better access of Joey's goddess of a body. Her hand moves down from Joey's soft cheek, down the woman's delicate neck, to her shoulder and then she stop. She wanted nothing more than to worship Joey's body and Joey herself with love and gentleness, but she's not sure and she doesn't want to push Joey too far or scare her. Joey felt Charlie's hand tensed against her skin and soon, she found herself missing the warm, soft lips against hers after Charlie pulled her lips slightly away. Joey then opens her eyes and meets the uncertainty in Charlie's blue pools. Charlie didn't have or need to say a word, Joey knew why she stopped; it was all in her honest eyes. Smiling warmly at Charlie, Joey's hand reached between the cups of her strapless bra, un-hooking the garment. Charlie in that moment stops breathing, she watched as if in slow motion as the cups of Joey's bra loosened. Beads of sweat started forming in Charlie's forehead, she could almost see Joey's chest. The dark-haired woman notices the few beads of sweat in the brunette's forehand and with her other hand, wipes it away. Still smiling, feeling flattered by the way Charlie is looking at her and that she could get that kind of reaction from the said brunette, Joey tucks in the loose strands of Charlie's locks behind her ear and then moves to caress the brunette's face. Charlie is still unable to move. Normally, she would know what to do but, not at this point; not at this time.

Joey waited patiently for Charlie to move, but the said woman remained staring at her with uncertainty still place in her eyes. Joey had never done anything like this before, but seeing the look in Charlie's eyes, Joey knows that this time, she should lead. She could tell that Charlie's scared of pushing her too far and so Joey decided to let and assure Charlie that everything she has and everything that she is… she is all Charlie's; the whole of her is Charlie's. And so, tentatively, Joey slowly took her upper garment completely off her body. Charlie's eyes turned into a darker shade of blue and Joey saw it. Joey, with her hand still on Charlie's cheek, slowly moves it to the back of Charlie neck and gently guides her to lean down and in the middle, Joey took the rest to close the gap between and capture Charlie's soft lips once again. She kept the kiss soft and gently until she felt Charlie responding to her and more. Letting their lips dance in perfect movement, Joey gently reaches for Charlie's hand, intertwining their fingers together and then slowly guides the said hand on top of her breast. She felt Charlie tensed and stopped returning the kiss, but Joey kept the kiss going, biting on Charlie's lower lip gently before taking it again in between her lips.

Charlie felt the heat envelops her body like fire the moment her hand touches Joey's soft yet full breaks. For a moment, her sense just went paralyse and her muscles unable to move. But Joey's hand, gently caressing hers, still holding hers against her chest and her lips continued on dancing against her own, and Charlie's whole body relaxes. And again in rhythm meets Joey's lips movement with her hand willingly cupping and kneading Joey's breast. As soon as Charlie relaxes against her touch, Joey found herself getting lost in the new heights of sensation that Charlie's caresses brings her, only to be intensified when Charlie's lips descended down her neck. Joey automatically tilts her head for Charlie, feeling trail of soft, wet kisses that Charlie's lips leaves; her hand at the back of Charlie's head, buried in the woman's brown locks as her other hand reach to un-hook Charlie's bra. Charlie continually kissed her way around Joey's neck, moaning from both the taste of Joey's skin and the caresses of Joey's hand on her scalp. And then just as she decided to move down Joey's chest, she felt Joey's hand fumbling to un-hook her bra. Looking up at the lovely brown orbs of Joey, Charlie smiles and then reached for her clasp of her bra, un-doing it and releasing herself from the confinement of its cups. Joey suddenly felt her throat dry, her heart thumping hard against her chest. Joey's actually pretty sure that Charlie could hear her heart and she's not wrong. Charlie couldn't hear 'but' she could feel it and she smiles more as it matches her own. Placing Joey's other hand against her frantically beating organ, and her own hand against Joey's, Charlie then moves up and leans in to once again capture Joey's waiting lips; letting its action, its movement, its searing passion say all the words that she can't voice out. After all, action speaks louder than any words.

* * *

Charlie has her head tilted up, giving Joey easier access to her neck. She couldn't remember how it happened but she found herself, beneath Joey and she isn't complaining at all. She could feel Joey's soft kisses trailing up and down her neck and her tongue slowly caressing her pulse point after Joey nips on it. Closing her eyes, Charlie continued relishing Joey's gentle touch; the soft hand cradling her breast and the other running, caressing her body as if studying her every curve, memorising every contour. Everything that Joey is doing to her leaves her body on fire and she wishes to say there, under Joey's touch and continue to burn.

Tasting the brunette's bare skin, Joey found herself getting addicted. Trailing kisses on Charlie's neck, biting and caressing the woman's pulse point gently from time to time, Joey felt herself intoxicated. Charlie is stunningly beautiful and her skin tastes heavenly, and Joey wants to have more. Moving further down Charlie's chest, Joey stops just above the brunette's chest. She gazes at Charlie's gorgeous breasts and then looks up. Charlie has her eyes close and she looks very peaceful. Joey continued to watch Charlie's face, feeling the rising and falling of said woman's chest beneath her; Joey could easily say that she could stay there forever. And then as if felling Joey's eyes on her, Charlie opens her eyes and is greeted by Joey's warm darker shade of brown. Charlie stared at the hypnotic orbs of Joey's, easily reading the unspoken question. Smiling at Joey's kind face, reaching to caress her soft cheek, Charlie silently nodded. Joey, not breaking eye contact, then lowers her head on Charlie's chest and plants soft kisses around it. Soon, moving to the right, Joey gently takes Charlie's right breast in her warm mouth, still looking at Charlie's blue. She played with the pinking peak, feeling it harden under the caress of her tongue. The taste, the feel… Charlie just keeps tasting better and better, leaving Joey greedy wanting more and more. Charlie tried to keep her eyes on Joey, but the feel of Joey's warm mouth and breath made it hard for her. Not a moment longer, unable to stop, Charlie's eyes rolls at the back, closing its lids as Joey take in more of her. She could feel Joey's hand playing her other breast, while nursing on her right. The feel of Joey's action, doing, sends tingle in every part of her body, leaving her defenceless and at the same time leaving her wanting. Her hands then continued on touching Joey's body. Her left as if has a mind of its on holds on to Joey's head, massaging the woman's scalp with her fingertips, while the other runs up and down Joey's slender back, oblivious of the effect it leaves on Joey's body. Charlie's touch burns Joey's body more and as a result, heightening her hunger of Charlie's body and Charlie herself. Joey after kissing Charlie's right, then moves to her left breast. Its peak was already hard and ready, which Joey took as an invitation and soon eagerly has inside her mouth, circling it with her tongue while gently nursing on it. The taste, the fell was the same as the right one but Joey is drowning deep in Charlie's intoxicating body that she feels that it's not enough. Unaware of the doing of her own hand, Joey soon found her hand on Charlie's thigh, caressing its muscles, her fingertips running up and down to the back of Charlie's knee.

The brunette felt Joey's hand on her thigh and on its own will, her hop arch up against Joey's body, wanting to be closer. Her whole body is on fire with want, lust and love that she couldn't think of anything else other than herself and Joey. The dark-haired kneads on Charlie's thigh muscles, drawing it closer to her, against her. She runs her hand up and down and up again, until her hand touches the last piece of clothing that the brunette has on. Kissing the very tip of Charlie's hardened peak, Joey kisses her way down Charlie's torso, running the very tip of her tongue together with her soft kisses she's showering Charlie's body. Charlie heavily opens her eyes when she felt Joey's kisses continues to move down, and said woman's hand tugging on her laces underwear. Joey looks up to Charlie, lips still against the tanned skin just below the belly button. Once again Charlie could read the question in the warm brown eyes and as an answer, she left her hips up, so Joey could easily remove the garment off her. Joey smiled with her lips not parting Charlie's skin. Her hands then moved to Charlie's hips, her fingers hooking on to the garter as she slowly pulls it down. As the garment moves down, slowly revealing the whole of Charlie, Joey's lips descend with it closing her eyes. Her lips planting soft, wet kissing down Charlie's hip bone, down her thigh. Joey continued to move down together with Charlie's underwear, her lips grazing the soft skin of Charlie's thigh down her knees and to her never ending leg until finally removing Charlie's last piece of clothing, leaving her completely bare. Joey wanted to see the wholeness of Charlie, but she much love to be able to worship her body and so Joey kept her eyes off Charlie's centre and moved from Charlie's right to her left, holding Charlie left foot delicately, she started planting soft kissing on it much like she did on the right, trailing up, grazing her soft lips against Charlie's soft skin. She kisses Charlie's long leg, up to her knee and to her thigh. However, she stops just below Charlie's inner thigh, her heart beating triple time at the anticipation; she could smell the intoxicating scent and she could even feel the heat radiating from it; this is it. She would be able to completely make love to Charlie; be able to worship and love her wholeness; be able sooth her addiction to Charlie's everything as well.

But would the goddess before her lets her?

Slowly, she opens her eyes and looks up. Charlie's eyes were already on her. She could see pureness on its blue as well as notice the ragged breathing of the brunette; her chest rising and falling as fast as Joey's. For a moment there a glimpse of negative thought entered Joey's clouded and at the same time clearer mind, but as soon as it entered it also disappeared. Charlie saw the look and quickly assured Joey that it's ok. She granted Joey's un-voiced desire with a smile that speaks thousands of words.

With Charlie's permission and assurance, Joey secretly took a deep breath to calm her heart. She closes her eyes again and moves up just a little and when she opens her eyes again, she could swear she just found the most priceless treasure in the world –the hidden beauty of Charlie. The sight before her was as gorgeous as its owner and its sweet musky along side the heat it produces just brought Joey to euphoric state. Unable to pro-long her much waited moment, Joey leans in, kiss and taste her first taste of Charlie's sweet elixir.

"uhhmmm…" came Charlie's muffled moan. The feel of Joey's lips on her most intimate part just intensified the fire in her body. No one had ever made her feel like Joey's. Everything were gentle and soft and at the same time filled with desire and passion and Charlie doesn't know what else to do to keep her body on earth when Joey's lips were pulling her to heaven.

Joey kept kissing Charlie's treasure –now hers. Her hands caressing said woman's thigh as she relentlessly taste the sweet nectar from Charlie's body. She never tasted anything like it before. It was a mixture of sweetness with hint of… tartness that made the taste addictive –having the two opposite taste. Joey continued kissing, letting her tongue caress every part of Charlie's womanhood, until it meets Charlie's hardening bud, earning another musical man from the brunette. Joey kept making love to 'Charlie', kissing, caressing and nursing on 'her', not getting enough of Charlie's heavenly taste and getting even more addictive to it more. Joey's eagerness and hunger made it hard for Charlie to muffle her moans and slow the movements of her hips. The feel of Joey's loving, passionate kisses on her private, the gentleness despite its hungry passion sends Charlie on the edge. Closing her eyes shut, holding on to the sheet in her fist, Charlie's inner wall tightens and she convulsed as the tip of Joey's tongue entered her, pushing her over the edge, sending her to euphoria.

Joey felt Charlie's inner wall tightens against the tip of her tongue and there tastes the sweetest of Charlie's juice. She held Charlie's hips gently as it arches up, keeping her lips still against Charlie until the brunette relaxes back to bed. Charlie took her time regulating her breathing after coming back to earth. She never had an orgasm like that before. It was by far the best she had.

Charlie still has her eyes close, breathing slowly until she felt someone taking her hand, kissing the top of it. Slowly opening her eyes, she sees Joey beside her, holding her hand and rubbing her cheek against her palm. Charlie smiled at the sight and willingly caresses Joey's face, causing for the said woman to open her own close eyes to meet the kind blue of hers.

* * *

After gazing at each other for a good minute or two, Charlie finally had the strength to move, leaning in and taking Joey's addictive lips once again. Like the earlier, the kiss started off soft, almost innocent but, it didn't last as soon, both Charlie and Joey get caught again in the fire that envelops them; slowly yet still passionately, their lips danced rhythmically and deeper with both tongues caressing one another. As the kiss grew deeper, Charlie gently move to lean in more to Joey, making the said woman lay on her back on the bed and Charlie once again on to of her. Their lips continue to dace; Joey's hand buried in Charlie's locks and the other once cupping the brunette's face. Charlie has hers caressing the side of Joey's body and tentatively threading up to Joey's chest; her touch, her caresses, the tip of her fingers leaving trails of fire in Joey's body, leaving the dark-haired to whimper and moan against her lips. Slowly, Charlie reluctantly parts her lips from Joey's, only to plan more kisses along her jaw down her slender neck. She kept kissing Joey's neck from left to the right, loving the taste of Joey's skin, breathing in the woman's heavenly scent.

Charlie continued to move down with Joey's other hand still massaging her scalp. The brown-eyed girl has her eyes close but could feel all the tingling sensation that Charlie causes her, in every part of her body that she could almost say that she's seeing it as well as feeling it. Soon, Joey felt Charlie's lips down her collar bone, trailing kisses on it along side to her shoulder, lifting her hand up with Charlie's guidance, Joey opens her eyes to see Charlie kissing down her arm, forearm, the top of her hand, turning it over to plant kisses on her palm and then gently lick up her fingers to its tips with the very tip of her tongue. She watches Charlie loving her hand, softly and delicately holding it as if she'll break easily like a porcelain doll. And then, Charlie kisses her way back to Joey's shoulder and down the woman's chest. Like Joey, Charlie stops to look at Joey for permission. Joey answered by a small smile and tucking strands of brunette hair behind Charlie's ear. Without breaking eye contact, Charlie leans down and covered Joey's left peak in her mouth. Joey unable to so control it closes her eyes as a moan leaves her throat. Charlie's mouth is warm and to feel it nursing on her, just adds to the fire in her body just tad bit more. Charlie as well closes hers; opening her lips more to take in Joey more as her hand kneads the other, playing the hardening peak against her thumb and forefinger, while the other traces the lining of Joey's underwear.

After worshipping Joey's left, Charlie moves on to the right and paid the same attention to it, massaging the hard nipple with her tongue while gently nursing on it lovingly. Joey arched her back against Charlie, offering herself to her beloved more. Her thigh slowly parting as Charlie's hand cups her private through the thin layer of her under garment. Joey's head is swimming not really believing that she's beneath Charlie as said woman makes love to her. It feels surreal, like a dream that she didn't want to wake up from.

Charlie continues loving Joey's breast until she decided to move down to taste more of Joey's skin. Sliding a little, Charlie shifted her body a little to the side only half of her body on top of Joey's but remained kissing Joey's tones tummy down to her belly button and up again. Joey's eyes were on Charlie's movement, this time she wants to literally see Charlie loving her as well as feel it. The brunette's hands then moves further down and reached Joey's panty, tugging on its garter. Joey didn't want Charlie to feel that she has to ask for permission, so as soon as she felt it, she eases her hips up and took it upon herself to guide Charlie's hands in removing her last piece of clothing. Charlie smiled her lips just below Joey's breasts. Joey smiles back at Charlie when the brown and blue meets again. Both eyes held their gazes, while Charlie's hand slowly caress its way back to Joey's centre, and when it reaches its destination, that's where the contact broke. Joey's eyes involuntarily close, feeling Charlie's hand against her heated centre is like wood to the fire in her body, igniting the flames more. Charlie watch as Joey closes her eyes and smiled as her eyes travelled from the said woman's face to her slender neck down to the pair of breasts she was making love to before and to the flat toned stomach, to hips and finally Joey's most private and beautiful treasure. Looking at Joey's wholeness, Charlie unconsciously licks her lips. It looks so beautiful and the hunger in her tripled as she feels the moist and heat from the Joe's heated flesh. Moving her face down, stopping just above it, Charlie carefully opens Joey's thigh more and soon, unable to even stop to look if everything is ok, Charlie found herself kissing 'Joey' for the first time tasting the sweet juice that is all Joey.

Joey moaned as she felt Charlie's lips against hers. It was sot and the warm air from Charlie's breathing just made her burn more. She didn't know what to do, she wants to reach and hold on to Charlie but couldn't and so, she settled on holding on to the sheet in the mattress; holding on to it tighter as Charlie kisses her more, licking and tasting her every drop. Charlie could hear the music leaving Joey's lips, the feel of said woman's hip bucking up against her that just feeds Charlie's desire even more. The sweet nectar she tasted on Joey's centre was delicious but not enough and so Charlie moves her kips down and stop against Joey's opening, and there, she tasted the fresh, sweet juice right from the source and the feeling was euphoric and intoxicating that Charlie for the fist time found out what it felt like to be addicted. After tasting the whole of Joey, Charlie couldn't suppress a moan against the woman's bare skin, making Joey's hip buck up for more contact. Charlie held on to Joey's hips gently and looks up, only to see Joey with her eyes close, mouth a gape and hands gripping on the bed sheet. She still looks beautiful if not even more, and Charlie found herself mesmerize again by the sight. Her eyes then landed on Joey's full soft lips and the urge to kiss it and claim it in hers surge through her body. She wants to love Joey's soft red lips again and her body moving on its own accord slides up to Joey's body.

Joey slowly opens her eyes and found Charlie gazing at her silently, the brunette's hand caressing her still heated and moist centre. Joey smiled at Charlie and reaches to cup Charlie's cheek. Charlie leans in to Joey's hand and nuzzles her face against her palm. Soon, Joey's hand moves at the back of Charlie's neck pulling the said woman closer and Charlie complied. Their lips once again meet with the same united movement of passion. Charlie kissed Joey deeper all the while caressing Joey's centre, her slender finger circling Joey's swollen bud. Joey moans against Charlie's lips and involuntarily parted her lips from Charlie when Charlie put pressure in running her finger on her button. The brunette opens her eyes to watch the pleasure from Joey's face, her mouth parted a little and Charlie continues on nipping Joey's lower lip, waiting for the dark haired to look at her again. Joey's hand moves from the back of Charlie's head to the woman's shoulder, holding on to it as if her life depended on it. She could feel something building up inside her womb, threatening to explode, when Charlie's finger slowed down. Joey then opens her eyes to Charlie's darker shade of blue. They gazed at each other, and Joey felt Charlie's finger moves down just a bit more, stopping at her entrance. She knew what would happen; she could feel the tip of Charlie's finger tracing its shape, adding heat to her already intensified anticipation. Charlie studies Joey's face, looking for any sign of hesitation or anything that would indicate for her to stop, but there was none and instead she felt Joey bucks her hip against her hand. Deciding that it's time, Charlie slowly enters Joey's opening, making Joey's hold on her shoulder tighter. Joey kept her eyes on Charlie as she felt her inside gets filled by the brunette's dainty fingers, slowly entering her. When Charlie's finger is already half way in, she stops and then at the same time she and Joey closed the gap between them for deep passionate and searing kiss. Their lips and tongues dances together again in sync with each other, while Charlie started moving her finger in and out of Joey, slowly and gently. Joey's hips started moving in tune with Charlie's finger as she deepens the kiss and moans against Charlie's lips. Charlie kept her phase slow and gentle. When she entered Joey, she didn't fail to notice the tightness even though Joey is pretty ready for her. She just didn't want to hurt Joey by moving fast. Joey continued kissing the soft lips of Charlie with her hands running up and down Charlie's slender back, from time to time scratching it when she couldn't think of a way to keep herself controlled every time Charlie makes her body burn more.

Charlie stayed and kept her phase slow, until Joey's hip moves more as if needy for more contact. Charlie didn't deny Joey of what she wanted and in time with Joey's hip, she thrusts another finger in gently. Joey felt her inside get filled yet again and it hurts a little, making her part her lips from Charlie's as a groan escaped her lips; her nails digging in a bit on Charlie's skin. When Charlie pushed the second finger inside Joey, she felt as if her fingers went through a very thin wall and then just as it happened, Joey's wall tightens around her finger. She also felt Joey's nails on her back and this worried Charlie. She could tell that her action hurts the dark haired woman beneath her. She then opened her eyes to look at Joey. The said woman has her lips parted, a frown on her forehead and eyes tightly shut with a tear escaping both eyes.

"Jo…" Charlie mumbled. She was about willing to remove herself from Joey, but Joey caught her wrist and kept her hand and fingers exactly where they were.

Charlie obeyed and stayed inside, not moving, scared that it might hurt Joey again. Instead, she rubs the tip of her nose on Joey's. Joey smiled involuntarily at the gesture and opens her eyes; the pain inside her slowly subsiding.

"Are you ok?" Charlie whispered her voice a little deep and husky.

Joey nodded, happy tears rolling from her eyes. Charlie saw the tears and about to panic but, Joey smiled at her, bringing her hand to cup Charlie's cheek again. Charlie was confuse but the soothing touch of Joey's warm palm against her, made the confusion or the worry disappear. Slowly, Charlie leans in and Joey meets her half way, again connecting their lips together; their lips, gently moving against each other, chasing the physical pain away for Joey and making all the worries disappear completely for Charlie.

The two kept kissing as Joey started moving her hips again, signalling for Charlie to move as well. The brunette then, slowly thrust in and out of Joey, delicately moving and after a while picking up her phase as Joey's hips indicated. Joey couldn't suppress the moan escaping her lips. It seems unstoppable with Charlie's every thrust inside her. She parted her lips from Charlie's again and buried her face in the said woman's neck as she once again felt the heaviness and tightness inside her. With Charlie's every move, every caress, Joey felt getting closer and closer; her hips bucking up in sync with Charlie's movement. Her arms wrapped tightly around Charlie and with Charlie's fingers going deep inside her, Joey explodes. Her hips arches up against Charlie's hand, her head tilted up with Charlie's name leaving her parted lips. Charlie watched the beauty beneath her, keeping herself inside as she relishes on the feeling of Joey's walls slowly relaxing against her and warm liquid flowing from Joey and to her.

Joey slowly opens her eyes, still trying to regulate her breathing and is greeted by Charlie's face watching her adoringly. Joey smiled at Charlie and Charlie smiled back, before leaning in to place a soft kiss on Joey's lips. Slowly and gently, Charlie pulled out from inside Joey and was about to tuck in Joey's hair behind her ear with the same hand but Joey stops her. Joey knew that Charlie would notice the blood that will surely be in her fingers and she's not prepared for whatever reaction Charlie might have. So instead, Joey wrapped Charlie's said arm around her waist as she nuzzled in close to Charlie's neck while wrapping her own arm around Charlie's. Charlie smiles even more as Joey cuddled in close to her. She then pulled Joey's body closer, feeling the said woman breathing against her neck, before placing a soft kiss on top of her head. Joey smiled at Charlie's tender gesture and kissed Charlie's throat in return, before settling in again against the brunette's body.

In the peacefulness of the rest of the night, Charlie and Joey closes their eyes to the world with arms securely around each other, limbs intertwined, and body pressed together leaving no room for air as if they're sharing skins; but surely sharing the beats of their hearts, in sync, in tune and rhythm with one another as both drifted to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**And that is how Joey loses her cherry -to Charlie! She fulfilled the promise of the first diamond in Charlie's ring. Who here remembers what is that?**

**So... how did the chapter go? good enough? Next chapter will find out if everything that happened in this chapter is only a dream or not. :P hehehe and also, i might take time to update because i dont have the next chapter ready to type. It still in my head, waiting to be written. lolz**


	28. Mix Emotions

**Hello! Thursday Update! I am really very sorry for not updating sooner, but as you know (those who saw my note in I Dare You To Love Me) my USB unfortunately caught a virus and deleted every data I have. So I did all from scratch again. :( however i hope i made up for it by making this chapter long. Also, i want to thank all of you for not being harsh in reviewing the last chapter. It was over-whelming that you guys enjoyed it. lolz the hard work of writting it paid of. lolz For those who needed a cold shower after or a fan because of the last chapter... i apologise. lolz.. also, for Kim, to answer you, i've known those stuff with great thanks to the fanfic that i've read here. lolz... and of course imagination. :D stop reading too much on my writting dear kimmy! lolz *blushes* hehehe and before i forget; to sweetash i'm sorry for updating late. i hope you understand and regarding your question about your proposal... well you can have whatever answer you want whether be it a yes and a no, but i wouldnt mind being seduced. lolz**

**So... now, here is the next chapter. Again sorry for the delay and errors. I need to type double-time so i can update today. Also the answer to the question if everything is a dream or not. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 28 (Mix Emotions)**

* * *

-Previously-

_In the peacefulness of the rest of the night, Charlie and Joey closes their eyes to the world with arms securely around each other, limbs intertwined, and body pressed together leaving no room for air as if they're sharing skins; but surely sharing the beats of their hearts, in sync, in tune and rhythm with one another as both drifted to a peaceful slumber. _

* * *

The sun was up and shining when Joey started stirring awake –the door bell ringing helped in waking her up. She looks around and smiled. Las night wasn't a dream and judging by the arm around her mid-section and warm body against her back, nothing was a dream. She got married and gave herself to Charlie. Her life long dream had been fulfilled.

The door bell didn't stop ringing though and Joey reluctantly eased away from Charlie's warm body, hoping that said woman won't wake anytime soon, so she could take her place again beside her, after dealing with whoever is ringing the door bell.

'_Who could that be, anyway?'_

Completely, gently extracting herself from the sleeping brunette, Joey made her way to the closet hoping to find anything that she could wear. Luckily for her, she found Charlie's silky robe and decided to put it on. Whoever is on the door, she'll make sure that they won't be staying long. Soon, after making her way to the front door, the dark-haired found herself in a tight embrace from Hugo. She just opened the door and didn't even have the chance to clearly see who it was, when Hugo pulled her in his arms.

"Hugo," she said after pulling away from the embrace.

Hugo frowned that not only did Joey not return his embrace, but also couldn't wait to pull away from him soon enough.

"Jo, what's wrong?"

Joey swallowed the lump in her throat. She feels guilty for the pain swimming in Hugo's green eyes, but she couldn't help pulling away. It was like a natural instinct. She just made love to Charlie and Charlie's scent still lingers on her. She didn't want Hugo to remove or replace the feel of Charlie's body on her.

"You took me by surprise," she half-lied. "What are you doing here?"

Hugo picked the bags on the floor before stepping in inside the house. "Bringing you stuff and some of Charlie's," he said.

Joey closes the door, feeling uncomfortable being alone in Hugo's presence. In the outsider's eyes, she had just cheated on Hugo with Charlie –giving Charlie the one thing that everyone thought she'd lost to Hugo ages ago. But in her hearts of heart, she didn't cheat. Her heard had always been Charlie's. What happened between them last night was merely her heart acting on what it feels. It could me wrong to others but it couldn't have been more right for her. She has fooled herself enough in the past, believing that she could love someone else other than Charlie and while she does love Hugo, she was never in love with him. She could never be. Charlie stole her heart the moment their eyes met.

Hugo turned to Joey and for the first time notices Joey's lack of clothes. He and Joey had been in a relationship for ages but he never had the chance to see Joey in this state of undress before –except when she's in her swim suit. Whenever Joey change, she would always ask Hugo to turn or she would simply go to the bathroom to change there, never in front of him. He'd protested before, claiming that it wasn't a big deal if he sees Joey's body since they are in a relationship anyway, but that discussion always ended up with them fighting. He didn't say anything again after that. He respects Joey too much and loves her deeply that he's willing to wait 'till she's ready. Now though… now he couldn't bring his eyes to look anywhere. Joey just looks so gorgeous and sexy. Without thinking, Hugo steps in closer to his 'girlfriend' wrapping his arms on Joey's waist.

Joey tensed immediately in Hugo's arms. She now remembered that she was only wearing Charlie's satin robe; acting on reflex, she stepped away from Hugo's arms rather too harshly, wrapping the robe tighter on her body.

"What? I can't hold you now?" Hugo asked a little annoyed if not hurt.

Joey turns away from Hugo, shaking her head. "I'm a married woman now, Hugo," she said.

Hugo frowned at the statement. "So? It wasn't real. You're still my girlfriend."

Joey winched at Hugo's statement. In the eyes of her family or their family, she's not really married to Charlie. But in 'her' reality, she is and none of what happened had been a lie. She and Charlie got married the day before and they made love.

"Hugo," Joey started, turning to face Hugo again. "We need to talk," she said.

* * *

In the bedroom, Charlie slowly opens her eyes. She for a moment looks around, trying to remember where she's at before remembering that she's in the master's bedroom; and then, it hit her again –memory of last night. Almost abruptly, she seat up, wrapping the duvet around her upper body as she tries process what happened. She looks around the room again, and her eyes landed on the discarded clothing on the floor, both she recognised as Joey's gown and undergarments and her own.

'_But where's Joey?' _Charlie asked in her head. Part of her wanted to panic; wanted to assume that Joey fled away, scared because of what happened. But, Charlie's heart reminded her of how Joey had looked at her the night before; how Joey kissed her; how they made love and the honesty and assurance in the brown orbs that captured her heart.

Looking at the discarded clothes, Charlie smiles as she let the memories of last night swim in her head. She unconsciously runs her hand at the space where Joey had been laying on the whole night when her eyes notices a reddish-brown stain on the rather pristine if not a little wrinkled white linen of the bed. Frowning, Charlie leans in and look closely, inspecting what that stain could be.

'_Looks like, dried blood,'_ she thought. She then reached to touch the stain and notices the what looks like a dried blood on her fingers as well. The crease in the brunette's forehead deepened as she looks at her fingers slowly, searching for any cut; and then her eyes landed on the ring in her finger and everything clicked in her head.

"_**They said the first set of diamonds on each side of the sapphire symbolises the 'purity' of his love for his wife."**_

"_**I don't have much to offer but if you'll let me, I'll give you what the ring symbolises for; for as long as I live… until my heart stops beating… or even after."**_

The blood drained from Charlie's face as she recalls what Joey told her about the ring and what she said in her vows last night.

**-Night before-**

_She pushed her second finger inside Joey and felt as if she went through a very thing wall at the same time feeling Joey's wall tightens around her finger, she also felt Joey's nails on her back. Her action hurts Joey. She opens her eyes and saw Joey with her lips slightly parted, frowns on her forehead and eyes tightly shut with a tear escaping both of her eyes._

**-End-**

Charlie's heart started beating faster. She suddenly feels dizzy as if the air in the room isn't enough for her. Her head is swirling with so many thoughts and questions. She just took Joey's virginity. She just took Joey's purity and Joey lets her.

"Oh my god," she mumbled, trying to process the things in her head while staring at her ring and the few dried blood on her fingers.

"Joey gave me the ring. Joey looked in my eyes and made the vow. We made love and she gave me her virginity…" Charlie paused taking a deep breath to calm her frantically beating heart, realising the heaviness of the already complicated situation. "She fulfilled the promise of the first set of diamonds."

"_**The ruby that followed was of his 'love' of his wife."**_

Charlie's eyes went wide when it focussed on the ruby stone. "Love for his wife," she murmured, what Joey told her about the ring, echoing in her ear.

"Love for me?" she asked herself.

"_**Despite his wife's wishes, my great great grandfather still went inside the mining cave. There he found the sapphire stone and it reminded him of his wife's eyes."**_

"_**The sapphire, it's beautiful… it reminds me of your eyes."**_

Joey's words keeps echoing in Charlie's ears and head. She still has her eyes fixed on the ring in her blood stained finger. Could it be possible that Joey feels the same way for her?

"Does she love me the same?" Charlie asked in the empty room. "She's adamant to give me the ring. She wanted to take on my last name. She looks into my eyes and offered the whole of her to me…" she once again went on the list of Joey's actions and then a smile came in her lips.

"She loves me too," she whispered to herself with a smile and then… a frown, "But what about Hugo?"

* * *

"Where's Charlie anyway?" Hugo asked, walking pass Joey, deliberately ignoring what Joey said.

"She's still sleeping," she answered briefly. "We need to talk Hugo," Joey repeated, holding on to Hugo's arm, to get him to look at her.

Hugo turns to Joey. Joey swallowed hard at the look of pure sadness and confusion in Hugo's rather comforting eyes.

"What?' he asked. He's sure he won't like what ever it is that they will talk about, his gut tells him so. But he knows that Joey won't stop at anything until she had it all out.

"About us," Joey mumbled. She hadn't thought of how she would bring this to Hugo or end it with him. But she thought, there won't be a less painful way to do it, especially when all he ever did is to love her unconditionally. And she wants to be fair with him. She didn't succeed in trying to love him. She couldn't. And it's time to stop trying and let it go. She failed falling in love with him; she will not fail in being fair to him.

"Hugo," Joeys tarted, bravely looking in Hugo's eyes. "I'm sorry," she said and then found herself in Hugo's arms again, tightly wrapped around her.

Seeing the apologetic look in Joey's eyes, much like the same look that night when she first turned him down, Hugo instantly knew or confirmed what the talk would really be about. When he asked her earlier, he was hoping that it wouldn't be about 'that', but now that he confirmed in, he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. He never wanted to talk about it. He won't lose Joey. He can't. Joey is the love of his life and the only love he ever wanted. He won't let Joey break up with him for whatever reason whether temporarily or permanently.

Hugo wrapped his arms around Joey more and buried his face on Joey's dark locks, breathing her in. "You don't have to apologise," he said.

Joey almost breathes a sigh of relief until Hugo continues, "everything will be fine."

Joey then frowns.

"I'll come back as much as possible and we'll be ok, Joey. You don't have to apologise. We all agreed to this and after 5 years, everything will be back the way it was," Hugo said desperately.

"Hugo…" Joey's tears were freely falling from her eyes, as she gently pushed away from Hugo to look at his eyes and tell him exactly what she meant and unfortunately break his heart.

* * *

Thinking of Hugo, a frown came back in Charlie forehead but that didn't chase the good feeling away. She just realise that Joey loves her that way too. She doesn't think anything can ever make her sad, now that she has Joey to herself. Feeling excited and thinking of asking Joey out to walk on the beach, Charlie quickly change to her house clothes after washing her hands and doing all her morning routines.

Charlie all but fly down the stairs, but stops when she heard two familiar voices of Joey and… Hugo. Slowly and quietly, Charlie made her way down and hid herself behind the wall, but made sure to still be able to see both Joey and Hugo and what she saw just made her heart ache. The good feeling she has earlier, shutters. She doesn't know what they're talking about yet so she held on to whatever is left of the good feeling, as little as it is.

"Hugo… I'm sorry…" said Joey and Charlie witnessed Hugo gathered the dark haired into his arms. _'She's apologising,'_ Charlie thought and her heart breaks more. She could only think of one thing Joey could be apologising for.

"Everything will be fine. I'll come back as much as possible and we'll be ok, Joey. You don't have to apologise. We all agreed to this and after 5 years, everything will be back the way it was," Hugo said and there it reminded Charlie of what will happen in 5 years time. Thought of Joey loving her back flew out the window and Charlie wanted to smack herself or kill herself for giving her own heart false hope; for stupidly believing that Joey could love her the same… for even thinking that she might have had a chance with Joey's love.

'_You didn't have a chance before. What made you think you might have that now?'_ Charlie's brain asked her once again, into pieces heart.

Charlie leans against the wall as she feels her knees weaken. She feels like she would literally crumble any minute. She had the most amazing night last night; the best night of her life. She should've known that it would be too much to ask for more. Now, she's back in the dark, because the light in her life is owned by someone else.

"Hugo…" she heard the pain in Joey's voice.

Charlie sighed and wiped the tears that escaped her eyes. She mastered up her poker face, and readied herself to interrupt the conversation of the two. She didn't want to listen to Joey apologising again for what happened and declaring her love for Hugo. She might just die if she hears it –if she's not already dead.

Bracing herself, Charlie steps in the lounge room, "good morning to both of you," she greeted.

Joey quickly and completely steps away from Hugo, not wanting to give Charlie the wrong impression. But judging by the coldness in Charlie's eyes, she knew straight away that it probably gave Charlie the wrong impression. Nevertheless, Joey walks to Charlie, smile in her lips. She thought, she'll just make it up to the brunette later and explain herself.

"Morning," she greeted back and leans in to kiss Charlie on the cheek despite her wanting it to be on Charlie's lips. She knows that Hugo is hurting enough; she didn't need to pain him more. She'll just wait a little more to taste those soft lips again.

Joey's move was quick that Charlie didn't have the chance to avoid the kiss. The lips on her cheek, as brief as the contact was, still spread tingles in her body. And Charlie berated herself for feeling that way. She can't feel that and she shouldn't. She's already slowly dying; she doesn't need it to be so painful.

Hugo saw what Joey did and once again felt jealous. He'd seen that action before when they were younger. He felt that they were going back to that again –him always feeling like the third wheel; the second best to Charlie.

"Morning," he said with a forced smile. Somehow, he's grateful that Charlie came in when she did. Because that interrupted Joey from saying what he was dreading to hear.

Charlie looks at Hugo who was looking at her weirdly._ 'Did Joey tell him already?'_ she asked herself, but then thought that if Joey had, Hugo won't be just looking at her and most likely be strangling her for taking Joey's purity.

"Not that I'm complaining but… what are you doing here so early?" she asked, taking her seat and avoiding Joey's eyes.

"I brought Joey's things and a few of yours. Uncle and Auntie will bring the rest later," he explained, taking the seat close to where Joey is standing.

The brunette nodded and Joey took the seat next to her and scooted closer. It would've made her feel elated if she wasn't hurting so much. She actually commends herself for holding herself together in front of Hugo and Joey. Hugo on the other hand felt defeated. They had definitely moved back to how things were before.

"How did you guys know we're here?" Joey asked. She didn't fail to notice Charlie's action towards her but she is determined to show Charlie that she's hers. After last night, Joey wondered how Charlie could still doubt her. _'She saw you in Hugo's arms with tears in you eyes. What do you think that would look like in someone's eyes?'_ Joey's brain told her.

"Father Joseph phoned Auntie Beth last night. I was going to follow last night but they said it was too late for me to drive," Hugo explained, while staring subtly at the little gap between Joey and Charlie.

The brown eyed woman nodded, grateful that Hugo didn't follow. Hugo felt the heaviness in his chest. It was too late for him to drive last night and now it was too late for him. Charlie observed the two; the sad look in Hugo's eyes and the guilt from Joey's. It was too much for her, so she decided to break the short silence by getting up announcing that she'll just go for a drink.

"This early?" Joey asked incredulously.

"It's almost noon," Charlie simply answered. "I'll leave you guys alone," she added before moving but stopped by Hugo.

"We'll come with you," he said. If it was another day, he would be grateful for Charlie but now, as much as he wanted to be alone with Joey, he'd rather not. He knows that Joey would do what she wanted to do earlier once the two of them had the chance to be alone. Hugo wanted to hold on to their relationship for as long as he can; hopefully until another opportunity arises again, like it did all those years ago, when Charlie disappeared on them.

Joey frowned. After last night, coldness from Charlie towards her is an alien feeling for her again. Secretly, Joey wished for Hugo to just go, so she can explain to Charlie and both of them can enjoy the fun side of being newly-weds.

* * *

After Joey changed to her clothes, the three went to surf club. Charlie had been back to Summer Bay but she had never visited the club. A lot has changed, but a lot remained the same.

"What do you guys want to drink or have?" Hugo asked, knowing Charlie would offer to get the drinks and leave him and Joey alone.

"I'll have a milkshake please," Joey said. "Strawberry please," she added sweetly.

"I'll have a beer please," Charlie said. She knows that it's early to be drinking but, with the pain inside her chest, nothing is too early.

Joey turned to the brunette frowning. "You haven't eaten anything yet," she commented.

Charlie shrugs. _'Who cares?'_ she thought.

"And it's too early to get drunk, don't you think? Joey asked a little frustrated with how the brunette is acting.

Hugo watched the two. Charlie seemed to be back to the way she was after she left all those years ago. Joey however stayed the way she was to Charlie when they were younger –still all over Charlie; the dark-haired woman's world revolves around the brunette once again. Hugo secretly sighed but, a little relieved that he wouldn't have to be worried about Charlie.

"I'm not getting drunk," Charlie argued. "It's just once beer Joey," she turns to Joey and regretted it once she saw the confusion and sadness in those golden-brown orbs.

Joey didn't say anything more and just held onto Charlie's sate. The coldness in Charlie's blue pains her a little bit more. Charlie clenched her jaw. She tried to fight it but she once again failed. _'Having a kryptonite sucks!'_ she thought. She should've known that she's weak against Joey's eyes. Slumping back against her chair with arms crossed against her chest, Charlie accepts defeat.

"Fine. Can you get me an apple-mango juice and a clubhouse please," she asked instead.

"Coming right up," said Hugo with false cheery voice before turning away. Charlie succumbed to Joey easily and that just took away any relieve-ness he felt earlier.

Joey kept her eyes on Charlie, a smile tugging on her lips. Feeling eyes on her, Charlie turns to Joey, "What?" she asked.

The said woman shakes her head. "Nothing," she said, before she scooted closer to Charlie in the sofa, hooking her arm on Charlie's leaving no space between them.

"Thank you," she added after leaning her head to rest on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie's body tensed as the initial reaction from Joey's action, but then relaxed as quickly. She doesn't understand a lot of things. She's confused as hell and wanted nothing more than just be by herself for a while to try and clear her head. But, with Joey beside her, arm linked on hers and head against her shoulder; she knows she will never find the strength to even move a little bit away. Because as much as she's hurting, she still loves whatever little contact she could have with Joey. It kills her not to know why Joey is doing half the things she does to her, but she guessed she's destined to die just to have and feel Joey close to her.

Charlie nods her head once as an acknowledgement to Joey's thank you.

* * *

At the bar, Hugo watched the two's interaction with each other silently. He observed how easy it was for Joey to be physically sweet to Charlie even after 7 years of not seeing each other or talking to each other. When they were teenagers, he thought that Joey was like that to Charlie because they had always been closer than he and Joey. But Charlie had disappeared on them and yet Joey is there, acting like she and Charlie had never been separated from one another. And Joey had never been like that to him at all even when they started dating. The one time she did was when they just arrived at Charlie's place in the city –right after she went to apologise to Charlie.

"What can I get you?"

Hugo then turns to the woman at the bar and immediately recognises her, "Martha!" He leans in the counter giving his friend a half hug. "How've you been?"

"I've been good," Martha said returning the gesture and then looks at the direction Hugo was glancing again. "You and Joey back?" She asked, noticing Joey in the said direction.

Hugo secretly sighed. They should never have left.

"No. Just Joey," he answered. "I'm leaving later today."

"You're leaving Joey here?" Martha asked in shock. Hugo and Joey were practically attached in the hip after Charlie left.

"I have too," he mumbled sadly.

Martha nodded her head, before leaning in on the counter again to take a better look of Joey and noticed someone familiar seating beside the said girl. "Who was that Joey seating next to?"

Hugo glanced back to where Charlie and Joey is at and saw the two still seating very close to each other -envy and jealousy, showing itself to Hugo. It should be him next to Joey. It should be him linking her arms with.

"Charlie," was his simple answer.

Martha's eyes wend wide and smiled bigger. Charlie is one of her close friends like Hugo and Joey, and she missed her terribly. She then made a mental note to come by their table as soon as she can.

"Ah. Joey will be fine then, now that Charlie's back," she commented innocently, placing Hugo's order in the counter one by one.

A frown made its way to Hugo's forehead and Martha noticed.

"What do you mean?"

Martha shrugs nonchalantly. It should be pretty obvious in her opinion. "That Charlie is back and Joey will be fine… at last."

Hugo frowned deeper. Martha sighed secretly. Hugo was/is the closest to Joey after Charlie left. Surely, he should know if not at least notice.

"Joey was never the same when Charlie left," she said. "She had been devastated for a long while and when she recovered… sort of, she was never the same. She smiles. She laughs. She goes out but…" Martha looked thoughtful and glanced back at Joey and Charlie's direction. Joey still has her arm hooked on Charlies and her head against the brunette's shoulder. Her eyes were close and even from Martha's distance; she could see the smile on Joey's lips. She looks peaceful. Happy. Contented.

"She never looks as happy and peaceful and contented like right now," she continues. "It's funny and wonderful that she and Charlie could fall back the way they were after so long –not to mention after their falling out during our senior years."

By the time Martha finishes, she found Hugo in a hurry to get back to their table. Frowning, Martha shrugs it of. He asked and she answered.

Hugo made his way back, eyes on Joey and Charlie, Martha's words echoes in his head. _'She never looks as happy and peaceful and content like right no.'_ It wasn't true and Martha just doesn't know how happy he makes Joey, he kept telling himself.

"Here you go," He said, putting the food on the table. "Did I miss something?"

Charlie shakes her head and seats properly so she could eat. Joey followed, taking a sip from her milkshake and when Charlie was about to bite on her sandwich, she nudged her. The brunette turns with a questioning look.

"Ahhh," Joey opened her lips, indicating to have a bite.

"There's a lot there," Charlie pointed to the plate in front of them.

Joey pouts. Charlie's aching heart melted. She seriously thinks that Joey's pout should be use as a weapon for world peace. Anyone would never be able to say 'no' to Joey's pout. Sometimes, Charlie thinks it should be illegal to have that or use it.

Sighing internally, she handed Joey hers, but Joey didn't take it with her hand. Instead, she leans in and took a bite while Charlie holds the sandwich, smiling her dimpled smile after. Charlie shakes her head, despite herself, she finds herself smiling back. Joey is being her usual self; one that she fell in love with all those years ago.

In front of them, Hugo watched their interaction intently. He reckons, Joey couldn't be more hurtful and he can't believe it; not only is Joey not paying attention to him –ignoring him if you blatantly put it- but also directly showing him the side of her that she never showed Hugo before or actions she never did to Hugo before. Joey is totally being unfair and he doesn't know if she's even aware of it or if she's doing it on purpose or not. But nevertheless, it definitely hurts. He's really starting to feel like the third wheel, much like when they were a lot younger.

"So…" he interrupts, "I was thinking… maybe the three of us could hang out before I go for my flight tonight," he suggested.

Joey turns to Hugo, suddenly remembering that he would be leaving later in the day and she still hasn't done what she ought to do. Charlie looks at Hugo and was ready to agree but Joey beats her to it.

"Actually, I'd like some alone time with you," Joey said, "Before you go."

Charlie then turns to Joey and saw the sadness in her brown orbs. OF course, she would want some alone time with Hugo and of course she'd be sad having her boyfriend leave. Charlie thought she should've known. She couldn't understand why her broken hear always holds the torch for Joey. As well as confuse as hell with Joey's action. It's as if she's pulling her in and pushing her away. Sighing, Charlie excuses herself to go to the ladies.

* * *

Joey watched Charlie go and when the brunette was out of sight, she faced Hugo. Hugo anticipated the worst. There would be no way for him to dodge the confrontation. If it was another day, he would've been elated at what Joey had said. But he knew why she wants to talk to him alone and the reason behind it doesn't and would never make him happy but rather devastated.

"Hugo," Joey started.

"Hey guys!"

Both Hugo and Joey turned to see who greeted them and saw the familiar hazel blue-green eyes of an officer.

"Alex!" Joey exclaimed, standing up to greet her friend with a hug.

"Hey Jo," Alex smiles, hugging the dark haired back.

"Alex," Hugo greeted and doing the same as Joey after the said woman steps aside.

"What are you guys doing here? Are you guys back?"

Hugo shakes his head. "Joey is but not me."

Alex frowned. For as long as she'd known the two, it was always Hugo 'and' Joey.

"I'm flying to New York tonight," he added.

The police officer turns to Joey. "And you're staying here?"

Joey nodded. "I' married now," she stated.

"WHAT?"

Joey chuckled, nodding her head for confirmation. Hugo looks away.

"What? How? And why is Hugo going away then?"

Joey continued to smiled, "I got married here yesterday. And Hugo is going because I'm not married to him and that he has to go because of his job," she briefly explained. Every word cutting Hugo deeper.

Alex raised one of her perfectly shaped eye-brows. _'Did I miss something?'_

"If you're not married to Hugo…" she ventured out loud, "who are you married to?"

* * *

Charlie looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were glassy and her poker face was just not working –even she could tell that she looks crap. She just had a wonderful night. It was real and it really happened but, she should've known that it wouldn't last. She was too gullible to believe that it would be forever. Of course it wouldn't. Joey is with Hugo. But above all, she's confused as to why Joey let the night before happened and why she so willingly gave her everything. To be honest, Charlie thought Joey had lost it ages ago, which makes everything that tad bit confusing.

"Poker face Buckton! Poker face!" Charlie ordered herself as she wiped the tear that escaped her right eye.

"Poker face!" She repeated as she took several deep breaths.

"Now. Get out there and get yourself drunk!" she said, before leaving the confinement of the empty ladies room.

Charlie just managed to take few steps from the toilet when she found herself enveloped by a bear of a hug.

"Charlie! You're back!" Martha exclaimed.

The brunette hugs back and smiled warmly at her old friend.

"Martha. I'm back. Yes." She confirmed.

"For good?" Martha asked as she and Charlie walks their way back to where Joey and Hugo were seating.

Charlie looks at Martha and nodded. The two were easily engaged with the usual conversation between two friends that hasn't seen each other for long, that Charlie failed to notice the familiar figure talking to both Joey and Hugo.

Joey saw Charlie approaching just as Alex asked her and with a smile adoring her face, she got up and walks up towards the brunette to answer Alex's question.

"I'm married to Charlie," she said, linking her arm to the oblivious Charlie.

Charlie sharply turns to Joey a little startled and then finally to the familiar eyes of Alex Andrews.

"Alex this is Charlie. Charlie, Alex." "You guys got married!" Joey introduced the same time as Martha's shocked statement.

"She's the best friend…" Alex mumbled laud enough for others to head, while looking at Charlie's eyes.

Joey frowned and everyone's eyes were on Charlie and Alex.

"You guys know each other?" Hugo asked.

Both Alex and Charlie nodded.

"Yes." Alex confirmed vocally. "I've been keeping her company these last few days," she said innocently. "But we've met weeks before that."

Charlie looks at Alex, asking her with her eyes to please not say anything more. She hasn't told Alex much but she could tell that Alex knew something was off with the way she had behaved the last few days. She didn't want Joey to know or Hugo. Alex met Charlie's eyes and nodded once to acknowledge the silent plea in those blue orbs. Charlie doesn't want her to say any more and she respects that. It's probably not her place to say anything more anyway. Tension is in the air and she didn't want to be in between.

Joey looks at Charlie, realising that Summer Bay was the place Charlie had gone to when she went missing. Jealousy's head showed itself to Joey at the knowledge that Alex had been the one with Charlie. Alex is gorgeous and anyone can see that. And Charlie is a goddess. Surely, both had noticed each other regardless if they're straight of bi. Unconsciously, Joey scooted much closer to Charlie, wanting to feel the assurance that Charlie is beside her; that Charlie is her wife. She's taken.

Hugo observed the look on Alex's face and Charlie's and he could be just imagining it, but he's still willing to bet that there was something there. Martha on the other hand remained oblivious, that she offered to get a bottle of wine and champagne as a welcome back gift to her friends and congratulation to Charlie and Joey. She also couldn't wait to get on the phone to Leah and Rachel and tell them the news about their friends' return.

* * *

**See! I'm not that cruel making everything a dream. lolz... i hope you guys love me for it. hehehe who would have thought that ALEX and Joey are good friends in the bay, huh? Also, did it make sense why i titled this chapter mix emotions? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next Chapter, will Joey succeed in breaking up with Hugo? **


	29. The Truth Hurts

**Hello! I am so sorry for the late update. I was going to post it last Thursday and Sunday but the site won't let me post the chapter. It always says error. And i had been busy after that. But, anyway here is the next Chapter. Will Joey be successful in breaking up with Hugo? We'll find out. :D**

**About Alex... see I'm not sure. I had an idea of what will be her role in CJ's lif****e, but like i said, this story seems to have a mind of its own. Lolz But I'm open for suggestions. What do you guys think, should be Alex's role in CJ's life?**

**Sorry again about the late update. And cheers. (Because it's late, I made it long). :P**

**Another PS: lurve u too kimmy! lolz... let me know how've you been! lolz**

**To Lil20 - you've finally caught up. lolz **

**xtr75 - thank you for helping me with uploading! i owe you! i love your story btw.!**

* * *

-Previously-

_Charlie looks at Alex, asking her with her eyes to please not say anything more. She hasn't told Alex much but she could tell that Alex knew something was off with the way she had behaved the last few days. She didn't want Joey to know or Hugo._

_Joey looks at Charlie, realising that Summer Bay was the place Charlie had gone to when she went missing. Jealousy's head showed itself to Joey at the knowledge that Alex had been the one with Charlie. Alex is gorgeous and anyone can see that. And Charlie is a goddess. Surely, both had noticed each other regardless if they're straight of bi. Unconsciously, Joey scooted much closer to Charlie, wanting to feel the assurance that Charlie is beside her; that Charlie is her wife. She's taken._

_Hugo observed the look on Alex's face and Charlie's and he could be just imagining it, but he's still willing to bet that there was something there. Martha on the other hand remained oblivious, that she offered to get a bottle of wine and champagne as a welcome back gift to her friends and congratulation to Charlie and Joey. She also couldn't wait to get on the phone to Leah and Rachel and tell them the news about their friends' return._

* * *

Alex left the surf club to start her shift, but promised to catch up on them after work. She needs to understand the story behind her friends and the only woman she's attracted to. Martha after bringing the promised wine and champagne also informed Leah and Rachel of their friends return and soon, both women joined the table. With all the women around him, Hugo found himself a little out of place, but stayed anyway. He suppose its better to stay and see Joey with their friends than alone with the said woman knowing what she wants to talk to him about.

"I can't believe you guys are married," Leah gushes again. She's been friends with the 'awesome threesome' since primary school and witnessed Charlie and Joey's closeness as well as their falling out. Charlie left for years and came back now 'and' married to Joey. It was surprising as well that the two got married, but at the same time somewhat expected to happen, regardless of what happened.

"How did it happen?" she asked.

Charlie took her glass of champagne and drinks from it, letting Joey to answer their friend. She's never good making excuses anyway and although Joey's the same, they both know that Joey is better than her.

"WE stayed with Charlie in the city," Joey started, "and I guess… with all the changes that happened… some things remained the same," she explained vaguely, leaning on Charlie's side. After the look that Charlie and Alex briefly shared earlier, she felt instinctively possessive of Charlie.

"See, I knew you guys will find your way back to each other," Rachel said.

Hugo clenched his jaw. "I bet, you guys didn't see this coming, huh?" he asked, hoping to remind them that he's there too; and that Joey 'was' his girlfriend before they got married. Surely, they would find some question to ask about that, instead of swooning over the said 'love story' of his best friend and girlfriend.

Martha, Leah and Rachel look at each other, all three sharing the same expression. Charlie, Joey and Hugo watched the three. Finally, it was Martha that speaks for them.

"Actually, I think I can speak for Leah and Rachel…" she looks at her friend and earned a nod from both. "Well, we saw this coming, we just wondered when."

Frown showed in Charlie, Joey and Hugo's forehead. Charlie and Joey hadn't been the same in their senior year in high school; how could be they've seen this coming?

Leah giggled at the awesome threesome's expression, Martha and Rachel followed. They couldn't believe how the three could be so oblivious; and to think that the three of them were pretty close since pretty much all their lives.

Shrugging off the confusion in her, Charlie took another sip of her drink. She already has enough in her plate. She didn't want an addition. If her friends expected this happening to her and Joey, then they expected it.

"How?" Joey was the one to ask. She never thought that she and Charlie could end up together if it wasn't for the 'will' as an excuse –on her side anyway. How can they expect or see it coming?

Leah, Martha and Rachel eyes Joey curiously and then Charlie and Hugo, there they saw that the three really didn't have an idea. They found it amusing to know, but without talking about it with each other, they decided not to interfere. Surely, the three were old enough to figure things out soon.

"If you guys seriously don't know… it's better if we don't say anything," Rachel said reasonably.

"You guys will figure it out," Leah agreed and Martha nodded.

Looking at the three women in front of her, Joey didn't press anymore and just cuddled closer beside Charlie. Hugo on the side sighed secretly, wondering if none could see that it's him and Joey that belong to each other.

"Anyway… tell us how you tame this one," Martha asked. They never forget Charlie's title.

Joey internally panicked. She doesn't know how to answer that. Did she actually tame Charlie? Charlie, for some reason sensed Joey's little dilemma and remembered that she promised to be anything for Joey.

"She didn't have to," she answered for Joey. "I sort of… surrendered to her."

Joey turns and looks at the brunette beside her, trying to catch her blue eyes and be completely assured that she was telling the truth. Joey wants her desperately to be telling the truth; but then again, Charlie hardly ever lies and she wasn't/isn't really good at it.

The whole table went quiet. Leah, Rachel and Martha smiled fondly with an 'awe' look on their faces. They were there when Charlie earned her 'title' and they knew exactly why. Tears were shed because of Charlie and hearts were broken just as much. And although, it wasn't a surprise to them that Charlie and Joey ended up together, in those days, years ago, they never thought that they would see the day when Charlie would be tamed and yet here is the said woman, admitting that she surrendered.

Hugo on the other hand eyed his best friend suspiciously. _'Was she telling the truth?'_ he thought and remembered that Charlie sucks at it. _'But if she's telling the truth, what would that mean?'_

"'The' Charlie Buckton surrendered?" Leah asked in a teasing tone. "Wow Jo, you a legend!"

Joey smiled shyly at them and fondly at Charlie before nodding to Leah. Maybe… just maybe, she could be the 'ice cream' in Charlie's life.

Charlie shrugs. She supposes that was enough of her talking. She didn't fail to notice the pain in Hugo's eyes and couldn't help feeling guilty. So, to not hurt her best friend more, she thought she should shut up not. She had done her fair share of sharing.

"Wait till the boys finds out," Martha said excitedly, "can't wait to see their faces!"

Rachel chuckled at that. She can already imagine their faces; and then she caught sight of Hugo's face and wondered.

"How did you guys break up?" she asked him.

Hugo turns to Rachel. _'We haven't'_ he answered in his head. The question took Joey's attention, reminded that she has to do just that before Hugo leaves to New York. Charlie shuts everyone else and poured herself another glass, secretly drinking her sorrow away.

"We're just not meant for each other," Joey answered.

The pain of hearing those words from Joey was just indescribable for Hugo. It hurts more than the pain he felt when Joey first turn him down._ 'Why is Joey doing this to me?'_

Rachel nodded. They all knew that from the start. Joey and Hugo were wrong for each other, even though they get along fine. Charlie looks at Joey and then to Hugo; both wearing the sad faces. Again, Charlie took another gulp of her drink, she could feel the tension, and it was a surprise that Leah, Martha and Rachel didn't seem to notice.

"We're meant to be friends," Joey added.

"We kind of know that," Martha blurts out, being the blunt one.

"How?" Hugo asked, hiding the irritation in his voice. Unfortunately for him, everyone in their table noticed, including Charlie who did nothing but avoid everyone's eyes and drink. Martha looks at Rachel and Leah for help. She had obviously offended Hugo.

"What do you mean?" Hugo asked again, very close on losing t. He's hurting and here they are adding salt to his wound.

Martha gulped, "that you guys are meant to be friends?" she repeated a little hesitantly.

And that did it, Hugo was about to give Martha a piece of his mind but Joey cuts in. He was grateful for it too. He didn't want to be rude to Martha or anyone; he's just frustrated and hurting.

"And Charlie and I… we just…" Joey trails off, glancing at Charlie again. The woman doesn't seem to pay attention to anything or anyone. The brunette seemed to be in deep thought.

"Yeah. We know," Leah said and Joey turns to her smiling. "It's great that you three held on to the friendship after that. I mean, normally there would be a lot of drama in that situation."

'_There would be if this whole this is real,'_ Charlie thought, not completely sober after finishing the bottle of champagne and half bottle of wine.

She shrugs and excused herself to get a bottle of wine. Martha stops her, offering to get it for her. Charlie complies.

"Hugo understood," Joey said, hoping that he would really understand. "He'd known that Charlie and I were…"

"We know," Rachel interrupts, just like Leah did earlier and all three laughed.

Soon, Martha returns with the drink and join in again. Joey, Martha, Rachel and Leah kept the conversation going much like the old time, while Hugo and Charlie kept their thoughts to themselves; neither one know that they're hurting fro the same reason, although only one has the right to feel that way.

* * *

It was already late afternoon when Alex finished her shift. She doesn't know if Charlie would still be at the club but she tried to look there anyway. Luckily for her, all were still there including Leah and Rachel.

"You guys still here?" she asked, when she approached the small group.

Everyone's eyes were on Alex soon after. Leah, Rachel, Martha and Hugo smiled at her while Charlie just looks at her and same as Joey.

"Yes. We're still catching up," Leah answered cheerfully.

"Grab a seat and join us," Rachel offered which Alex did, seating right across from Charlie.

"How did you two know each other?" Joey blurted out, referring to Charlie and Alex. Her green monster is back in place as she links her arm around Charlie's.

Alex watched the action and felt uncomfortable for some reason. Form what she remembers about Joey's story regarding her best friend that left her, the best friend meant a lot to Joey. And that after all the years that passed, Joeys till looks devastated whenever she mentioned anything about the 'missing' best friend. Now she knows that the said best friend is none other than Charlie. And although she understands that they were close or are close now seeing they are married, she just couldn't help feeling uncomfortable –plus she now knew that Joey is the 'girl' best friend that Charlie has to marry or… married to now for that matter.

"I saw her a week ago at my favourite spot watching the sunrise," Alex answered.

Joey frowned and wondered when that was. She always thought Charlie was at work.

"She was too deep in thought that she didn't notice me straight away," the officer added.

"When was this? How come you didn't tell us?" Hugo asked Charlie.

Charlie shrugs again, putting her glass on the table. "I wanted to come home and so I came here," she glanced at Alex and smiled, "and then Alex found me and gave me a reason to stay here again for good."

Joey bit the inside of her cheek. She doesn't like the way Charlie is looking at Alex and the way Alex is looking back. Martha and the girls frowned at Charlie's statement.

"You might want to explain that one Charlz," Leah said, still teasing. "Joey might get the wrong idea of what you said."

The said brunette turns to Joey and sure enough she saw the –barely there- hint of something in Joey's brown eyes.

"I mean, she told me that they have two officers leaving and than gave me the opportunity to move back here," she explained.

Joey smiled a little before leaning her head on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie frowned at Joey's action. _'She's acting like a jealous girlfriend/wife. Why?'_

Alex nodded. "And then I helped her clean the house the other day when she came again."

"Thank you again for that," Charlie said.

Alex smiles her infamous Alex smile, "you've thanked me enough."

The girls looked at each other. If they didn't know that Charlie and Joey are married, they would think that Charlie and Alex were flirting. Joey scooted much closer to Charlie, hoping to remind her that she's just beside her. Hugo if not hurting would've find the while thing amusing; he's jealous of what and how Joey is to Charlie, Joey is seemingly jealous of Charlie, Alex's interaction and Alex looks uncomfortable watching Joey clings to Charlie and Charlie… he couldn't quite read his best friend. She's gotten pretty good with hiding. But, unfortunately for Hugo, he's involve and as amusing as it is, he couldn't quite appreciate it.

Sighing secretly after checking the time, Hugo announced hat it's time for him to leave. Everyone stood and one by one said their goodbyes. Charlie was second to the last to hug him.

"Take care of yourself there," she said in Hugo's ear.

Hugo nodded, "I will."

Charlie hugs him more tightly. They haven't been together for long since he and Joey moved in with her in the city but, it's always hard for Charlie to say goodbye.

"Take care of Joey for me," Hugo whispered that only Charlie could hear. That the closest of his blessing that he could give to Charlie, if what he's dreading actually happens.

Charlie bit her lower lip and nodded, before stepping aside to let Joey have her chance.

"Actually… can we go for a walk?" Joey asked. "Your car is parked in the house. We could walk together."

Defeated, Hugo nodded. He doesn't have a choice but to face the inevitable. Joey is determined and he can't do anything about it.

"I'll see you guys later," Joey said to the others. "I'll see you at him," she told Charlie before kissing her quickly on the lips. She missed those soft lips already. She was grateful that their friends now knew them as married couple. She could get away with that action.

Charlie nodded, unable to react. Joey wants some alone time with her boyfriend and yet she just kissed her when it wasn't even really necessary. Confused and still hurt, Charlie seats again, emptying her glass before re-filling it again. Alex observed the brunette and decided to stay, seating at Joey's vacated seat.

Joey almost changes her mind when she saw Alex seating next to Charlie but, she reminds herself of what she has to do.

"Let's go," she told Hugo, who followed –reluctantly.

* * *

Hugo and Joey walks in silence for a little while. Hugo waited for Joey to start but it seems like she wouldn't any time soon. Hugo wanted to remain silent, but he could tell that Joey is struggling with whatever she has to say, so despite himself… Hugo decided that it's time.

"You seem very eager to talk to me," he ventured. "And yet now, you wouldn't speak," he turns to glance at Joey.

The woman looks at Hugo and then bowed her head again. How can she break up with Hugo and break his heart at the same time?

"I don't want to hurt you," she mumbled.

Hugo stopped walking. Joey noticed and did the same, looking up only to see the man she had known all her life with slumped shoulders and with his head down. He looks miserable and sad.

"And you think you haven't already?" he asked but not accusingly.

"I'm sorry," Joey apologised, stepping in front of Hugo. "But I want to be fair to you."

Taking a deep breath, Hugo looks up and at Joey, "how is 'this' being fair?"

Joey almost recoil and forget about what she's about to do at the sight of total pain in Hugo's always confident eyes. She had never seen him so defeated before and it breaks her heart seeing them now, knowing that she caused it.

"You're hurting me now," he declared.

Joey stood there quietly, trying to remember the very reason of why she's doing what she's about to be doing. And then she remembered last night; she remembered her wedding and the event after; she remembered Charlie.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm being unfair to you," she said. "And I want to be fair to you. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"How?"

"I have to let you go," she said quietly, tears running from her eyes. "We have to stop. We have to break up."

Right there and then, Hugo's worst nightmare came true. Right there and then, Hugo let the tears fall from his eyes shamelessly.

"How are you breaking up with me, breaking my heart counts us being fair?" he asked. "What did I do for you to leave me? For you to do this to me?"

"I'm sorry," Joey whispered.

Hugo shakes his head, refusing to accept Joey's apology as he steps closer toward her and wrapped her in her arms. "No," he whispered.

* * *

"I think you should stop," Alex suggested to Charlie.

After Hugo and Joey left, it didn't take long for the others to go as well, but not after arranging to catch up again with them soon.

"C'mon, I'll take you home," she offered.

"Why do I feel so miserable?" Charlie murmured.

"What?"

The brunette looks at Alex's gorgeous eyes and shakes her head before standing up, only to fall back again on her seat. Alex rolled her eyes and helped Charlie stand.

"Let's get you home to your wife," she said.

Charlie sighed, "Yeah. My wife."

Alex was about to ask what Charlie meant but, thought better of it. Instead, she focussed on getting the both of them out of the club and hopefully gets in to her car safely without stumbling.

The two women got to Alex's car and soon were on their way to Charlie's. Once near, Charlie asked Alex to stop, which said woman did. She was about to ask why, when she caught sight of Joey in Hugo's arms on the side walk, close to the house.

"I don want to go home yet," Charlie mumbled.

Alex looks at Charlie's defeated feature and felt her heart break. The ever present sadness in Charlie's beautiful blue eyes and face was heart breaking that Alex had no choice but to do as she asked. She made a u-turn and drives her way home. She just hopes she could do something for Charlie.

Charlie didn't question where Alex is taking her. She just wants to get away from Joey and the hurtful and confusing things she does. When she saw Joey in Hugo's arms on the side of the road it brought a memory in Charlie; as if déjà vu she saw what she did that night before she went to spend her holiday in the city; that night when she had enough.

* * *

"No. Joey," Hugo repeated.

Joey with all her strength left stepped away from Hugo's embrace. She had to do this. It's for Hugo's own good.

"We can do the long distance relationship thing, JO," he said desperately. "We don't have to break up."

Joey shakes her head. "We can't," she said. "You know that it's not about the distance," she paused, "and I'm married now."

"It's not real! After 5 years you guys will be getting a divorce and it'll be over!" Hugo snapped.

"It won't," Joey stated. "I won't end it or let it end."

"Why? If you won't, Charlie would! She's the un-tamed Joey! She doesn't do commitment!"

"Regardless. I won't let our marriage end," she said with conviction.

"Why? For Christ sake, why?" Hugo asked. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being unfair?"

Joey shakes her heard. "That's why I'm doing this," she sobs. "I want to be fair to you –most of all."

"How are you breaking up with me fair? How is 'this' being fair?"

"I'm letting you go. I'm setting you free; free to find the one for-"

"You are that one for me Joey," Hugo insisted. "I found you a long time ago."

"I'm not. And will never be," Joey whispered.

Hugo clenched his jaw. He wonders not for the first time today why he'd done wrong for Joey to suddenly be like this.

"Why are you doing this Jo? Why?"

Joey bowed her head, wiping the non-stop tears. She owes it to Hugo to be honest with him.

"I tried to be the one for you-"she held up her hand when Hugo was about to interrupt her. "I tried to be but, I just can't. And some where deep inside you, I know that you must've known it too, or felt it too."

Hugo was quiet. He felt it. But he ignored it. Joey is the only love he ever wanted; her and her love.

"I love you Hugo," Joey continues. "And you know that. But, I was… I was never in love with you."

At the statement, Hugo felt his heart break that tad bit more. He had hope for so many times that Joey would fall for him in those years that they've been together. He even fooled himself to believe that Joey did. But tonight, he confirmed that she didn't learn to. She didn't fall that way he had.

"I tried and I can't and I'm so sorry," Joey looks up to Hugo's crest fallen feature and eyes. "You are the perfect guy and I should let you go so someone can find you and be the perfect woman you deserve."

"You are that woman," he whispered.

Joey tentatively reach and cups Hugo's cheek, before looking in his eyes with her tears feeling ones as she shakes her head. "I'm not," she softly said.

Hugo covered Joey's hand with his as he leans in to her warm palm, knowing that it could be the last that he would feel its warmth.

"I'm sorry that I've been unfair to you for so long; not loving you enough when you deserve so much more," Joey apologised again. "I'm sorry that I waited this long to let you go."

Joey looks straight in Hugo's eyes –both were glassed with tears that never stops falling.

"I'm sorry for hurting you this much."

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex offered after enduring a lengthy minutes of silence with Charlie.

Charlie shrugs. She wants to talk, but she doesn't know how far would she able to, thinking of the complicate situation she's in. She's not sure which part is the truth and which part is the 'act'.

"So I take it, Hugo is the guy best friend and Joey is the girl best friend?" Alex asked, reading the dilemma in the brunette's pretty face.

Charlie nodded.

"I know them," Alex said. "They've been my friends since I moved in here. They were 'the' couple of the bay."

Charlie grimaces at what Alex had said. She hid it well though because Alex didn't notice. Besides, Alex was just saying the truth anyway. Hugo and Joey are indeed 'the' couple of the bay.

"But, Joey never talks much of Hugo when we hand out –and we hang out a lot. If I recall it correctly, she talks a lot about her best friend that left."

The brunette remained silent and just listening. She never mentioned Joey or Hugo to any of her colleagues and not even to Aden –not until the couple came and live with her. Charlie was a little bit surprise that Joey talked about her and even thought of her even after they fall out.

"From her stories, I could tell that her best friend meant the world to her; it's like her world revolves around the mysterious best friend," Alex started. "When I asked her what happened to them, she said she doesn't know. Just that, one day she found her gone and when she came back for their senior year, she's completely changed. Almost unrecognisable in character and… they stopped being friends since."

Alex turns to Charlie and observed the beautiful woman beside her.

"Joey said she tried to think through the things she did that might've been the reason of her best friend's change but couldn't think of any. She thought it through so she could apologise for it, hoping that her best friend would forgive her and comes back to her like she always does. But, her best friend left and that was when Joey realised that the girl that looked exactly like her best friend wasn't the same. They are the same physically but completely different at the same time in terms of attitude and personality," Alex paused and looks at Charlie in the eyes before saying, "Joey always breaks down to tears whenever she talks about her."

Charlie then, unconsciously wiped the tear the escaped her eye and looks away. She couldn't decide which hurts more; the fact that Joey was hurting even after Charlie thought she doesn't anymore or the fact that Joey doesn't know what happened or what she did that pushed her over the edge.

"She looks happy today though," Alex commented. "It's in her eyes and I haven't seen that before."

Alex paused and stared at Charlie for a little while to observe her face until the brunette faces her and asked, "What?"

"You still look miserable though," she said. "Dare I ask why?"

Charlie once again looks away. She's not completely sober, yet she's not completely drunk either –or at least not enough to lose control and be completely honest. She sighed instead and shrugs.

Alex nodded. She won't force her to talk but, she'll make sure that Charlie knows that if she's ever ready to talk to someone, she's there to listen. The brunette had grown on her faster than anyone she had met. There's something about the blue-eyed beauty that she couldn't explain but so much so that she's willing to risk being hurt.

"I probably should go now," Charlie said slowly standing up. "I have to report to the station tomorrow."

"I'll drive you," Alex offered, immediately on Charlie's side as soon as the brunette wobbles a little on her feet.

* * *

"Then don't let 'us' end," Hugo pleaded desperately. "If you're this sorry for hurting me, then stop and don't let this happen."

"This is the right thing to do," she said. "I will only hurt you more if we keep this relationship going, knowing I…" Joey trails off, "I don't feel the same way."

"We're in this relationship for years Joey," he pointed out. "Surely it wouldn't last that long if you didn't feel the same."

"I love you," Joey said. "I always have. But, not in that way; I tried to make it more over the years. I tried to feel more for you but…" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "But, my heart had and have always been with someone else," she finally admitted.

Hugo stared at Joey and let go of the hand that had been cradling his cheek.

"Charlie," Hugo mumbled.

Joey nodded.

Hugo took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. He never imagined that he could hurt more that he already had been but Joey managed to make him feel more. "I'll be late for my flight," he said tightly, wiping the tears away. "But we're not finish. You and I are not over. We'll talk again when I get back," he said and turned away.

Joey was about to protest but Hugo was already running away from her before she could fully process what he'd said to her. When she looks up, all she could see was Hugo's running figure, disappearing in the dark.

* * *

Later, Joey found herself in the lounge room in hers and Charlie's house. Hugo had left and drove back to the city and airport. When she reaches the house earlier, Hugo was already gone. She opted to go up the stairs in their room to curl up and cry more but she remembered that Charlie would come home soon so, she stayed in the sofa and waited for her wife.

The tears just stopped from falling in Joey's eyes when the door bell staring ringing. Wiping her face clean from tears, she headed towards the door and felt her heart sinks when she sees Charlie in Alex's arms –even though Alex was just merely supporting Charlie's body and weight.

"Hey," Alex greeted smiling at her friend. "Sorry, I think you're wife had a little too much wine."

Joey smiled back and immediately took Charlie from Alex's hold, also careful not too show her possessiveness over the brunette.

"Yeah, I think so too," she said. "Do you want to come in?" she offered the blonde-haired officer.

Alex studied Joey's tensed form and decided to decline politely. Charlie had fallen asleep during their short drive back from her place to Charlie's and although Charlie seems half-awake now and as much as she wanted to tuck in the brunette in, in her bed, she knew it's not her job but the wife's.

"Take care and thank you," Joey said politely. She doesn't like what she feels. Alex is her friend, but she just doesn't like the way her beautiful friend is looking at her gorgeous wife.

Charlie's half-sleep form turns to Alex, "you're not coming in?"

Alex smiled at Charlie and shakes her head. Charlie pouted. She doesn't want to be alone with Joey yet, who judging by the redness of her eyes, had surely been crying over Hugo's departure. Joey on the other hand pulled Charlie slightly to hers, seeing the pout and longing look on her sleeping yet still beautiful eyes.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," Alex offered, her heart melting at the look Charlie is giving her. "I'll even pick you up if you want," she added.

Joey clenched her jaw. She wondered when Aden will come to the bay. She preferred him picking up 'her' wife to work than Alex. Charlie shakes her head and decline but thanked Alex for the offer. Charlie and Joey both said goodbye to Alex soon after.

"Let's get you upstairs," Joey suggested.

Charlie sighed secretly. They haven't talked about how their sleeping arrangement would be. After last night, she assumed that sharing is given but, knowing how Joey regretted it, apologising to Hugo through her eyes all day, Charlie didn't want to add more guilt and didn't want to assume anymore.

Bowing her head to hide her eyes, she said "I feel dizzy. Can I just seat in here for a while?"

Joey nodded and guided the both of them to where she was lying earlier. Seating Charlie on the sofa, she excused herself to get her wife glass of water to drink and luke-warm water for her body and face towel. Once Joey was out of sight, Charlie lets her body slips and lie on the seat. There she noticed the damp spot that confirmed that Joey had indeed been crying. Charlie sighed again, hoping to relieve her heart from some heaviness but it didn't work. She just then settled in, closing her eyes as she hear Joeys foot step coming back.

When Joey came back, she saw Charlie lying down with her eyes close, seemingly sleeping. She settled the glass of water on the table and turns to Charlie and gaze at her wife lovingly, before dipping the face towel onto the luke-warm water. She then slowly and gently runs it on Charlie's forehead, then on her face, down her neck to her arms, very carefully so to not disturb the –what she thought- sleeping brunette. Once done with Charlie's exposed skin, she slowly took off Charlie's shoes and sock and cleans her feet as well, very much like what she did earlier on Charlie's upper body. Once done, Joey glances at Charlie again and then leaves to put the things away.

When Joey left and was nowhere near, Charlie opens her eyes again. Nobody had taken care of her like Joey did –except her mother. She was overwhelmed but stopped her heart for feeling anymore. She's already confuse enough as it is. Shaking her head, Charlie was about ready to stand up to get herself some headache medicine when she head Joey's footstep again. Quickly, Charlie lied back on the sofa, on her side closing her eyes and relaxing her features.

Joey stood by the sofa and looks at the 'sleeping' Charlie. Joey's already in her night gown with a blanked in hands. Silently, Joey seats on the left space on the sofa, happy that it was big enough. Brushing away the hair on Charlie's face, Joey leans in and places a soft kiss on her lips, before lying in with her wife, snuggling closely to Charlie's body behind her. The sofa is big enough for two people but it would be as comfortable if it was a bed. But, Joey didn't want a comfortable bed if Charlie is not there. She knows she'll sleep better with Charlie beside her. Carefully, Joey covered herself and Charlie's body, tucking the both of them under the blanket as she cuddled in close on Charlie, gently reaching for the said woman's arm to wrap it around hear waist. Once settled, Joey closes her eyes and let the rhythm of Charlie's heartbeat against her back, lull her to sleep.

Charlie waited a few minutes before opening her eyes. Despite what happened in the day, she couldn't help the smile that crosses her lips. She's still hurting and she's still confused but for now, she relishes on the feeling of having Joey in her arms. Consciously or unconsciously, Charlie gently pulled Joey's body closer to her and nuzzles her face in the crook of Joey's neck. Inhaling Joey's scent, Charlie once again closes her eyes, shutting it to the world as she lets Joey's sweet vanilla fragrance sooth her senses to sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Charlie and Joey will have dinner and... i dont know :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you**


	30. I Love You

**Hello! Thursday update! :D and guess what? its Super Long! lolz. Thank you for still reading this story and for taking time reviewing, I appreciate it a lot. Anyways, i dont know what to make of this chapter... in my opinion, it's all over the place. lolz... and also i know i said there's a dinner here, but i'm sorry that dinner part was very little and please dont blame me. Whatever is in this chapter, it was not what i planned. but this is what happened. the story has its own life and it go to whatever way it wants to go. :( oh well... next chapter if everything goes to MY plan, the dinner will happen and the next chapter after that, we'll go back to where the fall out started. Yay! Chapters of full flashbacks! :D**

**Sorry for the type error and cheers! hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

-Previously-

_Charlie waited a few minutes before opening her eyes. Despite what happened in the day, she couldn't help the smile that crosses her lips. She's still hurting and she's still confused but for now, she relishes on the feeling of having Joey in her arms. Consciously or unconsciously, Charlie gently pulled Joey's body closer to her and nuzzles her face in the crook of Joey's neck. Inhaling Joey's scent, Charlie once again closes her eyes, shutting it to the world as she lets Joey's sweet vanilla fragrance sooth her senses to sleep._

* * *

The next morning, Joey woke up disappointed and alone. When she opened her eyes, she was safely tucked under the blanket but with Charlie gone. She was actually ready to panic, thinking that Charlie had gone to her habit of hiding away, until she saw the note on the table.

'_Joey,_

_I'm sorry to leave you alone, but I had to go to work early and I didn't want to wake you up. If you need anything or if you're hungry, I went 'grocery' shopping the other day. See you later._

_Charlie xoxo'_

Another wave of disappointment hits Joey. They haven't been back to Summer Bay long –not even a full 48hours- and Charlie's already working. Joey looks at Charlie's note and notices that 'hugs n kisses' that Charlie wrote after her name; the simple writing draw smile from Joey. In someone else's eyes, it may have been pathetic to swoon over that simple gesture, but she and Charlie are different; simple things like that are big enough for Joey, enough to put her in a good mood. Standing up, Joey fixed the sofa and herself, deciding to visit the station at around lunch time to bring her wife lunch and hopefully get her to have lunch together.

* * *

Charlie arrived at the station early. She feels off leaving Joey alone but she doesn't know what else to do. Everything's a mess and confusing and she doesn't know if she could deal with it at the moment. So, to escape it and to buy herself time, Charlie had seek the comfort of her work.

Charlie was about ready to report to the sergeant in command of the station when Aden showed in front of her, all smile in his handsome face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Charlie cheerfully.

He's happy to see his friend but, he didn't expect to see her at work today. Last he heard, Charlie and Joey ended up having their wedding on the same day –if not a little late. He assumed that Charlie would've asked for an extra week off, to celebrate with her 'wife'.

Charlie frowned at Aden, "same as you. I also work here now, if you still don't know."

Aden shakes his head.

"I mean, what are you doing working now?"

"Am I not allowed? I mean, you're working now and we both just got transferred. Why are you questioning…"

"Well, if I just got married, I wouldn't be working straight after," Aden clarified.

Charlie looks at Aden curiously. _'How can he ask, when he's not oblivious to the truth behind?'_ Charlie asked herself. Shrugging after, Charlie suggests for them to report to the Sergeant in command. She didn't want to talk about the drama of her life this early in the morning.

* * *

Aden and Charlie just finished talking to the Sergeant and had just been introduced to the whole station. Everyone are lovely people but a certain dirty-blonde haired cop caught Aden's attention the most. The woman was undeniably gorgeous. However, Aden's forehead crease when he notice said woman's gorgeous eyes focus on only one person –Charlie.

**-Few Weeks Ago-**

_Charlie came to work after she went missing the day before; the day after Charlie had open a little to Aden about what happened between Hugo, Joey and her self's Trio. Charlie had just told Aden that she's transferring to her hometown Summer Bay and Aden revealed that he too wants to transfer. And then, just as they were about to head to do patrolling, Charlie declared that she met someone._

"_Where?" Aden asked._

"_In Summer Bay. Her name's Alex Andrews and she's also a constable."_

"_And…" Aden probed more._

"_And she made me not think of Joey," Charlie admitted. "She doesn't remind me of her or my troubles here."_

_Aden nodded. "Do you think she can help you get over…"_

_Charlie cuts in, "I don't even know if she's straight or playing for both fields."_

_Aden smirked. "That didn't stop you before," he pointed out._

_Charlie grinned and slaps Aden in the arm playfully. "We'll see," she said suggestively._

**-o-o-o-**

After the introduction, Alex approached the two new-comers; her eyes on the particular brunette, although it didn't escape her that the blonde man beside was also as attractive.

"Didn't think I'd see you here today," she teased the brunette.

Charlie smiled at Alex, "didn't want to miss out on working with the infamous Alex Andrews."

Aden watched the interaction and the obvious flirting. He wondered if Charlie's even aware that she's being her usual self when it comes to that area of flirting and if she notices the way the said Alex is looking at her.

"This is Constable Aden Jeffries by the way," Charlie introduced.

Aden offered his hand and Alex took it.

"Welcome to Yabbie Creek Station," she said.

"Thank you," Aden politely replied.

Charlie eyed the two curiously and tired to suppress a chuckle at their formalities, wondering how long would the two be able to keep it. She was about ready to call on their formalities and comment on them when their attention was caught by the Sergeant.

"Alex, why don't you and Senior Constable Buckton go on patrol? Show her around," he suggested.

"Yes sir," Alex agreed. "Nice meeting you," she acknowledged Aden again before turning to Charlie. "Let's go."

Charlie nodded and followed at the same time winking at Aden as she passes him. Aden smiled back. He can already anticipate more drama coming.

* * *

"How's the head?" Alex asked, as she and Charlie drives through the streets of their suburbs.

"It surprisingly didn't hurt."

Alex nodded, "Joey must've done a pretty good job taking care of you ei," she teased, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of jealousy inside her. She didn't have the right to feel that.

Charlie's mind drifted briefly to how her wife took care of her. How she washed her and lay with her in the sofa. It was peaceful and loving and she loved every bit of it, even though she doesn't understand half the things that Joey does. A smile crosses her lips unknowingly and Alex noticed.

"You look like you're in a twilight zone," she commented. Charlie is beautiful and everyone can see that. But for as long as Alex had known her (which wasn't very long), she always had this sadness in her lovely blue pools. But at the moment, the sadness has lessened and Charlie seemed happier than the night before.

Charlie turned to Alex and smiled. In another time, she would deny it. But she could feel that she indeed probably looks like she's in that zone. She had a good sleep with Joey in her arms regardless of what had happened yesterday. She just wants to hold on to that good feeling while it last, for she knows that sooner than her liking, the familiar ache inside her would re-surface.

Alex shakes her head, smiling along with Charlie. "You kind of look like you're in love with you best friend's girlfriend," she commented nonchalantly and instantly regretted it as she saw the sadness took its place in Charlie's eyes. The pretty smile on the brunette's lips completely gone and Alex berated herself for it.

Just like she had thought, the ache will come back sooner and it did. She knows that Alex didn't say it in purpose, but what she had said hit the nail's head. She is in love with Joey; Hugo's girlfriend. She hated to be reminded of that fact and yet grateful for it. She doesn't want to forget her rightful place, because the last time she did –which was just the other night- it crashed her.

"I'm sorry," Alex apologised.

Charlie nodded. "It's ok. You were just stating the truth."

Alex frowned, wondering which part is the truth. "That you're in love with your 'girl best friend' that was your 'guy best friend's' girlfriend?"

"It's an 'is'," Charlie muttered to herself.

Alex turned to Charlie again. _'Did I hear her correct?'_ "What was it?" she asked.

The brunette turns to Alex's warm beautiful eyes, debating if she should explain to her or not. She hasn't known Alex for very long, but she felt at ease with her. She feels like she could trust her, yet at the same time, she wasn't sure if she should reveal the truth. Alex is a constable who is very much aware of their law just like herself and her father Ross; but she and Ross broke the law for their family and she doesn't know if Alex would be accepting of that.

Deciding that it's much sooner to tell the truth, Charlie shrugs and shakes her head before turning her head forward on the road. Alex glanced at the brunette on her passenger seat and when she saw her looking straight ahead, she knew that she shouldn't push. Alex just hopes that in time, Charlie would trust her enough. She wants to help the gorgeous brunette and she wants her to be happy. She's attracted to her, that much is true, but she also value her friendship more.

"It's almost lunch time. Let's go get some lunch," she suggested instead.

Charlie smiled at Alex, grateful that her companion didn't push the topic.

* * *

After putting her clothes away and Charlie's too –the ones that Hugo brought- Joey went on preparing lunch to Charlie. It was exactly 12.00 noon when she left the house and exactly 12.45 when she reached the Yabbie Creek station. She had been in the station before –far too many times- and became friends with most of the constables in there, so it wasn't hard for Joey to be notice and greeted.

"Joey, what brings you here?" A constable named Georgina Watson greeted her warmly. "Alex is out for lunch. She's showing around one of the new comers," she explained, very much aware that Alex and Joey were good friends and use to go to lunch together.

Joey's heart sunk at what she now knew. But still hold on to hope that it was Aden, Alex is showing around. "No. I'm actually here to bring lunch for my wife," she declared.

Georgina's eyes widened. She didn't know Joey is playing for the same team. Last she heard and has known for years; Joey is in a long time committed relationship with her long time boyfriend Hugo.

"Your… wife?"

Joey smiled and nodded. "Senior Constable Charlotte Buckton," she revealed proudly.

The Constable's lips open in surprised. The Senior Constable is drop-dead-gorgeous as Joey is and… she just didn't have an inkling clue that they swing that way, let alone known each other.

"Joey, what are you here?" Aden asked smiling as soon as he spotted Joey in the front desk. "Looking for Charlie?" he added.

Joey turns to Aden and her smile faded from her lips. Now, it had been confirmed that Charlie is with Alex again and although Alex is her friend –close friend in fact- she just couldn't help but feel jealous. She's still not sure if it's just her being possessive of her wife or if there really is something between the two.

"I brought her lunch," she answered, trying to mask her disappointment.

Aden looks at Georgina and she looks back at Aden. Both had the unsure-of-what-to-say look on their faces.

"Here, you guys can have it," Joey gave the container to the two constables in front of her and bid them goodbye. She wants to get out of the place as soon as possible and calm herself so she could think rationally. She doesn't like the feeling of being jealous and towards her friend nonetheless. She trusted Alex, she didn't it that she's now feeling jealous of her and seeing her as a threat.

Aden and Georgina waved goodbye to Joey then looks at the lunch and each other. Aden could see a question in Georgina's eyes and before she could voice it out, Aden shrugs and went on his paper works. It's not his place to tell and he didn't want to gossip.

* * *

Later, Charlie and Alex came back from their break. Alex didn't mention anything about the night before or any topic that would involve Joey or Hugo and Charlie had been grateful for that. Alex is the one person that didn't remind her of Joey and she wants to keep it that way. It's like Alex is her escape from the Joey and Hugo drama. Sure that Alex and them were friends too, but she didn't know that until later; and even then Alex somehow still had been a comforting distraction from all the drama in her life. Unfortunately though, when Charlie entered the station, Aden cornered her straight away in her new office and brought the 'drama' with him.

"Joey came in earlier," Aden informed her. "She brought you lunch because she suspected that you didn't eat breakfast as usual."

The brunette immediately felt guilty. But then, she didn't know that Joey will be bringing her food and there's no way that she could've known.

"I didn't know," she mumbled, looking back at the reports on her desk.

"She gave it to us," Aden said, studying his friend's posture and face. "It was de-li-cious," he said while rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

When Charlie didn't comment anymore, Aden decided to drop the Joey subject. There's another thing that he wanted to discuss with his friend.

"Charlie…" he ventured, seating on the chair opposite Charlie's desk.

Charlie looks up.

"Ahm… I'm wondering if maybe… if maybe I could stay with you until I find a place to stay?"

Charlie grinned. She hadn't seen Aden embarrassed since that one time he got turned down at the club by this woman.

"Of course," she agreed, putting her friend out of his embarrassment. "We have two spare rooms anyway; you can choose one. No big deal," she said.

Aden smiled and thanked Charlie profusely. The caravan park isn't that comfortable to live in.

"But talk to Joey too," Charlie added nonchalantly. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind, but just let her know."

Aden eyed the brunette, smile still in his lips. _'Charlie might not admit it yet, but she's naturally acting and all for this whole married and commitment thing.'_

Feeling eyes on her, Charlie looks up to Aden again, "What?"

The said man just grins his knowing grin and shakes his head. "I'll leave you to get on your work," he said instead.

Watching her friend leave her office, Charlie frowns at the odd look that Aden gave her. Shrugging it off, Charlie went back on her desk work. Not as exciting as being out in the field, but good enough to keep her mind busy.

* * *

After going to the station and be disappointed, Joey decided to go to the beach and walk along the shore. It was a nice day, leaving her to wish that Charlie didn't have to go to work so soon.

'_Work,'_ she thought. She doesn't have a problem with Charlie being a cop. She was always one for protecting people –herself being the main one, back when they were younger. Charlie always looks after others first before herself. It's her nature. But, Joey still couldn't help worrying sometimes. She feels relieve now at some point, because now Charlie is working at Summer Bay, which has a lot less crime rate compared to the city's but… now she has jealousy to deal with. No matter how much she convince herself that Alex wouldn't do anything, the thought of Alex liking Charlie that way is enough for her to be paranoid. Alex might not act on it, but Joey is possessive of Charlie –even when they were younger. She wants to be the only one feeling that way towards her wife. It's disturbing how possessive she is, but she and Charlie are just starting and still very fragile. She just can't help worrying.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Joey a little startle turned and found Aden grinning cheekily at her. She didn't notice him approaching.

"What are… shouldn't you be having lunch?" Joey asked.

Aden frowned at Joey, and then glanced at his watch. "Lunch? It's 2.30 Jo," he pointed out. "A bit late for lunch don't you think?"

Joey looks at her time and sure enough it was 2.30pm. _'How long have I been walking around?' _"Right. Sorry," she said.

Aden eyed the woman curiously, conflicting emotions swims in her beautiful face.

"You look deep in thought," he commented.

Joey shrugs and walks towards the bench up ahead the beach. Aden followed, falling in step with Joey. Both seats facing the sea; none speaks for a while. Joey is contemplating on opening up a little and Aden being tentative. He has to go back to work soon, but he decided to keep Joey company up to the last minute that he could get away with.

"I'll take a guess," he broke the silence. "Either Hugo or Charlie."

At the mention of Charlie's name, Joey unconsciously sighed which have her away. Aden noticed and knew straight away.

"Charlie it is," he said.

Joey kept quiet. Is she that obvious that even Aden could see right through her?

"You two should really talk," Aden pointed out after receiving nothing from Joey.

"Charlie always avoids it," she mumbled.

Aden nodded in agreement. It's like pulling a tooth with Charlie to get her to talk but he shrugs. "I'm sure you'll find a way to make her talk," he said. "You ARE Joey after all."

Joey turns to Aden. She didn't quite understand what the statement supposed to mean, but Aden shrugs again.

"By the way, I asked Charlie if I could stay with you guys until I find a place to stay," Aden changed the subject. He didn't want to explain his statement. Joey should know what that meant anyway. "Charlie said to ask you."

"Sure. Of course," she agreed instantly.

"Great! Thanks!" Aden said, standing up, knowing he really needs to go back to station.

Joey waved goodbye and watch the blonde guy go. _'What does he mean that I'm Joey after all?'_ Sighing at the knowledge that she won't be figuring that out any time soon, Joey decided to walk home. She'll just figure out what dinner to cook for Charlie, hoping that Charlie would come home tonight and not pull an over-time.

* * *

Hours went by quickly and before Charlie knew it, she was due home. Filing away the reports in her desk neatly, Charlie readied herself to go home.

"Charlie," Aden called, poking his head through Charlie's door before letting himself in. "I'll move tomorrow if that's ok?"

"Why not today?"

Aden shrugs. If it was him, he would move straight away but this isn't about him. Charlie and Joey needs to talk and hopefully tonight, they would be able to.

"So you and Joey can have a quiet dinner," he answered, then turned to walk outside again. "You might want to make it up to her for not being able to eat the lunch she prepared for you," he added before leaving the office.

Charlie's face fell. Honestly, she doesn't mind going home to Joey. But she's not really ready to be along with her; not after what happened the last time they were alone. But she guessed she can't avoid it for too long and they would eventually talk. She just hopes that she didn't have to apologise because she honestly doesn't regret what they shared 'that' night. Sighing and deciding that she might as well deal with it now, she stands, grabs her bag and headed out of her office.

"Hey Charlie," Alex called out when she sees the brunette. "Going home?"

Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to have a drink with me?" Alex asked without thinking. She can't seem to think straight with Charlie around or close by.

Charlie's face lit up and was about to agree until she caught sight of Aden's feature in the other corner of the room. Then she remembered that she has to make up to Joey. Joey's her wife after all. She then turns to Alex again and smiled sadly and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. But, Joey's waiting for me."

Alex tried and succeeded in keeping the smile in her face. She should've remembered that Charlie has a wife. She nodded, "of course," she said. "I kind of forgot. Maybe next time huh?"

"Yeah. Next time."

"Have a great night, Charlie."

"You too," Charlie offered and tuned to head out of the station to go home.

Alex watched Charlie go –if not a little longingly-, before fixing the papers on her own desk.

"I would be up for a drink."

Alex sharply tuned to her side and find Constable Aden Jeffries smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Let's go then," she said.

Aden beamed at Alex and hurriedly took his things. Alex watched him, smile in her face. She didn't particularly know Aden yet but he seems to be a nice guy. And she thought he could be a good distraction; she didn't want her mind thinking about Charlie and Joey. It's already frustrating that she couldn't stop what she's feeling towards Charlie, she didn't want to be more frustrated knowing that there's something behind their marriage that somehow gives her a little hope for her feelings towards the beautiful brunette.

"I'm ready!" Aden announced.

"Ok," she said and led the way out of the station.

* * *

After her rather slow drive home, Charlie soon found herself standing in her front door. Before going home, she took the liberty to buy a single white rose for Joey that she's now staring at in her hand. She's not so sure anymore why she bought it and more so if she should still give it to Joey.

'_Just do it Charlie! You've endured pain already. This sure can't hurt you more,'_ she talked herself to it.

Sighing, making up her mind, Charlie opened her front door and steps inside. As soon as she entered, smell of a delicious aroma invaded her sense of smell. Dumping her work bag, as if it has mind of its won, Charlie's feet soon brought her to the kitchen where she found her 'wife' busy cooking dinner.

'_My wife'_ Charlie thought as she gaze at Joey's form stirring something in the pot. _'My beautiful wife,'_ she repeated, relishing on how natural it felt to claim Joey her wife.

Smiling and completely forgetting anything else –like what always happen when she's alone with Joey-, Charlie walks her way towards the oblivious woman, stopping just behind her. Inhaling deeply, Charlie took in both the delicious smell of food and Joey's heavenly scent, before slipping her arm around Joey's waist.

Joey jumped a little in surprise at the arm that circled her waist but quickly relaxed after feeling its familiar touch and warm. There's only one person that could hold her that way and make her feel content. Smiling, Joey turns not letting herself slip away from Charlie's arm.

"Hey," she greeted. "Didn't hear you come in," she added, leaning in to kiss her wife's lips.

Charlie saw Joey leans in and despite her brain protesting, asking her to think rationally, her heart however prevails in shutting everything else but Joey in her senses. Charlie leans in as well, meeting Joey's lips in the middle.

Both didn't realise how much they missed one another's lips until now, and soon the what suppose to be a quick soft kiss, turns to a soft passionate one as their lips dances in rhythm to the other. They didn't think it's possible after they made love but it was, their kiss gets better than the last. But unfortunately, needing air, both pulled away to catch their breaths.

Opening their eyes, Joey to Charlie's blue and Charlie to Joey's brown, with their forehead touching against each other, Joey said, "I missed you today."

Charlie smiled at that and brought her other hand up and presented Joey the single-long stem white rose.

"This is for you," she offered her.

The raven-haired looks at the rose and took it from Charlie's hand.

"I'm sorry I missed out on the lunch that you prepared," Charlie added.

The hurt and jealousy that Joey felt earlier disappeared instantly at Charlie's gesture. She doesn't know how, but Charlie always seems to know how to melt her heart and take away whatever bad feelings he has or had.

"It's ok," she said.

Charlie studied Joey's face and pout. Her wife said it's ok but she didn't smile. Letting go of Joey's waist, Charlie took the rose from her, breaking the stem and only leaving an inch long, she put the strand of Joey's hair behind her ear and place the said rose as well in there. Gazing at Joey's face, her thumb caressing her rosy-cheek, she smiled lovingly.

"My beautiful wife," she mumbled unconsciously, too absorbed in Joey's beautiful face.

Joey blushed at Charlie's soft statement with her heart picking up its beat. Every time Charlie looks at her the way she's long at her now, it made or makes her feel beautiful; and the way Charlie touches her, makes her feel loved. It was soft and loving, but she only see this side of Charlie when their alone together. Whenever others are around, Charlie keeps her at arms length like yesterday. But she's willing to take whatever Charlie is offering.

Joey smiled at her wife, trying hard to calm her heart. Charlie smiled lovingly in return –the kind of smile she only gives to Joey.

"There," she said. "More like," she added, placing a soft and quick kiss on Joey's smiling lips.

Once again, Joey's heart beat pick up. Her smile got bigger as she places both of her arms on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie encircled hers on Joey's waist again.

"I missed you," Joey repeated.

"I missed you too," Charlie replied.

"Hmp," Joey then playfully turned her back on Charlie, facing her cooking, "You were too busy to even remember me."

Charlie pouted and circled her arms around Joey's waist tighter, pulling the said woman against her body as she plants a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Regardless of how busy I am, or what I do…. you are never far from my mind," she said honestly.

The statement alone draws a bigger smile from Joey's lips. She felt happy and very contented. This is how she imagined her life with Charlie would be and intend to keep it forever. Turning to Charlie again, she asked, "really?"

Charlie leans in again and peck her on the lips.

"Really," she confirmed and assured the blushing raven-haired, before leaning in again only for Joey to move back a little. Charlie frowned.

"You need to get change," Joey pointed out. As much as she wants to kiss Charlie again, they have to eat dinner. "Get yourself out of uniform and I'll serve dinner."

Charlie pouted. Joey smiled and kisses Charlie's lips quickly. Charlie smiled.

"Go," Joey ordered softly.

"Yes ma'am!" Charlie said before actually going, to change to her house clothes.

Joey watched her wife go, shaking her head before turning her attention back to her cooking.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Charlie looks at herself in the mirror as she replays hers and Joey's interaction earlier. She doesn't understand it. When she was driving home, her plan was to apologise, give her the flower and go straight to the room. But when she came in, when she saw Joey in the kitchen, it was as if her brain stops functioning again and her heart took over. And the fact that Joey responds to her –if not initiating it- made it more confusing. They acted like a couple towards each other earlier. They acted like married couples do; and she likes it. She loves every bit of it and now she doesn't knot how to stop. She can't control her actions whenever it's just them in the room.

"You have to be in control Charlie," she told herself. "You will only get yourself in deeper pain if you don't."

Taking a deep breath, Charlie composes herself and made her way down and to the kitchen again. Once there, once she saw Joey's figure preparing the table, once her eyes caught the sight of Joey's beautiful face, none of what she had thought moments ago stayed in her head. At that moment, all she could think was her beautiful wife, preparing a lovely meal for the both of them to share.

Feeling eyes on her, Joey turns her head to the side and sure enough found Charlie staring at her. If it was somebody else, Joey is sure that she would've felt uncomfortable but it was Charlie. It will never make her uncomfortable; if anything, Charlie's gaze overwhelms her in a good way; it gives her warm fuzzy feelings.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Charlie snaps out of her trance at Joey's question. Walking to the said woman, she smiles and cups Joey's face in both of her hands.

"Nothing," she said. "You just look so beautiful, it always draw me in, in a daze like state."

Joey blushed again but smiled at Charlie nevertheless. Once again, she is rendered speechless by the gorgeous brunette. Leaning in and giving Charlie's lips a peck, she steps aside to pull a chair for Charlie. "Dinner is ready," she said.

Charlie turns to the table and almost had her mouth watered. The meal consists of her favourites. It was lovely. Taking her seat with Joey seating across from her she asked, "Why cook so much?"

Joey shrugs, putting food on Charlie's plate carefully before attending to hers. "I knew you would be tired from work."

"Thank you," Charlie said while pouring their glasses some wine. Joey thanked her too.

The two shared a quiet but lovely dinner together. It wasn't uncomfortable by any means and it was actually quite amusing. Both were giving each other stolen glances like two shy teenagers and when one caught the other looking, both would share a giggle. It was fun and light and probably silly but both enjoyed it.

After eating, they shared and washed the dishes together like old times. And once done, Joey excused herself to go and prepared for the night. Charlie went to their room straight. Once inside the room, the memory of what had happened in that room the last time came flashing in her head like a film. The way Joey was undressing in front of her, the way her brown eyes gazed her own while taking her clothes off one by one…

Blinking a couple of times, Charlie snaps out of the memory of that beautiful night. Swallowing hard as she tries to lower down the heat she feels at the memory, she reaches under her pillow for her sleep wear. Charlie was only in her underwear and in the middle of taking her bra off when Joey entered the room. Charlie's back was on the door and Joey didn't think Charlie heard her come in. The sight that greeted Joey was a sight she knows she'll never get tried of seeing; just looking at Charlie sends pleasant tingles in her body and on its own, Joey's feet brought her towards the oblivious brunette.

Charlie was in the middle of putting her top on, when Joey's hands stops her as well as feeling the said woman's lips on her shoulder. Turning, Charlie was faced by Joey's darker shade of brown orbs. The shade she had seen that night after their wedding; the way Joey is looking at her, already lighting fire in her body. Again, no other thought could penetrate Charlie's rationality –or lack of at the moment.

Joey's plan after washing up was to have 'the' talk with Charlie. But when she was faced by Charlie's half naked form in front of her, the idea of talk flew out of the window. Joey at the moment could think of nothing other than her love of Charlie; make love to her wife.

Talking the piece of clothing from Charlie's hand, Joey drops it on the floor; her eyes looking straight in Charlie's blue pools and then moving down to take in Charlie's body, almost unconsciously with the tip of her fingers, she traces down the trail where her eyes had been looking at. The soft touch of Joey's fingers, from her neck down her chest, moving down between her breasts, was enough for a moan to escape Charlie's lips. Looking up at the sound that left Charlie's lips, Joey leans in, cupping the brunette's face in her hands, and capture her lips with her own; the kiss was searing, hungry yet passionate and still very gently, like each lips dances perfectly with one another.

Soon, Charlie and Joey found themselves on the bed with Joey on top of Charlie, nibbling on the sensitive part of Charlie's neck and pulse point. Charlie has her hand on Joey's silky soft locks, massaging said woman's scalp. The feeling she felt the other night came back, the fire running in her body, the tingle in her skin… it all came back and it felt much stronger than the first. Joey on the other hand continued on placing open mouth kisses on Charlie's neck. The taste of Charlie's skin or even the feel of her skin on her lips were just too much for Joey to be able to control herself. She's addicted to Charlie and she loves every bit of being addicted to the woman she loves.

Moving up again, Joey took Charlie's lips again which was welcome by Charlie. Their lips move in perfect rhythm as their tongues play with one another, emitting low moans from both lips, both kept the union of their lips going until the need for air stops them.

Joey gazes down at Charlie, staring at her beautiful face while she moves the strands of hair away from Charlie's face. Every time she looks at her, she always falls in love deeper than the last. It was over-whelming to love this much, this way, but Joey is willing to fall and drown for her love of Charlie, because Charlie is the only love she ever desired to fee and she had wished for since the day she could not remember yet she never forgets. Whenever she looks back and figure out when she started falling, she can only remember her falling, never the actual start; it's as if she fell the very first time her eyes met the blue of Charlie's, only she was too young to recognise the feeling.

Charlie watches Joey gazing at her. She wondered what was or is in said woman's head. Normally, not knowing would make Charlie panic, but the look Joey is giving her was just so loving and the fact that its Charlie's heart reining her and not her rain made it easier for her to just feel and not think. And what she feels now from Joey is nothing but warm… loving feeling. Like Joey's looking right through her eyes and went in depth of her soul, embracing it in its warm loving arms. It doesn't make sense –what she feels- even for her, but she knows it's not supposed to make any sense. It's always a wonder how everything seems clearer when she doesn't think and just feel.

"I love you Charlie," Joey declared.

* * *

**:D Yay! Joey confessed! Go Joey!**

**Next Chapter, how will Charlie react? :P Till next Thursday... (or earlier if i get to finish the next chapter) :D**


	31. First Date

**A/N: Hello everyone. Happy Easter! I'm really sorry for the delay. I got stuck on this Chapter and I'm just happy that i got to finish it. Also, Big shout to my dear Kimmy! Oi, i was really hoping that you'd be able to download it. :( it sucks that you can't. We'll reseach for another one, yeah? We should be able to find another way. :P Mi manca lo scambio di messaggi con te. E mi manca di più che non possiamo fare spesso. :D And here is the update you've been asking me. :D I'm sorry for the delay and also, about the letter... you should write it :P. **

**Ok, So sorry for the errors as well. And cheers!**

* * *

-Previously-

"_I love you Charlie," Joey declared._

* * *

Charlie stared at Joey. She could feel Joey's heart beat against her own and it matches hers. Did she just heard it correct? Did Joey just tell her she loves her? Charlie desperately wants it to be right; desperately wish that she heard it correct and those words weren't just a pigment of her imagination. But if she did indeed heard Joey correct, what does it mean? Charlie's brain started taking over as her heart struggles to understand what's happening, but before her brain completely alarm her and send her to panic mode, Joey spoke again.

"I love you," she repeated softly, looking straight in Charlie's blue orbs.

Joey could sense that anytime soon, Charlie would panic and might walk away. The doubt and confusion swims in Charlie's blue eyes and she couldn't thinking any way to ease what Charlie were feeling other than to assure her. Joey knows that 'her' saying those words now is completely justifiable. They are married. She's free from Hugo –as far as she's concerned- and they just shared their body to one another; they had made love. Joey couldn't find an excuse not to say those words; she thinks its only right to tell Charlie how she feels, to voice out not only the truth but to let the brunette know that she loves her; that the marriage on her side wasn't/isn't just a ploy to get the inheritance. This is what she wanted and wants. It's for real and if Charlie would allow it… it's for keeps.

Charlie continues to just gaze in Joey's brown eyes –one she loved and loves for a long time. She didn't see any doubt there or uncertainty. Only love and adoration, and somehow, that alone made her relax, both her mind and her heart. Her heart of course still beats fast but at the same time slow. It was unexplainable but she feels that for Joey –only to Joey.

"Are you… sure?"

The raven-haired smiles at the brunette and leans in to capture her lips. She thought showing would be much better than any words could and she was right. As soon as her lips meet Charlie's, as if naturally or maybe instinct, the emotions she feels just flow right out from her, through her lips and to Charlie's. And those feelings were accepted and reciprocated by Charlie's lips. While she drinks in the love from Joey, she's pouring hers as well as she matches the move of Joey's soft lips with her own; same gusto, same passion… dancing in the same music that their heart beat provides. No words were exchange after as both soon let their body talk and act the feelings they have that no word could comprehend.

Charlie's hands instinctively a tug on Joey's top and pulled it off to reveal Joey's upper body to her once again. Their lips pulled apart briefly and their eyes meet again, both in darker shade. Charlie gazes at Joey's face, from her brown eyes, her cheek bone that are covered by rosy skin, to her nose and down her lips. She reached to caress Joey's skin with the tip of her finer and watch Joey close her eyes as she did. Charlie never thought its possible but she could swear that Joey always looks lovelier than the last time she looks at her –which was just a moment ago before she closed her eyes to get lost in the sensation of Joey's kiss. Charlie carries on gazing at Joey's face until her eyes caught the rose that she placed on Joey's ear earlier, still there. Slowly, she took it from its place and runs it against Joey's nose.

Joey, even with her eyes close could still feel the intensity and warmth of Charlie's gaze. She loves how Charlie looks at her. It sends shiver down every nerve of her body just by Charlie's look. And to feel the simple, gently touch from Charlie… it was just indescribable; a moment later, Joey felt the soft texture of rose petal against her nose and it scent invaded her nostrils. Slowly, she opens her eyes and meets Charlie's blue still gazing at her.

"Do you know how much I want to make love to you again?" Charlie asked in soft whisper.

Joey smiled involuntarily. She's feeling the same, and she's elated to have known that Charlie is feeling it too. She then nodded her head.

"I feel the same," she said and then leans in to take Charlie's lips again only to be met by the soft petals of the rose against her lips. "Charlie…"

The brunette smiled at Joey. She deliberately placed the rose between their lips, not because she doesn't want to feel Joey's lips, but because she wants it so bad that is she let the kiss happen, she sure wouldn't be able to stop and it will lead to another. She wants all that; she wants that but not until they talk. She had been avoiding the talk for long enough, it's time for her to face it.

"I want to kiss you," she said and then turns the rose and kissed the side where Joey's lips had just been, "but I'll settle for that… for now."

Joey frowned adorably. They have been kissing since Charlie came in from work, why would she settle for kissing the rose where her lips had touched?

Reading the question in Joey's eyes, Charlie smiled again. "Because if I kiss you, I won't be able to stop," she started explaining, "we will keep kissing and we'll make love."

She places the rose against Joey's lips again when said woman opened it, sure to interrupt her.

"We'll make love," she repeated and continues on," and as much as I want that… I want to clear things with us," she said. "I want to know where we stand; what really our relationship… our feelings is and… what you have with Hugo."

Joey looks at Charlie lovingly, about ready to give Charlie all the answers and assurance she needs but Charlie stops her again.

"And as much as I want to know everything now… I'm not ready yet for the truth," Charlie admitted. "And… uhm… if maybe we can have it… I mean, if I can… take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" she asked hesitantly.

Joey smiled at the brunette's bashfulness. She's normally very confident when it comes to that –the new Charlie anyway. Still smiling, Joey caresses Charlie's face.

"Like a date?"

Charlie bit on her lower lip and nodded. The smile on Joey's face got bigger as she gazes at Charlie's beautiful face, "you don't know how much I've been waiting for you to be ready to talk," she said.

Charlie smiles back and shrug, "is that a yes?"

"Have I ever said no to you?"

The brunette shakes her head. She can't remember Joey ever saying 'No' to her, just like she never did to Joey.

"I love you Charlie," Joey said again. "And tomorrow, everything will be clear and…"

"Tomorrow is tomorrow," Charlie cuts in. She's not ready to hear anymore yet. She's barely managing the knowledge that Joey might actually feel the same. "Let's enjoy 'now'," she suggested, wrapping her arms around Joey's shoulder after placing back the rose behind said woman's ear.

Joey nodded and rested her head against Charlie's chest and listens to its rhythm; the beats were just like others but Charlie's heart beat send wave of calm to her as if embracing her being and cradling her to sleep. Not a moment longer and Joey felt the lids of her eyes heavy and soon closes. Charlie wraps her arm around Joey more while the other just managed to cover their body with the duvet. Charlie waited, looking down lovingly at Joey and watches the rising and falling of her form as she breathes. Sure that Joey is fast asleep; she planted a soft kiss against her forehead and closes her own eyes to the world.

"I love you too Joey," she whispered.

Oblivious to Charlie, a small smile crosses Joey's lips as she snuggles more into Charlie's warm body.

* * *

At the ridiculous time in the early morning, Charlie dragged herself out of bed and prepared to go to the station. She's not planning to go to work, she just wants to file a leave and explain the situation. When she arrives at the stations, she's delighted to be informed that the Sergeant is already there and without waiting a moment longer, she made her way to his office, knocked and entered.

"Sir?"

Sergeant Moore looks and smiled at his Senior Constable. He actually wanted to speak to her.

"Senior, good morning," he greeted, "you're early."

"Morning sir," Charlie replied. "And I know Sir. But I wanted to talk to you."

Sergeant Moore nodded. "I've been meaning to speak to you too," he said. "So, you go ahead first."

The brunette's heart started beating frantically while her head works over time thinking if she had accidentally did something the day before that could put her in trouble. Why else would the Sergeant be speaking to her or 'what' for that matter?

"No Sir, you go ahead first," she offered, thinking if she's really in trouble, then she'll have to move her plan for leave and make up for whatever wrong she had done.

"Ok," he agreed. "I want you to take a week off or more if you would like," Charlie frowned and he continued. "I had a call from the city late yesterday and I found out that you just got married," he revealed.

Charlie stayed quiet, not sure how to react at what she found out. She didn't want to appear that her father is back her up –although it had never been the case.

"I do appreciate you eagerness to work straight after, but it's understandable to take a leave after getting married, regardless if you're new to the station or not," the Sergeant then smiled at the brunette.

"Now, I expect to see you're leave application soon," he added.

Charlie with a smile on her lips handed her application. She had prepared one as soon as she came in the station.

"That was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, Sir," she explained.

"It's approved," Moore said without even reading the application. "Now, go home to Mrs. Buckton," he added.

"Yes Sir."

Soon, Charlie found herself driving back home, hoping that Joey's still asleep. Charlie although it doesn't seem like it, feels bad whenever she leaves Joey alone to wake up. Luckily when the brunette reaches home, Joey's still in deep slumber; Charlie opted to go back to bed and snuggle in with Joey but changes her mind. Instead, she decided to surprise Joey with breakfast in bed.

* * *

Turning to her side, Joey opens her eyes when her arm met and empty space. Like the other day, she found Charlie out of bed and herself alone in the room. Seating up with the duvet tucked firmly under her arm to cover her naked upper body, Joey was about ready to fight the disappointment that waking up alone brings her when the door opens, revealing Charlie with tray of foods in hands.

"Morning Mrs. Buckton," she greeted the surprised raven-haired.

"Good morning," Joey replied, her smile big with her heart skipping a beat at what Charlie had just called her. "You made breakfast?"

Charlie smiled a little bashfully and nodded, placing the tray in front of Joey. "This is also for you," she said, taking a long stem rose from behind her.

Ready to accept the flower, Joey frowned when Charlie took it out of her reach. Grinning at Joey, Charlie points at her lips and leans in for a kiss. Joey chuckled at that but meet the brunette's lips half way for a sweet short kiss. When both pulled away, Charlie rested her forehead against Joey's and slowly opens her eyes at the same time as Joey did. Both had smile on their lips.

"What a perfect way to wake up," Joey murmured, her lips brushing Charlie's as it moves.

"Indeed," Charlie agreed, gazing at Joey's beautiful face.

Both once again lean in to close the little gap between them for another love filled kiss that always takes their breath away.

"Let's not have your breakfast cold," Charlie said once they pulled apart for the much needed air.

Joey smiled. "You're spoiling me with all these and the flowers," she said when Charlie passed her a toast that she just buttered and jammed.

"You should get used to being spoil then," the brunette said with a toothy grin.

Joey just looks at the brunette. She doesn't know what happened or when, but the Charlie right beside her was/is 'her' Charlie; the one that's not scared to show how much she means to her –her old Charlie. And not that she's complaining, but it was just the other day when Charlie kept her at arms length and now it's the complete opposite and she wonders what changed or if this is all just a dream.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Charlie asked as she turns to face Joey. "And yes, this is real," she added as if reading Joey's thoughts.

"How-"

"I just know," the brunette answered before Joey could finish her question.

Joey then smiled lovingly at her wife. Smiles for her are easy to come by and have these days. She feels like it's permanently there nowadays. Charlie smiled back. She's happy. For the longest time, she had settled on by being contented on what's just there. She never dreamt of reaching the unreachable –Joey-, because she knew how bad it would hurt. So, for years, she had been contented but not happy. Now, if everything goes well, she would have both; contented and Happy.

"Uhm… not that I'm complaining but," Joey started as she pass the coffee she made to Charlie. "Aren't you supposed to be at work an hour ago?"

Charlie shrugs and sips on her cup of coffee. Once again, her taste buds met the 'just right' taste of coffee by Joey.

"I have been. I filed my leave and then came straight home soon after," she answered casually. "I figured we just got 'home' and just got married and…"

The brunette was cut off when Joey's hands cups her face in it palm, turns her head and soon met by Joey's ever-so-soft lips. Startled at first, but it didn't take Charlie a second longer to respond to Joey's addicting kiss. Without breaking their lip lock, Charlie reached and places her coffee on the bedside table, and soon found herself on top of Joey. Hand started roaming as if once again memorising each other's contours, bumps and shape, leaving their skin to flame with longing lust and love.

Pulling away, Charlie gazes at Joey's eyes as said woman's hands tries to take off her shirt and as much as she wanted her to, she stops said hands, bringing them up against her lips to place soft kisses on its knuckles and palms. Joey smiled, understanding why Charlie stopped her; she knew the brunette's not rejecting her. Lovingly, she caressed the brunette's soft beautiful face as Charlie nuzzles in more to her touch.

'_Can't wait 'till we have everything all out in the open,'_ Joey thought, drinking in the beauty of Charlie's blue. _'Then we'll be free to do everything.'_

* * *

The rest of the day, Joey and Charlie spent getting to know more about each other and catching up at lost times. Charlie opened about how her life was in the city and how she loves being an officer. Joey had expressed time and again how much she admires what Charlie does but also admitted how it worries her. Joey on her part talked about what had kept her busy all those years ago without mentioning Hugo or Ales of how much she had longed for Charlie to come back and how lost she had been –little did she know that Charlie already had a vague idea of how.

When the evening rolled, Charlie and Joey both prepared themselves for the most awaited dinner. When getting dress, Charlie suggested that they get change separately, seeing how they barely manage to be close to each other without getting distracted by one's lips and getting carried away; it would've been ok if they didn't book a reservation but since they did, they cannot afford to be late.

Once Charlie is done getting ready, adoring a little blue dress that zips up front and shows off just right amount of cleavage, she decided to check in on Joey. As soon as she entered 'their' room, the thought of going out almost left the brunette's head. Right before her eyes is Joey in her sexy black dress that highlighted her cream-white skin which said woman's trying to zip up from behind.

Hearing the door opens and closed, Joey said, "Oh good, you're here. Can you help me zip this up?"

Still in a trance like state, Charlie slowly walks over to Joey and stopped just behind her. Joey started putting her earrings on while she waits for Charlie to zip her up. Charlie couldn't help herself. Joey was just so mesmerizing and her exposed skin as 'that' enticing that she just couldn't stand there and just look. She had to feel that soft skin, feel it… touch it. Without thinking, Charlie reaches and touch Joey's exposed back with the tip of her finger, running it along her spin. Joey stopped what she was doing, when instead of Charlie zipping the dress up, she felt Charlie's finger tip running down her spine. Goosebumps appeared as Charlie's soft touch sends tingle over all over her body. She wondered yet again it she would ever stop feeling the tingles whenever Charlie touches her. Joey always guesses she wouldn't.

"Charlie…" she whispered in a weak attempt to get the brunette's attention.

Charlie didn't answer; instead she steps in closer, leaning to take in Joey's vanilla scent and brushes her lips on said woman's shoulder. Joey's eyes flutters. She so wanted to give in, but she knows that the talk should happen now, because then, when everything are all out in the open, she and Charlie would be completely free and they would be able to move forward from what happened that separated them in the first place. They can fully and truly start their lives together as a couple; not just by the will, not just by the paper or just in the eyes of those people around them, but a couple in every sense of the word. Them two… Charlie and Joey, together.

Opening her eyes, she mastered and just managed to call Charlie's name again to her attention. "Charlie," she tried firmly yet still gently.

Fortunately for Joey, Charlie heard her this time and even in her clouded thoughts of desire, Charlie was still able to recognise and acknowledge Joey's voice. She looks up and met Joey's brown eyes through the mirror in front of them.

Joey smiled at the brunette. Charlie smiled back. Joey didn't have to say anything when their eyes met in the mirror, Charlie knew. Without a word, Charlie zips up Joey's dress, kissing her shoulder once again before stepping back and out of Joey's personal space. Joey then turns and showed her attire to Charlie properly.

"You look beautiful," Charlie said appreciatively. "Always," she added.

Once again, Joey felt her cheeks hot and was sure that it would be red.

"I try," she replied trying to sound confident, and then looks at the whole of Charlie's dress adoringly. "I mean, I'll be out with the most beautiful woman. I should at least try my best to be good enough to be seen with her."

Shaking her head in disapproval, Charlie again steps in close, circling her arms around Joey's waist and pulling her closer. "You don't have to try, because… you're already very beautiful and my eyes would not dare to look at other because other won't be good enough compared to you," she said lovingly, looking straight and deep in Joey's brown orbs.

"And sorry, because comparing you to others was an insult to you," Charlie continued. "None of them could ever be good enough to be compared to you."

The raven haired felt the butterflies in her stomach -like she did when she kissed Charlie years ago-, her heart also skipping a beat. At times like this, she always wonders of what it was she did before that allowed her to have what she has now –Charlie.

With her right hand, Charlie tucks in some strands of Joey's hair behind her ear. "My beautiful wife," she murmured as she leans in close to Joey's lips. "My love," she whispered and closes the gap between hers and Joey's lips.

At that moment, Joey's eyes automatically closes as she lets herself be drown in the depth of feeling that Charlie's lips and kiss embraces her with.

* * *

45 minutes later, after a little speeding –on Charlie's part-, the couple found themselves seated in the famous Italian sort of Jazz restaurant, by the window with the view of the beach.

"How did you know this place?" Joey asked.

"Alex and I went patrolling yesterday and we drove pass here," Charlie answered casually.

Joey nodded, ignoring the sour feeling she had –for a split second- at the mention of her friend. "Did you know that this is owned by former Ms. Bates, now Mrs. Bates – Guessepe?"

"Ms. Bates? My old music teacher Ms. Bates?"

Joey nods again. "She married this guy Antonello Guessepe –obviously Italian- and they opened this place."

Charlie looks around. Everything actually looks Italian-ish, including the coffee tables outside the restaurant; her eyes failing to see the shiny black grand piano in the corner.

"Wow," she said appreciatively.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Charlie nodded. "But…" she then turns her attention to Joey in front of her, "ancora non bella come te, mi amore," she said.

Joey stared at Charlie, after hearing the brunette speaks to her in -what she could make out as- Italian.

"Nulla può mai essere bella… Nulla," she said gazing lovingly at Joey's face..

Joey always finds Charlie attractive, beautiful and sexy. But Charlie speaking in italian –even if she doesnt understand a word she said- was just... –for the lack of a better word- HOT.

"You speak italian?"

"Si, mi amore," Charlie answered, still gazing lovingly at her wife.

Joey was smitten. She assumed Charlie said 'yes' and the word 'amore' she can recognise as 'love'.

"Ma, solo un po '," Charlie added. Joey frowned.

"Sorry?"

The brunette smiled and said, "I said just a little."

"What about the things you said earlier?"

Charlie just smiled and shakes her head. The waitress then brought their meal and Joey kept on asking. "I am not letting this conversation drop," she said trying to sound stern.

Charlie kept quiet and just smiling, while pouring Joey's glass wine.

"Charlie!" Joey whined.

The brunette chuckled, but still kept quiet.

"Charlie, please…" Joey pleaded, giving Charlie her best puppy-dog-eyes look, just in time as Charlie looks at her.

'_Damn it!'_ Charlie thought. She knew she could never resist that look. "I just said you're beautiful."

Joey eyed her wife curiously. She could tell that it was the truth but somehow she knows that Charlie was leaving some part out. She wondered if she could get it out from her, once their done with the 'talk'.

"Ok," she let it go, but made a mental note of asking again later.

* * *

The two shared a nice meal with soft music of violin playing in the background. The food was lovely and the dessert they are waiting for looks very promising. Charlie and Joey were in the middle of a light conversation when Charlie's old music teacher spotted them. Excited, the owner aka Mrs. Bates-Guessepe approached them.

"My, my, if it isn't Charlotte Buckton and Joanne Collins," she praised. "Things never change," she added, knowing how close the two girls were, completely unaware of what transpired after they left Year 10.

Both Charlie and Joey turned and smiled. Charlie however, stood as well and gave her old teacher a hug. Some time all those years ago, the woman had been Charlie's mentor.

"How have you two been?" the kind woman asked, "especially you, Charlie."

After they graduated year 10, she had never seen Charlie. But she had heard that Charlie did not take up music class in her senior year and although she had been disappointed at that, as Charlie has a lot of potential, she guessed the young girl's heart was not really into it. But, she couldn't help but admit that Charlie plays piano really nicely and it was always lovely to hear. She wonders if Charlie would be so kind to play if she asks.

"We're good Ms," Charlie replied inviting her to seat, which said woman gladly takes. "How have you been?"

"First off, call me Monica," she said. "And… I have been really good; been busy with the restaurant but… everything's fine."

"The place is lovely," Joey commented. "And the foods were amazing."

Monica smiles at the compliment. The nice words Joey offered weren't unusual to her hearing but it's always nice to know that people appreciates what she and her husband along side their staff offers.

"Thank you. It's so nice of you to say," she said. "So, what are you kids doing now?"

"Joey would be a business woman," Charlie answered without thinking, but guessed there's no harm in telling that part of the story.

"And Charlie's a police officer now," Joey said.

Monica turned to Charlie again. She had never seen it or thought that Charlie would like to be a police officer like her father. She always thought her career would involve music some how.

"Really?"

Charlie nodded. "And she's a Senior Constable," Joey added with full of adoration towards her wife.

"Wow," Monica praises. "I never would've thought," she admitted. "But that's great."

"Thank you."

"I honestly thought your career would somehow involve music," Monica said.

At the word music, Charlie tensed. Her old music teacher had admitted before to be a fan of her music. She told her numerous of times how she plays beautifully and that she would do great in that department if she pursued it. But Charlie, -ever since that night- had tried to forget that she could play, let alone enjoys it. She almost succeeded in not remembering, but who can really runaway from their past? No one. Charlie never forgets. She might've not thought about it, but she wasn't able to forget.

Joey on her chair watched and witnessed the change of expression in her wife's face. It wasn't really obvious, but she saw it. It was there and she wondered what could possible cause it.

"But being an officer of the law is really great," Monica repeated her praise. "But if it's not too much to ask…" she ventured.

Charlie tensed more. She could tell what the request would be.

"Would you play for us tonight?"

Charlie's heart beat picks up. She had somehow, over came her phobia of having the attention of the crowd on her, all thanks to her job. But she still feels uncomfortable having all the attentions on her but she manages it now. Her beating organ is thumping hard against her chest not because of the crowd but because of the thought of playing again. She swore never to play again and when she did a few days back, it was unconsciously and not intentionally. Playing brings a lot of un-wanted memories that she doesn't want to live through again.

"I… I don't play anymore," she politely decline, hoping that her distress wouldn't be obvious in her voice.

"Oh, please Charlie. It would be an honour to hear you play again," Monica pleaded.

The brunette bit her bottom lip. She can't play. It would hurt too much to remember. Joey on the other hand just gazes at Charlie and observes her blues eyes getting filled with sadness, if not pain. Again, she wondered why. Charlie used to love playing, especially for her.

'_Maybe she's having her phobia again,'_ she thought. _'She should be used to it. Everyone looks at her once she enters a room whether full or people or not, she always gets everyone's eyes.'_

"Please Charlie," Charlie's old teacher repeated her pleas. Monica is always proud of Charlie and she wants other to hear her old student play.

"Charlie," Joey reaches of Charlie's hand across the table. The brunette turns to her and meets her brown eyes. "I haven't heard you play in a while too. I missed it," she said.

Charlie looks at Joey. _'Is she really willing to put me through this again?'_ she asked herself. The last time Joey asked her, she ended up with her heart broken in pieces –entirely.

"Please…" Joey pleaded. If Charlie's still suffering from her phobia, she would do her best to help her wife over come it. Charlie plays wonderfully and she's sure that the people would love it. And then, she would have the chance again to show how proud she is of Charlie, how happy Charlie makes her feel and that Charlie is hers. She didn't quite done it right the last time and she's determined to do it right this time.

"Please?"

Charlie could feel her heart strings being pulled, making her beating organ ache. She's already fighting back memories. But then, she's always powerless and defenceless against Joey and her pleading brown eyes. She had never managed to say no to Joey before. She doesn't think she could… ever.

Reluctantly, Charlie nodded.

Everything went by unnoticed to Charlie. After she agreed, she now found herself seating in front of an elegant black grand piano. She had been staring at the keys in front of her, for she doesn't know how long. They keys were smooth and it seems as if they were inviting her to produce music with it. And with her heart's reluctance, Charlie lets her fingers caress the ivory keys. Soon, her fingers started running along the keys and as the music is produced, as the melody of the piano filled the room, Charlie closes her eyes, she hears her heart break all over again just like that night, as she gets drawn and drown to the memory she had tired so hard to forget – the first time she got her heart broken; her first taste of a broken promise.

* * *

**Translation: :D ( and yeah... i like italian language. lolz)**

**ancora non bella come te, mi amore - still not as beautiful as you, my love.**

**Nulla può mai essere bella… Nulla - nothing can be as beautiful... nothing.**

**Ok. So there you go. Next Chapter would mostly be flashback and if it goes to my plan, the future chapters would be the same. We'll discover how they were before they fell apart and what's the cause. :D I can't guarantee that i'll post on thursday though. I'm sorry. But i will try my hardest! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. :D**


	32. Unforgotten Past

**Hello! Sorry for the delay of the update (but earlier than Thursday). Anyway, this update is dedicated to Laura G. I'm really sorry for what happened and i hope this makes up for it. :D **

**Anyway, this chapter is a little bit confusing especially at the shifting POV for the flash backs but i hope you guys get my drift. :P i tried to make it as less confusing as possible, i swear. And as promised this is the start of us travelling back in time to figure out what went wrong. Also please take note that the music Charlie supposed to have created is a piece from Yimura entitled Kiss the Rain. Please listen to it as you read that part of the sorry so you know the mood. :D sorry i demand too much.**

**So... as always sorry for the type errors and all the errors you guys can find and i hope you enjoy the chapter. Cheers!**

* * *

-Previously-

_Charlie lets her fingers caress the ivory keys. Soon, her fingers started running along the keys and as the music is produced, as the melody of the piano filled the room, Charlie closes her eyes, she hears her heart break all over again just like that night, as she gets drawn and drown to the memory she had tired so hard to forget – the first time she got her heart broken; her first taste of a broken promise._

* * *

Charlie started running her fingers on to the smooth ivory keys. The melody, the music was calm but sad. Everyone in the room were quiet; everyone could feel the gripping emotion of the sound coming from the magnificent piano, produced and created by the dainty fingers of the pianist. How can such calm, beautiful music be so sad? How much pain did the pianist have endure, to have created something as beautiful and sad?

**-Flashback 9 or so years ago-**

It had been a week since Joey convinced her to play for the music competition. Joey said that it would give her chance to show the people how proud she is of her and how much she makes her happy. Having no power to say 'No' to Joey, she agreed. Now, Charlie found herself in the music room, waiting for her teacher –alone.

Joey was suppose to accompany her for her piece selection, but unfortunately, Hugo had asked Joey to watch his football match 2 weeks ago, so now… she's in the room alone, wondering yet again why she feels uncomfortable with the idea of Joey and Hugo hanging out alone. It should be ok. They were friends too, but lately, it hasn't been ok for Charlie. She never says anything, but she doesn't feel comfortable. At the same time, she cannot decide if she'd rather feel being the third wheel when the three of them are together or have Joey and Hugo hanging out without her.

Sighing, Charlie started playing with the keys, just creating music. She wouldn't have played piano if it wasn't for Joey, although she enjoyed playing nevertheless. But nowadays, Joey is hardly around to listen to her. The two of them still hangs out together but lately it wasn't as often as she'd like or as often as before. Hugo's always all over Joey nowadays and Joey is still oblivious to Hugo's very obvious interest in her and as the result of that, the used to be Charlie and Joey all the time… now, it's Hugo and Joey and then Charlie and Joey and from time to time them three. But Charlie supposes its how it should be now. Her parents always tells her that things changes whether you like it or now and even though she'd been adamant that things would remain the same with her friends with both Hugo and Joey, now… she's secretly doubting that. Charlie wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she's thinking that her parents could be right. Things are changing and as much as she doesn't want it to, she can't do anything about it. She can't hold on to what is used to be, because both her best friends are moving forward –without her.

And it was right and then, Charlie decided that she'll just go with the flow of changes. She won't stop it, since it's unstoppable –it's the only thing that remains constant anyway. She'll just go with it even if it hurts.

Unconsciously, Charlie stops playing at the thought and the music stops.

"That was beautiful Charlie."

The brunette then opens her eyes and her fingers left the keys automatically. She didn't realise that her teacher already arrived. She had been too deep in thought and the music filled ears that she didn't hear anyone coming in.

"That was really beautiful," Ms. Bates repeated and praised again, glad that she came in when she did and that her tape recorder had been with her.

Charlie blushes and tried hiding it by bowing her head down, letting her brown locks fall and cover her blushing face. She's never one for taking compliments.

"Do you want to hear it again?" Ms. Bates offered, seating next to her student.

Curiosity getting the better of the brunette, she nodded without thinking. Ms. Bates smiles and rewinded the tape for her and played it. The music and the rhythm was slow, and even Charlie could never deny that it sounded sad. (_Kiss the Rain by Yiruma)_. It was beautiful, but it was sad and she couldn't explain why it sounded like that. She is sad, because of the changes that she doesn't want happening, but she's not in pain. Is she?

After the song ended, Charlie remained quiet. Ms. Bates just looks at her curiously, observing her student. The music was indeed beautiful, but she also wondered how Charlie was able to create that. She's far too young to have endured pain to be able to produce that kind of melody.

"Did you just play that out of nowhere?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, looking at the keys in front of her. Ms. Bates nodded as well. She then took the tape out of the recorded and handed it to Charlie. "Here, you can have this. Listen to it, you might want to write the notes," she said.

The brunette accepted and tape and thanked her teacher. She doesn't think she'll be listening to the song again, but she accepted it anyway. "So… uhm… what pieces do I have for my choices?"

Ms. Bates studied her student for a while and shakes her head. "I don't think it will help you, if you just play someone else's music," she said and Charlie frowned. "The purpose of the competition is to encourage the youth to enhance their talents or discover it more –for others. You should play your own music Charlie."

Right there and then, blood once again left Charlie's face –much like it did when Joey asked her to agree to join the competition. She didn't want to be the centre of crowd's attention in the first place, and now her teacher is asking her to actually play her own music; to compose a song and play it in front of so many people that she doesn't know and would probably never see again in the future.

She shakes her head in disapproval. She wouldn't do it. She couldn't.

"You play good Charlie," Ms. Bates encourages her student. "I don't understand why you get so scared. You play good and the music you just played is brilliant. Everyone deserves to know that you're good."

"No. No they don't have to know," said the teenager.

The teacher frowned. She knew first hand that her student didn't really want to join the competition and although she was glad that she agreed to join, she still doesn't know why she changed her mind and she decided to give it a go.

"Why did you join?" she asked softly.

Charlie bowed her head. The very reason why she agreed to join wasn't even in the room. She shrugs instead.

"Charlie, if you really don't want to, you don't have to."

"I know…" she said meekly.

"Then why did you change your mind?"

The teenager kept quiet. Can she admit that the only reason why she's doing it is because Joey wanted her to? Because Joey asked for a chance to be able to show everyone that she's proud of her and that she make her happy? Somehow, Charlie knew deep inside that, that reason wouldn't be good enough if she tells her teacher. She knows that her teacher would tell her that she should do it because that's what she wants and that it will make her happy. And she couldn't actually let her teacher know that her best friend's happiness is her own too. That she hadn't been able to say 'no' to Joey before and she couldn't find it in her to start now.

The teacher continued to watch her student. She could tell that there's a reason behind and that Charlie's holding back. She didn't want to tell her and she understands that. She's here to encourage and guide her student, not make her or them –for that matter- feel that she's intruding in their personal lives.

"Well, you are not backing out yet, right?"

Charlie nodded, although she desperately wants to do just that. She just held on to her promise to Joey, that she would do it for her.

"Ok. It's your decision on what you will play. If you really don't want to play your own, then here," Ms. Bates handed Charlie a pile of folders, "are the pieces that might interest you."

Charlie took the folder and looks at its quantity. There were a lot, not to mention the first batch of folders that Ms. Bates gave her when she was encouraging her to join.

"Now… let's go through with it," the teacher suggested and Charlie merely obeyed.

* * *

**-Present day-**

"What song is Charlie playing?" Joey asked Monica, her eyes still glued at her wife. She hasn't heard that song before and although it's beautiful, it's also very sad and her wife looks very sad as well even with her eyes closed to the world.

"That's Charlie's own composition," Monica revealed, her eyes still on Charlie.

At that statement, Joey turns her to the woman beside her, looking confuse and then back to her wife. She didn't know that Charlie composed any song. _'When did she compose it? How come I didn't know?'_

"When…" she mumbled to herself, looking curiously at the brunette so drawn to her music.

* * *

**-Flashback 9 or so years ago (same day)-**

Later that night, Charlie waited for Joey to come over. Joey told her that she'll come around after the play, but said girl still hasn't arrived yet. Charlie had tried to ring the Collins' house phone but she was told that Joey hadn't been home since she went to Hugo's football match. Now, seated in her bed, Charlie stared at the music pieces in front of her, but her mind was else where. She couldn't help feeling the same feeling she did when Joey didn't turn up for their traditional after party on Joey's 16th birthday.

Hugo and Joey had particularly been close since Joey's birthday and much closer since last week and she's feeling left out. Last week, when Joey convinced her to join, she had kissed her. It was chaste and it didn't last long –much like when they kissed when Borgie died. But after last week, somehow… things started changing drastically. She asked Joey if anything or something is wrong, but Joey told her and assured her that everything was and is fine, but she doesn't feel like it is. She just didn't push thinking that maybe it's just her feeling that way. But as the days passed since that day, she feels more and more and it wasn't just her being paranoid.

Feeling helpless and confuse, Charlie turns her attention to the tape seating on top of some of the folders. It was the tape that Ms. Bates gave her, which contains her random 'composition'. She still hasn't quite figure out how did the music turned out that way, but she remembered a quote from anonymous author _'Music is what feelings sound like._

'_Am I 'this' sad?'_ she asked herself as she recalls the sound that the tape contains.

"Yes," she whispered to herself in her rather quiet room, sighed heavily and roughly let herself fall on the bed.

Closing her eyes, Charlie wondered if everything or maybe just some things would ever go back to normal. She desperately wanted it to. She likes Joey all to herself like before, even if it may sound and 'is' selfish. They grew up like that; she wants to keep it that way. She doesn't want to share, even with Hugo. But, she feels like she might have to get used to sharing. She's losing Joey everyday and she can't stop it. She couldn't. Maybe it's part of growing up or maybe it's meant to be that way. Again, changes that she cannot stop; she doesn't want but can't do anything about.

She hates changes. And she hates not having the power to do anything about it.

* * *

**-Present day-**

Oblivious to Joey, Monica heard her mumbled question. The middle-age woman then, turns to the younger woman beside her and eyed her curiously. She had known them two when they were a teenager, fresh-face from primary school and she could tell then that they are good friends and that their friendship runs deeper than meets the eye. She now wonders why Joey doesn't know anything about Charlie's old song.

In quiet voice, she answered Joey, "she played that song out of nowhere that day, on our first meeting for the selection of her piece for the competition. She was playing it while waiting for me, I guess."

Joey turns to Charlie's old music teacher as she tries to remember that day. Looking back at Charlie's playing form, eyes closed with solemn and sad expression on her beautiful face, Joey remembered.

* * *

**-Flashback 9 Years ago or so-**

Joey's seating in one of the bench in a football field to watch Hugo's game. She promised him that she'll watch him play and this is her, keeping that promise, even though she feels out of place for some reason. She had watched Hugo's game before, but always with Charlie. Right now though, Charlie's not there, because she has to stay at school for her meeting with Ms. Bates.

Sighing, Joey looks around the field and saw the player lining up as they prepare for the game to begin. Uninterested with the game, Joey looks down at her lap and looks through the folder she had brought with her. They were the folders of songs that Ms. Bates first gave Charlie, when she was encouraging her to join. They still haven't decided on what piece Charlie should play and since she couldn't be with her today, she thought she'll look through it now and then go 'round Charlie's place after the match and make suggestions.

Looking through the papers and the notes, Joey wondered why she even thought of looking through it when she can't read notes to save her life. She likes music, especially if Charlie's playing it –most especially when Charlie's playing it for her. But reading notes, she'll admit that she's hopeless on that part. And then, as she flips through the paper, she realises… she haven't heard Charlie play in a while. She missed it.

Joey looks up again and the already match begun, she watched Hugo tackle a guy and pass the ball to his team mate. If Charlie's there, they would be cheering for Hugo by now, but said girl is not there and Joey just doesn't have the energy to do it. She missed Charlie. They haven't been hanging around much anymore and she kind of knows why.

She and Charlie had been particularly close since they were kids. It was like they were attached in the hip. You won't see one without the other. People and some of their friends even asked them if they never get sick of each other, and they would answer 'never'. That's the truth; she doesn't think she could ever be sick of Charlie. Her day isn't complete without Charlie. She won't be functioning properly without her brunette, blue-eyed friend. But lately, the time they spend together had lessened. Hugo had been somewhat clingy in hanging out with her –alone. People might think that she doesn't know, but she knows that Hugo likes her. It's obvious. But she thinks that if she pretends not to notice, then that would avoid the awkwardness. She doesn't like Hugo that way and she doesn't know how to reject her friend, if she let it known that she knows, Hugo might just have a little more courage to officially ask her out and she's not ready for that. And as the result, Joey ends up spending less time with her favourite person in the world –Charlie.

And that's another thing. As much as she loves spending time with Charlie, another reason why she spends time with Hugo alone is to escape what she's feeling. She had been feeling it for a long time, but now… it just gets stronger and stronger, that she can hardly ignore it. It shows more frequently especially when she finds herself staring at Charlie who seems to grow more beautiful each and everyday. And it's hard that she's not the only one that notices that. Almost all the guys –if not really all- had been asking her friend out. And she doesn't like it. She doesn't like the idea of sharing her friend to any guy in their class or anyone for that matter.

Even when they were just 13, guys had been pinning for her friend and fortunately Charlie always turns them down. But Joey's aware that it's different now. One day, Charlie would end up liking one of them and would go out with him and she'll lose her best friend. The idea does not appeal to her and she might not admit it and she might be good at hiding it, but it scares her and jealous at the thought. And she always ends up escaping that feeling by hanging out with Hugo.

A week ago though, she had convinced Charlie to join the music competition and Charlie as always, agreed, even though she could tell that her friend was/is scared as she can possibly be. She's not good at having the attention of a crowd, but Joey thinks that she should get over it and so she encourages her friend, also… Joey wants the world to know how good Charlie is and that she makes her smile and happy just by hearing her play; she wants the people to see how proud she is of her friend. When Charlie agreed, Joey was over-whelmed that Charlie was willing to go through it, face her fears for her. She opted to give Charlie a hug, but she got caught in Charlie's beauty and soulful eyes, she ended up gazing and… unable to stop herself, kiss Charlie on the lips.

The kiss was short, chaste and innocent in the eyes of others but not entirely for Joey. When her lips touched Charlie's again for the second time, it felt soft and warm as the first time BUT the second time… that time, an electric kind of feeling runs in Joey's body started from her lips and although she manages to cover it up and hide it from Charlie the entire afternoon, once she was alone in her room, the sensation left her restless. The feeling was not bad at all. It was actually good and perhaps addictive. But it was scary to feel. Joey had read about those kind of feelings described in some of the books and novels that she'd read and according to those books… you feel that kind sensation only when your lips touches the ones of your love. Charlie is her friend though and she shouldn't feel that for Charlie. But she felt it with Charlie and she doesn't know why. Could she love her best friend more than she's supposed to? More than she's allowed?

The crowd cheered and Joey was brought back from her deep thinking by the noise. When she looks up, Hugo's team mates had lifted him and cheering for him. Joey didn't know what happens but assumes that their team won. She smiled at Hugo and waved, wondering why Hugo doesn't look like he's happy at all as he should. Nevertheless though, he smiled back and waved back.

After the match and after Hugo had showered and change, Joey met up with him outside the locker room, ready to go home, but Hugo informed her that he'll take her out for dinner because they won. Joey wanted to decline, she wants nothing more than go home, dwell on her dilemma some more and then go to Charlie so she could feel once again at ease at the brunette's presence; she missed Charlie very much, but unfortunately for her, she had never been a good liar and she couldn't think of an excuse. Reluctantly, she agreed and went with Hugo, all the while wishing for the time to pass by quicker so she could go home.

* * *

**-Present day-**

The music stops. The crowds started clapping, but the applause did not reach the pianist's ears.

Charlie's finger stops moving as the song finishes. She lets her fingers rest on the keys though, while she tries to stop the memories from coming back but she's failing miserably. She keeps her eyes close as well for she knows, unwanted tears might fall ones she opens it and she's not sure if she's strong enough to hold it back once it starts flowing.

Joey looks around; people were standing and clapping their hands. They obviously, -as expected- enjoyed Charlie's music. Joey then turns her attention to the brunette, waited for Charlie to come and join her again. But the song finishes and her wife still remains seated in front of the piano with her eyes still close. She could see that Charlie's taking few deep breaths and she wondered why; the brunette only does that to calm herself. Joey grew worried. Something's happening to Charlie.

Slowly, Joey steps in the small flat form and place a hand on Charlie's shoulder. The brunette turns abruptly and met the brown orbs of her wife's eyes. Involuntarily, tears begun to fall from her blue eyes, memories were unstoppable… and without a word, she stood and left.

* * *

**So... What do you guys think of the said song? and is the chapter confusing? Let me know. Thank you for reading!**


	33. Love Song

**Hello! Firstly, I'm really sorry for the delay. I couldnt log in on my account for weeks and i dont know why (i guess now coz they updates the site i think) anyway, and i cant upload using my phone plus i have been sick for a week. Anyway i'm really really sorry. **

**So, this chapter we travel more to the past but this is chapter is on Charlie's POV. Sorry about every error you can find. And cheers!**

* * *

-Previously-

_Slowly, Joey steps in the small flat form and place a hand on Charlie's shoulder. The brunette turns abruptly and met the brown orbs of her wife's eyes. Involuntarily, tears begun to fall from her blue eyes, memories were unstoppable… and without a word, she stood and left._

* * *

Charlie kept running, tears unstoppable from her eyes. She knew this would happen. She knew she should've just said no, but she just couldn't say no to Joey. Joey could ask her to jump off a building and she would just ask how high. Joey could ask her to stop breathing and she would in a heart beat. She hates it that she has a weakness. But she loves that it's Joey all the same. She didn't even know how it happened or when, but she always and only remember herself doing everything for Joey –and then mending her own would alone after doing the things for Joey.

**-9 Years or so ago-**

Charlie waits patiently for Joey to come over to her place before going to school –as per usual- so they could wait for Hugo together to pick them up. Yesterday, she fell asleep waiting for Joey's call. Joey went to Hugo's game and she assumed that Joey would come around after so she could help her choose her song piece but, she fell asleep waiting and no Joey came.

Today, she's hoping that when Joey comes around, they could talk about her choices for the competition; she's not even thinking of bringing up what she really wants to talk about. She just wants Joey's help for the music pieces she has to choose from. Because, despite her not really wanting to participate, she still wants to do good and her best for Joey. After all, she's only doing it for Joey. But, it's almost time for Hugo to come around and still no Joey.

Glancing at the clock, Charlie picks up her bag, decided to go around Joey and see if her friend is ok. The only times that Joey didn't show up in time were when she was sick, Charlie's worried that Joey might've been sick, reason why she wasn't able to come over last night too.

Soon, Charlie found herself on the street to Joey's only not walking but standing not so far away but no so close too to be seen. Right across the street few metres away were Joey and Hugo laughing and walking together, oblivious to the world. With a sting in her heart, Charlie headed back but didn't stop to her house. She decided to just go straight to school alone. For some reason, she suddenly doesn't feel the need to be in the presence of anyone.

-x-x-x-

When Charlie reaches their home room, she joined her other friends Martha, Leah and Rachel. Her friends look at her as it's not usual to see Charlie without Joey but they assumed that Joey's sick and couldn't come to school. Charlie then seats in the free chair between Leah and Martha and listened to their conversation quietly. 15 minutes later, Joey came in the door and their friends look at them back and forth but Charlie ignored the look and pretended to be looking through her music notes.

"How come you left early?" Joey asked.

Charlie then looks up "Morning to you too," she said and smiled at her friend, hoping Joey wouldn't see that the smile didn't reach her eyes. She wonders secretly how can Joey ask her that question and she should know why. She shrugs instead.

"You didn't come around at the usual time, so I thought you were sick and wouldn't be coming to school," she added and noticed the change in Joey's expression. Secretly Charlie wishes for Joey to explain but to her dismay, her friend only offer an apology.

Charlie watches Joey take her usual seat right next what supposed to be her usual place if she didn't seat in between Leah and Martha. With a heavy heart, Charlie offered no word and went back pretending on reading her music notes.

-x-x-x-

On the way to their classes Charlie and Joey walks behind their friends together; Charlie with her head down, looking at each of her step as if it were interesting.

"I'm sorry I didn't come at the usual time," Joey apologises again. "I was going to but when I opened the door, Hugo was there and said that we could walk together to your place."

Charlie nods her head. She already knew that part as she had seen them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come around last night too," Joey continued. "I was going to after the match, but Hugo suggested that we eat dinner since they had won. I couldn't turn him down. We got talking and… well, it was really late when I got home and I knew you would be sleeping so…"

Charlie nods again. She didn't like what she's hearing but she couldn't voice it out. She has no right to feel the way she feels. Sure it sounds like Joey would do anything Hugo pleases, but really… she doesn't have the right to not like it. It's Joey's choice. That's what she wants, so… who is she to object? She's just one of her friends.

"But, I'll make it up to you. Promise," Joey said sounding desperate.

Charlie turns to her friend and looks at her in the eyes. She could see that Joey really is sorry and truth be told, she doesn't have it in her to not forgive her brown-eyed friend.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

Joey pouted at her and her heart melted there and then. All the other feelings she has pushed aside as she looks at Joey's cute, adorable, pleading pout.

"Please let me make it up to you?" Joey pleaded.

Charlie smiled at her pouting friend, "you have nothing to make up for," she said.

Sure Joey didn't come around the night before like she expected; sure Joey didn't come around earlier as the usual, but during her time pretending to read in their home room, she had realised and deep down she knew that it wasn't Joey's fault. None of it was Joey's fault. She expected and when her expectations didn't happen, it hurts. It's not Joey that hurt her, it was her expectations.

Joey pouted even more and reached for Charlie's hand. "Please. Please. Please, let me make it up to you," she pleaded more.

"Jo, you don't have to make up fo-" Charlie was cut short when Joey all of a sudden kneels in one knee still holding her hand.

"PLLEAASEE…" Joey said loud to draw attention. "Charlie Buckton, Please let me…"

"Ok. Ok," Charlie said before Joey could draw even more attention. She pulled her friend up, smiling at Joey's silliness.

Joey smiled at Charlie widely. "Ok. At lunch, we'll sneak out and spend it alone together and catch up and talk about your choices and… and…" Joey stopped rambling when Charlie puts her digit against Joey's lips.

"Let's just meet in the music room at lunch time," Charlie suggested. "I'll play you your favourite," she said.

Without warning, Joey threw herself at Charlie almost sending them to the ground if Charlie hadn't found her balance. She embraced the brunette tightly repeatedly saying 'thank you'. Charlie wrapped her arms around her friend, smiling. At the corner of her eyes, she could see their friends shaking their heads, smiling at their display. In the very back of Charlie's head she wonders again if her and Joey's friendship is anyway similar to others. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but sometimes she feels –if not known-, that their friendship is way different.

-x-x-x-

At lunch time, Charlie stayed in the music room. She had music as her last period before lunch and so after, she asked her teacher if she could stay for the whole lunch time. Fortunately for her, she could. She took her place in front of the piano, playing with the keys as she waits for Joey to come.

After a few minutes, said girl came only she wasn't alone. When Joey came in through the door, she has Hugo following her and Charlie's heart sunk.

"Hey Charlz!" Hugo greeted her.

Charlie nods her head once and smiled –albeit half heartedly. She turns to Joey who was smiling at her too, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I asked Joey to have lunch with me," Hugo said nonchalantly, "but she said she needs to meet with you here so I decided to tag along," he explained all smiles.

Hugo looks around the room. He may have been studying in the school for years, but it's the first time he sets foot in the music room. Music is never his interest.

"So, what are we doing here?" he asked.

Joey seats next to Charlie in front of the piano, making sure she seats as close to Charlie that there wouldn't be any room for air between them. The brunette secretly smiled. Hugo watched the action. Joey never seats that close to him. But then perhaps that's because he's a guy. Their friendship is different from hers and Charlie's. His mother always says that friendship between girls is much closer and deeper than guys.

"Charlie's joining a competition and I promised her that I'll help her pick a song," Joey answered, looking closely at the music pieces against the piano.

Hugo looks at Charlie in shock. He knows Charlie's never good in front of crowd. "You did?"

Joey turns to Hugo sharply, frown in her brows. "Why sound so surprise?" she asked.

Charlie remained quiet. It's not a surprise to her that Hugo reacted the way he did. She's a little grateful for Joey too, that the raven-haired seemed to be set and ready to defend her.

"Charls' not good with crowds," Hugo said shrugging, failing to notice the –somewhat- glare from Joey.

"You just see," Joey said and then turns to Charlie by her side, "she will be great on that night and everyone will admire her," she said earnestly, looking straight in Charlie's eyes.

The brunette smiled shyly at her friend and then turns to face the piano keys. The statement Joey had said made her heart skip a beat and she doesn't know if her face shows it or not and she didn't want to risk Hugo and Joey noticing it. She's feeling something weird for her raven-haired best friend and she still not quiet ready to admit what it is.

She then started playing piano with the piece she thought is good enough for her to use but the sounds so sad that she was actually finding it hard to play and Joey's presence right beside her and Hugo watching didn't help the matter. She could feel Joey staring at her even with her eyes close and senses focused on playing.

"Why are you playing a sad tune?" Hugo asked and Charlie stopped playing and looks at her best friend.

"It was a good piece," she said quietly.

"Yeah it was. But it's just so… sad and kind of depressing," he said. "I've since people playing sad music and have their audiences cry and I think it's over-rated."

Charlie bowed her head. She didn't think of it like that when she was choosing for her piece. She didn't feel it that way as well, but Hugo mentioning it has her thinking. She had always thought that playing music was/is a way of expressing yourself as well as how you feel, but perhaps she's expressing herself too much and people might not appreciate the music anymore. Hugo didn't appreciate it, how much more the others.

"What do you know?" Joey interjected. "You don't know about music, it's not your forte," she told him. "You're place is in sport, not music. Charlie's playing good and it was a good music. It was sad but it was moving as well as beautiful."

Charlie just watched Joey defending her. The said girl looks very passionate in defending her and her music; it made her feel better but still uncertain of her song choices. Charlie then turns to look at Hugo who seemed oblivious that he just got told off by Joey. He still looks at Joey with adoration as if Joey just gives her a present.

"Why don't you play a love song?" Hugo asked Charlie while still gazing at the Joey who's now looking at Charlie.

The brunette then looks at her folder, Hugo walks up to her and looks at the pieces of paper she's holding. "How about this?" he asked suddenly, taking one of the papers from Charlie.

Charlie looks at the paper the title 'First Love' written above it. She had seen that before and had tried playing it, but even though the notes were quite easy to remember, the sound and melody however made it hard for her to play. It's not a sad song, but it's a slow one. It's like the lyrics dwells on the soft emotion of feeling the first love; the soft, calm and relaxing feeling that it evokes from the one feeling love for the first time. It was a nice song to listen to, but the song's relaxing melody contradicts what she feels. She doesn't feel very calm at all and definitely not relaxed and so she took it out of her choice straight away.

"I…"

"Joey loves a love song," Hugo said before Charlie could finish her sentence.

Turning to Joey a little hesitantly, Charlie found herself staring at the golden-browns orbs of Joey's eyes. She knew Joey loves love songs and at the back of her head that she neglects to put light on, she knew she would love to play a love song for her and show the crowd that, that loving song is played because of her –for Joey. Joey held Charlie's gaze and smiled at her. She does love, love songs.

Sighing secretly, Charlie took the notes from Hugo and set it up in front of her. Taking a deep breath and preparing herself to play the song the contradicts her feeling at the current situation she's in, Charlie sets her fingers on the keys and started playing, allowing herself to get lost in the music.

Soon, she's deep and well acquainted with the piece she's playing when her heart suddenly drops. Both Hugo and Joey had been listening to her play and out of nowhere, Hugo stood and walks up to Joey beside her, holding out his hand for Joey to take.

"Dance with me?" Hugo whispered and Charlie tensed in her seat but amazingly still able to play. She could feel Joey's eyes on her for a moment longer before taking Hugo's hand and lets him lead her in the middle of the room.

Charlie watched with a heavy heart how Hugo circled his arms around Joey's waist and how Joey puts her hand on Hugo's chest as well as her head against Hugo's heart. She continued to play the piano, producing the soft melody for her friends to dance in to; every note combines with her friends' every move and with their every move, her heart just hurts a tad bit more. She couldn't explain her feelings and she doesn't want to feel it either, but her heart strings is just being pulled a little tightly making her heart ache as she watch Joey in Hugo's arms, listening to Hugo's heartbeat as they dance.

Unable to take anymore, she stopped playing. Hugo turns to Charlie while Joey rushes towards her, taking her previous place next to her.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked sounding very concerned.

Charlie shakes her head and pretended to massage her fingers. "I just had cramps on my fingers," she excused not looking at Joey's eyes. She just lied and she felt not good about it.

Without a word, Joey took Charlie's hands in hers and started massaging the whole of Charlie's hand, particularly her fingers. "You probably didn't stretch your fingers properly before you played," she said.

Charlie shrugs and just let Joey massage her hands, watching how her raven-haired friend sort of caress her palm and fingers.

"How come I don't get massage from you when I have leg cramps?" Hugo asked teasingly.

Charlie turns to Hugo but Joey retained her eyes on Charlie's hands and shrugs. "You don't need it," she said nonchalantly.

The brunette continued to look between both her friends, and didn't fail to notice the hurt the crosses Hugo's eyes at Joey's lack of interest and what he said or lack of care for that matter. She frowned secretly and wondered.

Joey looks up to Charlie and meets her eyes, never seizing to work on the brunette's hands. "The song was beautiful, Charlie," she said. "It wouldn't be bad if you play that one."

Charlie, still looking in Joey's eyes, still feeling the caresses of Joey's hands on hers just nodded her head unconsciously; her lips twitching up as she saw glee in those golden-brown eyes of Joey and the smile on said girl's lips.

"Ok. I'll play it-" Charlie stopped as the bell signalling their lunch time is finished when off.

"C'mon Joey, let's go to our next class," Hugo said taking Joey's hand off Charlie's.

Joey took her hand back from Hugo and hold on to Charlie's again. Hugo looks stunned and Charlie surprised.

Joey looks at Charlie's eyes, and surprisingly everyone in the room including herself, she brought Charlie's both hands up and gently placed gentle kiss on each, smiling at her brunette friend. "I'll see you after school, ok?" she asked.

Still a little stunned by Joey's action, Charlie just managed to nod. If she was confuse before of what's happening, she's now left lost. Now she can't decide whether what she feels is just her being paranoid to be left out from their Trio and have Joey neglects her for Hugo or there's really something to be worried about. Her heart leans on the fact that maybe there's really something to be worried about.

**-Back to Present-**

Charlie suddenly stopped running. She looks around her place and ahead and realised that she could see and actually looking at the very exact place where she and Joey got married.

She and Joey got married. She's married to Joey and Joey's married to her. They shared a special night and Joey had told her that she loves her. And she loves Joey very dearly. She couldn't think of a day when she had stopped loving Joey Collins.

Taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears, Charlie turns back; realising how running away would be pointless. She had spent her life running away and hiding away from this particular feeling, it's time to face it. Besides, she had nowhere else to go to now. She's already and finally home and she is married to Joey. She intends to stay married to her for however long her life would allow her to.

* * *

**Next chapter will be on Joey's POV and then we continue to travel to their past until we get to the bottom of their fall out. :****D I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and enjoyed this chapter. 'Till next update! :D if i can manage it, it'll be sooner than this. :D**


	34. It's Time to Talk

**Hello everyone! Did anyone miss me? :D Coz i missed you guys! First and foremost, I am so very sorry for the very long delay of update. I'm really sorry, I just got stuck and had to deal with some things... But it's all good now. I can get stuck still but I will try my very hardest to get on with it. I hope you guys are still reading. Anyway, as promised this is mostly Joey's POV in answer to Charlie's POV last chapter (if you guys still remember). Sorry for the type errors :D**

**Cheers!**

* * *

-Previously-

_Taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears, Charlie turns back; realising how running away would be pointless. She had spent her life running away and hiding away from this particular feeling, it's time to face it. Besides, she had nowhere else to go to now. She's already and finally home and she is married to Joey. She intends to stay married to her for however long her life would allow her to._

* * *

Joey followed Charlie out as soon as her sense gathered what had happened, but it was too late. When she finally found herself out of the restaurant, Charlie was gone. Defeated and worried, Joey entered the premises again, paid the bill, apologised to a confused Monica and left.

She wanted to look for Charlie but she just doesn't have any idea on where to start looking. She tried to find her at their favourite spot in the beach before heading straight home but the brunette wasn't there, so with a heavy heart, Joey decided to go home.

* * *

It only had been 10minutes since the raven haired came but she felt like it had been hours. Waiting really has its way of making her feel like seconds were minutes and minutes were hours. She had been pacing around the lounge room since she came when her eyes caught the entrance to the Buckton's extended lounge room, where she knew Charlie's grand piano would be. As if has their mind of their own, Joey's feet brought her to said room and made their way towards the Piano. Unconsciously and as if hypnotised, Joey sat herself on the chair behind the instrument as she open its lid and caress the ivory keys; as soon as her fingers touched the keys, one of the many memories she has of Charlie playing just played in her mind.

**-9 years ago-**

Joey woke up earlier than usual. She wants to go over to Charlie's and apologise and explain why she wasn't able to come around the day before after Hugo's match. She's aware that she didn't promise Charlie that she would be coming over after, but she feels guilty. She promised her brunette friend that she would be with her and would help her in every step through the competition and she has yet to live up to that promise. So far though, she hasn't done anything to help Charlie. She feels terrible and the fact that she's doing it –if not a little purposely- makes her feel even worst. She misses her best friend. She is just scared nowadays being so close to her –if not confuse.

Drinking her milk, Joey rushed to the door to go to Charlie's only to be greeted by the sight of Hugo on his mid knock.

He smiled sheepishly at her, "Morning," he greeted her cheerfully.

Joey smiled and asked what her friend is doing in her door step. Hugo normally picks her and Charlie at Charlie's place in the morning to walk to school together.

Hugo shrugs, "I thought I'd pick you up first," he said. "So then I'd have extra time to have a chat with you alone before school."

The raven-haired nodded. She didn't particularly like the idea since that just ruined her plan, but then she didn't have a choice either. Hugo's already there and it would be rude to turn him away. She'll just talk to Charlie later, she thought.

"Ok, let's go then," she said a little flatly.

Hugo and Joey were soon walking to get Charlie, when Hugo stopped.

"We're walking too fast and it's still early," he said casually when Joey turned to him with a questioning look. "There's no rush getting to Charlie's."

Joey frowned at Hugo. Hugo smiled.

"C'mon, it's Charlie we're talking about," Hugo said smiling. "Auntie is probably still dragging Charlie's ass off bed."

Unconsciously, Joey laughed at the imagery. It's not a secret to them that Charlie is not one of the early birds; on the weekend, it's almost impossible to get her up and about before noon.

"See," Hugo pointed out. "You know, you and Charlie are really close huh?"

Joey stops laughing and turns to Hugo feeling a little nervous, "yeah we are,  
she agreed even though she's not sure of what Hugo meant.

"The only time… or maybe not the only time but…" Hugo ventured, "Whenever I hear you laugh like that, it's always with Charlie or about Charlie."

The raven haired bit her lower lip. She didn't want to slip and say that that's because no one can make her happy like Charlie does.

"Sometimes… I feel…"

"I'll go get Charlie," Joey cuts Hugo off and run towards the Buckton's front door, pretending not to hear Hugo's mumbled _'feel like I'm intruding,'_ She's not sure where Hugo is going with their conversation but, she feels uncomfortable with it already.

-o-o-o-

Soon, not long after Joey went in, said girl was already walking out. She learned that Charlie already left for school. She checked her time and figured Charlie might've thought that she's not coming to school since she was late to her usual time. She blamed Hugo for it and at the same time fighting the urge to blame Hugo for last night as well.

"Where's Charlie?" Hugo asked, noticing Joey alone walking back to him.

"She left already," Joey answered shortly and walked pass Hugo, noticing the glint in his eyes.

Joey knew that Hugo sees this as an opportunity to have an alone time with her and talked some more but, she's not in the mood anymore. Because of Hugo, her plan of talking to Charlie had been postponed and now said girl left for school without them.

She misses Charlie. She knows it's probably not normal to miss her best friend when they only just seen each other at school yesterday but, she and Charlie spends so little time apart, really. Nowadays though although they do still hang around each other, they are hardly alone and they hardly talk like they used to. She couldn't explain it, but the bottom line is that… she's missing Charlie terribly so.

Hugo had tired o talk to her all the way to school, but she had been distant. She would just answer the question flatly and leaves it at that. She know that she's being rude if not bitchy but, she's just missing Charlie and she's currently in the company of someone who is partially to blame why she's not walking with Charlie to school.

Once they reached the school ground, Joey rushes to her and Charlie's home room without even saying bye to Hugo. When she entered the room, she found Charlie seating in between Leah and Martha. Her heart sunk because even now she still won't be able to talk to her brunette best friend a little privately to explain and apologise.

"How come you left early?" She asked as she stood in front of Charlie. She kind of knows why but she doesn't have a much clever way to start a conversation with Charlie –something that never happened before.

"Morning to you too," Charlie said smiling at Joey and shrugging. "You didn't come around the usual time, so I thought you were sick and won't be coming to school"

Joey looks at Charlie's eyes void of emotion; her answer war casual but… cold. _'Didn't she think that something might've happened to me? She didn't even bother calling to make sure I'm ok like she normally does,' _she thought.

Unable to think of anything more to say to continue the awkward conversation, Joey nods and walked to her usual seat after offering a little apology. Her day just keeps getting worst. Other would not even notice but the coldness in Charlie's answer… it chilled her heart. She's not used to it. She'd always known Charlie as always sweet and warm, never cold –till now.

-o-o-o-

Once home room was finish, Joey made sure to walk beside her brunette friend who still was quiet. They were walking behind the other and Joey couldn't handle the silence between them. She had to say something; she knew something should be said.

"I'm sorry I didn't come at the usual time," she apologised again. "I was going to but when I opened the door, Hugo was there and said we could walk together to yours," she explained. She turns to glance at Charlie who just nodded, still looking at the ground.

Sighing secretly, Joey continued "I'm sorry I couldn't come last night too. I was going to after the match but Hugo suggested we go to dinner because they won. I couldn't turn him down. We got talking and… well, it was really late when I got home and I knew you would be sleeping so…"

Joey glances at Charlie again only to see said girl only nodding again. And for some reason it bothered Joey more. She would rather have Charlie upset with her, yelled at her, because at least that would be a reaction. Charlie being quiet just… it bothers her… it worries her.

"But I'll make it up to you. Promise," she said a little desperately.

Finally, Charlie turns and looks at her as if studying her. Joey held her gaze. Charlie wants to see how sorry she is and she's determined to show it.

"Don't worry about it," Charlie simply said.

Joey pouted. Charlie's reply was a little flat but at least she talks. "Please let me make it up to you," she pleaded to her, pouting more accompanied by her puppy-dog-eyes look.

"You have nothing to make up for," Charlie said finally smiling at Joey.

Smiling inside, if not a little relieve, Joey took Charlie's hand. "Please. Please. Please, let me make it up to you?"

Charlie in the middle of saying the same thing and Joey won't have it. She knows that she did something and although typical Charlie is ready to forget, Joey is not. She knows she needed/needs to make up for what she did not only for Charlie but for herself. In Charlie's blue eyes she had the glimpse of sadness and she hates it. She doesn't like seeing sadness in her favourite blue eyes.

Without thinking and acting on impulse, Joey kneels on one knee; "please!" she said loud enough to get attention. "Charlie Buckton, please let me…" if it's any other day, Joey would be embarrassed of her action but, today she's desperate. She doesn't care.

"Ok. Ok." Charlie relented pulling Joey up her feet, smiling at Joey.

Joey smiled. "At lunch, we'll sneak out and spend it alone together and catch up and talk about your choices and… and…  
she rambled on, but stopped when her brunette friend puts a digit against her lips.

"Let's just meet in the music room. I'll play you your favourite," she said.

Joey looks at Charlie's kind face and eyes, without warning, she threw herself in Charlie's arm almost sending them to the ground if Charlie didn't find her balance. She embraced the brunette ever so tightly and repeatedly thanked her; Charlie's capacity to forgive and her endless kindness never seize to amaze her. Every time Joey thinks that Charlie couldn't be anymore amazing, the brunette always proves her wrong. Joey could swear she would never meet anyone like Charlie and she feels blessed to have Charlie in her life as well as lucky to be her friend close enough to freely keep the brunette in her arms for a hug for no reason.

Joey could feel Charlie hugging her back as tight as well as she could feel her own heart skipping a beat. What she felt worried her and made her eyes opened. Once it was open, in the corner of her eyes, she could see their friends looking and smiling at them, shaking their heads. And then she remembered, as close as she is to Charlie, they are still just friends and her heart shouldn't be doing summersault inside her while having Charlie in her arms and her in Charlie's. Reluctantly, Joey pulled away and managed to smile at her brunette friend.

"Let's go," she said.

-o-o-o-

Joey is the first to stand when the bell for lunch time went off. She's also the first out of the door, eager to meet with Charlie but, her excitement halted when she sees Hugo outside her room waiting for her.

"Eager to see me?" he teased.

Joey managed a smile.

"I was thinking, maybe we could have lunch together," he said hopeful.

Joey shakes her head; she's not ditching Charlie for Hugo… for anyone, really. The day before when she had to go to Hugo's match instead of listening to Charlie play had been a one off that she didn't want to repeat again and that night on her 16th birthday, she still hasn't managed to forgive herself for that.

"I have plans with Charlie," she said waling towards where their music room is located.

Hugo's face fell and Joey didn't fail to notice. She just ignored it.

"Ok. Then I'll just join you," he declared and Joey's heart drops. She wants her alone time with Charlie and here is Hugo taking it away from her. Again.

"Why?" She blurted out without thinking.

Hugo frowned at Joey. "Am I not allowed to hang out with the two of you? We're the awesome threesome, its normal," he said casually.

Joey bites her lower lip to prevent herself from saying something she might regret. Hugo's irritating her even though what he said is true. She just wants her alone time with Charlie that seems to have proven impossible with Hugo always tailing her. Without saying anything more, Joey continued walking, already apologising to Charlie in her head.

-o-o-o-

When Joey entered the music room, her eyes quickly sought for Charlie's but the blue that she loves looking at were long pass her and to Hugo. Joey felt guilty. She kept her eyes at Charlie, ignoring Hugo greeting their brunette friend. She watched as Charlie once again just nods her head and then finally turns to her. She smiled at Charlie hoping to hide the disappointment and guilt. Charlie, thankfully smiled back although briefly and then averted her eyes to somewhere else again.

"I asked Joey to have lunch with me but she said she needs to meet with you here, so I tag along," Hugo explained and once again, Joey had to bite her lower lip. She didn't say she needs to meet with Charlie. She said she 'have' plans with Charlie. She hates it that Hugo made it sound like she's just obligated to see her Charlie –she's not. Instead of saying anything Joey just seats next to Charlie and as close as she can, leaving no space between them, personal space forgotten. She and Charlie didn't have personal space towards each other anyway.

"So what are we doing here?" Hugo asked looking at both his friends.

"Charlie's joining the music competition and I promised her I'll help her," Joey answered looking at the music sheets in the piano, not wanting to look at Hugo. She mentioned all these to Hugo when they had dinner. Charlie was the only topic she's interested to talk about during their dinner and here is Hugo not remembering it, obviously he didn't listen.

"You did?" He asked surprised and that pissed Joey off a little bit more.

"Why sound so surprise?" she snapped.

Hugo looks at Joey and shrugs, reasoning that Charlie's not really good with crowds.

"You just see, she will be great on that night and everyone will admire her," Joey said as she looks at her brunette friend admiringly.

Hugo didn't say anything else and soon Charlie started playing the piano and Joey once again was mesmerised. Charlie is always beautiful but when she plays the piano… she's beyond beautiful and Joey always gets drawn and deeper with eyes closed.

The piece that Charlie was playing was a sad one but still beautiful, just that it tugs on Joey's heart strings a little painfully. The song seems to be telling a love story of an unrequited love in depth and its heart breaking.

"Why are you playing a sad tune?"

Joey opened her eyes after Hugo's question pulled her from her daze-like-state.

"It's a good piece," Charlie answered.

"It is, but it's just so… sad and kind of depressing. I've seen musician playing sad music and have their audience bawling and I think it's overrated."

Joey looks at Charlie as the brunette subtly bowed her head. There and then, Joey felt the urge to slap Hugo for making Charlie doubt her choice of music and for causing that hint of sadness in her eyes. Hugo knows nothing about music and so has no right but to just feel lucky he get to listen to Charlie's playing.

"What do you know?" She snapped again a little bit more obvious than earlier, unable to control herself. "You're place is in sport, not music. Charlie is playing amazingly and it was good piece too. It was sad but it was moving as well as beautiful."

Joey looks at Charlie again hoping she'd made her feel better but, said girl is looking at Hugo. Frowning, Joey turns to Hugo and saw said boy looking… gazing at her adoringly. She doesn't say anything but it makes her uncomfortable whenever Hugo stares at her like that; at the back of her head, she secretly –even to herself- hopes Charlie would look at her the same.

"Why don't you play a love song?" Hugo suggested still looking at Joey as Joey cringe a little. She turns to Charlie again still hoping for a reaction but there was none.

Charlie turns to her music sheets and Hugo looks at it with her, Joey continued to watch. She had been questioning her feelings and she never failed to notice the things she wished Charlie would do. Gazing at Charlie unconsciously, Joey again noticed how more beautiful her friend is becoming. Her hair flows wavily down her shoulder, her skin still in its even tan that seems to glow under the sun, her nose proportioned to her face shape, lips so red and her eyes… the eyes that she always get lost in and drowned down in its depth. Charlie is painfully beautiful and Joey's aware that everyone could see that and she's just lucky if not blessed to be able to gaze at the brunette closely.

Lost in Charlie's presence when Charlie turns to look at her briefly, Joey didn't notice straight away when Charlie started playing again. But when she did, she found herself losing herself more in Charlie's melody and beauty combined.

"Dance with me?" Hugo asked hopefully snapping Joey out of her daze-like-state, gazing at Charlie. Joey looks at Charlie one more time, she could tell that Charlie could see her from the corner of her eyes; she waited for a reaction, any change in expression would do, but she received none. Charlie continued to play and for some reason, Charlie's lack of reaction made her feel… disappointed. Reluctantly, she accepted Hugo's held out hand. She couldn't find a way to reject the offer.

Joey let Hugo lead the way. She felt his arms circling around her waist pulling her close. She didn't want to be that close physically to Hugo, she wasn't comfortable. In her bid to make at least a little gap between them, instead of wrapping her arms around his shoulder, she placed both her hands on Hugo's chest. She could feel Hugo wanting to meet her eyes, and she didn't want that either, so she reluctantly placed her head against his chest as her eyes gazes longing at the brunette behind the piano, providing them the sweetest of tune and the softest of melody. At the very back of her head, she wished and longed to be in Charlie's arms instead of Hugo. And watching Charlie play for them, knowing she wanted to be Charlie's arms around her, made her heart beat ache just a little bit or more. She then again wondered not for the first time, why she's feeling what she's feeling for her best friend in the world. She wondered if it's normal and why she doesn't feel it towards anyone else. Honestly, she knew. At the very back of her head that she refused to grace light on, she knew why, she just couldn't accept it yet. She's not ready for that yet.

Soon, Charlie suddenly stopped playing and she was on her brunette friend's side in a heartbeat. She watched Charlie massaging her fingers. Finding out that Charlie had finger cramps, Joey took Charlie's hands on hers and started massaging it gently and softly.

"You probably didn't stretch your fingers before you played," she said while enjoying the feel of the pianist's hands on hers; it was soft and her fingers were slender. She felt like she could just stay there and caress Charlie's hands all day.

"How come I don't get massage from you when I have leg cramps?" Hugo asked teasingly.

Charlie turns to Hugo but Joey retained her eyes on Charlie's hands and shrugs. "You don't need it," she said nonchalantly, failing to see the glimpse of hurt the crosses Hugo's eyes. Instead Joey looks up to Charlie and meets her eyes, never seizing to work on the brunette's hands. "The song was beautiful, Charlie," she said. "It wouldn't be bad if you play that one."

She kept her eyes on Charlie and witnessed the twitching of her friend's lips forming a smile. Charlie was about to say something but to Joey's dismay, the bell rang and Hugo just took her hands off from Charlie and in a hurry to go. Annoyed at his action, Joey took her hands back a little harsh from his and brought it back to hold Charlie's. She gazes at Charlie's blue again and smiled, all the while placing soft kisses on both the said girl's hands.

The action surprises them all, but Joey doubts it was as much as she was. She didn't know why she did what she did or what pushed her to do that. She wanted to excuse that course of habit, kissing the pain away like they do when they were kids, but she couldn't. She knew it was more than that, and the constant urge she has to kiss Charlie is becoming frequent. She didn't even had chance to stop herself before doing it. It just… she'll just see herself doing it.

Nevertheless, she smiled at Charlie and confirming to see her after school. Charlie just nod and she left, not waiting for Hugo. Right now, she just wants to be alone. She won't be with Charlie until the end of their classes and she certainly didn't want to spend any minute alone with Hugo. He irritates her and she's close to snapping at him. She feels bad that she feels that way, but she just couldn't stand it at the moment. She feels like Hugo's crowding her and stealing her time with Charlie; and at the same time she doesn't like herself for letting it happen. She really needs to figure out what she's feeling. It's driving her mad.

**-Back to Present-**

Joey opened her eyes at the sound of knocking on the door. Wiping the tears that she now realised sliding down her cheeks, she made sure she looked presentable to whoever is knocking. She didn't want others to think that she and Charlie had fallen out already so early in their marriage life; none of the people in Summer Bay -aside from Hugo and her family- knows that their marriage is far from perfect.

Opening the door, Joey's heart dropped at the sight before her; her beautiful blue eyes, staring back at her brown looking lost and sad.

"Charlie…" she whispered.

"I didn't have my keys with me," Charlie said. When she and Joey left for dinner, neither expect that they would be going home separately. She only brought her car keys with her and let Joey bring her house key.

Joey nodded and stepped aside to let Charlie in. She then followed the brunette as said woman went walked straight in to the room where the grand piano is located at. Joey watched Charlie carefully as her beloved runs her dainty hand on top of the instrument, caressing it ever so gently.

"I've never played piano in 7 years or so…" she said. "Ever since I left Summer Bay that night after…"

"After the competition," Joey finished and Charlie nodded. "Why did you stop?" Joey asked, watching Charlie seat on the tool where she had been seating at not even 5 minutes ago.

Charlie looks up at Joey, tapping the free space beside her on the chair, as soon as Joey's next to her; she turns to the piano keys again. Joey watched the brunette, her eyes studying the body next to her as well as marvelling at how beautiful Charlie still looks even with the gloomy aura surrounding her… or them for that matter.

"Why did you change, Charlie?" she asked tentatively.

Charlie turns to her, her blue eyes boring into her brown orbs. "Why did you?" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You changed as much as I did," Charlie said quietly. "Yours was just subtle than mine."

Joey frowned at her wife's statement. She never changes, not at all and especially not her feelings for Charlie. It may seem like they both did to others eyes but, her action was just merely her reaction to Charlie's sudden change of behaviour.

"I didn't change. I may seem like I did but that was only because 'you' changed," she said.

Charlie shakes her head slowly, biting her lower lip.

"Tell me then," Joey said tentatively but eager. She had spent years thinking of what went wrong between them. "I need to know what I did," she said.

Charlie took a deep breath. She knew this is the time. She nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I think it's time for us to talk about it.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Charlie and Joey's talk and we're going to travel to the past to know what went wrong. I'm not sure how many more Chapters are there for this story but I think, if everything goes to plan, there wont be that many Chapters before it ends. :D**

**Let me know what you guys think. :D Ciao for now. :D**


	35. You Weren't There

**Hello. I'm here again! Hah! Another chapter in less than a month :D Go me! Anyways, there's a lot of flash back in this chapter and the flashbacks were either Charlie's POV or Joey's. I hope you get the drift which is for who :P Anyways, this is another long Chapie so if you get bored reading I'm really sorry. :P By the end of it, you'll know what was the final push for Charlie. For those who guessed what happened, you might be right, BUT might be wrong too!**

**Sorry for all the errors you guys can find. I'm still sick while doing this. I'm sorry. Anways, enjoy reading! Thank you**

* * *

**- Previously-**

"_Why did you change, Charlie?" she asked tentatively._

_Charlie turns to her, her blue eyes boring into her brown orbs. "Why did you?" she said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You changed as much as I did," Charlie said quietly. "Yours was just subtle than mine."_

"_I didn't change. I may seem like I did but that was only because 'you' changed," she said._

_Charlie shakes her head slowly, biting her lower lip. _

"_Tell me then," Joey said tentatively but eager. She had spent years thinking of what went wrong between them. "I need to know what I did," she said._

_Charlie took a deep breath. She knew this is the time. She nodded._

"_Yeah," she agreed. "I think it's time for us to talk about it."_

* * *

"Yes, it is time to talk about it," Joey repeated. "I don't think I can continue living not knowing what happened. What did I do that made you pull away from me," she whispered sadly.

Charlie looks at her wife again, witnessing the sadness in the brown eyes she loves so much. She had seen that same sadness before. She didn't want to see it again. After tonight, she vowed to not do anything that would cause that sadness to cross Joey's lovely brown eyes. She would open the old wound that never really healed and then bury it forever. She wants to start again with Joey and she wants to start it right. She's aware that for them to have that start, they would have to discuss the pass and move on from it.

Charlie averted her eyes from Joey's form and stared at the ivory keys in front of her, re-calling where it started and the things that followed.

"It started on your 16th birthday," she said quietly.

Joey could feel her heart ache at the mention of that particular day. She never had fully forgiven herself for what she did to Charlie.

"I waited for you," Charlie continued. "I called and you said you will be here in 30minutes, but 1 and half hour later and you were still not here. I came by your house then," she revealed.

Joey's eyes widened. She didn't know that Charlie went for her then. Hugo came by their house that night just before she go to Charlie's and asked her to go for a walk.

**-Flashback-**

"Hugo, what are you doing here?" Joey asked surprised. She was just on her way to Charlie's for their traditional backyard camp.

Hugo shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I… ahm… in the mood for a walk," he ventured. "Would you like to join me?"

"I can't Hugo… Charlie is…"

"Please?" Hugo cuts her off. "You and Charlie always have this tradition camp thing, I'm only asking for a walk," he said.

Joey looks at Hugo. He has facial hair now and he's losing he's boyish look. He's becoming a man now, and she had forgotten the last time she noticed. She thought it wouldn't hurt to join him for a walk. She guessed a little time with Hugo would be no harm. After all, if she hadn't realised the changes in her best friend's feature, then maybe that was because she hadn't been hanging out with him as much.

"Ok. I guess I few minutes is ok," she said, making a mental note of explaining things to Charlie.

It was a beautiful night and Hugo and Joey walked side by side along the beach. Hugo was asking Joey about random things and Joey answered everything politely. At the back of her head, she geared herself to ask Hugo if they could go back. She wasn't aware how long they had been walking but she didn't want to make Charlie wait more. It was bad enough that she made her best friend wait when she promised to be in their place in 30minutes.

"Hugo-"

"So, how about Charlie?" Hugo asked before Joey could ask.

"What about Charlie?" Joey's attention perking up, she would never tell anyone, but her favourite topic was/is her blue-eyed brunette friend.

"What is she planning to take up after year 12? Is there any guy in the picture yet?" Hugo asked. Ever since they reached high school, he hardly spends time with his two best friends. He's always hanging around with the guys.

"No," Joey answered abruptly. "No guys for Charlie yet," she said.

Hugo looks at Joey curiously and then shrugged.

"Ok," he said.

"But she wants to follow Uncle Ross' foot step. She told me earlier last year that she wants to become a police office," Joey started enthusiastically. "She said she wants to save people's lives and help to maintain the community peaceful."

Hugo nodded, another question in mind, but couldn't cut it.

"Honestly, I couldn't think of a better career for her," Joey continued. "I mean, aside from being a pianist, because she really plays great and her music is always oh so lovely, I couldn't think of a better career. Even when we were younger she was always the one to protect others from bullies," she remembered fondly. "You know how Charlie's like; she doesn't like it when someone is being underestimated by others or something…"

Joey continued on rambling about how Charlie is and that as if Hugo had never met their friend before. She could tell that Hugo had been watching her, and she could feel that Hugo wants to move on to another subject, but she was already talking about her favourite subject. Any other topic would just be boring for her.

Eventually though, she had ran out of what to say more about what she and Charlie had been doing. She didn't fail to see the hint of relief in Hugo's eyes. She knew he would open up another thing to talk about but, she was all too aware of the time and so she asked Hugo if they could go back. Again, Joey didn't fail to notice the disappointment in her friend's feature but she doesn't care. She already gave him time and compromised her camping with Charlie. It's time for them to go.

Once at home though, just when Joey was ready to go and let Hugo walk her to Charlie's, her mum woke and asked the two of them to have a midnight snack with her. The two teenager couldn't say no to Joey's mum so all three of them had hot chocolates and biscuits in their lounge. The three of them talked some more until, Joey couldn't remember how long. She just remembered waking up the next day next to Hugo on the sofa.

**-End of Flashback-**

"When I woke up the next day, you were still not there," Charlie said. "I went by your place again and saw you and Hugo sleeping in the sofa. I didn't want to disturb you both so I just went again."

"Charlie," Joey mumbled looking at her wife. "I am so sorry…"

Charlie shakes her head again. "You've already apologised for that and I've already forgiven you," she said softly taking her wife's hand in hers, rubbing small circles at the back of it. "I was just saying when it started," she clarified.

Joey nodded, comforted by Charlie's gesture but still deflated that, that night was the start. Now she believed that you wouldn't really know how far the ripples of your decisions would go.

"After that night, and since the start of our school year, we hardly spend time alone together. Hugo's always tailing you and somehow, some time along the way… I don't know if you noticed but I was in a way left behind. When we walk together, you guys would converse about anything and everything that you guys don't even noticed I'm not following anymore. It was a simple thing, but it was one of the changes. On lunch time, he normally would take you away and you guys won't be back until its time to go for the next subject. It was ok at first but… again, I feel left out."

"Oh Charlie…" Joey said, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it," Charlie said still caressing Joey's hand.

"If you had said something," Joey ventured. "Every time Hugo would ask me to go with him at lunch time, I was always looking for an excuse not to go. I would always look at you, hoping that you would read my eyes and you would refuse to let me go but… at first you would just nod your head giving him the approval and then… later on you wouldn't even meet my eyes."

**-Flashback-**

It was after their mid term exams and both Charlie and Joey were with Martha, Leah and Rachel talking about their test while preparing to eat their lunches. Joey was talking animatedly and complaining about their English test. Charlie was watching her friend adoringly. She always complains about English. Joey is a smart girl and she does very well in maths and science and Charlie couldn't get her head around how Joey struggles in English when it's much less complicated than the other subjects that Joey excels in.

Charlie giggled at the face that Joey made while still complaining about the exams. It caught said girl's attention and she smiled. Joey loves the sound of Charlie's laughter or any other sound that the brunette makes that indicates she's happy or enjoying herself. She waited till Charlie's blue eyes meet hers and when it did, she smiled at her. Charlie's giggle subsided but replaced by her charming smile. One that makes Joey's heart skips a beat for a reason that Joey didn't want to dwell on. But Charlie's smile slowly vanished and her blue eyes averted its gaze to something else, much to Joey's dismay. Why would Charlie just pull from her?

"Hello ladies," Hugo greeted them.

All the girls said their hello to the newcomer. Charlie just nodded for acknowledgement. She knew why he was there. He was there to take Joey again. It saddened her, but it wasn't her place to stop him or to object.

"Joey, would you like to go for a walk with me? I'll bring you back soon," Hugo asked hopeful.

Joey could see the glint in their friends' eyes and she knew she would get teased relentlessly later, but the eyes that she wants to meet hers were looking at something else. Joey waited for a few minutes hoping Charlie would turn to her, but the brunette was already busy talking to Leah. Reluctantly, Joey stood and walked with Hugo away from their lunch table.

Charlie felt Joey's absence and once she sure that Joey went already, she looks up and watch her best friend walk away with Hugo.

**-End of Flashback-**

"I wanted you to object," Joey stated honestly. "I was always hoping you would say no or interfere but… you never did."

Charlie then turns and looks at Joey, frown in her forehead.

"Why would… I thought you like hanging out with him because… well… you never complained to me about it when we talk and you never say… no," Charlie said tentatively.

"I didn't have the reason not to hang out with him," Joey answered. "When he actually told me of his feelings, and I sort of rejected him… I promised him that nothing will change, and I thought if I say no, he might think that something did change so…" she explained.

"Every time we hang out, I was just there eating my lunch and think of you. He talks endlessly about I don't know what and when it's time for me to talk, I only talk about you," Joey revealed. "I'm so sorry you feel left out," she apologised her eyes teary.

"I'm sorry too," Charlie mumbled mirroring Joey's deflated form. _'Why did I have to be stupid?'_ she scolded herself. She thought of what would've happened if she just voiced out what she felt. Maybe she could've saved herself and Joey a lot of heartache then. But then again, this was a minor thing and she could handle it. It was a factor but it wasn't the major one that made her pull away and ran.

"There is no one in this world I would rather spend time with then and now other than you," Joey said earnestly, looking straight in her wife's glassy blue eyes. Taking a deep breath she added, "I was already in love with you then."

Charlie's eyes widened in surprised. Never had she thought that Joey would feel the same way about her then; she could hardly believe that Joey loves her now, when she told her the other night.

The raven-haired gazed at Charlie's eyes and nodded, answering Charlie's unspoken question.

"I never loved anyone else," she said.

"But… you and Hugo…"

Joey shakes her head. "Was a lie," she admitted. "Me and Hugo, our relationship is my biggest lie."

The crease in Charlie's forehead went deeper. _'Wasn't the relationship real?'_

"In our prom night," Joey started and Charlie's face fell again.

"You and Hugo broke our promise to go as the awesome threesome," she mumbled.

"I was pleading to you with my eyes to refuse Hugo's request," Joey said. "When you look at me and then to Hugo and to me again, I was pleading with you to say no. But, again… you said ok."

**-Flashback-**

"Uhm… Charlie…" Hugo started, "you know how I really like Joey right?"

Charlie nodded; it was pretty obvious to not be notice, even without him voicing it out. But unfortunately he did announce it and everyone knows.

"And… I know we planned on going… the three of us as the awesome threesome since we were in year 7. But… well… you see…" Hugo swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I kind of want to take Joey as my date-"

"What!" Charlie exclaimed, interrupting Hugo. "But we planned… I thought…"

"And I told Hugo that he needs to ask you if it's ok with you. Because if it's not… I refused to go and come with him. Because we planned this already," Joey rambled.

"And that's why I'm asking you," Hugo said.

Charlie was hurt to say the least. She felt betrayed. She looks at Joey and then to Hugo's pleading eyes. She could read Hugo's eyes like the back of her hand and knew straight away that Hugo was begging her to say 'it's ok'; Charlie then turns to Joey. Charlie could see something in Joey's eyes but, she didn't quite understand what it meant and so she assumed that she was as well pleading for her to be ok with Hugo's request.

Sighing, feeling defeated knowing that she could never deny her two best friends happiness just because of her not being ok with the concept; Charlie agreed. Even though it killed her with jealousy and hurt of being on the sideline; she agreed.

"Ok. Fine," she said dryly. "I'll just go find myself a date," she added before leaving without much of a work from her two supposed best mates.

**-End of Flashback-**

"At our prom, I was actually… I was planning on telling you the truth," Joey said. "I was going to ask you to save me your last dance and… I would tell you I love you. That I'm irrevocably in love with you."

"I don't understand," Charlie whispered, sounding very defeated. All these time she thought Joey was in love with Hugo. That it always had been Hugo. Joey broke her promise to her for him.

"Even when you let Hugo take me to prom, I was still planning on telling you," Joey continued. "But I never had the chance because… I couldn't get a hold of you and when I did, it was always in the company of others."

**-Flashback-**

Looking at the clock, Joey knew that anytime soon Hugo would be there to pick her up. She still couldn't believe Hugo's selfishness. She, Charlie and said boy promised to go to the prom together as the 'Awesome Threesome' that they are. Charlie had declined many offers to go from previous years because she didn't want to go breaking their promise and lose the speciality of the even tonight. They promised to experience their first prom night together; the three of them. But Hugo disregarded the promise. He knew that Charlie would never say 'no' to him the same as she would never say 'no' to her either.

But Joey also knew that she couldn't blame it all to Hugo; she, herself could decline the offer and she still couldn't think of why she didn't. She didn't want to go with Hugo. If she ever wanted to go with someone alone, it wouldn't be Hugo at all. It would be Charlie. The thought of that reality scared her when she first realised it, but now… she just want to hit herself for feeling scared, of for wanting to not want it at first. Because honestly speaking, she couldn't see why would it be a bad thing to feel such wonderful feeling towards her best friend; towards her Charlie.

Charlie is the single most beautiful person she had been blessed enough to meet. She's warm, caring and loving. Charlie's physically gorgeous but it's her eyes and soul that always draw her in; through Charlie's blue eyes, she could see not only said girl's beautiful soul but also her own. Charlie could see right through her and when she does, she could see herself and how beautiful she is in Charlie's eyes. Charlie had never looked at her in any other way than her equal. In Charlie's eyes, she's as beautiful as the owner of those pair blue eyes, if not more and it makes her believe that she actually really is. She loves the way Charlie looks at her and how she sees her. She loves her friendship with Charlie and the relationship they have. Above all now, she loves the feeling of being in love with her beautiful brunette friend. She's still asking herself why she tried to avoid feeling such an amazing feeling, when it was the only thing that made sense. Even when she was younger, it was only Charlie she could see her future with, so it really shouldn't be a surprise that her heart belongs to the same person.

And tonight… tonight she'll tell Charlie about her feelings for her. Its nerve wrecking that she doesn't know if Charlie would feel the same, but it gives her comfort that she sure Charlie would definitely understand. The said girl understood almost all the thing she does even though, even she could say so herself, that some were just unreasonable. They have a strong foundation of friendship, and even if Charlie doesn't feel the same for her, she knows she would gladly take even just her friendship. It had been enough when they were innocent with all these feelings, it would be enough for her if ever, so long as she could stay in Charlie's life.

She wondered what Charlie would be wearing tonight. They both kept it secret and she couldn't wait till she sees her beautiful brunette. She'll bet any money that Charlie would be the envy of every girl in the hall and that she would be stunning. And then she remembered they weren't going as the Trio. Charlie would be going with someone else tonight and she's dreading it. Who could be the lucky guy that will be taking Charlie to the prom? She's already feeling envious of the mysterious guy.

Joey is still deep in thought about who would be Charlie's date when Hugo arrived. He was speechless for 2 minutes much like the very first time he met Joey, and then commented on how beautiful Joey looked. Joey just smiled, thanked him for the compliment and went on saying they better get going. She doesn't have time for anymore compliments, especially when she's dying to see what Charlie would be wearing and who she would be going with. She could see the fleeting dejection in Hugo's feature, and she knew she should apologise but she just doesn't have time for that. Hugo had stolen her time with Charlie, they are now going as duo and she ended up wondering and envying the guy that had the pleasure of being Charlie's date.

Soon, Joey and Hugo found themselves in the table reserved for them and their friends. Leah and Vinnie, Martha and Jack, Rachel and Anthony were already there except Charlie and their other mate Roman. As soon as Joey found out that Charlie and Roman has yet to arrived, she knew then it was Roman. Roman had been showing interest in Charlie since the very first day he had transferred from another school. She has nothing against the guy, but the fact that he likes Charlie in that way made him one of her least favourite people amongst others. Sighing at the realisation, Joey just seats quietly in her chair listening to her friends chatter and ignoring Hugo's attempt of conversation. It wasn't long when her friends stopped chatting and run towards one direction. Joey looks up and saw Leah, Martha and Rachel crowding; her heart then beats faster knowing who it could possibly be. When she saw Roman on the side all smiles, gazing on the girl beside him, Joey's heart beat twice as fast as before as she waited for her friends to give way to her eyes to view the vision of Charlie. As if on cue and in slow motion, her friends steps aside making way for Charlie to come to their table. The room suddenly was quiet and the people around her just disappeared, her eyes could only see Charlie in her halter blue dress that hugs to her body perfectly. The colour of her dress complimented her eyes. Charlie's eyes seemed to twinkle and a little darker in shade but still very beautiful. She feels like she's staring at the very definition of beauty in flesh, living and breathing. Her best friend looks so beautiful that it took her breath away.

"Hello there."

Joey was suddenly brought back from her in daze-like-state by the soft greeting of her goddess of a best friend.

"Hi," she said meekly and smiled.

Charlie smiled back at her and she melted right there and then. Her heart was still beating hard as if it wants to get out of her chest. Charlie just looks so beautiful.

"You look very beautiful, Joey," Charlie said looking straight in her eyes.

Joey thought Charlie's just being nice. Her brunette friend stared at her and soon she felt the back of Charlie's hand on her cheek; she immediately leaned in on the touch, it lingered there for a good 2 minutes maybe, before Charlie broke the contact by tucking some strands of Joey's hair behind her ear.

"Very beautiful," Charlie repeated in a soft whisper that Joey doubt anyone heard. Her heart rejoices at the thought that Charlie thinks she's beautiful. Her friend would always tell her she is, but there was something in the way Charlie had said it tonight. There was something different in her tone, voice and her eyes. Her blue eyes were still warm and loving but it doesn't shine as much as it used to. Her brunette best friend doesn't look so happy.

The rest of the night, Joey watched Charlie from a distance, mingling with their schoolmates and friends, laughing and dancing. She too mingled, danced and laughed with others but her eyes hardly left Charlie's. She was waiting for a chance to snatch her hand and pull her somewhere private but Roman never left Charlie's side. His arms were always in her waist and Joey hated the feeling that it evokes from her. To be fair, Hugo hardly left her side either, making it harder to have an alone time with Charlie. But Joey swore that by the end of tonight, Charlie would know about her feelings.

It was nearing midnight, people were starting to leave and Joey was desperately still waiting for her chance. Hugo asked her to go but she firmly said that she wanted to go home with Charlie –regardless it be with or without Roman on her side. She had noticed Hugo's expression and by the way he looks at her all night, she could tell that he didn't enjoy the night as much as he hoped, since she had rejected to dance with him whenever a sweet song is being played. Tonight is the night that she would tell Charlie about her feelings, she didn't think Charlie seeing her in Hugo's arms, dancing in a sweet music, would help her. Besides, she didn't want to dance with Hugo in that way again. The one time in the music room had been enough to last her a life time.

At one point, Joey saw Roman left Charlie's side and said girl walked her way out of the hall through the back door. Joey knew then it was her chance, but before she could take another step, Hugo's hand was on hers. She immediately took it back and sharply turned to her friend.

"What?" she asked a little sharply. She could see that Hugo was taken a back but the emotion had been masked as quickly as it appeared.

"The last song is playing," he ventured. "Can I have the last dance?"

Joey looked at Hugo's pleading eyes, and turned to look at the door she was heading. Part of her felt sorry for the boy in front of her; he had been patient with her all night, but an even bigger part of her really wants to just go out there and look for Charlie.

"I'm sorry but I'm tired and I really need to talk to Charlie," she said and without waiting for a reply, she head her way out.

Outside the hall is the School's garden. Joey looks around looking for Charlie, when she saw a silhouette figure under the slivery moon light. The figure was just standing in the middle of the garden, looking up the sky. The vision was that serene that Joey couldn't even take a step forward from her spot, as if one single move will break the spell. She was mesmerised by the image in front of her, that she was thankful she went out when she did or she would've missed it. Joey continued to gaze at Charlie for a moment longer, wanting to paint the image in her memory, before she finally take that step towards Charlie, but just before she got close, another figured appeared from somewhere and walked its way on Charlie's side. Joey could tell it was Roman. Once again, Joey is rooted to her spot as she watched Roman taking hold of Charlie's hand, while putting a -what she could make out- flower in Charlie's ear.

Joey then closed her eyes. She should have been the one doing that; she should've been the one now in Charlie's side, taking her hand, and ideally confessing her love for her; but fate hasn't been that kind to her this time. Opening her eyes, she now sees two silhouette figures sitting down close to each other seemingly talking to each other quietly. She wanted to come closer and listened in, but as much as she wanted to, she also knew this is a private time for Charlie and Roman. It hurts her, and unnerves her to know that by the end of tonight, she might've lost Charlie to Roman. Defeated, she turns around and walks her way back inside the hall. If by any chance, Charlie is still single after tonight, she would just find another time to tell her what she feels and if not, then she'll wait for her turn to voice out her feelings for her best friend, hoping she wouldn't have to wait a lifetime.

**-End of Flashback-**

Charlie watches her wife bowed her head. She knew what Joey had felt when she saw her and Roman talking. She's pretty sure it was be the same as what she felt every time she sees Joey and Hugo together. She continued on rubbing her wife's hand soothingly, all the while looking back at those times in the past, where she find herself now with a lot of 'could've, should've and would've'.

"We were talking about you," she said softly.

Joey looks up again and meets her wife's blue eyes. "You were talking about… me?"

Charlie smiled kindly and nodded. "You and Hugo and… me," she confirmed.

Joey nodded. She wants to ask what they talked about but it could be private so she stayed quiet and hoped that Charlie would tell her, if not now then maybe in the future.

"He officially asked me out that night and when I declined, we started talking about you… and… Hugo," Charlie said. "Roman is a very observant guy," she added.

**-Flashback-**

Roman excused himself to get them something to drink and Charlie told him that she would just step out to get some fresh air just in case he finds her. Outside, Charlie walks through the garden. She doesn't normally go to this part of the school, but looking at it now, it really is beautiful, especially under the moon light. Looking around the landscape and then up the sky, she concludes that this is a beautiful night and could've been perfect if she could share it with Joey.

Her thought went back to earlier that night. She didn't know what Joey would be wearing but she expected any less. She knew Joey would be gorgeous. But when she saw her tonight in that elegant black dress… she just didn't have a word for it. Her best friend looks stunning.

"Hugo is one lucky guy," she whispered, again feeling envious of Hugo.

"I am too," Charlie then turns to the voice and broke her little ministration. Roman then appeared in her view. "I am a lucky guy too," he said.

Charlie smiled at his friend as he walks to her. She studied his feature and no one can deny that Roman is one of the best looking guys in their school. He had caught the eyes of the many female species in their school when he transferred. She knew a lot is jealous of her because Roman seems to have his eyes only to her and she knew a lot is envious of her, because she had gone with Roman tonight. She guessed she is lucky to have Roman's attention and admiration. He is a great guy after all and a gentleman. But, she doesn't feel lucky at all. She appears to be enjoying herself, but… she doesn't.

Charlie is brought back from her thinking when Roman's hand took hers gently, while the other places a rose in her ear. "And you can make me the luckiest guy in our batch if you agree to be my girlfriend," he said while caressing her cheek.

She looks at him and his eyes. It was kind and sincere, and she so wanted to feel something for him. If she could feel even just a little, she would go for it. She doesn't feel anything for Roman other than friendship. Slowly and gently, she broke away from Roman's touch and sat on the grass covered ground, silently asking Roman to do the same and he did.

"Roman, you're a great guy but…"

Roman nodded. "You don't feel the same," he said and she nodded.

A surprisingly comfortable silence followed until Roman broke it. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

She stayed quiet, looking ahead. She didn't expect Roman to notice. None of her close friends did.

"Am I that bad of a company?" he asked with a teasing voice. "Because that would be the first," he said smugly, but still teasing.

Charlie smiled at that and turned to him "Ego much?"

Roman shrugs. "Hei, I need to hold on to what is left of it after being rejected," he said smiling.

"I'm sorry," Charlie apologised meekly. Roman then reached for her hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb, smiling at her.

"I was joking Charlie," he said kindly. "It's really ok. I'd much preferred that, than you agreeing when you really don't feel anything for me."

"You're a great company and really an amazing guy," she said. "And I honestly want to feel something for you; anything for you that is more than friendship but…"

"You can't" he finished for her. "It's hardly surprising, really. I mean, I'll bet any money that you already have someone you feel something strongly for."

Charlie turns to Roman and looks at him curiously. Has she been that obvious or Roman's just guessing?

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Guys are not known to be sensitive when it comes to feelings, but… I'll be the first to admit that we're not that oblivious. And with you… no offence Charlie but you can't lie for shit," he said smiling.

Charlie smiled back. She didn't get what he meant but she hoped he'll continue. Roman kept his eyes on her and slowly, his face turns serious.

"It's your eyes… they can't lie," he said and then turns his head again to look forward; seemingly avoiding the eyes that he described cannot lie.

"I only notice because I always notice you and everything about you," he said quietly. "I can't be too sure, but if your eyes will be an indication then… Hugo has a competition that wouldn't fight."

Charlie for a moment stopped breathing, her eyes glued to Roman while said guy still has his facing the front. She watched him take a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Both have eyes, and both can talk, I don't see why both are still blind and wouldn't talk," Roman said as he turns to the quiet girl beside him. Smiling, he stood and offered his hand to said girl. "Let's go, it's getting late," he said.

Charlie took Roman's hand quietly and followed the said guy's lead, all the while asking herself; _who were blinds and wouldn't talk?_

**-End of Flashback-**

"He's only observant of you, he's oblivious about everyone else's," Joey said quietly, still feeling the little jealous at the memories.

Charlie smiled at her wife. She thought her wife would never stop being cute, even in the mood they're in.

"Anyway, he just said both have eyes and can talk but both wouldn't," she continued. "I didn't know then who he was referring to, but…"

"It's us," Joey said and Charlie nodded.

"Did you ever try telling me again?" Charlie asked tentatively. She wants to know when was the next time they had lost their chance.

Joey nodded. "I planned on trying again, but then… I found you gone."

Charlie frowned, "what do you mean? When?" she asked confused.

"The night of your recital," she said "the competition."

The blood went up to Charlie's face and she could feel its heat, as the memory of that night came back in heart beat fast. It was what had pushed her over and made her run away. Unconsciously, her hands let go of Joey's as she bowed her head.

"You weren't there," she murmured just audible enough for Joey and that was because she was seating next to the brunette.

"You broke your promise," she said.

* * *

**Next chapter, the day of Charlie's recital on Charlie's POV and a little bit of Joey's POV maybe... (let's see what happened):D thank you for reading this chapie, hope guys enjoyed it. :D**

**PS. I am now confident to use the thumbler i made and twitter. Thumblr doesnt have anything on it yet, but i will be posting the stories there too and quotes every day. it'll be link on the tweeter i made as well. If you want to follow me tweeter user name is wounded_author i just started using it yesterday and will be launching it now... lolz... Anyway, i havent worked out how to use thumblr yet so the launching will be soon. hehehe...**

**thank you for reading!**


	36. Because I Love You

**A/N PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!**

**Here is Chapter 36. My plan is to upload this chapter on my Birthday (few days away), just a gift to those who still reads this story. But change of plan, because I'll be going away for a while (consider this advance gift). Anyway, so update may be put to a halt again, BUT that's a maybe. Because in my time away, I might just have much time to write. So then, I can update ****regularly when** I come back or... just update once I have a chapter ready. Also, please let me know if you still want to read more or which story do you want me to continue, because... well, I'm contemplating on deleting some of my stories (hopefully not all). So please let me know, which is worth keeping.

**So this chapter is rather long (i think). And original plan is to have this all under Charlie's POV but, since this story is really out of my hand, there's a lil Joey's POV in here. At the end, the bold and italic lines is a poem i made that would hopefully convey Charlie's thought and how she feels. I dont know, I hope it make sense. Also, the peice that -in this story- Charlie spontaneously played (invented out of sadness) is called 'Because I Love You' by Yiruma (the title is my inspiration for the poem i did). There's part in the middle of that piano piece that was calm and that would be played when Charlie remembers why she learned piano in the first place. Lolz Please listen to it while reading part of the chapter when Charlie is playing or just listen to that piece before or after reading, it's a beautiful song. **

**Lastly, I would like to apologise if this chapter is all over the place. I wasn't really in my right head space when i was doing almost more than half of this, so... I'm sorry if it's... crappy. **

**So... here's Chapter 36**

* * *

**-Previously-**

"_Did you ever try telling me again?" Charlie asked tentatively. She wants to know when was the next time they had lost their chance._

_Joey nodded. "I planned on trying again, but then… I found you gone."_

_Charlie frowned, "what do you mean? When?" she asked confused._

"_The night of your recital," she said "the competition."_

_The blood went up to Charlie's face and she could feel its heat, as the memory of that night came back in heart beat fast. It was what had pushed her over and made her run away. Unconsciously, her hands let go of Joey's as she bowed her head._

"_You weren't there," she murmured just audible enough for Joey and that was because she was seating next to the brunette._

"_You broke your promised," she said._

* * *

**-9 years ago-**

Charlie's POV

Charlie woke up rather early for her normal Saturday. She didn't get much sleep last night too as she had been practicing her piece for most of the night. She memorised the notes off by heart that it would almost impossible for her to forget but it was her nerves that she couldn't trust. She had never played in front of a crowd and she never imagined herself playing for them. When she started playing, it was mostly for her benefit and for Joey. When she took up music class, it was to enhance her playing; never in her wildest dream did she see herself playing for people she doesn't know. But, Joey had asked her to. Joey asked her to play and give her the chance to show the rest how proud she is of her and how much she makes her feel. Honestly, it was what sold her and made her agree. But it wasn't Joey letting the others know how proud she is or how much she makes her happy, no. It was the thought that she could show the others how important Joey is to her that she's about willing to do anything –if not everything- for her. She agreed to play because Joey wanted her to, and she will be playing not for the crowd to hear, but she will play because of Joey and for Joey.

Seating up and looking around her room, her eyes caught sight of her luggage. She and Joey would be going for a week a way on a boat, generously courtesy by Joey's father Frank. It's a graduation gift for Joey. Her best friend had been begging her parents to let her use their yacht on her own, but since she's too young and doesn't have a boat licence, that answer was always no. However, they promised Joey that they will let her use the yacht once she graduated year 10 and although she's still not allowed to sail it on her own, they agreed to just let one of Frank's trusted stuff to accompany them just so they have an adult aboard and one that is legally allowed to sail the boat. It was good enough for Joey, so long as the parents are not with them to boss them around and whatnot. They will be leaving the next day, and for Charlie it would be a good getaway to either celebrate if her recital ends well or to unwind if she mess it up. But for whatever it would be an aid for, as long as she'll be with Joey alone for a whole week is good enough. And if it wasn't for her nerves, she would be excited, but at the moment, all she feels is anxiety.

"How are you feeling?"

Charlie looks up, and was surprise to see Joey seating on her bed. When did she get there, is unknown to Charlie.

"I knocked, but you are so out of it," Joey answered the unspoken yet written all over Charlie's face question.

Charlie smiled timidly at her friend and noticed something in her friend's golden brown eyes. There was uncertainty in there and she's not quite sure why. She didn't want to ask either. Joey would tell her if she wanted her to know.

"You're nervous," Joey said, taking hold of the brunette's hand. Charlie nodded her head. "Don't be. You'll be great tonight," she assured her smiling, while massaging the brunette's dainty hands.

"I'm just… what if I mess it up? What if mix the notes?" Charlie asked bowing her head at all the possibilities that's on her head. "I will embarrass you. I'm scared that I'll embarrass you," she said meekly.

From the corner of her eyes, Charlie could see Joey gazing at her, with a small smile on her lips; her hands never seizing in caressing her trembling hands.

"What if you do great? What if everything went well? Everyone will be amaze by you and everyone would know how great you are," Joey retaliate her previous negative 'what ifs'. She then placed a hand under Charlie's chin and urges her to look up and meet her eyes. Once Charlie's blue meets her brown, she smiled warmly. "Everything will be ok. You will do great tonight because you are great, Charlie," she said softly. "And whatever you do, you will not embarrass me. There's nothing you can do that would embarrass me, because everything that you do makes me proud of you; whatever it is."

Charlie smiled at Joey as she listens to her word of encouragement, leaning in on to said girl's hand once she feels it caressing her face. In Joey's eyes, she could see nothing but assurance. She could see how much Joey believes in her and how much adoration she has for her. Every word Joey had said, Charlie could see it in said girl's eyes. Joey believes in everything that she said and Charlie believes in Joey. Her best friend said she will be great and that's what she will be tonight. She will perform tonight the best she can; she will do it as if it'll be her last. She will not disappoint Joey.

"I'm already very proud of you for doing this," Joey continued still gazing in Charlie's blue pools. "I know how much it stresses you to be in a crowd all attention on you; I feel very honoured too that you're willing to do this for me and that you are doing this for me," she smiles warmly at her. "I know I was hardly able to be by your side every step for this competition and I'm really sorry for that."

"It's ok," Charlie cuts in. "You have other things to do too."

Joey shakes her head. It was no excuse.

"You are always so understanding of me. You give excuses to everything that I do whether be it wrong or right. But please believe me; if there was anything I could, I would do it, just so I could always be there when you were going through the process for this occasion; just sometimes, things gets in the way and… I have to sort it out," she said "make some sense to it," she whispered.

Charlie nodded. The golden brown orbs of Joey fell and broke its contact with her eyes as she said the last part. The uncertainty in her friend's eyes not lost to her. It's still there and it bothers her. Joey is murmuring and she didn't think Joey's aware of it. She didn't even catch the last part of what she said.

"But tonight," Joey looks back up and meet the blue of Charlie's eyes, "I will not miss it for the world. I've been letting you down lately, but not tonight; because tonight means the same to me as for you, if not more. I promised you before that I will be there. I promise you the same again now. I will be there and be with you."

Smiling, Charlie takes Joey's hand that was resting against her chin. She then placed a delicate kiss on it and nods, accepting Joey's promise. She doesn't agree on Joey believing that she had let her down, she hasn't. The things that happened were because of the inevitable changes. It hurts Charlie, but she knows it wasn't Joey's fault why she's hurting over it. It's not Joey or Hugo's fault that they feel more for each other now than friendship, and that she's hurt because she feels the same for Joey too.

"You haven't let me down," she said. "But, I really am relieved that you will be there tonight. I don't know what I'll do with myself later and I really really need you to be there," she said vulnerability obvious in her usually confident voice.

"Where else will I be?"

Charlie smiled at that as so Joey.

"I love you," Joey said softly.

The simple 3 little words then for a moment stopped Charlie from breathing. Those words weren't unfamiliar to them. They always say it to each other from way back. Just this time though, Charlie wishes that it meant the same for what she feels for her raven-haired friend.

"I love you too," Charlie said. It didn't mean the same way as it did before when they were younger. It means way more now than Joey would ever know. Of course there's time when she wants to tell Joey just how much she means those words, but because she knows that chances are Joey feeling the same is close to none if not none at all; she is just preparing and gearing herself up to stop feeling it; stop wanting Joey in a way she can't have her. She just need to settle for what she can have and just be happy that at least, she is part of her life; that at least she means something to her.

She held the brown's gaze and let hers linger, not bothered to look away and just enjoyed seeing herself in the mirror of the other's eyes; they never looked so beautiful than when she see herself in the reflection her blue against the golden brown. And in those golden brown orbs, she remembered the once she believes in -_'just because something might not happen, it doesn't mean you should stop working towards it, stop wanting it; that's stupid. What's the point in living, if we do that? Regardless of expectations, it's the hope and possibility inside people that makes life worth anything.'_

But then again, she realised not long ago that, it only works for some things. In her case, if she doesn't stop herself from reaching the unreachable, for wanting what she knows she can not have, she'll hurt continuously. Sometimes you just have to give up and be contented on what is allowed for you to have; and she is set to do just that. No one wants to hurt for a long period of time.

"So… are we too old to indulge ourselves in junk foods?" Joey asked quietly, after a moment of comfortable silence.

Charlie took hold of Joey's hand, stood and playfully pulled Joey with her. "We will never be too old for that," she said, trying to ignore the, what she could tell uncertainty in Joey's brown eyes. "Besides, we're teenagers, we ARE not old." And ignore the longing that she feels at the thought of what would be her own reality.

* * *

Joey's POV

Shaking her head, Joey stood and let herself be dragged by her; Charlie's hand firmly holding her hand, never letting go –she hopes Charlie never let go. She followed the brunette obediently, looking down at their joined hands and back up again to look at Charlie's form.

-o-o-o-

This morning when she woke up, the first thing in her mind was the usual –Charlie. But this time with the thought of what she was planning to do. After the prom night, it was a huge relief when Charlie told her that Roman asked her out but she declined. She still doesn't know what she'll do if Charlie had accepted Roman's offer. She wasn't use to sharing and she didn't want to entertain the thought of having to share Charlie. It was selfish and she knows it, but it had always been her and Charlie and although Hugo had been stealing her time these last few days… weeks or months, as bad as it may sound, she's scared that Charlie won't be available when she is and then she'll lose her. Selfish, but that's what she feels.

Fortunately for her though, as good looking as Roman is, Charlie had declined and now she has her turn to tell Charlie how she feels for her. She had been rehearsing the night before what she would say to Charlie tonight; from the time they watch Charlie practices her piece and up to the time when she was lying in her room, looking up at her ceiling thinking of the right words to say and proved to herself how poorly she is with words. '_How does anyone confess their love for someone? It looks so easy in the movies, it seems so easy in books but in reality, it's as if there would be no right words to describe how you feel and 'what' you feel when you don't know what to say or do,'_ she thought.

Then she decided to just get up and go straight to Charlie; the urge to see her brunette friend was unbearable. Maybe that's what she needs, to see Charlie and have the courage the she longs for now more than ever. She doesn't have the right words to say to her yet, she doesn't even know how to say it let alone bring it up but when she reached Charlie's door; when she opened the wood that secludes Charlie's room from the house; when she sees Charlie seating up quietly looking at her packed bags, all of a sudden she knew. All of a sudden it's not her brain thinking of words to say, but rather the beat of her heart forming feelings that doesn't make sense at all but actually the only thing the make sense to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly as she entered the room. Charlie looks up to her, distress visible in her worried blue pools but it still looks as beautiful as it has been before and always.

"I knocked, but you're so out if it," she said answering the what she knew would be Charlie's question.

Charlie smiled at her and she smiled back. She could see the nerves swimming in Charlie's pools. If she only knew how to calm her, she would. She still feels a little on edge knowing that she's the very reason why Charlie agreed to do this in the first place. She feels special with Charlie doing it because of her, but it's a surprise, because the girl she loves with blue eyes is always willing to do just about anything for her. She hopes to return it, one day soon.

Taking hold of her Charlie's hand she said, "You're nervous." Smiling at her friend's adorable expression, "You'll be great tonight," she assured her all the while massaging the brunette's hand on hers, enjoying the softness it felt.

She watched Charlie bowed her head, mumbling the negative 'what ifs' that swims in her head. She could never get to the bottom of Charlie's lack of self confidence. She always does best in everything she does and she's definitely exceptional in playing the piano. All the people that heard her play tells her, she tells her every time and yet Charlie still won't see it; still won't believe the fact that she could produce such an amazing melody, that she's capable of creating magic with every piece she play whether be it sad or dreamy or… everything, really.

"I will embarrass you. I'm scared that I'll embarrass you," she heard Charlie whispered, sounding so small and that melted her heart.

'_How can she think that she could embarrass me?'_ Joey thought while gazing at Charlie's face, smiling at how the most amazing person she's blessed to meet is scared of embarrassing her above all.

Rubbing small circles on Charlie's palm down her wrist, still gazing at the said girl, "what if you do great? What if everything went well? Everyone will be amazed by you and everyone will know how great you are."

Not satisfied that Charlie's still not meeting her eyes, she took the liberty to place a finger under her chin and urged her best friend to look at her. When her eyes meet the uncertain blue, she smiled warmly. "Everything will be ok. You'll do great tonight because you are too." Looking straight in Charlie's eyes, hoping the reflective blue could see it as well through her brown, reaching to cup her soft cheek, she added "And whatever you do, you will not embarrass me. There's literally not a thing you can do that would embarrass me. Because, everything that you do makes me proud of you; whatever it is and always."

The smile that crossed Charlie's lips and on her own leaned on her own touch had her heart beats faster and slower at the same time. But this time though it didn't scare her; it didn't confuse her. This time, she embraced the feeling with acceptance, because it doesn't make sense, but it actually does to her.

While staring at Charlie's eyes though, even though it was brighter now than when she just got there, the missing vibrant in there reminded Joey again that it's the recital and the worry to disappoint her or embarrass her that caused that and the fact that she hasn't been there every step of the way with Charlie. She hates herself for not doing exactly that; but she hopes that she'll be able to get a chance to right her wrongs or do the things she failed to do the first time. She hopes for a second chance. She wants to bring Charlie's eyes back the way it were when she's not on edge because of nerves or whatnot; she wants to ease the worry away from her.

"I'm already very proud of you for doing this," Joey said still gazing, looking dreamy in her favourite blue. She thanked her whole heartedly for agreeing to play and face her fear just for her. She feels and needs to tell Charlie she agreed to do means to her desperately and apologised for not being always there. "I know I was hardly able to be by your side every step for this competition and I'm really sorry for that."

And us usual, the kind heated brunette dismissed it, making no big deal out of and forgave her even before she actually apologise. "It's ok. You have other things to do too."

At that Joey shakes her head. She appreciates Charlie making excuse for her or understanding everything she does, but she knows there's no excuse. She loves Charlie and she wants her to know that, and she wants to make everything right. She doesn't want to be someone who doest deserve Charlie's affection or love. She wants to be deserving of all that Charlie has to offer and although she knows that Charlie never sees her any other way than that, she at least want to feel it herself that she's good enough. If Charlie feels the same way for her, she wants to be good enough for Charlie if not the right one for her. And that starts with her explaining.

"You are always so understanding of me. You give excuses to everything that I do whether be it wrong or right and I thank you for that. But please believe me; if there was anything I could, I would do it, just so I could always be there when you were going through the process for this occasion," she said thinking of the time she missed just because of Hugo and her feeling confused and scared over the most wonderful feeling. "Just sometimes, things get in the way and… I have to sort it out," she added "make some sense to it," she whispered for the first time avoiding Charlie's eyes, ashamed of feeling scared of what she feels.

"But tonight," Joey looks back up and meet the blue of Charlie's eyes, "I will not miss it for the world. I've been letting you down lately, but not tonight; because tonight means the same to me as for you, if not more. I promised you before that I will be there. I promise you the same again now. I will be there and be with you."

The reaction she got from Charlie was one she didn't expect yet she wasn't so surprise either. Smiling at her, the brunette's hand covered hers from her cheek and brought it in her lips to place soft delicate kisses. She knew then straight away what Charlie was doing. She's accepting her promise yet again and at the same time assuring her that things are fine; that she didn't do anything wrong; that it was ok. '_Typical Charlie'_ she thought, while watching said girl pressing her lips against her hand. She should be the one doing the assurance, and making Charlie feel better, ease away her nervousness and yet here is the said girl selflessly forgetting her own dilemma as she relieve Joey over her own.

"You haven't let me down," she said. "But, I really am relieved that you will be there tonight. I don't know what I'll do with myself later and I really really need you to be there," she admitted vulnerability obvious in her voice.

"Where else will I be?" she said lovingly looking at the brunette and earned a smile from said girl that caused a smile from her own lips and the mirror to their souls once again locked, reflecting the other, while also staring at their own.

"I love you," she unconsciously mumbled as she got herself lost in both the blue pools of Charlie as well as her lips and then all of a sudden the feelings that didn't have words; the thoughts that were locked by her lips, all in one glance from Charlie's eyes and her heart poured with eloquence exactly what her mind wasn't capable to comprehend; feelings indescribable but simple with the beat of her heart talking.

'_I love you. I loved you from the moment your eyes smiled at me when I entered that classroom. It wasn't love at first sight, I was too young to know what it was then, but I know now. It still not love at first sight, but that moment was the turning point, the foundation, the pathway of where my heart will lead to and… it leads to you. You are my best friend and it is known to all of us. If the rest would know how I feel for you, they would say it was because of our friendship, the groundwork of what I feel but it was more. It wasn't in the way you say my name –soft and lingering; it wasn't in the way you look at me –adoring and endearing; it wasn't in the way of what you do or would do when I'm sad or harmed. No. It was in the way of how everything seems to quiet down when you say my name; how even in a noisy room, my hearing would still hear you whisper and everything else will be quiet –sound of peace. It was in the way I see myself in your eyes when you look at me; I'm not perfect and not the most beautiful, but when I see my reflection in your eyes, all I see is perfection -beauty; I see myself and my soul reflected in the windows of yours. I see myself at my most beautiful through your eyes. And it was in the way__** I**__ feel when you do what you do when I'm sad or harmed; it's how it made/makes me feel whenever you play the piano and produce the beautiful melody that I know you purposely learned to play for me; it's how it made/makes me feel whenever you kiss the hurt away whether be it physically or emotionally. You're kiss, its gentle, meant to sooth the pain and ache away; it's loving, meant to lighten the heaviness I feel when I'm sad. Your kiss, it's soft and innocent, it's not demanding; not expectant; it's soft and feels like you're protecting me, assuring me. It's innocent, it didn't make me feel anything more than you wanting to ease my pain, ease my sadness and assure me that everything will be all right. _

_I love you because I hear nothing yet everything whether you open your lips or not. I love you because you see through me and I see my self through your eyes as well as I see yours too. I love you because… I love you. My heart beats slower and faster at the same time for you –only you. I love you and the feeling is over-whelming that it's scary. But I feel it anyway. I want to feel it all the same because I'm feeling it for you. I feel it because of you._

-o-o-o-

Now she found herself walking with Charlie with her hands intertwined with hers. They are on their way to the shop to buy junk foods, but she opted to buy a ring pop for Charlie. It had been a while since they last had that lolly and for her, it seemed appropriate to give Charlie one now, when she tells her how she feels. It's like she's proposing to her –no. Just that the first time they had the ring pop, it had been significant to them. It had been a play thing before, but the thought of it now, she sees is as a turning point; the moment when they both believed and promised that they belong to be together for the rest of their lives. When she confesses to Charlie, she wants Charlie to remember and know that it never change for her. It had always been Charlie and will always be her.

Once done with their food shopping and with the ring pop in Joey's pocket that she sneakily paid for, the two of them decided to have their little picnic at their favourite spot in the beach. They decided to hang out together until it's time for them to go back home and get ready for the night's event.

Joey is on edge, with her right hand constantly place inside her pocket, she knows what to say, her heart knows what to say, but her timing is yet to come.

"Are you still nervous?" she asked casually, turning to the brunette who had been gazing at the sea and watch her shakes her head.

"Not when you're here," she said softly, smiling and closing her eyes.

Joey watched her friend carefully, how her lips moved when she speaks, and how she closed her eyes as she tilted her head up, basking in the sun light. Once again, she found herself caught in the sight of Charlie's beauty. She looks so peaceful and serene; her lashes curves up as pointing the sky, her sophisticated cheek bone and delicate nose, all complimenting the curve and shape of her lips. And then there's Charlie's wavy brunette hair, silk and soft that goes down her shoulder like curtain of her face. Joey's eyes remained mesmerised by the sight of her friend, eyes curving the sight before her in her brain, memorising every curve, every point and every wave. Her eyes travelled from her best friend's face down to her lips that seemingly inviting her to touch; to kiss. And then Charlie's slender neck, her evenly tanned skin glowing under the sun rays. _'Beautiful'_ was the only coherent word that her poor brain could produce under the hypnotic state that she seemed in, while her heart once again repeated the feelings she needs to voice out; let out and confess.

Remaining quiet, she continue to basked in the sight of the person that brings her peacefulness, until said beauty opens her eyes and turned to her, smile adoring her soft lips. Joey smiled back; it was a silent communication with between them, no words needs to be spoken; no sentence needs to be formed. It was a perfect timing for her to open her lips and let her heart talk, but at the moment, when her brown meets the blue, when everything seems to be quiet, it seems words are irrelevant and nonsense. Maybe, just maybe, eyes can talk and souls can converse without words.

* * *

Charlie's POV

Seating in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection, her thoughts were still from her time with Joey earlier in the day. They had hang out in their usual spot in the beach and everything was as just like before; but at the same time it wasn't like as before.

From the morning when Joey came in her room, there was something in her brown eyes and she waited the whole time they were hanging out for Joey to tell her what it was, but Joey remained silent. From time to time, she would catch her friend staring at her. It wasn't a bad stare; it was actually… a gaze that didn't make her uncomfortable. It was as if Joey had been studying her, memorising her or something like that. And when she catches her looking and their eyes meet, Joey hardly ever looks away. She held her gaze until it was actually her that breaks the contact. She tried to fight her gaze and hold on to it, but what she sees in Joey's eyes, just makes and at the same time breaks her heart for the very same reason.

Everyone could see how beautiful Joey is physically, but it was still just a little portion of how stunning her raven-haired friend really is. Her physical appearance still pales if they could see what she could see through the golden brown orbs of Joey. It was her stunning soul that never fails to take her breath away but still keeps her alive. But at the same time, that very soul is also the reason why she finds it hard to breathe, why she aches inside. Because, the beautiful soul that owns the heart she longs to have, she could see, yet she could never have. It's her bitter sweet reality. She's allowed to look, allowed to see and admire for as long as she like, but that's all she could ever do. Look, see and admire from a far –never have.

Today, she could see that something is bothering Joey. She had known the raven-haired for far too long to not be able to read her expression and action and whatnot. She just wonders why Joey couldn't tell her or wouldn't for that matter. She used to tell her things straight away. Then again, she wonders if she really would want to know. She wants to know everything about Joey, what's happening to her, what she's up to, but if it'll be something about her and Hugo, she doubt she would still want to know. She's kind of aware of her two best friends' feelings for one another, but she isn't ready yet for a confirmation. She still hasn't grasped the thought of sharing Joey completely and losing what they used to have. Things had already changed and she has yet to cope with that.

"Why do you have to be so wonderful?" she asked her reflection while thinking of her best friend. "Why do I have to feel different towards you?"

Sighing as she was answered by silence and the same defeated look in the mirror, she continued on preparing for her recital.

-o-o-o-

**1 hour later**

The Buckton family were all set to go to the auditorium in Charlie's school. The recital will be starting in less than an hour and the youngest Buckton in the family is as white as ghost.

"Relax Charlie, you'll be fine," Lorie tried to soothed her daughter.

"Where's Joey?" she asked instead. She and Joey had agreed that although the Collins and Austin's families will be attending the recital, Joey would ride to school with the Bucktons. But, the youngest Collins is yet to arrive.

"Honey, maybe can just come with Beth and Frank; we really have to go or we'll be late," Ross said, his hand on his child's shoulder.

Charlie looked at the time and to both her parents. She could see the excitement in both their faces. She looks at the time again and sure enough, if they don't leave soon, she would be late. Sighing, she nodded and headed out to the door.

-o-o-o-

Arriving at their school, Charlie was immediately sought by Ms. Bates, her music teacher. Her nerves had been high up all through the car ride to school and at the same time thinking of Joey. They agreed on Joey coming with her to school, she wondered why sudden change of plan, or what changed.

"Charlie, c'mon we have to go inside," Ms. Bates urged her, while she still has her eyes around the area and fixed on the gate, hoping to see the familiar Collins' black car.

"Charlie," the teacher tried again to get her attention.

Charlie turned to the young teacher and nodded. _'Where are you Joey?'_

Soon, Charlie found herself seating behind the stage, very much feeling the beat of her heart hammering inside her chest. She looks around the other contestant, some from her school and some from another. They were all practicing with their instruments, from guitar to violin and etc. There was one keyboard available for her to practice on, but she just couldn't move from where she's seating at. She wanted to peak in the crowd to see if Joey already arrived but the thought of seeing the crowd just leaves her nauseated. Checking the clock, she realised that she's due next to play and suddenly the air in the room isn't enough for her. She's starting to hyperventilate and she doesn't know what to do.

'_Then I wouldn't have the chance to show them how proud I am of you. Then I wouldn't have the chance to show them how happy you make me feel.'_ Words of Joey echoed in her head, and slowly she was able to regulate her breathing. She's reminded why she's there, why she's seating back stage waiting for her turn to perform. It's not for Joey but mostly it's for her. So she could give Joey what she wants.

"Now, our next performer will be enticing us with her piano skills," the announcer said. "Please welcome, Charlotte Buckton."

Taking a deep breath that did nothing with the hard thumps in her chest, Charlie stood and walked her way towards the stage. As soon as her foot stepped in, her eyes quickly scan the first row seats where she knew her family would be at, and felt her knees weakened when she found two vacant seats amongst her family. Joey and Hugo weren't there.

Stopping in her tracks, Charlie stared at the empty chairs. She could hear the muffled voice of her teacher on the other side of the stage behind the curtains, calling for her, but all she could hear was the hard beating of her heart and the way is crumbles at the sight of the missing Joey. She wasn't there, where she promised she would be there.

"Charlie!" Ms. Bates called, with her hand motioning for Charlie to move forward. "Charlie!"

With some miracle, Charlie started moving again towards the grand piano with slump shoulder, defeated. Slowly, she placed her fingers on top of the ivory keys. She could hear whispers, but nothing could deaf her with the sound of her heart breaking. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she started pressing random keys of the piano, caressing the smooth ivory skin she loves feeling that seemed to be nothing now but just piano keys she couldn't feel anymore, whether it just becomes a natural thing or her fingers just feels numb. Her fingers continues to descends along the keys; she's aware yet unconscious of the sounds she's making but she doesn't care. She doesn't care that she's not playing the piece that she is supposed to play. She doesn't care anymore.

The sound that her fingers produce was slow and rhythmic. Her eyes were still close and she didn't want to open them. She didn't want to see the empty seat right across form her.

Charlie's mind once again drifted to Joey's words._ 'Then I wouldn't have the chance to show them how proud I am of you. Then I wouldn't have the chance to show them how happy you make me feel.'_

_**Because I love you, I'm here…**_

_**Because I love you, I learn and play**_

The music continued on filling her sense of hearing while her memory went to the engraved image of the peaceful look in Joey's face when they were younger while her grandmother was playing for her. It had been a serene view for Charlie and it gave her peace. It was the reason that she decided to learn how to play. So she could see that look on Joey's face again and then she would find her peace as well.

_**Because I love you, I seat here and music plays**_

_**Because I love you, melody speaks and sings**_

_**But because I love you, there's a void and a piece missing**_

Charlie bit her lower lip as the peaceful memory of Joey's serene face listening to her play is replaced by the image of the empty chair, as if taunting her; mocking her. _'I promise I'll be there with you and I promise I'll be there with you in every step; I'll be there to help you choose the piece you'll play. I'll be there in your every practice, cheering you on and on the big night… I'll be there, proud of you and at the end of the play, be clapping my hands on top of the crowds' –_ was Joey's promised to her. She wasn't there in her first step of the competition. She wasn't there when she was choosing a piece to play. She wasn't there in her every practice and tonight… there's a vacant chair in the front row seat and there's wasn't any clapping.

_**Because I love you, I feel the pain**_

Unconsciously, a tear escaped Charlie's still close eyes and she felt the warm and wet texture against her skin. She bit her lower lip harder, tasting the tangy taste of her own blood and yet she couldn't feel the pain; the only hurt she could feel is the one in her chest and it just keeps growing with every key she press and notes she hits. The melody she hears behind the sound of her crashing heart did nothing to dull the loud breaking sound and thumping in her chest. She never felt so scared and so alone in her life. She's in the middle of a crowded room and yet she never felt so alone and isolated.

_**But because I love you, I dwell but refused to be in vain**_

Unable to continue on, Charlie decided to end the song. She couldn't remember how she ended it, how she managed to end it –for that matter- not in an abrupt manner, but as soon as the music finished and even though she hasn't stood up from her stool yet, she could hear the clapping of hands filling the auditorium; few seconds of maybe minuted later, when she opened her eyes, more tears escaped her eyes but she saw the crowd were standing and never seizing on their applause. She bravely glances again to where her family is at and still, there's the vacant seat for Joey and Hugo. Without bowing or pausing to acknowledge her audience, she run and left the stage. She kept running to anywhere her feet will take her, tears were unstoppable from coming. She didn't know that a broken promise could hurt this much.

_**Because I love you, I still search and seek**_

After running off but instantly tire herself from crying at the same time, Charlie found herself walking around the school's premises, realising that her feet brought her on the path towards the school garden that she just started appreciating after the prom night. She wanted to find Joey, ask her what happened; why she wasn't there; why did she break her promise and most of all, to know if she's ok. It wasn't like Joey to just abandon her. She's hurting but it's nothing compared to the worry that she feels.

_**Because I love you, I refuse to believe that you would just leave**_

Charlie keeps on walking, still wiping the nonstop tears. She was almost in the garden, when she saw Joey holding a bouquet of flowers, wrapped tightly in Hugo's arms, eyes closed and with content smile on her face. The sight before her just smashed her already in pieces of heart. It hurts that she now loses Joey to Hugo completely; that she officially lost the fight without it actually starting. It hurts that right before her eyes; the one she loves is in the arms of someone else, showing her that she desired the unreachable when she shouldn't have. It hurts that what she's seeing confirms that her love is unrequited and that she should've known not to expect even just a little.

_**Because I love you, my heart found and breaks**_

_**Because I love you, I cry and I ache**_

But it kills her that Joey asked to face her nightmare, and give her chance to show the others how she makes her happy and yet she wasn't there; it kills her that she promised to be there and she wasn't there. It kills that she broke her promise and together with it leaving her scared and alone even in a crowded room… alone especially in a crowded room.

_**And because I love you, I will have to go**_

_**Because I love you, I will have to disappear.**_

Not able to take anymore, Charlie found herself running again; away from her best friends; away from Hugo; away from Joey and away from her heart ache. She let her tears cascade down her cheeks, letting if fall, all the while promising, she will never let her life be based on making Joey happy. It had been her secret life purpose but not anymore. Besides, it's not her duty to do so, its Hugo's. She would find her peace somewhere and she would find her life detached from the life she has now. It wouldn't be 'the' Awesome Threesome; it wouldn't be 'Charlie and Joey'. She would leave now and when she comes back, it would be 'the' Charlie. Just Charlie.

_**Because I love you**_

_**And Because you don't love me**_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 36**

**Again I'm sorry if the Chapter s*cks. I tried to edit it, but just hopeless. Sorry again.**

**Fun Fact- this chapter is the closest to me. Because, some of the scene here really did happen not the actual of course but similar as well as the feelings here; feelings described here, really had been felt.**

**Next time- we go back to the couple's conversation in the present and hopefully if everything goes to plan, we'll have Joey's side of the story. Why she didnt turn up to Charlie's recital. :D**

**But of course that depends if you guys want me to continue this. 'Till next time, hopefully not too long. Also, if you guys want to catch me, i'll be one tweet away in twitter (wounded_author).**


	37. I Was There

**Ok. So this chapter more or not a filler. Its not planned. this chapter supposed to be Joey's POV but as you know the story writes itself. :D I hope you guys like it anyway. Thank you to those who greeted me. :D i appreciate it! Sorry for the type errors and all that. :p**

**And to those who added wounded_author on twitter. thank you as well! now i'll let you guys read.**

* * *

Charlie bowed and avoided Joey's eyes as she told her the reason why she went missing; why she packed her bags and left and returned completely different from what she used to be. She could see the sadness in her wife's brown eyes and she hates that she caused it, but it was really out of her hand. Joey wanted to know the reason behind everything, why they fell apart; why she left her. And that was the reason. Because things changed, because Joey moved forward and in exchange left her, because she broke her promise knowing how much she needed her there on that night; how much she was dreading the whole situation and that the only thing that had her enduring those was because of her love for Joey –and she wasn't there.

"You weren't there, when you promised you will be," she continued in a soft voice; not accusing but merely stating. "I was worried too, because I know you wouldn't break your promise just like that and not to me, but… I left the auditorium, I run and walked and… I found you in the garden with… Hugo."

Joey remained quiet, listening. Tears were flowing non stop in her eyes and she didn't dare wipe it. She kept her hands locked with Charlie's.

"You two we're hugging and…" Charlie wiped her tears away, fully remembering that night and feeling exactly what she had felt as if it only happened yesterday. "You were holding flowers and your face… there was a content smile and it looks peaceful…."

"So you left because you thought I broke my promise?" Joey asked quietly. She doesn't know what to feel. She's sad and at the same time angry. They had been hurting for years. _'I almost completely lost her if not totally for a period of time, over something that could've been fix if only we had talked,'_ she thought.

Charlie nodded. "But, it wasn't all the reason," she said.

The raven-haired looks up to see the side of the brunette's face; witnessing tears that runs down her cheek which she wipes every now and then. She wants to know everything.

"As you know by now… I was in love with you then," Charlie said, turning to meet the glassy brown orbs that probably match her own blue. "I'm still in love with and that never changed. I don't think it will ever will. I may have stopped showing it; showing that I care; showing that you affect me or showing that I still love you the same way as I always have, but I never stopped loving you," she confess.

"Why did you stop showing me?" Joey asked, her eyes seeking answers and assurance form Charlie's blue pools.

"Because it wasn't my place to show it," Charlie said. "When I saw you and Hugo in the garden; when I saw you in his arms and you with that peaceful smile… I knew I had lost the fight even before it starts. I knew that what I feel for you will never be requited and that I would always be the friend that asked for more; the girl that fell in love with her best friend inappropriately and stupid enough to hope at the back of her head that her feelings would be reciprocated."

"The fight had begun, but you didn't fight. You never did fight, Charlie," Joey said softly and sadly. "With you, you just give way. You just let them take it away without a fight or you step aside. You didn't lose, you surrendered."

The brunette, studied Joey's face and her eyes; the raven-haired's words rings in her ears. Joey's voice was as soft as ever, but the words and the way she said it, Charlie couldn't understand why and what's with the hint of accusation.

"How can I fight?" she asked, "I wasn't given a reason to fight," she said bowing her head once again. "I wasn't…"

Joey took her hands away from Charlie, stopping her wife mid-sentence. "You have every right; every reason to fight," she interrupts her voice a little higher than usual. "You said you love me, isn't that love enough reason for you to fight regardless of knowing whether I feel the same or not?"

Charlie stared at Joey.

"I loved you Charlie. I love you," Joey continued looking straight in Charlie's eyes. "You were and are the most important person in my life –wife or best friend. Even when we were young, you've always been that. How can you not have seen that?"

"I knew you love me. I knew I'm the most important to you, but things changed when we got older and… at one point it had seemed that I was replaced by Hugo. How am I supposed to know what you feel? You distanced yourself to me. There were times that it felt like you were avoiding me." Charlie said desperately.

Joey bit her trembling lip. The brunette knew what that meant, Joey is trying to suppress her tears and break down. Without second thoughts, Charlie reached and captured her hands with hers, rubbing small circle against soft skin.

"I'm sorry if it had seemed that way, but I wasn't avoiding you," Joey said softly, her eyes now studying the pattern that Charlie's thumbs were creating on her skin. "I was just tyring to balance things. I didn't want Hugo to feel like things had changed when he first confessed his feelings, as well as getting myself used to in acknowledging my ever growing feelings for you. We were young then, and what I feel for you then and now, it had always been as strong as when we were innocent with how the world works. I always had that feeling, and I thought it was normal to feel that for you. But we reached that age when we question things."

Charlie nodded. She had been in that place too; she knew exactly what Joey felt. Joey still looking at Charlie's hand turned hers over and played with the brunette's thumb innocently.

"I didn't get it before; why do I look at you 3seconds longer that I should. Why do I notice every single thing you do? Why is it that I feel excited just by knowing that you're in the same room with me even though it wasn't un-natural? Why do I feel uncomfortable whenever one of guys show interest in you or looks at you with so much adoration?"

Sighing and looking up to once again look at her wife's beautiful face, Joey with her other hand cupped her musician's face and caressed the soft velvety skin underneath her palm. "Why do I notice every change in you? How your body started forming curves and bumps; how your hair was softer and wavier," she lightly put a wisp of brunette locks behind her said woman's ear, "how tanned skin glows under the sun," her thumb once again runs against smooth skin, "how full your lips are," down soft red lips followed by her gaze. "How beautiful you get every single day," Joey almost whispered as she get lost in the beauty before her.

In her wife's intense yet loving gaze, Charlie feels like melting; she feels bare and naked under the golden-brown.

"It didn't make sense to me then why and somehow it actually did and it confuses me," the raven-haired continue once she recovered from being lost in Charlie's beauty. "All the feelings I felt, I thought it was only in books –author's desperate bid to make the hopeless romantic believes that butterflies in stomach were real and felt; the thumping of the heart and the whole 9 yards. And then I found myself experiencing and it over-whelmed me. It scared me a little both because it was familiar at the same time a foreign feeling. Because it was you I'm feeling it to and because it was actually me feeling those book-like-feelings for you."

"I felt it too," Charlie admitted, leaning in Joey's palm and planting a soft kiss against it. "When I realised what I was feeling, as good as it feels to love you, it also hurts at the same time and so and for a very long time my reaction was to stop it. I keep telling myself I don't want it. I did everything not to want it but… at the end of every single day then and now, at the very back of my head that I refuse to grace light on I know… I'm still wishing to be the one to hold your love."

Over-whelmed with the revelations and confessions, Joey scooted closer to her wife, leaning her head against her shoulder as she cuddled closer to her side. She wanted to be as close to the brunette as possible. Instinctively, Charlie wrapped her arm around Joey's shoulder, keeping her close; providing her the comfort she so obviously seek.

"I wish you'd fought for me then," Joey whispered unconsciously. "I wish you didn't just step aside and give way; because you would've won."

The brunette tightened her arm around her wife. Even in whisper, she could hear the despair in Joey's voice as well as in her words. _'You would've won,'_ rings in her ears. She didn't mean for Joey to feel that. And she didn't mean to hurt the both of them.

"I know," she whispered back, her eyes studying the piano in front of them, while her hand runs up and down Joey's arms. "I thought I was doing the right thing by not getting in the way."

Joey nodded, as she plays with Charlie's hand. Somehow it wasn't a surprise to her about what Charlie did. True, she thought then that Charlie didn't care that was why she never got a reaction from the brunette. But now that she had opened up, it actually made sense. Charlie is one of the selfless people she had known. She would gladly jump in front of a bullet if needed be for others. She was never the one to think about herself first, and even when Charlie acted the way she did that had them think she changed, said woman was still as selfless in her own subtle way.

"I wanted to fight," the musicians stated. "Maybe the reason why I held on even though things were changing from bit by bit to drastic was because I wanted to still be there, hoping you would notice me too." She chuckled a little, "and now I found out that you've always noticed me."

Joey smiled nodded. She understood Charlie as much as Charlie had understood her. Playing with Charlie's fingers, feeling the softness of each dainty digits owned by her wife, Joey remembered what draw the line and pushed the brunette over the edge. Slowly and tentatively, she places her wife's hand over the piano keys in front of them.

"That night of your recital Charlie," Joey ventured and stopped by said brunette.

"It's ok Joey. You already know why and we can move forward from that. The reason I told you is so we can both move on and start things with us right."

The raven-haired shakes her head, seats and looks at Charlie's face.

"I was there," she said.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... lolz Next chap, we go back in time for Joey's POV :D**


	38. Waiting For Charlie

**A/N: hello everyone! First of, I'm sooo sorry for the delay. But just my luck I lost my USB. Well almost, coz good thing my colleague found it. Whew! Thank goodness, because all my previous stories are in there. Anyway, that's the reason of the delay. I'm sooo sorry.**

**So... here is Joey's POV. Again sorry if it's a little all over the place but i try my best. Hopefully you guys can enjoy it still. Thanks as well to those who added me on their twitter. :D and for all those that messaged, ill be updating i dare you to love me soon.**

**Cheers.**

* * *

_"Waiting for someone that will never come, is like waiting for the plane to land on the dock."_

_-anonymous-_

-9 years ago-

Joey's POV

It had been at least 2 hours, since she and Charlie had decided to head home. It had been a relaxing afternoon for them, just hanging out at the beach. It was peaceful. Looking at the ring-pop in her hand, Joey couldn't believe that she had let the time pass without telling Charlie how she feels. It had been the perfect time for her. Her beautiful brunette was just there beside her, looking ever so stunning, smiling at her; she could've told her then. She could've pulled the lolly from her pocket and open her lips, let the words from her heart out, but the point where her brown eyes meet its favourite blue pools, she just couldn't open her lips. She just couldn't move for fear that the connection would be lost and the some-sort-of bubble they were in would pop. She believed that maybe Charlie's eyes would read it from hers and she would know, but she guessed sometimes you have to voice your feelings out.

Sighing, Joey looks up at the clock that seems to go very slow. She wanted to go to the recital and show the rest how much happiness Charlie brings her and how proud she is and maybe the rest would see just how much she loves the said girl. After the recital, she planned on taking Charlie to the school garden where she saw her magical silhouetted feature back at the prom night and there she would tell Charlie everything; her feelings, her love for her that exceeds to what is ought to for two friends. She hasn't thought of what will happen if Charlie doesn't feel the same thing or if Charlie feels the same. She just knows that whatever the outcome is, she'll either face it by herself or she'll face everyone else with Charlie. She wishes for all that are holy that it would be the latter.

Looking at her packed bags, a small smile crosses the raven-haired girl's face. After the recital and after her planned admission of feelings, she and her best friend –hopefully girlfriend- will be going to sail for a week; just the two of them like they had always dreamed of. She couldn't wait for it.

"Joey!"

The raven-haired is pulled back from her trance by her mother's voice. Immediately, she stood and checked herself in the mirror. It's probably time for her to go to the Buckton's. She already asked her parents if she could ride with Charlie on the way to their school and her parents doesn't have a reason to object, so they agreed on meeting them there.

"Hugo's here, Jo," Beth said as soon as Joey came to their view from upstairs.

Joey stopped in her tracks. _'Why and what is he doing here?'_ She asked herself. He didn't mention anything about coming over and definitely about coming over at this time of the day, today. Slowly with a crease on her brows, Joey walks down their stairs.

"What are you doing here?" She asks trying very hard not to let her irritation shows in her tone. Every time she plans something, it's as if Hugo has sixth sense about it and would ruin it for her unconsciously.

Hugo smiled at the raven-haired, not failing to notice how gorgeous his friend is looking. "I just want to pick you up so we can go to the school together," he said hopeful. His mother Gina being the head teacher had already left with his father. He was supposed to come with them, but an idea came to mind that he'd much preferred.

"But I'm going with Charlie, and I have to leave now," Joey said. It was then she noticed the bouquet of flowers that Hugo was holding. She almost smacks herself, for forgetting to get Charlie one. She thought she really ought to leave now, so she can buy Charlie flowers.

"I really really need to leave now," she said. Her statement and the way she dismissed the hopeful look on Hugo's face didn't go unnoticed to her mother as she watched the teenagers.

"Can't I come with you?" Hugo asked still hopeful. After tonight, Joey and Charlie would go away for a week. He doesn't know why he can't with them, but he supposed they just want a girl time together. Having known that however, it didn't stop him from feeling left out, as well as acknowledging the fact that he would miss his best friend and most especially the girl he adores so much.

Joey looks at Hugo and then her mother as if asking her for help, but when her mother looked at her clueless, she sighed. Once again, she had found herself, not having a good enough excuse to say no to Hugo and she dislike herself for it as well as not liking Hugo for putting her in that situation.

"Fine," she said sounding small.

Smile crossed the curly boy's face. Joey ignored it and bid her mother bye. Hugo followed not minding the dismissive demeanour from the raven-haired.

Once outside, Joey walked in fast phase, not so much caring for the boy that wanted to walk with her. She just wants to get to the flower shop not far from their house and get Charlie some flowers. Which flowers to get her best friend occupies her head, thinking of what flower would be best suited for Charlie. Personally, she just wants to give Charlie a single long stem rose, but that would be too cliché and common. She wants to give Charlie something unique, something that isn't commonly used.

"Jo, slow down a bit," Hugo requested tailing Joey.

"I need to get flowers for Charlie and I'll be late if I don't hurry."

The wavy-haired boy stopped and checked the time. No matter how fast they walk, they would still be late. He bet, Charlie and her parents already left for school. His mother Gina told him that the people participating in the competition needs to be there 1 hour before it actually starts.

"Jo, I think we'll be more late if we don't go straight to school," he said.

Joey stopped and turns to Hugo. She studied his feature, wanting to see if it's one of Hugo's way to steal her time away from Charlie. But the look of sincerity in the boy's eyes told her otherwise.

"Why is that?" she asked while checking her time and frowned. Sure enough, they will be late if they didn't go straight to school. Cursing under her breathe, she sends a silent apology to Charlie. Once again, she failed.

Sighing, she turns the other way to their school. How could she have forgotten to get Charlie flowers? Charlie was all she had ever thought of for the whole day. How could she have that one thought slips. Bowing, she looks at Hugo's flowers discretely insecure, that Hugo had remembered to get their friend something. Walking at her fastest, Joey thought of how much she might've disappointed Charlie again. Not only did she forget to get her flowers that she promised she would be holding with her in front seat but also, she had failed to show up and ride to school with her. Those couple of things were simple, but Charlie had always appreciated simple things the most, and it mattered to Joey if not as much then more than Charlie. Now however, she's determined to disappoint her brunette friend again, she would be there when Charlie steps in the stage and she would listen to every bit melody that Charlie produces.

Deep in her musings and determination to get to their school, Joey neglect to notice that Hugo actually stopped walking.

"Ahm… Joey?" Hugo called uncertainty. They are right in front of their school now.

Joey reluctantly turned but didn't stop walking. They are in the school premises, few steps more and she'd be seating at her designated seat, ready to hear Charlie play in front of a crowd for her.

"I know, this is probably a bad timing, but…"

"Hugo, it really is a bad timing. Whatever you're going to say, can't it wait till after Charlie's performance?" Joey said, keeping her phase, glad to have reached the entrance of their auditorium.

"I LOVE YOU!"

The boy blurted out sounding desperate. He had been anxious the whole day to tell the raven-haired his feelings. He had been practicing and preparing himself to say it, but it seems that Joey is slipping away –not that she hasn't been a bit distant to him compare to how close she is to Charlie.

At the sound of the three little words, Joey stopped from her tracks, her hand still clutching to half opened door. Hugo took this opportunity to walk towards her. Stopping on Joey's side, he slowly took it upon himself to close the auditorium door slowly, taking hold of Joey's hand and handing in the bouquet of flowers that he had been holding.

Joey just watched and remained quiet. She wasn't surprise of what Hugo said; she was just surprised that he had the guts to tell her. She had been doing her best to dodge Hugo's attempt of telling her. She was aware that Hugo had tried to tell her a few times before and she had successfully avoided it. It was surreal that her childhood friend had confessed how he feels for her, while she had been thinking of how she would confess to Charlie.

"Joey, I…"

'_Charlie!'_ Joey thought and ignored Hugo as she opened the entrance to their auditorium, just in time to see Charlie stepped on the stage. Joey was in trance watching her friend owned the stage just by simply walking on it. She opted to continue walking to her seat, but stopped when Charlie seats on her tool and places her hand on the piano keys. And then, the said dainty fingers started moving, creating wonders as calming melody is created. Joey listened to it, letting the rhythm take her away as her mind drifts to the peaceful place Charlie's music is taking her. Her eyes are on the brunette looking magical with her eyes closed and she plays. Charlie had always been beautiful, but there's something about her feature, when she seats behind the piano that makes her a lot more stunning and Joey loves it. She looks serene; she looks like a dream in her reality –it was magical.

And then the tune changes and it was then Joey recognises the change in Charlie's face even from distance. Unconsciously, her feet move but again stopped when the notes produced carries an unmistakable sense of hurt as if the musician playing is in pain. Could Charlie be in pain? She asked herself. It hadn't escaped her notice that the piece Charlie's playing isn't the one that she had been practicing for weeks. This one that the brunette is playing is an unknown that she hadn't heard before. It's beautiful; it somehow seems like telling a story –from happy to sad.

Joey continued to listen, watching Charlie and noting no one else but the brunette. She could feel the hurt in the piece's notes and it breaks her heart. Charlie is playing by heart and for her to produce those notes; that melody… she sure Charlie is feeling it at this moment. She doesn't know what could've caused it, but she's determined to make everything better. The thought that Charlie could be feeling the same as the music she's playing is unacceptable for her. She wants her Charlie happy with her eyes shining and twinkling with cheekiness and warmth as well as her lips curved in a perfect smile.

The raven-haired is then brought back from her dreamy-like-state imagining the beautiful face of the brunette when the music stops and the crowd stook clapping their hands. Smiling as she looks around the people that were obviously impressed by Charlie, Joey was ready to run her way to the stage but stopped by the hand on her arm. Turning, she saw Hugo.

"Please, Jo…" Hugo pleaded in a quiet voice.

Joey looks at the boy's eyes and felt a little bad. She debated with herself if she'll let Hugo have it this time. Looking at Hugo's pleading eyes, Joey decided that maybe she should get this over and done with, because then she could have her chance with Charlie uninterrupted. At least then, they wouldn't have Hugo to worry about and everything is clear. She and Charlie could be together –or so she hopes.

Turning to look at the stage again and noting that Charlie wasn't there anymore and then turns to Hugo again, she nods and let him lead the way out. The sooner they talk, the sooner she could get to Charlie.

-o-o-o-

Soon, Joey found herself in the school garden with Hugo; the same garden where she found Charlie and Roman on their prom night. She does not feel quite right being with Hugo in that place, but it was where Hugo led her. She just want the talk to get started as soon as possible so she could find Charlie and congratulate her as well as so they could start their week away in the sea.

"Joey," Hugo started, taking the girl's hand in his. His heart beating fast and he knows he's wearing it on his sleeve.

"There would be no other way to say it, so… ahm…" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm in love with you," he revealed all smiles even though he feels like he would have a heart failure soon.

Joey just looks at the wavy-haired boy in front of her; her eyes filled with tears. She's about to break Hugo's heart and she can't think of a better way to do it. Her heart aches for him, but she knows that she would never feel the same. While Hugo might have his heart for her, she has hers for Charlie. The girl she couldn't wait to see and spend the whole week alone with.

Minutes passed or maybe just seconds and Joey still didn't say a word. Her silence and the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes told Hugo everything he didn't want to know or acknowledge for that matter. She doesn't feel the same way and it had been obvious. He was just stubborn to admit it or recognise the tell-tale sign that he doesn't have her heart –not the slightest more than friends.

"You don't feel the same," he whispered broken heartedly, barely audible.

Joey bit her lower lip as she let the tears fall and nodded.

"Not even a little bit?" Hugo asked hopeful. He knows he sounded desperate but if there's even a slightest chance that Joey might feel a little for him, then he would take it. He would take whatever he can get.

The raven-haired bowed her head and shook again. If her heart hadn't been stolen by Charlie a long time ago, she couldn't think of a reason why she wouldn't feel the same for Hugo. But her attention and adoration and feelings had been to Charlie a long time ago… longer that she could remember. It felt like it had always been there from the very beginning, just that she was too young to know what it was, but… it was there. It always had been. She couldn't even bring herself to say, if she had a choice because, she knew even if she had a choice, she would pick Charlie. She would always choose Charlie among others. And honestly, she would never have her friendship/relationship with Charlie any other way. Sure it's confusing at first and complicated and out of whatever is normal, but it's Charlie and she loves everything that is her.

Sighing and with a heavy heart, Hugo smiled and nods his head. He guessed, maybe in the future he might have a chance and she might feel the same –with some miracles.

"I understand," he said. "Maybe in time?"

Joey just looks at him. She wants to nod. She wants to say maybe just so to ease the pain that is masking Hugo's face, but she couldn't because she knew it would just be a lie. There will be no 'time' where in she would feel for Hugo what she's feeling for their brunette best friend. She's aware that it's pretty early to tell, she's just a few years in her teens and who knows what the future holds, but somehow she knew that in her hearts of hearts it would always be Charlie –regardless if they actually ended up together or not… Charlie would always hold her heart.

Silently, Hugo sighed. Joey's eyes showed that his hopeful 'time' might never happened. He doesn't know why Joey's seems so sure that there would be no future for them, but even with the blatant truth that the raven-haired is showing him, he's still hopeful.

"I hope this won't change us as friends…" Joey murmured.

Hugo nodded. He wants to be more but he would wait. He would be contented being friends for now, if it meant he can work his way to Joey's heart.

"I'll make sure it wont," he said with a forced smile, even though it still hurts to be rejected.

Joey smiled a little relieved. "Hug?" she offered and Hugo accepted gratefully.

Soon, she was in Hugo's arms and this time, she felt comfortable. She had made it clear that they couldn't be more and Hugo accepted politely as well as agreed not to let it change their friendship. She's happy that this part of the drama is over and she's free to confess to Charlie.

Her Charlie… the thought of the brunette's smiling face; the magical vision she had of her earlier while playing the piano; the serene beauty she witnessed in the afternoon, while she's basking in the sunlight… those very thought of Charlie made the smile easy to come by in her lips.

Charlie.

With the beat of her heart increasing, Joey knew she wouldn't be able to wait any longer. She has to find Charlie now and tell her exactly how she feels; tell her she loves her. She loves her for every reason there is or for no reason at all. Stepping out of Hugo's arms, Joey smiled and bid him good bye.

"I'll see you later," he said and with that Joey walked her way back to the auditorium and back stage.

Charlie wasn't there. She asked the other competitors and even Ms. Bates but no one had seen Charlie after her performance. With frown on her brows, Joey went to where their parents were and same as the other, they haven't seen Charlie but they informed her that Charlie went running as soon as she finished her piece. Joey's heart started beating a lot faster but this time; it is born out of worry. _'Where could Charlie be?'_ was the question running in her mind. She keeps walking around the school area hoping Charlie might've went for a walk to get some fresh air, but when she couldn't find her even in their music room, she decided to venture outside school.

If she had walked fast to get to their school on time earlier, she is now walking her fastest. Charlie had gone out of school without even waiting for the result; with the troubled expression that crossed her beautiful face, as well as the obvious sad half part of the piece she played; Joey is sure of that something happened and she wants to know.

She reached the Buckton household and even used the emergency key to enter the premises hoping that Charlie would be there only to find the house empty as well as the brunette's room. Leaving the house, she went straight to their spot on the beach and once again disappointed to find no Charlie there. With her worry increasing and running out of place to look for, she decided to wait on the dock in her father's boat willing her tears not to fall, praying to all that is holy for Charlie to show up soon.

-o-o-o-

Seconds turns to minutes and minutes to hours and Joey found herself still waiting for the brunette to come. The tears that she had been holding in earlier already escaped her eyes. She had been waiting for hours and the chance that Charlie ever showing up goes slimmer with every tick of the clock. It is very not like Charlie to stand her up without much of a word and it worries her, at the same time, pains her.

For the whole day even from last night, she had been planning preparing herself to tell Charlie how she feels. She pictured herself confessing and imagines –hopefully- herself in Charlie's arms as they sail together and with the happenings of tonight and Charlie gone… she could practically see her imagination cracking and breaking as well as feel her heart be the same.

"Joey, your father radio-ed me… he said I should take you home," her father's trusted employee Bob said. "It's getting really late; he said you can talk to your friend in the morning."

The raven-haired shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here and sleep downstairs," she said determined. "Charlie will show up," she whispered wishing that it would be true.

"But Joey… your father said…"

"I'll deal with my father. You go ahead, Bob. I'll be ok here," she said. She sure that she'll get in trouble and chances are, her father might come and pick her up, but until that happens, she will wait for Charlie.

Joey looks at Bob, noting the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I'll be upstairs in the control room," the young man declared. He will never risk leaving the teenager alone. Joey nodded and thanked him.

Looking out in the water and watching the reflection of stars in the water, making it shines, Joey silently weep. _'Charlie, please come…'_

-o-o-o-

Early in the morning, Joey found herself in her room tucked under her duvet. Bolting right up, Joey run downstairs not even questioning how she got home or to her room for that matter. Charlie could be home and she wants to see her.

"Joey," the teenager turned and saw her mother motioning for her to come and seat with her.

"I'll be back soon, I'll just go see if Charlie's…"

"Lorie called last night," Beth interrupted her daughter.

The teenager stopped and looked at her mothers. Slowly, she made her way to her and sat next to her.

"Lorie called late last night and said Charlie went to her Auntie's place in the city. They are on their way there today," Beth explained.

Joey bit her lower lip as sadness washed over her. Charlie went without much of a word and all too sudden. Tears automatically fell from her eyes. She could see that her mother only sees this as disappointment, but it's much more.

"I'll be in my room," she said and went back to the confinement of her room.

Seating on her bed, Joey let herself cry. She didn't quite expect that it would hurt so much. Is this what Charlie felt when she didn't show up earlier in the year on their supposed camping-after-birthday tradition? It could be. Sighing, and letting herself curl like a ball beneath her blanket, Joey wished for Charlie to come back. It doesn't matter if their plans are ruined. It doesn't matter, that she wasn't able to tell Charlie what she wanted and planned to tell Charlie. What matters is for Charlie to come back and tell her why.

* * *

**See... Joey attended the recital. She's just not seated in her designated seat. :P**


End file.
